Am I lovesick?
by BleedingAutumn
Summary: YamixTea! Atemu,Yami and Yugi are the Mutou Brothers, and there's a mystery they must figure out with the help of friends before the lives of people important to them all are put in danger. Humor, Mystery, Drama, Angst, Romance, Suspense & tragedy.
1. When You Work At Motel Dominito

****

**Chapter one is in Yami's POV (Point of View)**

Yami, Atemu and Yugi are all seperate people, this is an alternate universe, Domino City! Your guess is as good as mine as to where it is located. Might just say America... The main pairing is Yami/Tea (Revolutionshipping) may have OC's here and there and other pairings. Akefia, Bakura and Ryou are also seperate people. Just saying.

Ages:

21: Mai Valentine,

19: Tristan Taylor, Akefia Bakura, Atemu Mutou, Bakura Bakura and Yami Mutou. (Yami and Atemu are twins, same with Akefia and Bakura)

18: Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler

17: Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, Serenity Wheeler

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh or any of it's characters I promise! I am still devising a plan to dominate 4kids! This is purely FANMADE!**

**If you like, it would mean the world to me if you reviewed of added this story to story alert, pretty please? 83  
**

**

* * *

**

_I was falling. No, not a metaphor, definitely not a metaphor, I was literally falling!_

_The sky was bright as a puppy's gaze, a great spread of ceruleean blue. The wind's fierce tendrils grasped and pulled my clothes, my blue and white jacket whiplashed my face like angry slave-drivers, and my blond bangsa convulsed in fast thrashes. My hair wa s dragged back and the atmosphere roared like thunder in my ears._

_Terror passed through me as I dropped through a colombius cloud, fluffy like cotton, I was falling so fast! _

_My eyes stung horrible and my heart pouded, I was horizontal as if trying to fly, occasionally flipping under the air pressure, I wanted to yell, to do something, but my lungs wouldn't take in a breath._

_Then, I heard something, like stardust in the smog, laughter, the most beautiful, melodic laughter._

_I looked around through the wind, desperate to find the source. _

_I did. Spotting a spray of brilliant, royal blue fanning around like a silky underwater dancer, the laughter was coming from the wearer of the stunning satin._

_I tried to see through my watery eyes who it was that was laughing and splaying out small, elegant hands at either side like a balerina. I stared as she reached out, laughing as a semi-transparent blue scarf that had once been spilling off her shoulders cast a barrier of sky fire between me and her._

_'Yami!' She called playfully, laughter ringing through the silence, the wind seemed to have politely quietened so she didn't have to yell, I slowly, reached my hands out towards hers. I couldn't make out how I knew her voice, as if she were a hovering angel, her body straightened, her feet pointing and flaring backwards as she pressed her palms to mine and her fingers tightened in the spaces between mine._

_I acted out of reflex and grabbed her hands too. I tried to speak, 'who are you?' I wanted to say, I wanted to yell, but nothing came out, the wind started howling again, and despite this, she never had to raise her voice, 'Don't be scared Yami! It's fun!' she shook her blue-hued hair and a brilliant smile lit up her hidden features, how could I see her amazing smile, yet not know who she was?_

_'Do you know me?' I yelled over the wind as she giggled and before I knew it, the descend was slowing, and I slowly floated upright, and she leaned towards me, her silky scarf brushed my lashes._

_'Of course I do, and you know me too! in fact Yami, you know me very well.'_

_"Then who-" I called as we fell through another layer of fluffy white clouds, her grip on me slipped away, I reached desperately, "Wait! Come back!" But when I fell through the clouds, she was gone, I grew heavier, the sea sucked me down, I held my hands out in front of me in horror and screwed my eyes shut for the impact-_

'Yami? Yami! Wake up!'

_Wake up? I was awake! I was about to die!_

'Yami!'

_Thump! _That was me rolling off the side of my bed, as I jolted, rising to my hands and knees and looked around, I saw only the floorboards of my room, my dresser with my school books on it, and a pair of pbare feet beside me, I followed the legs up to the maturing face of none other then my little brother, Yugi Mutou.

Said sibling raised an eyebrow at me, pouting as he crossed his arms and explained, 'Atem has been trying to wake you for the past half an hour! You're gonna make us late!'

I pulled myself to my feet immediately, nodding as I apologised, 'Sorry Yugi, I was just having this strange dream...' All sign of possible anger left Yugi's wide, almond eyes as his expression became curious, he was still childish for a soon-to-be-eighteen year old.

'Really? What was it about?'

I opened my mouth to explain, when someone cleared their throat, it came from the doorway, there, as we looked, stood my twin brother, the ever-so-broody Atemu, with his newly-aquired piercings on his right ear accompanying his earlobe piercings, I reckon Atem liked gold a little too much. He monotoned mildly, 'Tea's here.'

I paused, What time exactly was it? Tea usually showed up when we had to leave for work, I'd just woken up! 'T-Tea's here?' I watched as my two brother's exchanged glances, Atem nodded and Yugi shrugged, 'Guess you're going without breakfast Yami!'

I knew how it was to be Yugi, he was graduating school at the end of the year, this year was important if he wanted to pass the exams. I'd done this exact exam last year. It was tough, even for me, being one of the top A students like Atem. Yugi was more of a straight C kid.

But never-the-less, if I'm late for work, I get fired, end of story. I threw my sheets back on the bed, dragged off my singlet top I'd been wearing and reached for my uniform (Yes, we have to wear this where Atem and I work). Atem already had it on, this was a pair of black pants, leather shoes, a customized white polo shirt and a bandanna wherever that had our work printed in silver words on the black material.

Seeing me up and moving, Yugi and Atem vacated a mission success at waking me up and started down to the front door. After I'd smoothed out the creases in my unfolded shirt the best I could, I strode out to follow them, shutting my door, as Yugi said, no time for breakfast.

As I closed the front door and locked it, I heard Tea before I saw her, she was talking to Yugi, her deep blue eyes shinign with this chipper excitement that I couldn't understand, she was always so happy, every morning, even though there wasn't anything vast to be happy out, just life.

I smiled at the contagious mood she spread and greeted her, 'Good morning Tea.'

Her eyes turned on me and her brown hair flared dead-straight as always as she greeted, 'Hey, ready for another day of work?'

'Not particularly,' I answered honestly, she found this funny, and I mimicked her light laughter as Yugi waved to the three of us gingerly, a bright expression gracing his "cute" features, 'See you after school! and we can talk about that dream Yami!'

I nodded, hoping Atem and Tea wouldn't ask about it, it wasn't something I'd like to broadcast to the world, sure it was more bizarre then awkward, but this would be the first dream I'd ever had about a girl, abnormal as that sounds for a nineteen year old. We all waved to Yugi as Atem and Tea called their goodbyes to the lovable teenager.

We had to walk the other way. Tea had her uniform on too, it was good to know Tea worked almost in the exact same department as me, this had been our comfort on the first day of work knowing the other was there to offer support for our nervousness. Now it was a given right to us, not a priviledge.

Atem was deep in thought as we walked, side-by-side, we were almost identical. But while Yugi and I shared a Caucasian complexion, Atem inherited the dark tanned skin of our Egyptian ancestors. All three of us had blond bangs falling down our faces, and ebony bases of our spiked hair. Atem and ugi had violet tipped on the black spikes and like-wise coloured eyes. My eyes however, were as crimson as rubies, and the same colour dabbed my hair instead of violet.

But never-the-less, people always knew we were twins, the Mutou Twins to be exact. Who inherited so much money when their grandpa died, but chose to invest half of it for Yugi when he turned twenty, and then used the rest to renevate their sentimental valued game shop into a home for the three when they were kicked out of ther rental home. Now they could live comfortably, but chose to work rather then milk the banky account dry.

We may sound like saints for giving up the money for Yugi, but Yugi's dreams were more costly then ours, he dreamed of becoming a singer, secretly, I knew because I found songs he'd written, me and Atem wrote songs all the time, and we both played guitar and taught Yugi, but he tried so much harder then we did, and I'd spotted him looking at the performing arts college beside Domino High School.

Before I knew it Tea was pouting my direction, I shook back into reality and blinked questioningly at her, Why did she look upset with me, 'Tea?' She answered,

'You seem thoughtful Yami.' Was what seemed to be bothering her, 'Is something wrong?'

'Of course not,' I assured her, my expression softening in relief, 'Of course not,' I said again in a calm tone, 'I was just thinking, that's all.'

'Oh...' She tilted her head to the side, then looked back to the front as Atem stopped at the traffic lights and pushed the button in the pole. The three of us watched cars fly past and people gather patiently behind us, well, most of them patient.

This person behind me was cursing into his cell phone about the inconvenience of it all. Tea and I exchanged silent laughter as we listened on how it was so strange to hear the word 'Honey-bunny' in the same sentence as 'Someone's going to have my umbrella shoved so far up their ass that they'll have a retractible umbrella in their mouth for rainy weather for this god-forsaken traffic.'

Atem was smirking too. The light changed and people marched their way across the tarred city roads. To avoid Tea being left behind, instinctively I linked my arm in hers as we walked. We could see our work-station from here.

Yes, a gleaming sky-scraper beckoned at us, _Motel Dominito_. Yes, the three of us worked in a motel, in fact, Tea was a maid. And I was a bartender along with Atem. Tristan and Joey were the janitors there too. Even Mai Valentine worked there as a Hostess, you know, the shiny woman at the entrance to greet you and show you to your room with a glossy smile and shirp the perks of this five-star, 62-story motel.

Good thing the club was on the bottom level. As we got closer, I saw all the cars parked there, it was Summer, everyone was vacationing to Domino City at this time, we have the closest ferry to the islands off the bay I guess, it's not like Domino City itself was that great.

Tea, in her black skirt, white blouse and navy blue apron with the same silver words, smiled to me as we reached the entrance, "Well, I'm off to check the rooms I've got today, bye."

"Bye." Atem and I both answered simultaniously. The way Tea's hands flared out as she turned to go, it reminded me of something, I just couldn't quite pinpoint what...


	2. When The Cadavers Of Egypt Fall

_****_

****

**Chapter two is written in both Yugi and Ryou's POV (Point of View)**

_****_

****

_Review replies (Contain important bits of info so take a look):_

To NJPickleFiend:_Thank you so much for your praise you don't know how much I appreciate it :D I'm glad the storyline is appealing to you! And I will be sure to continue with someone as dedicated as you reading XD In fact, to show my appreciation at you being my first reviewer for this story I'm saving you first (Maybe second to me we'll see lol) pick of the Yu Gi Oh guy you would like to pick. (You mentioned you have one for Ryou/Bakura, if you want to use that one, you have to pick one of the boys :3)_

****

_****__And yes, you heard correct, as an act of thanks to reviewers and readers (NOT bribery I swear XD) I will be adding OC's to the story :3 Anyone who wishes to participate must chose ONE guy that hasn't already been taken, just send me a PM with the basics about your OC (The guy you choose must be specified in the subject. Personality will be expected to be included, along with traits (Physically and mentally), flaws (Physically and mentally) how they act around this crush, general appearance, full name and age, and anything else you feel is important like medical conditions, family members, desired occupation, dreams and etc. etc.)_

_****_

_****_

_**And yes, Seto Kaiba is included in this fanfiction (lol everone has to have Seto in a Yu Gi Oh Fanfiction!) He's probably the same age as Mai (21 or 22 we'll see) **_

_******Duke Devlin will also be included later on in the story.**_

**********To jeniashi: _Thank you MUCHLY (lol inside joke, my bad) for the praise :D Much appreciated *gives cookies* I will be updating often so don't worry! because I really like this story :D And as for your OC the previous reply above ^ will tell ya what to do :D_**

_****_

_**********Kudos!**_

****

**********************BTW: I do not own the songs Yugi writes, in fact, one of my favourite artists, Adam Young, does, yes, you heard correct, OWL CITY! His voice is almost just like Yugi's and I reckon that'd be the type of beautiful, innocent music that Yugi procures, so this is also a fanfiction dedicated to Adam Young technically.**

**__******

******Disclaimer:Stop making me say it or I'll cry... I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh or any of it's characters! This is purely FANMADE!**

_**Don't forget to subscribe to story alert! If you're feeling generous then favourite it too! And if you want more, let me know in a review! C'mon please? You know you want to ;3**_

* * *

I was humming a tune that seemed to be stuck in my head as I hopped off the bus at the school gate. I'd grown to be a lot more independent since one: Grandpa died, and two: Atem, Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea graduated from high school. I pondered as I strolled into school.

Of course, this independance was sort of forced on me, but I'm okay with it now, I wasn't for the first few weeks, I had felt impending lonliness and the cold shoulder of other students when I tried to make new friends. But that's when I came to hold Ryou as a closer friend, when my other friends were around, I realised that unintentionly, I was shunning Ryou Bakura, the British Albino who people always picked on.

At that time, I knew how he felt, my hair wasn't exactly average, being tri-coloured and kind of resembling the kid who got electrocuted in Physics didn't seem to be helping with keeping a low profile to bullies. So Ryou and I sort of had to stick together to survive on this one despite how much I disliked his cruel older siblings. Ryou himself was a quiet, genuinely nice guy to be around, always smiling and always polite and generous.

It's odd coming from a person who's older brothers probably set fire to kittens in their spare time. Speaking of Ryou, I looked up when I spotted a glimpse of the pale guy's snow white hair. He waved to me and I smiled and waved back, 'Hey Ryou!'

'Hi Yugi, how are you? How's Atem and Yami? Good?' Formal and polite in his soft voice as always, I answered,

'We're pretty good, what about you?' I wasn't going to ask about his siblings, there was always tension when we went there, but Ryou seemed perfectly comfortable when discussing mine,

'I'm good,' He nodded and we started walking to the Cafeteria to our table that no one else seemed to want because it was tucked away in the corner out of the sun, it worked in our favor because Ryou got sunburnt easily. We were about to sit down when Ryou suddenly paused and then bonked his forehead with his palm,

'Oh! Silly, I just remembered I have to print off an assignment for Chemistry in the Library!'

I assured his worrying brown eyes, 'No worries, let's go print it now!' He nodded thankfully, and we abandoned our table and started off at a faster pace to the Library. I liked Libraries, I could sit down on one of the plushie chairs and listen to my IPod while Ryou read about ancient History, he was really engrossed with that sort of thing. Me myself, I don't see what's so great about what happened back then, I mean, a lot of horrible stuff went down, torture, murder, slavery, mutiny, betrayal, it made me sad to think about it.

But the quiet was always nice, to see people kindly minding their own business and doing their thing while we did our own, there was no conflict in Libraries, well, unless you brought Tristan and Joey in here. We had to leave our bags in a designated area, so we couldn't steal books, which actually got me curious as to why someone would go to any trouble to steal a book? I guess it must be something like the Twilight Saga that every fangirl in the school wanted to get their claws on.

Yes, things were a lot more quiet when my brothers left. Because Atemu and Yami just so happened to be the most sought after boys in the school. They had everything the girls wanted, baritone voices, a very intelligent mind, a quick sense of protectiveness and loyalty, a will of steel and a heart of gold, of course every girl wanted to be theirs.

No one was like that for Ryou and I, we were just the shy guys, like in Super Mario World... I smiled at this and Ryou gave me a curious look, 'Why're you smiling for Yugi?'

'Oh, nothing,' I giggled lightly, that was another thing, it was impossible for Atemu or Yami to simply giggle, it was always a deep, "sexy" chuckle that had people swooning, I couldn't do that if my life depended on it, my voice still hadn't broken. Sometimes I wish I could be more fearless, cunning and strong like my brothers, despite how my friends told me that they liked me how I was.

They were just better than me...

'Yugi? I've printed off the assignment, can we stay and read some books?' He sounded hopeful, but he didn't want to be neglecting me, as he unintentionly did when he got absorbed in his reading.

I didn't want to rain on his hobby, so I answered, 'Of course, I have something I want to write anyway.' Which was very true. I was working on a song to this tune that was horribly and unstoppably stuck in my head. My songs were albiet random and often didn't make any sense, but for some reason, even when I try really hard, I can't reach the emotional tension that Yami does, or play the guitar quite as entrancingly as Atemu.

I sat down on one of the chairs after retrieving my music notebook and a pen to scribble down some lyrics. We had been on a field trip recently to Seattle Washington, so I decided, I was going to name my song _'Hello Seattle_.'

* * *

I felt bad for subjecting Yugi to this, I mean, he was a person who always enjoyed company, I rejoiced in the fact that I had a friend to call close and true, but I also liked quiet time to my own to read and gather my vast thoughts. I was in the History section, I knew every part off by heart, I was looking for something I hadn't already read and memorised.

There might be some new stock in, if I was lucky, something big and indulging. I ran a finger over the spines of the books, I found one, Cadaver's of Egypt, Story of the Pharoahs. The book itself was about the same chocolate brown as my eyes, the writing was in a curly, gold script and plastic jewels lined the spine, an impressive-looking book, not to judge by it's cover- Um, spine, but I hoped it was as good a read as it was decorated.

I reached for the book to take it, when suddenly, the book slid through the other side of the shelf, thinking it had fallen, I got over my surprise and edged around the shelf to search for it, instead of seeing a book possibly splayed with bending precious pages on the ground, my eyes settled on a pair of white, bare feet with shimmery rose pink toe polish on. I followed the person's body up to her face.

She had the book tucked against her chest, with a puzzled look on her face as she addressed me silently. She was definitely trade-mark albino. Her hair was a faded, canary-white blond hair with a very messy array of both wavy and straight(ish) bangs collected on her forehead and cheeks while the rest was pulled into a careless bun with a purple, butterfly-coloured pencil and her eyes were hot cherry pink, her pupils weren't black like the average person, they were dark, ruby red, they'd be awfully sensitive to light I'd say. Over the years the girl's uniform had changed to better identify the school, she was wearing the white, long-sleeved blouse with elastic on the ends of the sleeves to keep the cold out, even though it was summer, I suspected it was to protect her pale skin from the sun. And also the plain, royal blue skirt nearly reaching her knees, she was definitely in my year.

Why hadn't I seen her around before? She saw my eyes on the book, and murmured, in a slight British accent, it wasn't prominent, but I noticed it, considering I come from Britain myself, 'Sorry, did you want this?' She reluctantly loosened her hold on the book and extended it in my direction. I held up my palms to answer, 'No, it's okay, I'll find something else, really.' And smiled politely.

'Are you sure? Because I'm only looking for a casual read...' A pretty BIG casual read, I eyes her curiously, 'Excuse my asking, but why haven't I seen you around before?'

She blinked at me, and pushed the book into my hands as she said shyly, 'I moved here last month,'

'Oh,' I shifted the book safely under my left arm, I held out my hand, 'I'm Ryou.'

She had an edge of a half-smile, it was kind of cute, in a childish sort of sense, 'I'm Fae, Fae Rumi.'

'Hello there Fae, you like Egyptian History? I asked kindly, gesturing to the book, she nodded eagerly, suddenly brightening a little, I guess when she gave the book over to me, she thought I'd just drift away, but I was curious to know more about her, who knows this could be a potential friendship, if she loves History at least a little as much as I do.

'I love Egyptian History,' She explained, 'My Grams was from Egypt, before she met Gramps on an expedition, he's from Cambridge and yeah, Dad came out albino, and married another albino which is Mum, but now, there's only me, Gramps and Grams and my little sister.'

That would explain the accent and her fair appearance. I found it intriguing, I wonder what happened to her parents, I smiled, 'I have Egytian and British in my heritage too, I grew up in London and moved her about four years ago, but the Egyptian in me is kind of thin-blooded, you can see it better in my older brother, Akefia.'

She smiled a wide-ish smile and murmured, 'Funny huh? We're very alike.' I was starting to believe this murmur was actually her real voice, it was so quiet...

'Yeah,' I agreed. She looked over her shoulder and said in a sort of rushed tone, 'Well, I can hear my friend calling me so-' I didn't hear anything... '-Thank you Ryou, it was nice to meet you-' Wait, what was she thanking me for?

'Um, no problem, it was nice meeting you too.' I answered with an unsure smile. Was she that desperate to get away from me? What did I do?

She returned it, and then, gestured at the book, 'Let me know if it's a good read 'kay?'

So she _did_ want to speak to me again, I nodded, 'Sure.' All these mixed signals were making me dizzy.

And with that, she turned around, bare feet and all and darted down the isle, and out of sight. Okay, that was pretty weird, but I admit, school shoes could get awfully cramped, and it is only the Library. I blinked a few times, before shrugging and wandering back to where Yugi was sitting, writing something down in messy sprawl then scowling slightly and scribbling some out. I sat down beside him, 'Any luck?'

'I'm getting there...' He said determinedly, tapping his temple with the eraser side of the pencil. I nodded and hitched up a foot so i could rest the book on the makeshift frame, I opened it and settled to read...

* * *

**Okay, before you start with all the Mary Sue! Mary Sue! stuff! **

**Fae isn't insanely gorgeous, in fact she is pretty short for her age, underweight and while she may have a thin waist and nicely wide hips and a non-ugly (for a ghostly white complexion) set of legs and feet on her, the only actual noticible attraction she has are her plump lips.**

**Her eyes are a little too wide and she's very scrawny and has no self-esteem or self-confidence and tends to give off mixed impressions and the wrong idea (as you just witnessed) and she's very kind and _completely selfless_, that's what makes her who she is. And it's not impossible for someone to be completely selfish. Honestly, get to know me and you'll be proven wrong.**

**And if you say it's the British accent and the pale complexion that makes her sound too much like Ryou, therefore I'm plagerising, that's incorrect, because I have a slight british accent and I am deadly-zombie pale. Her name is Fae because that's what my signature looks like, she's basically me with pink eyes and light hair. Because I'm brunette with bluish eyes, I didn't want to make her look too much like Tea. So back off with the flames please! **

**Anyways, if you liked it, review! And just saying, NJPickleFiend, if you want your OC to be with Ryou, then I'll back my OC off, but either way, they're just good friends until I'm given the OK by you :D**

**Expect another chapter soon! Get your boys before they're gone! PM me! :3**


	3. When The Plum Eyed Woman Talks

_****_

****

**Chapter two is written in both Atem and Fae's POV (Point of View)**

_****_

_****_

****

_Review replies (Contain important bits of info so take a look):_

_****__**Thanks for being so accepting of my OC! People usually get turned off a story by pointless OC's and thanks for the Okay! Of course you can have Seto :D You're welcome :3 Just PM me with the info!**_

**__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE!**

_**If you review, you get almond cake ;3**_

* * *

The sound of sparkling liquid fizzling like oil in a fry pan was kind of boring into my skull at the moment, I never would've thought something as simple as doing my job would give me a headache and in the end, turn out to be so painful. I glanced over at my brother, he didn't seem to be silently singing away as I was. In fact, his eyelids were drooping, he mustn't have slept well last night, which is why he slept in unconsciously trying to catch up on his sleep.

There weren't any hardcore drinkers in daytime, on Mondays and Tuesdays we worked from 1 PM to 5 PM. It was Wednesday, our shift went from 7 AM to 11 AM before someone took the next shift.

Yami and I had night shift on Thursdays and Fridays which started at 6 PM and ended at 3 AM (No one said this job was easy) This was when the guys would come, drink, pick up girls and play pool while betting on the horse races on the flashy plasma screens. To be honest it turned me off the whole ordeal, of being drunk that is. Why burn holes in your brain cell count just to get pissed, throw up everywhere and stink up a storm? It doesn't even taste good.

But what would I know? I've never been drunk. I don't plan on it though, I think Yami may plan on getting pissed on his twenty-first. So while Yami poured some coke for the couple sitting at the shiny, black marble counter, I focused on polishing the wine glasses for the formal occasions that would be held for newly weds staying here later on, or elaborate Birthday Parties or Anniversaries.

I gave the counter a wipe with the slightly damp cloth I was using. It was more quiet today, despite my pounding head, Tea usually came bustling in between her work to say hi, she must have too many rooms to tend to at the moment, I knew Yami was displeased at this, he was very fond of Tea, I could tell, but I don't know if he could yet. I wasn't going to try to make him realise it, he has to find out on his own, matchmaking services never go down well.

Speaking of women, I caught a girl in her late twenties, eying me with plum-coloured eyes and white golden, layered styled hair,she was wearing leopard-print halterneck and black leather pants, making her white skin glow like the moon. Seeing that I'd spotted her, she winked.

I looked away, it was scary the age differences of the women who attempted to attract me these days, I wasn't even twenty until next year, and she she probably wasn't staying in her twenties for much longer.

I looked up to find she had crossed over to the counter in front of me, 'Hey handsome could I get a mudslide?'

I gave her a look mimicking the disappointment that was soon to come, 'Sorry ma'am, we can't serve alcohol until after six.' I glanced out the glass wall to the pool outside, where children scurried back and forth, they would be screaming something shocking, good thing the wall was sound proof.

She looked too, and pouted with her magenta lips, 'You can't make an exception for a single, widowed mother?'

That kind of surprised me, for a woman who'd had children, her figure was still very much intact, but I shook my head, 'Sorry.'

'What's your name?' She asked politely, leaning her chin on her hand as I hung up a glass on the shelf and picked up another one, 'Atem.' I answered simply, keeping my voice both polite and emotionless, disinterested if you may.

'Atem, that's an intriguing name you have there, mine's not that great, Mary-Alice.' She shrugged and I kept on doing my job, I didn't know what she was trying to pull, but she wasn't getting anything but shere politeness, nothing to complain about, nothing to ponder about. I stole Yami a mild glance, my brother shrugged back, his crimson eyes were fastened on the lady suspisiously, Yami had good observation skills, he was at a safe distance to study her, I was the target, the decoy, I had to keep her attention,

'You're awfully happy for a woman who lost her husband. What do your kids think of this?'

Her smile disappeared and she regained her composure, sitting straight as she answered, 'It's been a long time, I've- We've moved on.'

'Do you think so little of him that you use his death for an excuse to purchase alcohol even after so long that it's been since he died? How many times have you used this excuse?'

She didn't know how to answer, she smirked, 'Good day Atem.' She purred, standing up, 'See you at Six.' And sauntered out of the room with the grace of a succubus, I couldn't help but smile, good thing my shift only goes until eleven. Yami approached me, 'I don't think she's good news.' He declared under his breath.

'Me neither.' I answered. I then winced as my headache started to upgrade from throbbing to pounding, like those massive bass systems in car speakers when you can _feel_ the '_boom boom boom.' _That was what was happening, I leaned my elbows on the counter and pressed my forefingers and index fingers to my temples with a light moan, I could sense some of the customers looking up from their Virgin Pina-Colatta's and Iced Tea and Coke to give me curious, concerned looks.

Judging by the gentle touch on my shoulder, I knew it was my brother and I heard him ask, 'Migraine?' I usually got migraines after Caffeine over-doses, if it gets worse I may start getting dizzy, spots of my vision start to disappear and I throw up. I needed aspirin now. We still had an hour and a half before our shift ended and we could go home. I don't remember having caffeine... Oh, Mai's birthday, there was soft drink, and then the next day I had an espresso with Tea and Yami... Bad bad bad.

Yami gave my shoulder a comforting tap, 'I'll go find you some aspirin, get that cloth over your head and drink some lemon water.' I nodded bleakly. I heard his footsteps like echoing drumrolls in my mind. 'Ow...' I didn't move to obey my brother and drink lemon water, I hated the taste, but it was good for sick stomachs, being an acid it helps clear your intestines out and it's good for you.

I couldn't help but get the feeling that the reason that Yami wanted to be so kind as to offer his help, is that he'll need to find Tea to get directions to the first-aid kit, she knew the whole motel like the back of her hand, sure he was my brother and I knew he cared, but he also cared to see Tea I bet.

* * *

You'd think, being someone that loved Egyptian History, that I would enjoy History as a subject. I guess it didn't work that way, I moaned softly as I rested my forehead on my hands, I knew everything about what our teacher, Mr. Braden was going on about, it was much more interesting in the book I'd read it in. I just wanted to sleep, being an insomniac wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world.

I jumped when something bounced off my head, whatever it was had poked a soft bit of flesh, I saw it was a tiny bit of scrunched up paper, frowning I searched for the source I shook my head, my expression loosened to a smile as I granted my friend Qitara raised her eyebrows with a smile at me. Qitara'a name was spelled strangely, it was pronounced kit-tara, yet it had a Q and no U, this contradicted the rule of the English language, good thing it was Arabic... Her hair was dark, long, flat and silky, with a fringe split and pushed to the sides and her eyes were a dull, but glimmering gray, she wore one of those single lense things that you'd see in children's firms on the Butlers or something, it was gold, and it was because her left eye was damaged since birth, it helped me to learn left from right, the left was the one with the gold-framed lense and the eye was tinged with greenish hazel, while the right had a soft storm blue.

Qitara was my best and only friend, she was often with her boyfriend Logan, who also had dark, wild hair and he always wore shades, Qitara told me his eyes were green, but I wouldn't know, I'd never seen them. She was trying to tell me someting with her expressions, I had no idea what she was saying, I shrugged with a confused frown at her. Her face fell as she gave me a sarcastic grimace and I gave her an apologetic smile.

We'd been friends since I moved in next door to her, but lately, it seems she got mad at me for just about everything. I usually made it up to her, because that's how I am, I couldn't stand having someone mad at me, I was sure when the Carnival I heard about rolled around we could go and have a great time like we did when we went to see a movie, I'd only known her for a month, but it felt like years.

I leaned on my hand idly, wishing that this class would end quicker, I wanted to go home and walk Thistle's Chihuahua, Pixie. I liked walking, it was soothing, and it kept my legs firm and thin, well, as much as a scrawny thing like me could get. I frowned.

Because I hadn't been paying attention, the diagram on the chalk board made no sense to me, or was it a brainstorm? I couldn't really tell, Sir's handwriting looked like it had gone through a blender on it's way to the board.

It was hard to believe it was only third period, it felt like fifth or sixth. Boredom washed over me again as I pondered to myself about the boy I'd met in the Library. Ryou, knowing my luck he'll probably never speak to me again after my stupid excuse to get away, the idea had been to leave the conversation while it was good, before it turned awkward, and what did I do? I took off like a puppy with it's tail between it's legs, like he stunk or something, I mean, I didn't want to come across as a cruel snob, but I guess that's what he thought of me now.

I banged my exercise book against my forehead. The sound of the paper slapping my skin echoed through the room, I realised the teacher was no longer talking, slowly, I lowered my book to find everyone in the class's eyes on none other then me. I could practically feel Qitara shaking with silent laughter, Mr. Braden was frozen, the chalk in his meaty hand, he looked like he was amused, and at the same time disgusted in my immature action.

See what I get myself into? I murmured quietly, 'S-sorry sir...' I always stutter when I'm nervous and put under pressure, or when I don't know what to say, it truly did suck.

'You'll just have to work that off in detention Miss Rumi!' The teacher boomed cheerfully, turning back to the chalk board as my mouth fell open in shock, I hadn't gotten detention for over five years! My head dropped into my arms. When do I get to go home..?

* * *

**If you liked it, favourite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review! **

**Expect another chapter soon! Get your boys before they're gone! PM me PM me! X3**


	4. When We Meet An Old Friend

_****_

****

**Chapter three is written in both Yami and Tea's POV (point of View)**

_****__****_

****

_Review replies (Contain important bits of info so take a look):_

__

_****__********__NJPickleFiend: Thank you so much for your ongoing support :D Your OC is awesome! *gives cookies and Seto plushie*_

_****__********__****__********__jeniashi: I'm glad you loved/hated Mary-Alice, you'll be seeing a lot more of her *quickly covers mouth as to not spoil the plot* :P Your OC is really awesome :3She's the type of character that you can SEE form in your head easily._

**__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE!**

_**If you review, you get mud cake ;3**_

* * *

'Here you go Atemu, does that feel better?' She dabbed the undignified, cobalt-tanned bartender's forehead with a damp cloth, and then eased an ice pack there as he winced at the cold, 'This should numb it up a bit.'

'It hurts...'

'I know,' She answered as kindly as possible in a gentle tone, we all knew the last thing we needed was for her voice to be making his head worse, she had him tucked in bed, when he'd nearly thrown up on the ground after attempting to take the aspirin, the manager gladly let the three of us out of his motel to look after him for the rest of the day, after all, Tea, Atem and I hadn't had ONE sick day since we started. We only had an hour left anyway, and the look on his face when he saw Atem with his hands desperately over his mouth and a greenish tinge smeared across his cheeks, Tea told me she almost laughed, and would have if not for Atem's poor condition.

I mean, Atem was like a brother to her, he always has been I don't know why she sees my twin brother as her brother, hell she probably sees me in the same sense. I never did understand why it seemed Atem and Tea always had a functioning, civil friendship...

She nearly jumped when I allowed my shoulder to brush hers to get her attention, her skin was always really soft... 'Here.' She looked up at me with her bright, deep blue eyes. She took the silver thermos, took a whiff and resisted the urge to screw up her nose, that's a lot of lemon. She murmured to me,

'You didn't put any sugar in this did you? Sugar will make his headache worse.'

I shook my head knowingly, Atem complained, 'And without sugar the taste will be worse...' He groaned.

Tea placed the thermos quietly on his bedside dresser beside two small white aspirin tablets, 'When your stomach doesn't feel so ill, try to take them.' She ordered in a motherly tone, brushing his hair off his face as he mumbled something childishly in return and his ultra-violet eyes slid closed. I asked her generously, 'Is there anything else you would like me to do Tea?'

She nodded, 'Switch out the lights, light is bad for migraines.'

Atem mumbled in a slightly less grumpy tone, I didn't know for sure, but I had a hunch he was thanking Tea. 'Ssh, rest up Atem and you should be okay.' She picked up the bright red bucket she'd been sitting on, slipped it over the right way and told him, 'If you need to throw up, there's a bucket right here, and we'll bring you some water to drink in a bit okay?'

He nodded meakly. She turned to me, holding a finger to her lips in the universal 'ssh' motion, I nodded to tell her I comprehended, her sky-fire eyes seemed to glow like sapphires in the shadows, or maybe that's just because I know they're there? The two of us ushered ourselves quietly out of the room, everything had to be really quiet for Atem to put him in as least pain as possible.

I shut Atem's door and smiled at my best friend, 'Tea how is it you always know what to do under vast circumstances?'

She laughed herself off humbly and shrugged, 'Just commonsense, anyone could do it.' But I didn't know anyone who could quite like Tea did, it was one of the reasons I liked her so much. We kept our voices low as we journeyed to the other side of their house, she came over so often this place could be a second home to her judging by how well she navigated it in such a casual manner, like second sense. we decided to go to the loungeroom, and closed the doors so that we didn't disturb Atemu.

She sat on the rug in the center of the room and crossed her legs, 'We've still got like, three hours or such until we have to pick Yugi up, then I suppose I'll walk home.'

'I could walk you?' I offered, looking dead serious, 'It'll be getting dark, and your house is a half hour walk from here.' I was worried about this idea of her walking home alone, I didn't like it one bit.

'I'll be fine, really,' She attempted to assure me, 'You don't need to go out of your way.' It didn't work.

'I'm not going out of my way if I'm offering,' My tone dropped a tab and a small pout was appearing on my face as I tempted her to accept my offer of accompanying her. She only gave me a stubborn look, much to my dismay, her eyes were glinting in a way that showed she'd made up her mind and woildn't be swayed.

'Look Yami, I appreciate your offer, you know I do, but you need to stay here and look after your family, I promise nothing bad will happen okay?' I walked over and sat in front of her, sighing, she'd better keep that promise.

"'Tea...'

'I mean it Yami,' She declared, 'Now, let's stop with this subject, what are we going to do to pass the time?'

I let it show that I didn't appreciate her lack of succuming to my proposal and shrugged my shoulders while looking to my lower right chldishly, refusing to offer up any solution, I don't really knwo why I was being this way... She frowned, then saw a gaming device near the TV and gestured at it, 'What about that?'

I spared it a glance and murmured, 'Yugi's Nintendo Wii, he only has Wii sports and Spyro Dawn of the Dragon.' I wasn't sure why she was even asking, she'd never shown interest in video games since I've known her, which was a long time. She then asked,

'How does it work?'

I looked at her, a little surprised, she was geniunely interested, I could tell by the look in her round, large eyes, 'You want to play?'

She didn't know what she'd gotten herself into, you all probably know how Wii Sports goes, my favourite was boxing, Tea liked boxing too, but we also both liked Tennis. Neither of us really liked the Bowling, Baseball or Golf. So there we were, Tea one and Tea two versing Yami one and Yami two (The bots kept missing the ball and we decided, to stop ourselves from yelling at it and waking Atem, that we'd just put two of us on the field) Out of three, she got one point, I got two, in Boxing, surprisingly, she beat me three times, maybe that's because she figured out a way to block and punch at the same time like a "spazz" as she put it in another of her attempts to humble herself out.

To both of our surprise, we were both pretty competitive, whenever one of us lost, we demanded a rematch with more rounds. Before I knew it, my arms were both aching a tiny bit, I'd never played this long before, but I didn't let it show, and we both had a bit of a sweat workup. Biting her pride she sighed, 'Okay, you win Yami...' Between puffing.

I was content with my virtual victory and switched the Wii off as she murmured, 'How long were we playing...?' I stopped smirking smugly to check my newly aquired watch, all smudness faded into mild awe,

'Two and a half hours...'

She and I both paused, no _wonder_ my arms are sore! She asked lightly, 'Does time always fly by on video games?'

I laughed at this and replied with a quaint 'Mhm,' and a nod. There didn't seem to be enough time in a day for video games.

'So what are we going to do for the last half hour?' She'd caught her breath now, and shook her hair off her face, I was watching her hair flare back into place as if it had a mind of it's own when I saw her gaze had ventured down, settling on my arm. I gave her an odd look, why was se looking at me like that? Was there a bug on my arm or something? I was confused.

Meeting my face, she saw that I was giving her a questioning look, 'Tea, are you feeling alright? You're burning up...' I walked up to her, worried for her well-being, was she getting sick too? The back of my hand brushed the skin on her forehead as her mouth dropped open slightly. Her skin was indeed hot.

To my sirprise she hastily took my hand away, 'I'm okay, that game just got me a little worked up, that's all, I promise.' She smiled and I nodded in understanding, Wii Sports tened to do that to you.

'I'll get you something to drink,' I offered and gave her a general smile and swept from the room. After having a nice, cool drink of water, that seemed to help, sitting on the counter talking with me for awhile, she decided to bring Atem some water, since she promised him she would. Keeping true to her word she grabbed him a nicely presented glass to entice him and made her way as quietly as she could muster with her light feet up the stairs.

I opened the door and she entered the shadowy room, I knew Atem wouldn't be asleep, who'd be able to sleep with a drum booming in their head? 'Hey Atemu.' She soothed, sitting on her knees beside the bed, something hot and red bubbled inside my chest and I resisted the urge to cough, was _I_ getting sick too now! This is just ridiculous! 'I got that water, here, have some, you must be dehydrated.'

'Go away.' His voice was vicious and cold, the bubbling in my chest twisted my stomach and tensed my muscles. 'This will help,' She replied softly, ignoring his intense rudeness. 'You can get headaches from dehydration too so it'll only make it worse if you don-'

'I said go away.' He hissed, while pulling a pillow over his head, I saw the hurt of his words reach Tea's eyes before she could disguise it, she was going to try and ignore it, even though he was hurting her, just so she could help him, that pissed me off. 'Atem, please, I only want to help.'

She didn't know I was watching, until I strode, being a little too loud for Atem's condition to Tea's side, took the glass gingerly from her small hands, put it down on the dresser and pulled her as gently as I could out of the room, slamming the door purposely behind me.

'Sorry Tea, Atem can be the biggest brat sometimes.'

She was still getting over the 'BAM' of the slammed door. She finally nodded, 'Yami you didn't have to do that...'

'Yes I did,' I assured her as I stared at her eyes to try to make her understand, I'm not sure why, but I needed to protect my best friend, it's what friends do for eachother...Right?, 'He had no right to be rude to you after how much you've helped him today.' She looked so confused,

She answered, 'He was just hurting.'

'Well he can hurt on someone else Tea, not you.' I didn't want her defending him, he didn't deserve it now, I knew Atem, later he'd feel bad and confess he didn't mean it, that it was the pain speaking, but for now, I could be mad until he said sorry to Tea. I looked towards the door, at least now he'll be too busy fuming at me to start picking on Tea again.

* * *

I looked at the time, the last few minutes had ticked by, it was time for me to go on home. I smiled to Yami, thanking god that those momentarily blushes had passed, I mean, he was my best friend, you just don't stare at your best friend's biceps like they're some kind of eye candy, even though they were amazingly rippling with strength and lean enough that if he'd worn a sweater, no one would've guessed what lay beyond those thin sleeves...

I concluded to Yami, 'You have night shift tomorrow, you need to get some rest yourself, make sure you warn Yugi when he comes through the door to be quiet and not to wake Atem, I made some pasta for the three of you whenever you want it, it's sitting in the oven to keep it's heat and-'

'Tea,' He interrupted kindly, 'Thank you, for everything, now _you_ need to go home and rest, you've had a hard days work,' His finger rested on my nose as I stared stupidly at him, he interrupted my speech and now I couldn't remember what to say,

'Make sure Yugi eats his supper...'

He chuckled in his deep baritone voice that everyone loves about him. (Well, everyone loves _everything_ about Yami and Atem Mutou, I'm not saying _I_ love everything about him, I don't- I don't mean I _hate_ everything about him... Damn I might get dizzy with all this) I wrapped my arms around Yami for a goodbye hug, we'd been doing it for years, why did he looked so shocked this time?

At his non-reaction I pulled back self-consiously, 'Well, bye-bye then, see you around.' I waved and vacated the awkward situation politely, I heard Yami respond, and walked down the porch steps. It was true, as I looked at the gray clouds that sauntered grumpily across the sky, it was getting dark.

I hope it didn't start raining on me...

Pulling my jacket on (My uniform wasn't exactly warm and subtle) close around my body and zipping it up tightly I tucked my hair into my hood, put my hands in my pockets and started on the jog home, hopefully I could cut thirty minutes into twenty-five or maybe even less. Maybe I should have let Yami walk with me, the streets were cold and unwelcoming, and there were no cars on the route I was taking. But then, if it started raining, I'd have stranded Yami out in the rain, and that would've been awful for him, walking me home and then walking back in the rain, no, I couldn't subject my best friend to that.

I smiled to myself as I walked, I was lucky to have a friend like Yami. Staring at the dull Gray buildings I passed and watching the copper street lights flicker every now and then I knew it wouldn't be long before I got home, I wa just hoping the rain would wait just a little longer.

I would be lying if I said it wasn't cold, it was supposed to be Summer, what was with this weather? Goose bumps were rising on my bare legs, I couldn't help but muse if Yami saw me like this he'd probably give up his jacket, he was always so generous that way.

I wasn't mad or upset with Atem, he had reason to be cold, he was in agony for crying out loud, I know he was harsh but he couldn't help it, me and him have always had a mutual friendship, since we were forced to kiss under the mistletoe a few years back, we both lost our first kiss to each other, and it had no feeling, it just felt like skin on skin to me, so we agreed not to ever mention it, Yami didn't even know this one.

I shivered again, I couldn't help it. The moon was snuffed out by clouds now, and the wind made funny noises to the plants and trees, mocking me. I found myself on my porch soon enough, rubbing my cold hands together and letting myself inside, "Mum! Dad! I'm home!-" I continued as I hung up my jacket and started down the hallway while untying my apron "-Sorry I'm late, my friend was sick and-" I looked up to the lounge room and gasped, jumping in shock.

There was a lady sitting there, on mum's couch, a pale leg cocked over the other, a cocktail dress of midnight red satin flowing around her as she sipped from a glass of red wine, Her purple-plum, mystic eyes gleaming like a great tigeress as she purred, 'Hello Tea.'

How the hell did she know my name? I blinked at her, 'Who are you?' She gave me the creeps big time. I instantly found myself relaxing when Mum popped her head around the corner into view,

'Hey Tea, this is is Mary-Alice, she was my best friend in high school!' She looked a little older then my mum did, but her cold, hard smile that didn't reach her scary eyes was enough to stop me from shaking hands with her. I couldn't understand how my mother, a kind woman of who I'd inherited my blue eyes, with her long, dark sleek hair pulled back with a head dress, could be best friend's with this witch-in-disguise.

I nodded my head and tried not to show the woman the very sight of her made my throat go dry in terror, 'Hello, Mum never said anything about you coming over.'

'That's fine honey, I took a detour from my destination to say hi to your gorgeous mother,' she winked at me, 'How is it she stays looking so young?'

'Maybe because she doesn't cake herself up with makeup like a clown.' I answered, she knew I didn't like her, I saw the venom in her eyes when she looked at me, then Mum addressed her and it was gone as she gave my mother a bright smile and took the shortbread biscuit mum offered, 'Thanks darl, you're a gem as always,' She beamed and added, 'And your daughter is gorgeous, where's your darling Jack?'

Mum seemed so pleased to be speaking with her, 'He won't be home for the next month, work keeps him busy.'

'I see. Well I wanted to wait until later, but I'm going to explode if I don't show you now.' They seemed to have forgotten I was here, Mary-Alice tilted her left hand forward, to show off a gleaming diamond ring, my eyes bulged, that was one _big_ rock.

Jennifer (Mum) Squealed like she was in high school again and grabbed Mary-Alice's hands in hers as Mary-Alice uncrossed her legs to bounce slightly as she said in a hysteric tone, 'I know, my childhood sweetie, Godric, remember him?' Mum rolled her eyes, 'How could I _forget_!'

'Well, he proposed to me Saturday in the most romantic setting ever! We were going to get married after we had our first baby, we wanted a baby girl! But well...'

Mum's face fell in the sudden change of the mood as she took Mary-Alice's shoulder's comfortingly, 'Oh no... You can't? I'm so sorry...'

I vacated the room before I could hear anymore of Mary-Alice's attention-seeking, sure it was sad, but if she was such a great friend of Jennifers, why didn't she show up sometime sooner? There was something off about her, and I wanted out before Mum offered me up for the poor woman who can't have children. I couldn't escape however, before she sent me one last look on my way up the stairs.

It chilled me to the bone.

* * *

**If you liked it, favourite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review! **

**Expect another chapter soon! Get your boys before they're gone! PM me PM me! X3**


	5. When She Cries Pearls

_****_

****

**Chapter three is written in both Yugi and Ryou's POV (point of View)**

_****__****_

****

_Review replies (Contain important bits of info so take a look):_

_****__********__NJPickleFiend: Lol aren't we all wondering what Mary-Alice wants? ;D A little suspisious with all her different backstories right?_

**__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE!**

_**If you review, you get mud cake ;3**_

* * *

It was 7:00, according to my alarm clock, I opened my heavy eyelids and slowly sat up, yawning quietly and stretching my arms, today was Thursday, that means Yami and Atemu will have night shift today, that means I have to be quiet so they can catch up on their sleep.

I shuffled out of bed, casting my blankets randomly over my mattress and moving over to my drawers to get my school uniform out, A black sweater, with the blue and white jacket and blue pants. I fastened on my choker, my neck felt bare without it, and my puzzle, atem, Yami and I all had one, they were gifts from my gandpa after one of his expeditions to Egypt and he got them for us.

I never went without it. I was about to click my belt on when I sniffled... Then sneezed, 'Ah-choo!' I sniffled again in surprise, I must have gotten dust in my nose... I was rubbing under my nose as I walked out of my room, the stairs were noisy, and Yami is a really light sleeper, so I hitched a leg over the banister and slid down, it never got boring, the wind tuslted my fringe as I popped off the end onto my feet.

I was strolling to the kitchen to grab my bag and some breakfast quietly when I saw my brother at the table, the one with red hair. I frowned, 'Yami? What are you doing up?' I stopped talking when I saw the miserable look on his face, there were shadows under his eyes, and he was glaring needles and daggers at an apple sitting quaintly on the table. Even his hair didn't seem as lively as normal.

I walked over to him, 'Did you have a strange dream again..?' It seemed I assumed correct, he blinked and his jaw clenched when I said it. 'You said you'd tell me about it Yami. What was it about...?' I slid into a chair beside him and picked up the apple, twirling it in my fingers while I waited for an answer. I knew he'd tell me, I was family after all.

'Well, I was falling...' He looked to the ceiling, looking lost and confused at his own words, 'Really fast, and then I hear a girl's laughter, and see her, but I can't tell who it is, and she reaches out, and tells me I know her, she sounds so perfect, but then she just disappears and I'm left to fall again...'

At the mention of this, suddenly I dropped the apple I'd been spinning in my fingers accidently, it ker-thlumped onto the tablecloth and rolled over to Yami's arm slowly, bumping his wrist softly, he didn't even spare the fruit a glance. He's dreaming about a girl hey? I smiled and looked at him through meschevious eyes, 'So you don't know who it is? She said you knew her, so could it be Mai?'

'Ew.' Was his response to that, which made me giggle, I mean, everyone loved Mai... Or lusted after her at least with her long blond hair and shiny indigo eyes, well, almost everyone apparently. I thought about it, then my smile turned cheeky as the only other girl in Yami's life jumped into my head, a certain brunette I'd known since forever, 'What about Tea?'

He gave me a harsh, hasty look, 'You're not being funny brother.' He told me in a blank, sleepy tone as I shrugged and answered,

'I'm actually serious, it could be Tea you're dreaming about, that would mean...' Cheeky again, I couldn't help it, it wasn't often I got to tease my brothers about something, it was usually the other way around, 'That you_ loooooooooooooove_ her!' Yami's hand whipped out like a viper and slapped the back of my head, I yelped and nearly headbutted the table, it didn't really hurt, but it surprised me.

'I do not!' Was his growling reply.

'Ssh, you'll wake Atem,' I chirped, holding a finger to my mouth and smiling widely, this was all in good fun to me, Yami knew this, 'But honestly, why wouldn't it be Tea? You two get along really well, she's pretty, she's smart, she's kind, she's caring, she's loyal...' I was counting off my fingers, looking up and picturing the girl in my head. Atem monotoned in return,

'Because she's my best friend Yugi.'

'Lame excuse...' I decided, rolling my wide eyes. After a quick stare at the clock I stood up and sung, 'Well, I gotta get to school, drink warm milk and smell lavender, it makes you sleep.' I picked up the apple as my breakfast, patted Yami's shoulder, before going out the door to head to the school bus stop.

The bus stood out, it was yellow, of course, parked in the curb as I walked towards it with a smile. Then I realised something, the doors were closing!

'Hey!' I shouted, running after the yellow bus that was my only means of getting to school else I'd have a two hour walk ahead of me. Yami would be laughing his ass off if he saw this.

* * *

Where was Yugi? I stood in the bus bay, I had seen the yellow bus that was Yugi's pull in, but no tri-hair-coloured Yugi had vacated it, my natural reaction was to try to spot his purple eyes in the bus itself, but to no avail, then the bus pulled away. leaving me standing here, confused.

Was he sick? Or just late? or maybe he was getting a lift or something? Whatever it was, I couldn't stand here waiting for him all day, that's asking to be targeted by the popular kids in their mobs that were herding around here. With a shrug, I started off to the Library, where else was I going to go? At least reading distracted me from aknowledging my lack of mobs of friends happy to spend time with me.

I walked in long, swift strides to get away as quickly and subtly as possible, I went for taking the ramp, sure it was the long way and lead to a bunch of dark, secluded corridors that you could easily get lost in if you didn't know your way, but the reason it wasn't used was because of the garden right nearby had grown wild, and there were countless bugs everywhere, and nobody likes bugs nowadays.

I wasn't really bothered by them, they weren't monsters of destruction hunting humans down to eat them, they were just little living critters living their lives doing what they do, sharing our world, who would I have anything against that? I climbed the concrete ramp slower now, knowing no one comes up here I didn't have to hurry.

I reached the top of the ramp and remembered which path I had to take to get to the Library, I froze when I heard something, a sniffle perhaps? I looked to my right and saw something, but the rail blocked my view. Standing on the tips of my toes I saw, sitting against the cold, darl brick wall, her head buried in her arms and knees, was the girl from the Library, Fae Rumi.

Her light hair was in two, messy pigtails high on her head today, and by now I could hear sobbing, her whole body was trembling, I hesitated on approaching but my concern got the better of me and I walked over. Upon hearing my footsteps she looked up with a sharp gasp followed by a sob. Her eyes were twice as pink as usual and puffy and watery, teardrops dripped from her white lashes as her eyes met mine, I sat down in front of her, pressing the soles of my feet together.

'Hi Fae.' She started rapidly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Trying to cover up her tears, but it was useless. She sobbed and looked at me with upset eyes, "R-Ryou please-" She sniffed, sobbed and wiped her eyes again "-Just leave me alone.'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' She rushed, a sob broke through her attempt to hide her sadness. She was desperately trying to get the tears away, but they dribbled unstoppably down her cheeks and chin faster then she could catch them, the sleeves of her blouse were soaked in them. Poor thing.

'I just want to help.' I assured her in my gentlest tone, her heart was hurting, I couldn't just walk away, when she looked at me, I recognised the sorrow in her eyes, she was lonely.

'Go away.' She sobbed, covering her eyes with her fists as she cried out some more, she still hadn't given up on trying to hide her vulnerability from me.

'Did someone hurt you?' She rapidly shook her head, even her nose was running as much as she tried to stop it. I know I wasn't great with words, but my tone was gentle, and I wasn't pressuring her. I asked her, 'Do you want to be alone?'

She knew I meant in general, not just this situation. And her eyes snapped up to mine, she stared at me, I watched the liquid run in torrents down the paths made by previous tears to her chin where they dripped onto her knees and arms. She cried out sharply, "You're not helping! Just go away!' She pushed against my chest with one of her palms feebly.

I knew better, she didn't really want me to go, or else she'd have used more force, she just wanted to protect herself, knew the feeling, I let her push until her hand went back to her eyes to rub them violently and huff as she cried. She was bawling so hard the poor girl could barely breathe. I wanted to know what was going on. But I didn't ask, I told her, 'When I cried, it always comforted me, and felt a little better, when there was a shoulder for me to cry on, so I'm here, if you need me.'

She stopped, I'd hit another nerve, and she looked up at me with shocked eyes, 'I know I don't know you so well, but I'd like to, and I think we could be good friends.' I said truthfully as I pulled out a handkerchief from my pants pocket, leabed forward, and dabbed away the salty tears from her face, 'There we are, much better.' I smiled to show her that I liked her better when she wasn't sad.

She smiled back a tiny bit and I let her take the handkerchief so she could rub her eyes harder then I was allowed to with the soft cloth, after she was done she looked down at it, her eyebrows furrowed and her small, thick lips pouted thoughtfully, I sat still and patient, watching her expression as she looked at me, holding it up and saying, 'What kind of weirdo still carries a handkerchief?'

It was my turn to be sheepish, I found my hand at the back of my neck nervously as I attempted to ease her tension answering unsurely, 'Um, the kind of weirdo I am?' She looked back down at it like a child with a new toy, and I checked my watch, and stood up, it was class time, we didn't have bells here, we were expected to get to class on time,

'Feel better Fae,' I waved as she looked up at me quietly, 'See you around.' and I walked off, leaving her there with the handkerchief, it's not like I needed it, after all, only weirdoes still carried handkerchiefs.

* * *

**If you liked it, favourite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review! **

**Expect another chapter soon! Get your boys before they're gone! PM me PM me! X3**


	6. When Pigeons Hump

_****_

****

**Chapter three is written in Atem's (point of View)**

_****__****_

****

_Review replies (Contain important bits of info so take a look):_

**__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE!**

_****__********__NJPickleFiend: __****__****__****__********__Well we'll be going into Fae's backstory a little later :D I know, Ryou's so easily taken advantage of, it makes me wanna hug him! XD Did I keep him in character? Well if you wanna know, Ryou indeed does have both his yami and the tomb robber as his older brothers, and yes, like Atemu and Yami, they are twins. But since we can't use the name Yami again, Yami Bakura is merely mentioned as Bakura, it confuses people, but it'll remain a mystery why his surname seems to be his first name as well XD The other boys will show up all in good time :D You're very welcome for the plushie XD hug the life out of him from me! Thanks ;3_

_****__****__****__****__****__**jeniashi: Thank you very much :D and yes it is a mystery just who it is our wonderful Yami is dreaming of isn't it? And Yugi missed his bus, he ran a little late to school because he had to walk XD poor little chibi. Thanks for favouriting! Means the world to me :3**_

**I'd like to say this a special chapter for Atem fans XD! Enjoy!**

_**If you review, you get cookies ;3**_

* * *

I expected the pain to last a _lot_ longer. I groaned, my eyelids felt like lead, like heavy metal was weighing them down, maybe someone had sewn them shut in my sleep? I wouldn't be surprised by how well they were responding to my efforts. I opened my mouth so sigh, a moan came out instead, and I rolled onto my back, my newest piercing was throbbing from being crushed under my head. That was the only bad thing about new piercings.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

What day was it? I couldn't keep back the yawn that spread my jaw as I slowly ran a hand through my dirty hair. In fact, all of me felt dirty. My skin was sweaty, and my shirt stuck to me like velcrow. With a slow grunt I sat up and flipped my legs off the bed. I sat there for awhile, my mind was cloudy and working slowly today. I thought as much. It was always like that after a migraine. Yami had taken my bucket out.

I was kind of pissed with him, but again, he was my twin brother, I couldn't stay mad at him forever, and it was sort of my fault, considering what a jackass I was to Tea, in his shoes, I would have done the same, if not worse. I yawned again, breathing in a long breath through my nose, before shuffling myself to my feet, scratching my back.

Wondering what time it was, I found my watch and plucked it up, it was already 12:30 AM. I put it back down, Yami must have left without me, where was Yugi? Worriedly I checked across the hall, knocking on his door, before letting myself in, the room was devoid of human life. Now I was getting worried.

What was going on? Where was everyone? I stumbled slowly back to my room and sat back down on my bed to attempt to clear my head, I was massaging my temples, trying feebly to blow my blond bangs out of my face from all directions, and failing, they just kept plummetting back into place like they were tormenting me. I gave up and dropped my hands at my sides, I looked down for awhile, indugling in the silence of the house, besides my even, slow, careful breathing.

I was about to stretch my back, when I saw piece of paper on my dresser, a thoughtful look crossing my features I leaned forward and snatched up the scrunched up note. I flattened it with the edge of the wood and saw Yami's handwriting Slightly different to mine) on the page that read:

_I called our boss, you've got the day off_

_Yugi's spending the night with Joey and going to the carnival tomorrow_

_There's a meal for you in the fridge, don't worry, Tea cooked it not Yugi._

_Get some rest._

_Yami._

I frowned, before chucking away the note into my dustbin and pulling at my hair with my fists, Yami was something else entirely, he was pissed off with me and he still gets me a sick day to recover from my migraine, this was kind of annoying, it's hard to tell what Yami's _really_ feeling nowadays, but I guess, birds of a feather being his twin brother and sharing an almost identical personality to him... I shook my head and stood up to go eat that meal the note promised.

I won't lie, Tea had talent when it came to cooking, no wonder Yami enjoyed her company, Yami never cooked, and when Yugi cooked, his meals were poison to both the eyes and the tongue, so he gave up, we lived on mainly salads, purchasing already roasted chicken from the corner shop, and a combination of spices, herbs and tinned fruit and vegetables for dinner. I didn't enjoy chocolate personally, the stuff has caffeine in it, Valentines day at school was awful. Not only was I too polite to refuse, most of the time, to make the hopeful girl happy I'd have to take a bite of whatever chocolatey gift she gave.

Yami and Yugi both had a sweet tooth, and they didn't get migraines, they loved almost all fruits and he and Yugi had ice cream when they went out. I stick to gelato or sorbet. But besides that, and the fact Yami and I spend most of our bonding competing at the Gym, my twin brother and I just prefered a fresher, healthier diet, Yugi wasn't a fussy guy, he'd eat anything that smelt good, he trusted his nose too much that kid.

I opened the fridge, it was pasta. I pulled it out, already catching a whiff of the rich italian herbs, spagetti bollonase, of course, who didn't like spagetti? Pulling the cling wrap off I empties the plate into our microwave-proof containers and heated the dish up and put it back on it's plate.

The parmasian cheese burned and melted on my tongue, but I didn't care, the food was good, and a little red meat wasn't so bad, hm, I wonder if Tea and Yami got married, would they invite me over for dinner often? I smirked at the thought as I slurped up some pasta, I felt more relaxed in this state of mind, and being alone, no one had to see me without my cool, confident sheet snuffing out all expression from my face and body.

If Tea didn't want to be a dancer anymore, she could be a cook just as easily. I chewed on my food slowly, now that I had the whole night to myself, and the last thing I needed was more sleep, I was wide awake. what to do...?

Scraping the remnants and sauce up and shoveling it in my mouth like I hadn't eaten in weeks I rinsed my plate, then decided to just wash all the dishes. I was now very thirsty, tomato sort of did that to you. I swung the fridge open, I looked at the chocolate milk, Yugi's property. Orange juice was too sour for my liking.

My eyes rested on a bronze bottle sitting in plain sight, practically waving to me. Curiously, I grabbed the neck of the bottle and slid it onto the counter to see what it was. it was some sort of fruity tequila. Since when did Yami buy himself such strong concentrates of alcohol? I robbed the bottle between my hands, one shot couldn't hurt, actually, it could, that stuff burns your throat... It's not like there was anyone here, and I suppose no one has to know.

I found a shot glass of Yami's given to him by the club on his birthday with the silver letters: _Dominito Motel_ printed in a curly script around it. I poured the fizzling liquid into the shot cup. And raised it to my lips to sniff it. The smell itself burned my nostrils. Swallowing, I sighed and tipped the contents down my throat.

The burn was horrible, I coughed and gagged, and my face contorted in disgust. One more. This one burned a little less, I couldn't even taste whatever fruit was supposed to be in it, it burned all my taste buds senseless, my throat was screaming, yet I had one more.

I didn't understand the cloud thickening in my mind, I looked out the window, blinking a few times to focus my eyes. I saw two pigeons humping.

And burst into laughter. For no reason, I saw the pigeons, and suddeny couldn't stop laughing, I clutched my stomach as my guffawing died down to soft snorting snickers. I think I shouldn't have had that tequila...

'_Too late now_,' I shrugged dramatically. The words weren't rolling off my tongue properly for some reason. I laughed at the sound of my own voice and shook my head, between my fingers felt sticky, it was really irritating, I jumped up, staggered, and regained my composure, before chirping, "Shower time!"

I apparently was a moodswingy drunk, I peeled off my shirt on the way up the stairs irritably. I chucked it down on my bed and ruffled my own hair as I managed to get my socks off. I undid my belt and stepped out of my trousers.

'_Atem_.'

I spun around quickly, 'Who's there?' I called stupidly. My vision was spinning at moving so fast, but I made out a figure standing i my doorway, with gleaming... Familiar eyes, 'You!' I pointed, 'What're you doing in _ma_ house?'

Her laughter rolled around in my head, 'All in good time Atem...' And she swept away, a burgandy miniskirt flaring her exit as I ran over to the door, grabbing the frame so I didn't fall on my face and looked back and forth, she was gone, Mary-Alice was gone...

I shook my head, 'Impossible...' I strode into my bathroom, turned on the hot water and stripped off my boxers.

The hot water felt good on my sticky skin, I held my head under the water for the longest time in hopes of sobering myself. Was Mary-Alice really in here? What does she want? Is she robbing me as we speak or something! I turned off the tap, grabbed a towl and flung my bathroom door open, I was walking to the door when I heard footsteps.

Closer

_Closer..._

_..._

I Edged towards the doorway.

_..._

I swallowed slowly, breathing quietly, I was afraid she'd hear my pulse it was racing so fast.

_..._

Yami poked his head in, 'Everything alright?'

I jumped back, held up my hands to defend myself, and screamed.

* * *

**If you liked it, favourite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review! **

**Expect another chapter soon! Get your boys before they're gone! X3**


	7. When Your Love Becomes Snow

_****_

****

**Chapter three is written in Fae's POV (point of View)**

_****__****_

****

_Review replies (Contain important bits of info so take a look):_

_****__********_

_****__****_Shining Azure: Hey! I didn't doubt you for a minute ;3 Thanks a bunch! I don't think Atem has any control when it comes to tequila lol. Yes I believe if Tea and Yami got married that they'd definitely invite their favourite brothers to dinner! :D Thanks again! See yas!

**I know it's not so cool to have a chapter without any of the real characters POVs in it, but this part was supposed to go in Atem's chapter, and I just thought I didn't wanna kill Atem's drunken screentime! XD So please try to enjoy and bear with me **

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

_**If you review, you get Mint biscuits 3**_

* * *

_I never liked heights, or helicopters for that matter. I heard the sounds, my head just felt in pain. Chooga chooga chooga. It was so loud! I found someone was holding my arm. And as I looked around, I saw a guy with a sock covering his face, a navy blue sock, with sharp, mean eyes, we were sitting on a seat, side by side, and he was restraining me._

_I screamed and jerked my arm out of his grip, he yelled something, and screaming and kicking away from him, my foot accidently smacked him in the face. I yelped as I started to fall over the seat sideways, and my surprised cry suddenly exploded into full-fledged screaming when I found I was half hanging out of the side of a, you guessed it, sleek black helicopter._

_Some sort of alarm sounded off sharply coming from the pilot. I clawed at the seat in horror as the vehicle tipped my way, it was falling, the alarm seemed to be so loud in my ears as my would-be kidnappers started screaming to each other, panic and hopelessness in their voices._

_My heart skipped a beat in horror when I slid off my seat, the air chilled me to my bones as I felt my body, like a sack of potatoes, falling, reaching out, I desperately grasped one of the parts of the helicopter that they land with that Thistle called the helicopters 'Skiis'. It hurt to hold on, and tears forced their way down my face as I screamed, 'Help me! Please! Help!'_

_They didn't seem to care about me, the helicopter was going down fast, smoke clogged my lungs as I coughed and spluttered between sobs, I was going to die I knew it. There was a pine forest beneath me, with snow, it would have been beautiful, if I wasn't hanging for my life. The helicopter spun around and started towards the forest tail-first._

_My throat was too hoarse to scream anymore, I gritted my teeth and screwed my eyes shut, preparing for the end to come._

_Then I heard it, through the chooga chooga of the failing helicopter and the yelling of the men on the helicopter, through my sobs and through the smog, I heard a voice, 'Fae! Fae down here! JUMP!' My eyes flew open in awe, Ryou!_

_'NO!' I screamed as my body was jolted, the ripple ran right down to my feet as I felt my hands getting sweaty, the thought was enough to make me start bawling again. Ryou called persistently, 'I'll catch you! You have to jump! It's your only chance!'_

_I saw him running after the helicopter, way down below, waving his arms in the air like a maniac to get my attention, right beneath me. He couldn't be serious, not only was it way too high for me to simply let go, if he did catch me, I'd probably kill both him and me! It was crazy, I shook my head defiantly, I wouldn't do it. The helicopterhit a tree and jolted, the nose was heading for the snow, smaching some treetops, the blade severed a lot of the trees. _

_'RAFAELA!' His voice pierced my mind as I paused, h-how? How did he know my full name? 'NOW!' Screwing my eyes shut, I forced my slippery fingers to loosen, and I let go._

_I felt like I was flying, downwards but still, it didn't feel like something that would kill me, I felt light, the wind tugged on my clothes softly like stroking motherly fingertips combing through my hair. The helicopter wheeled away from me to disappear louadly into the forest, devoured by it's vast trees, where an explosion of fire could be seen from miles._

_Then the lightness -and my breath- was knocked straight out of me as I landed heavily into a careful set of arms, Ryou and I plummetted into the snow as if we suddenly weighed a ton. But it didn't hurt. The snow however, was cold against my skin, I shivered as I sat up slowly, checking for broken bones, I didn't really care about me though, 'Ryou! Are you alright?' I took his face in my hands and tilted it so I could examine his glorious milky chocolate eyes. I sighed when he smiled and started giggling, 'Oh, I'm fine!'_

_I smiled in relief, 'Thank goodness.' I let go of his face and instead threw my arms around him, 'Thank you, you just saved my life.'_

_'Anytime Fae.'_

_He no longer called me Rafaela, my face saddened as I pulled out of his arms, I was kind of half sitting on his lap here, I looked into his eyes, mine questioned his as I asked him slowly, 'Why? Why would you do that for me...?'_

_The smile left his face like I'd pulled out a gun and shot him. He stared at me, his grip loosened, and the wind blew by, I felt my eyes widen in shock when his hair seemed to blow away like snow, the rest of his body did too, except his eyes, they lingered, before they closed, and were gone. My hands were on air now, I grasped, terrified, trying to find him._

_'No... No, no, no! I'm sorry! I- Ryou! Don't leave me! Please don't-" A sob broke through my calls as they landed, echoing, on only the ears of the now dark, unwelcoming pine bristles, the snow burned my skin as the flakes brushed my shoulders. I pulled at my hair, 'RYOU!'_

I flew upright, panting, as I looked around like a rabid beast. My heart skipped a beat when I saw where I was, the cream-coloured walls, covered with posters of Egypt, and some gold bangles and stuff hanging on nails greeted me with their dull twinkles at the sliver of light that kissed them, dust dancing with dust in the spot light like speckles of diamond.

I realised I'd stopped breating and let out a slow, long sigh, I ran a hand through the bangs that were now all over my face, they did that whenever they got the chance. I had to face the relieving reality, it was just a dream. Then why did it hurt my heart so to admit this?

Did somewhere in my mind, do I want it to end differently? I wiped the sleep out of my slightly stinging eyes. Like Momma and Pappa? The thought of them didn't help my racing heart, with low spirits, I crawled out of bed, despite the fact it was five in the morning, and moved into my bathroom.

I regarded the shadows under my light-coloured, freakish eyes with distain, why couldn't I have been beautiful, like my mother? Why couldn't there be some proof I was hers besides a piece of paper and a drop of blood? I combed my hair harshly, wincing at the knots I raked out. Her hair had been perfect, soft, silky, layered and flaring to her shoulders, mine reached my mid back, with only two layers. It wasn't like my mothers who's was straight and light. Mine was in heavy tendrils, not quite wavy, not quite straight, just a jumbled mess of thin and thick tentacles.

No wonder they left, I was sort of a disgrace, I failed at maths, I forgot almost everything so easily, I was scrawny, I was a disgrace, I couldn't even sleep seven nights a week like a normal person. I was also had a dependency problem, I'd be a horrible girlfriend, clingy and paranoid, no boys like that in a girl.

I was a wreck.

Thistle was the pride of the family, my younger sister, she was strong, she loved sports, she went outside and climbed trees for a living, she had no signs of insomnia, she had the most adorable rose pink eyes, her hair was more blond than mine, mine was more of a yellowish gray, in fact, the only thing that seemed to dull her beautiful personality that I loved about her, was her asthma.

I scrubbed the bad, lead taste out of my mouth and splashed my face with water. Grams and Gramps were the best. Grams would sit with me while I cooked dinner and tell me about her home in Egypt, the things that happened when she was a little girl. She was the closest to a mother I'd ever had, and she would sing to me at night, whisper an Egyptian lullabye that would have me in a mystic trance, then I could sleep with fantastic dreams.

Now she was too sick to sing to me. And Gramps was too sorrowful to smile anymore. Soon it'll be just Thistle and me, Momma and Pappa had trained me well not to let anyone come close to me. Because then I'd lose them. But the way Ryou talks...

Could it be wrong? Could you be wrong Mum?

* * *

**If you liked it, favourite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review! **

**Expect another chapter soon! Get your boys before they're gone! X3**


	8. When He Looks At Her

_****_

****

**Chapter three is written in Seto and Leena's POV (point of View)**

_****__****_

****

_Review replies (Contain important bits of info so take a look):_

NJPickleFiend: Thanks! :D yes I love dramatic rescue scenes too, especially since in real life it would never happen XD lol and Seto is featuring very soon along with Leena ;3

_****_

_**jeniashi: Thanks a bunch! :D**_

******************Introducing Seto and Mokuba Kaiba! :D PS. I do not speak Spanish I used google translator. But I like the idea of Seto speaking spanish XD**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

_**If you review, you get brownie cookies 3**_

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with this company. But then, with this company comes power, status and enough money to buy the Pacific Ocean. It didn't mean this was easy. I growled into the phone, they'd put me on hold, stupid, incompetent secretary, this was the last thing I needed today.

I idly kicked my desk so I spun around to look out my window, overlooking the whole of Domino City. It might as well belong to me, after all, my company was one of the biggest in the world, there were stations everywhere. Can't say it was much of a calming view, the gray, tall buildings shed no happiness with the lingering storm clouds that shrouded out the night moon. I saw a flash of lightning, the storm would pass by morning.

It just happened to be eleven at night, and I was pissed off, and when an irritating spanish voice spoke through the phone _'Buenos días, señor Kaiba. Perdón por hacerte esperar-'_

_'Lo que sea, vamos a ir al grano ya, estás perdiendo el tiempo.'_ I groaned into the phone, not even bothering to hide my discontent.

I allowed myself to look over at the dark haired mess that was my little brother as he pointed, 'Look Seto! Lightning!'

_'No se preocupan por sus problemas, un trato es un trato y que no tienen idea de con quién estás meando fuera el Sr. Clyde.'_ I nodded to Mokuba as he chirped cheerfully,

'Lightning never strikes the same place twice, right?'

_'Si usted me puso en espera otra vez te vas a arrepentir el Sr. Clyde,'_ I warned in a hiss, then covered the phone to murmur to my younger brother, 'Not now Mokuba I'm negotiating.'

'You sound mad big brother.'

'I'm not mad. I'm... Tired.' Mokuba shrugged and turned back to watch the storm with wide, brown eyes. I spun back to the desk to lean my elbow on it and pinch the bridge of my nose. With a growl I hung up the phone hashly, if he cared to do business with me, then he could call, and then I'll get _my_ secretary to put him on hold for twenty freaking minutes. I concealing my fuming as Mokuba yawned and rubbed his eyes, asking,

'Can we go home now big brother?' He looked tired, I usually put him to bed. I held down a button on the phoneline, 'Lenne, your shift is over.'

Her answer was immediate and professional, 'Alright Mr. Kaiba, good night.' I was about to stand up when I got another message from her, 'I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Kaiba, but you have a Mary-Alice here requesting to see you. Should I send her in?'

I didn't know a Mary-Alice, 'Send her away.'

'Seto Kaiba.' The door to my office opened and a tall woman stood there, I didn't recognise her at all. The smaller frame of Leena Marr was beside her,

'Sorry sir, she insisted.' By the apologetic look in her eyes I had a feeling this Mary-Alice had refused all attempts to get her to leave the premisis. Could my day get any worse? My expression remained harsh as Mokuba blinked tiredly, I gestured to the door, 'Leena, take Mobuka to the coffee lounge.' I monotoned.

She never questioned me, she nodded once, and I rested a hand on my younger brother's shoulder to ease him past who I assumed was Mary-Alice. Mokuba allowed Leena to lead him to the doorway, they both gave me a worried look, before they disappeared. Mary-Alice swung the door closed,

'Finally, some civil matter,' A smirk graced her red lipstick. She walked past me and sat down in the chair that Mokuba usually spun around in and crossed her legs, one over the other. er provocative manner caused me to frown in disgust. I demanded, 'Who are you and what do you want?'

She picked at her crimson nails, there were rubies gracing her long neck and a little black dress hugged her body, her perfume was intoxicating. 'My name is Mary-Alice, I have high status in the black market.' She assessed my reaction. I glared back indifferently, and she continued, 'I have this itch, itch for power, and money, and sex too.'

'You're in the wrong place then, go back to your gutter and chat with someone who cares,' I muttered, gesturing to the door with my eyes. Her

* * *

expression was slowly hardening, bluntly put, I was pissing her off.

'I'd heard you were like this Seto Kaiba.' She stood up, she was almost my level in height, 'Irritable, bitter, stubborn, ruthless, young, handsome. An exotic combination for the owner of the most famous company in the world...' I grabbed her wrist before she could lay a finger on my collar bone. This was quickly getting disinteresting to me.

'I haven't heard one peep about you, get out, you're wasting my time.' I snapped, throwing her arm away, trash didn't belong in my building.

Her smile turned cold as she gave me an intense look that didn't scratch any surface, then her hand slipped into the pocket of her tight leather pants, and extracted something that glinted. She moved fast, and a blade was now stinging the skin of my neck as she purred in my ear, 'Such brave words to someone who's been reported dead for twelve years, you are naive Kaiba, and disrespectful, when the ones you hold dear are in the very same building.'

I didn't move as her words sunk in, I didn't really care that she threatened me, but now she'd threatened Mokuba, 'I could have you shot before you step out of this room.' I showed no fear, afterall, this isn't the first time someone had threatened to kill me, knife or not.

'True,' she tilted her head to the side, 'However, I could have you dead before your cutting tongue could sound the alarm.'

'You could try.' I dared say as she pulled the knife away and laughed, 'I see you're not so easy to convince, you'll come around. Tell Mokii I said hi,' She turned and started from the room, I raised a finger to the choker I wore, and pressed a button,

'No need, he can say hi himself through your prison bar cells.' Was my answer as she swept the door closed. I opened the door to see security scouring the building, 'Sir, there's no one else here.'

'Check the other levels, you'll know her when you see her.' I ordered bluntly, my destination was the coffee lounge.

* * *

'Leena, who was that?' Mokuba jotted another question at me while I frowned, I wanted an answer to that question myself, the way she looked at him... Like he was some new toy or something, I didn't like it, Kaiba deserved nothing but respect, he earned it with all the hard work he does day in and out, I mean, he works seven times a week.

'I don't know Mokuba.' I answered, Mokuba yawned, blinking really slowly as he muttered, 'Is my brother done yet?'

Another question, patiently I stroked his wild hair, 'Any minute now, then you and Mr. Kaiba can go home and get some rest.' I covered my mouth to stifle a yawn myself, I often stayed up until Kaiba dismissed me, even though my shifts technically end about three hours earlier, I pretend not to know. As much as I assure him I don't need it, Mr. Kaiba always pays me extra for the hours.

I jumped when he made his entrance and stood up from the lounge, his glorious, shadowy blue eyes meeting my average brown ones, he was so tall, lean and, even though he looked run down, his normal cold expression was dropping his features with fatigue, still so perfect to me. But there was something else in his blue eyes today, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Mr. Kaiba was worried about something.

Nothing ever worries him. I mean, he was fearless, and strong, he's known worldwide for this. What had that woman done to upset Mr. Kaiba so? His gaze met mine with a look that seemed to soften, or was it my imagination, 'Leena, I need you to do something for me.'

I nodded, willing to do anything. I wanted him to know that I would do anything he told me to, just because it was him, and I was me, and me was deeply in love with him. Mokuba seemed to be snoozing on the couch, judging by his light snoring.

'Take Mokuba to your place, both of you stay there, don't leave the house unless I tell you to. Got it?' There was a seriousness in his tone that was meant for people who would question his orders, I did not, despite the many questions that spiralled in my head just now, was something wrong? Was Mr. Kaiba in danger?

When I saw security checking the elevator, this worsened my concern, I was even a little scared, 'Yes Mr. Kaiba.' I nodded, but he must've seen my hesitant in my brown eyes before I could conceal it.

'For your protection.' Was his only explanation. It was good enough for me, but... 'What do I tell Mokuba?'

He seemed prepared for this question, 'Slumber party or something, he loves those things. I'll contact you shortly to make sure you arrived safely, don't be followed by anyone.' And he gave his younger brother a gentle look, one of the looks that melted my heart and made me wish he'd look at me that way, I was surprised when he turned back to me, holding out something, I looked at it, a black and white umbrella

'For the rain, so you don't get sick.'

I took it gingerly, 'Thank you sir. I'll look after Mokuba I promise.' And then with the ruthlessness of a wolf, swept from the room to join security.

I didn't linger, I moved to Mokuba's side, "Mokuba,' I gently woke him, 'I'm having a sleepover at my house, Mr. Kaiba said you can come stay for awhile, would you like that?' His chocolate eyes opened wide as he nodded sleepily,

'Sounds fun... Will there be movies?'

'Whatever you like,' I agreed with a smile as he added, 'And popcorn?'

'Of course.' I reached for his hand, and the two of us rode the elevator all the way down and exited the building swiftly, into the rain under his black and white umbrella...

* * *

_**If you liked it, favourite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review! **_

_**Expect another chapter soon! Get your boys before they're gone! X3 **_

**_Ps. I hope I kept Leena in character, let me know NJPickleFiend_**


	9. When Yugi Owns Tequila?

_****_

****

**Chapter three is written in Yami and Tea's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

******************This one's kinda boring I know, but needed to add some more YamixTea, I thought something as subtle as a phonecall was cute :3 Enjoy!**

_**If you review, you get apple pie ;3**_

* * *

'Owwwww.' Atem complained, lolling back on his chair as I rolled my eyes, he could be such a baby when he's sobering, not that I knew this, since this is the only time I'd ever seen Atemu off his face. I chucked him an ice pack and sat down beside him, entwining my fingers, interest lingered in my eyes as I repeated, 'So you think this Mary-Alice was in our house?'

'Like I said,' He smushed the blue-gel-filled ice pack against his head, 'I don't think, I _know_.'

'And that's why you screamed like a woman when I came in?' I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile as he scowled at me,

'I sound nothing like a woman.' He looked away from me immaturely, frowning as he added in his deep, brooding tone, 'Believe what you want brother, I know what I saw, and it was your fault for putting the Tequila right there in front of me, I would've thought you trusted me more being your brother not to lie to you...'

I was looking at my hands boredly, barely listening to him rant on, wait, tequila? I looked up at him in surprise, I pointed out, 'I don't drink Tequila.'

'Oh sorry, it must be Yugi's then.' His voice dripped with bitter, dry humour as he shifted the ice pack. I gave him a serious look, 'I _don't_ drink tequila, Atem. Someone must have put it there...' This just proves Atem's theory correct, someone _was_ in the house when I wasn't here, it could have been anytime since six... He gave me a look contorted with thought as I murmured,

'Are you _sure_ it was Mary-Alice?'

'You were the one who said there was something off about her. Wonder what she wants...' I shrugged, 'You maybe?' I suggested dumbly.

'God help me if I have a new stalker on my hands.' His face fell, 'And she came in when I was just in my boxers too...' I don't think it's Atem she's after, I mean, why would she have left then? Even though I had entered the house, if she really was there, how did she get out undetected by me? I wasn't drunk like Atem, I was perfectly sober, true I was deeply affected by fatigue, but I'd like to think someone couldn't have waltzed right out the door without my seeing it.

'So what happened exactly?'

'Before or after the humping pigeons?'

I swear I felt a sweat drop, my left eyebrow cocked up, my mouth pouted and my eyes drooped, 'What? Nevermind, Mary-Alice Atem, what exactly did she say?'

'I asked her what she wanted and she said something along the lines of _'You'll see boooooooooooooooo'_, then she just disappeared, she walked around the corner and was gone.'

Well, that honestly doesn't help at all. Figuring there was no point duelling on this any longer since we had nothing else to uncover, and besides, it was five o'clock in the morning now. I picked up the newspaper and unfolded it carefully, flicking it up.

I heard Atem shuffle to the lounge room to watch TV when the phone rung, I jumped up to answer it, who would be calling at this time? I plucked up the phone and held it to my ear curiously, 'Mutou Residence.'

'Yami Hi!' Trust Tea to know who is who even on the phone, I mean, our voices were the same. 'Tea, it's five in the morning.'

'I didn't wake you did I? Would you like me to call you later or something?' Her concern caused me to quickly reply,

'Nonsense, what's wrong?' I said instead, she couldn't see me, but I shook my head anyway.

'I just wanted to check on you two, is Atem alright now?' I found myself pouting, she was still concerned for him, when I was still ticked off with him, 'He's fine, just got himself drunk.'

'Oh, I thought you two didn't drink?' She sounded confused. I answered bluntly, 'We don't.' I pulled the cover of the newspaper towards me, 'Hey, are you going to the carnival tomorrow? Yugi, Joey and Tristan are going.' I was disinterested in a carnival, the last time we went, Yugi got ride-sick from the roller coaster, and we had to go home early to look after him.

Atem was bored by any ride we put him on, me myself, I didn't see what was so great about nearly being scared into a heart attack. I wanted to live to see twenty thanks. Tea however, she always loved these sorts of things, sharing cotton candy with her friends and having a nice time playing games and enjoying the free time in the fresh, open air, I could picture her in a carnival, easily.

* * *

My face fell at the mention of the carnival coming from Yami's end of the phone, I mean, it sounded a bit like he was asking me on a date, despite the fact that he didn't mention he was going, but it made me sad to remember that I had already been forced into some _other_ plans tomorrow.

_'Tea, what do you think of Mary-Alice?' My mother scooped up dinner plates from the table to put in the dishwasher as I wiped food remnants into my hands with a dishcloth, I shrugged, not wanting to be outright rude for my thoughts on mum's taste in friends, I replied simply,_

_'She's okay.'_

_'It's been so long,' She smiled like she was in a dazzled land, and her eyes sparkled, 'We used to sneak out of school together, did I tell you we went to a catholic school? Nuns and all? My mother used to demand them to cane me whenever I did something wrong, Mary-Alice's mother wouldn't have a bar of the cane and threatened that she'd cane them with her umbrella across the face if they touched her precious daughter...'_

_I didn't know if I was supposed to sound interested, I nodded and tipped the scraps into the bin as her hand brushed my shoulder, 'Tea, honey are you feeling alright?'_

_I hated lying to her, I shook my head, 'Sorry mum, but she gives me the heebie-jeebies.' I watched hurt cross her equally blue eyes, then they turned sharp, 'Mary-Alice was the best friend I ever had, she encouraged me to persue my dream of cooking, and look where I am now! You don't have to be so rude Tea!'_

_I wanted to tell her she was the one who raised me to be honest with the ones I care about, I only frowned and replied, 'Doesn't she seem a little odd to you?'_

_'Is this because of how she looks now?' She shook her head, 'Of all people Tea...' She turned to the counter to scrub it violently. What was that supposed to mean?_

_'Mum, I don't mean it like that, just, be careful with her, okay?'_

_'Don't you trust me Tea?' She looked at me with vulnerable eyes as I walked forward and hugged her around her neck, 'Of course I trust you, you're one of my most best friends Mum. I just don't want you to get hurt.' She hugged me back and gave me a half smile, chriping, 'Well, how about we spend some quality time together, you, Mary-Alice and I, you'll see, she's just lovely, and once you get to know her, everything will be fine!'_

_I pulled back abruptly and saw the twinkle in her eyes, what had I gotten myself into? I managed a forced, fake smile, 'Sounds great...'_

'I can't,' I forwned into the phone and explained, 'Mum's having a friend over for the days, and I won't be able to get out of it.' I hoped he knew how disappointed I was.

'I see, you sound not so excited about this friend?'

He read me too well, I needed to be more subtle, 'Well. I just don't like her, she seems like she's full of it to me.' I was walking home, I'd stopped into a twenty-four hour store to buy the ingredients for the meals mum was preparing for Mary-Alice tomorrow, despite how much I dreaded it, I wasn't going to make a fool out of my mother by not getting the things she asked for.

Now I was making my way home with some shopping bags and my cell phone held at my ear by my shoulder. 'I'm sure it could be worse, just bear with it Tea,'

'You're right, as always,' I laughed lightly, 'Well, I'm just about home, see you around Yami.'

'Sweet dreams Tea.'

* * *

_**If you liked it, favourite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review! **_

_**Expect another chapter soon! Get your boys before they're gone! X3 **_


	10. When Doors Attack

_****_

****

**Chapter three is written in Yugi and Ryou's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

******************Panic at the Carnival!**

_**If you review, you get custard crossiants ;3**_

* * *

I have always loved carnivals. The ground was scattered in streamers and balloons and there were stalls of all sorts with smiling people waving, cotton candy machines hummed and children cried with glee as they rode on carousels. Clowns on stilts danced with shiny red ribbons and grins on their white faces, taller then Tristan by heaps.

Joey was grinning as he ran off to a hotdog stand, 'C'mon Yug' I'm hungry!' You couldn't help but smile as his brooklyn accent and never-ending hunger. Tristan raised an eyebrow, 'He has a bottomless pit for a stomach, that Joey.'

'Mhm,' I officially agreed with a nod as I looked around, 'Ryou's supposed to be here, I'm gonna go search for him.' Tristan nodded,

'Well, you know where I'll be.' He strode over to Joey, his biege trench coat flaring behind him as Joey exclaimed at how big the weiners were, this caused me to giggle at my blond-haired buddy, and then wander off in search of the introvert and less confident Ryou. He shouldn't be too hard to spot in these bright yellows and reds, just look for the white hair. I peeked between two stalls, a shooting the tin duck one and a showbag stall with all sorts of cool things to buy, no Ryou.

A clown grinned and waved his ribbon around me as I laughed and accepted his offer at a high five, I don't know how kids could be scared of clowns, they were just people with a lot of makeup, I guess there were more and more of those people in everyday life nowadays...

Ah, there he is! I jogged towards him, seeing the boy standing in front of a ride, wearing a cyan and yellow horizontal striped sweater, light, plain jeans and black and white, faded sneakers. 'Hey! Ryou!' I waved to him as he looked my way and turned to me, aknowledging me with a simple smile.

There were a lot of people here, despite how huge the carnival was, by the amount of people scurrying from stall to ride to stall, their laughter polluting the air like stardust, it made it seem cramped and small. I was weaving around a mother and her stroller when suddenly, someone ran into me and knocked me clean down with an awkward 'oof.'

My head was smacked backwards against the dirt as I reached back to rub it and opened my eyes slowly, to meet a pair of blue ones. 'Hi?' The girl who was currently squashing my stomach yelped in surprise and sat up off me, 'I'm sorry! It was my fault!' She insisted, pink smearing across her freckled cheeks, she had curly blond hair, pulled into pigtails with ribbons, I blinked at her,

'What? I mean, no, it's my fault,' I laughed and sat up slowly, my head was kind of spinning, 'I wasn't watching where I was going.'

She smiled sheepishly, but concern showed in her bright blue eyes. 'Are you alright? Did I hurt you?'

I waved assuringly, 'I'm fine!' And heard Ryou standing beside me, 'Yugi are you alright?'

'Fine!' I laughed and held out my hand to the girl, 'I'm Yugi Mutou.'

She took my hand, smiling a sweet smile, 'I'm Jenna White.' I stood up a little shakily and helped Jenna up as she apologised a few more times, blaming her clumsiness. I giggled at her and only smiled some more, closing my eyes, 'I told you, it's okay, no harm done.'

She sighed, and couldn't help but return the smile, 'Good.' She looked about my age, maybe a year younger, and seemed to be alone, 'Are you looking for someone?'

That seemed to remind her as she perked up and nodded, 'Yeah, my older brother was supposed to come, I guess work's kept him again...'

'That's okay,' I offered, 'You can hang out with us if you like?' She looked surprised, and yet, excitement like a child flickered in her pure eyes, 'Really? Okay! Where do you wanna go first?' She offered politely. I thought about this and looked around, before a grin spread across my face and I pointed,

'There! Mirror Maze! C'mon!' I looked to my new friend, then to Ryou, who was looking over his shoulder, 'Coming Ryou?'

He offered a smile, 'Sure. I've never been in a mirror maze before.' I loved them, I could never tell which was a walkway and which was a mirror, Atem and Yami always enjoyed watching me fail at finding my way, while they kept one of their hands on a wall at all times and just followed it. I wondered how Jenna and Ryou would cope.

I trotted over, Jenna seemed as excited as me, I felt like a kid at the candy store, and Ryou kept up with easy, calm strides. The doorway was a metallic blue, and it welcomed up as a clown pulled back the velvety silver curtains to let us in eagerly.

'Let the fun begin!' he laughed joviously.

* * *

_Flomp_

Yugi ran into another mirror, the seventh in the first, winding corridor to be exact, I stood there blankly as the girl who introduced herself as Jenna started giggling uncontrolably as Yugi stabilised himself and declared that this wasn't the right way.

I looked at my reflection in the surface of the glass, my eyes looked bored, apparently Yugi saw it too, for he asked, 'Aren't you having fun Ryou?' I turned to him, seeing both of their eyes settled on me I answered with a humble laugh, 'Of course. I mean,' I tapped the surface of the mirror I was standing by with my knuckle, 'Fun.'

Yugi didn't buy it for a second, 'You're not having fun Ryou, admit it.'

'I'm not, sorry,' I obeyed with a frown as Yugi proposed, 'Well, We'll meet you at the other side then!' And started off down a corridor to try and beat me, Jenna called after him, "Yugi that a-'

_flomp_

_'-_nother mirror...' She started giggling again as Yugi stumbled back, and I turned down a corridor and walked out, it wasn't that hard to do, the ones that stared back at me were mirrors, and the ones without were the walkways.

I think I got out in a total of five seconds, welcoming the bright, fresh air with a sigh as I jumped down the stairs. It was cramped in there, and I didn't really see what was so fun about being lost in a maze that watches you. But if it was fun to Yugi and Jenna, who was I to deny them that fun? I'd just have to find something else to do.

I looked around, and then saw, down on the docks (The carnival was held in a field right beside the harbor, you could see yahts and all other sorts of boats from here, that and the outskirts of Domino City). But it wasn't the boats or the shining harbor that caught my attention, it was the girl sitting on the empty docks there designed for people to sit and enjoy the view.

I walked down the stairs onto the planks of wood and approached her knowingly, smiling as I sat beside her quietly, she jumped at my entrance as I smiled, 'Shouldn't you be enjoying the carnival?' I asked curiously.

She shrugged, 'I am.' She murmured. I caught the withdrawn edge in her voice, 'Did you come with friends?'

She shook her head. And then pulled something out of her pocket to ease into my hand, never meeting my eye with her entrancing gaze, she closed my fingers around the soft material of none other than my handkerchief. 'I washed it,' she informed me, 'thanks for letting me use it.'

I smiled, 'Anytime Fae, so if you didn't come with your friends, where are they?' I wondered aloud as I fiddled with the handkerchief absently. I didn't want to make her feel pressured, so I didn't look at her.

Fae seemed quiet as she looked out at the harbour, 'Because my friend doesn't want anything to do with me anymore...' This was the most talkative she'd been so far, I looked at her now, astonished,

'Why not?' What did she do?

'I... Wasn't supportive enough,' She turned to me, her eyes gleaming, 'Because her boyfriend, Logan Jackson, I don't think he respects her, and I thought she could do better, and she got mad at me. She said she thought I was a better friend then that...' She shrugged, 'Now she hates me, I said sorry, but she won't even look at me anymore...' She blinked slowly, 'I had lost my only friend, that's why I was crying.'

She looked away from my blank eyes and down at the wood, between the cracks you could see the seawater sloshing around underneath us. She tucked her knees up against her chest. I said bluntly, 'That's it? You express that you care and she turns her back on you?' I didn't understand as I added, 'She's the one who doesn't sound like a good friend to me...'

'But in her shoes...' She murmured, 'If I loved someone, so much like she does Logan, and someone said that to me, I suppose I'd be upset too...' I guess that's true, I probably would be, but still, 'But I doubt you would be so cruel as she was to leave you alone.'

'They always leave,' She smiled half-heartedly, 'Everyone.'

I blinked at her, then murmured, 'Not everyone.' I stood up and offered her my hand, 'Fae Rumi, will you accompany me to the nearest roller coaster?'

She took my hand, her eyes lightening as she answered with a sweet blush, 'Of course, since you asked so nicely...'

Turns out I didn't do too well on spinning rides, roller coasters were fun, the feeling of your stomach flipping and threatening to jam in your throat when you were thrown zooming in all directions was amazing. Fae didn't agree with the heights. We walked out of the Rodar and Fae grabbed y shoulder as I staggered,

'Ryou, your face is greenish,' She stifled a giggle the best she could and I tried to smile, 'I think I need the bathroom.'

'M'kay,' She smiled as I offered, 'You go on that ride to your hearts desire, I won't be long.' And nodded and trotted back into lineup. I made my way to the other end of the carnival, finding the Men's room and pushing the door open.

I ran to one the sink and threw up in it. and stared in disgust at the mess I'd made. I turned on the hot tap and rinsed it all away, scrubbing it with the paper towel used for drying your hands. After that I splashed my face, feeling a lot better, but also a bit hungry after losing my lunch, and washed my hands finally and drinking from my water bottle. I looked at my face in the mirror, well, my face wasn't green anymore. That was a plus.

I walked towards the swing door on the smooth, blue tiles and reached out to push it open. The door suddenly jarred and got stuck about half way open and I saw a pair of bugandy nails curling around the wooden edge when the door was thrown back, smacking me in the face as I yelped and fell over, my head smacking on the tiles painfully.

I blinked my watery eyes and lifted a hand to my temple, I saw by the red on my fingertips, that I was bleeding. I saw a par of black pumps clicking across the tiles and tried to sit up, she stopped me with her hand as her cold eyes bore into my dazed, droppy ones, 'Light's out Ryou.' She whispered, mashing a cloth over my face.

Inhaling the scent made me instantly drowsy, I tried to grab her hands, to pry it away, but my arms felt so heavy, and black burned blots in my vision, until the red that was her lips disappeared...

* * *

_**If you liked it, favourite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review! **_

_**Expect another chapter soon! Get your boys before they're gone! X3 **_


	11. When She Makes A Friend

_****_

****

**Chapter three is written in Atem and Fae's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

******************What's gonna happen to Ryou? Special thanks to Yu Gi Oh Abridged, that stuff is hilarious! **

_**If you review, you get money! ;3**_

* * *

Yami was talking to Tea on the phone again, does he have to make himself so obvious? By the sounds of it, Tea sounded like she wasn't enjoying herself at home with her mother's friend. Yami was keen on convincing her for the past two hours that she could survive it.

It was pretty sunny, but the flora outside was still a bit wet from the storm that had raged all of last night, keeping bothAtem and I awake. Which was a nuisance, Yami was more irritable when he was tired.

I rolled a small, amber, empty Whiskey bottle between my hands with a golden sticker on it, this had tasted better then Tequila, and didn't seem to get me drunk, it was only 350mL. I was so over being hungover, the headache was only a dull aching in the back of my mind, I was ignoring it though, Yami had been on the phone to Tea for over two hours, just friends, my ass...

I jumped when the whiskey bottle slipped from my grip and fell over sideways onto the table with a sharp _'plink'_ I snatched it back up and tipped it back to catch one last drop on my tongue. Yami glanced at me over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

He was still bitter. That guy knew how to hold a grudge, he learned from the best. I stood up and turned to him, he was boring when he was sour with me, 'Look Yami, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hurt your precious Tea-' I dodged his whipped out fist as I held out my hands, '-The point is I didn't mean it okay? I really am sorry, I can tell her if you like?' I gestured to the phone peacefully.

Yami glared at me, then said bluntly into the phone, 'My brother wants to speak to you.' And handed the phone over, I greeted,

'Hey Tea, still alive?'

'Yep, for now, you wouldn't believe how Mum acts around her, and her husband should be here any minute now, so what's up?' She sounded happy enough, a little broody but otherwise fine. I declared loudly so Yami could hear,

'I know I said some nasty things to you Tea, I was a complete jerk, can you forgive me?'

'I wasn't mad at you Atem!' She sounded astounded, 'Of course forgive you!'

'Good, now you can get back to flirting with my brother, See you,' I said cheerfully, handing the phone back to Yami before I could hear her reply. I guess I was still a bit drunk...

Yami rolled his eyes but smiled never-the-less. I quickly grew bored of this, shrugging I strolled into the lounge room to see if there was anything interesting on TV.

I found the remote under one of the cushions and switched it on while shuffling to get comfortable. There were mainly advertisements on the chanels, I switched between them boredly.

I settled on Domino News Update. The reporter known as Lenovo Barins was standing in the center of the screen, his blond hair gelled back and his green eyes sparkling with adrenalin as he boomed, his smile lines in plain sight broadcasting his old age.

'I'm here at Hermine Fields where Domino anual Carnival is being held, where _three_ buildings have caught ablaze, take a look for yourself!' The camera turned to the fields, zooming in at a stretcher of the Paramedics heaving someone in, people were screaming and scattering wildly. I froze like someone had just grabbed my stomach and twisted.

'So far there are several burn victims and more coming! What was a beautiful day has turned into terror!'

I stood up as Yami walked into the room, he was about to say something when he saw my facial expression and gave me a questioning look, I lifted a finger and pointed to the screen, 'Didn't Yugi go there...?'

'Was this horror an accident? Or was someone planning this to go down?'

Yami took a look, and my expression caught his face too as we exchanged glances, then both turned and ran for the door as fast as we could, Hermine Fields wasn't far, we could run there easily.

'Stay tuned for another update in half an hour! This is Lenovo Barins, bringing you the best -and the worst- Of Domino City!'

I threw the door open first, leaping the porch stairs as Yami followed like race horses we threw our strides as long and fast as we could down the street, not even stopping to look if any cars were coming as we crossed the road. We blew past a jogger, who stopped to catch a breath and watch us go in awe.

We didn't care that it was uphill, we bolted, our tri-coloured hair blazing behind us as I grabbed a pole to sling myself around a corner, I could see the firld from up here, and the smoke, I could even see the dancing embers flickering, spreading to about five stalls now, it was horrible. The black smog was like poison in the blue, pure air, suffocating it like death.

I found my eyes were watering slightly as my heart pounded for the fate of our baby brother.

Neither of us stopped running.

* * *

I was in the middle of unzipping my lilac cardigan as I walked out of the Rodar for the seventh time, I giggled at the way my head was spinning and I couldn't seem to stand up straight, when I came back to reality, and I saw people were screaming and scattering,

a mother picked up her screaming child, a boyfriend grabbed his girl and dragged her through the crowd of people. I couldn't understand what was going on as I jumped between two stalls to get out of the way of the people.

The once happy, bright atmosphere was clouded, thick and of fear and darkness. I looked around in horror, I smelt it first. Smoke, an alarm sounded off in my head. Fire!

I ran blindly out of my safe haven into the torrent of people. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't long before I was flat on my face in the dirt, my palms grazed as I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, my eyes searching wildly. Where was Ryou?

I was about to stand up, when someone accidently kicked my face while they were running, I let out a grunt of more shock then pain as I fell onto my back, my nose numbing quickly, I didn't have time to think, someone was about to step on me!

I rolled onto my knees and leaped to my feet, 'Ryou-' I broke into a cough as I inhaled a nice big breath of smoke was sucked into my lungs. I started to weave through people, I wasn't getting really far with all these people. A few dozen of them swept me back, before I broke through by jumping over the corner of someone's empty baby stroller and then darted down the walkway, passing a blazing building my eyes widened in horror, the picture of the clown was burning and crumbling beneath the monster of destruction that was the copper coloured flames.

Everything the hot, dancing tongues licked died and shriveled. The stall crumbled in front of me as I backed away in fear, tripping over a blank of wood that had been thrown out here by something exploding, I didn't stay down long, there was no one here anymore, and over the roaring of the flames, I heard sirens.

"Ryou!' I screamed breathlessly again, he must have already gotten out, I'd reached the whole other end of the carnival, there was no sign of the snowy-haired teen. I craved his comforting brown eyes, I had to know he was okay. I whirled around, the fire was festering here, if it were a hive, this was he queen bee, the flames reared up and devoured an old building that had been used to sell candy. The smell of burning toffee hurt my nose as I turned and started back.

But it seemed I had run straight into a trap, the lines of streamers trailing from one store to another were racing me, trying to trap me in as stall after stall was taken over, fuel for the engine.

I broke into a run, the grass in front of me was burning, and a sign had fallen, I went to push past a door to get past when the door jarred and I fell forward slightly, one of my legs collapsing as I yelped. And looked over my shoulder, my face felt so hot, sweat and tears stained my sooty face.

I saw what was keeping the door open, a wrist, a pale, motionless wrist. Someone was there! And they weren't moving. Frantically, I clawed my way back and opened the door wide to see a familiar body on the tiles of what was the men's room.

My heart and breath both stopped, it was Ryou. 'Oh god,' I fumbled to his side and pressed my two fingers to his sweaty, but cold neck. I rejoiced silently, his heart was still beating evenly. I shook him, 'Ryou- oh god- please wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' Without thinking, I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. He moaned softly, but as he opened his eyes, he couldn't seem to keep them open, his eyes were groggy and shadowed and he didn't seem to know what was going on.

'Ryou! Come on we have to go!'

He didn't seem to understand, I saw one of the cubicles start to collapse under the heat of the fire. I covered Ryou with myself as it crumpled, wood flew everywhere, and I pulled his arm over my shoulders, not thinking, just acting, and grabbing him around the waist to pull him up. He wasn't walking, his head dropped and he fell into unconsiousness again.

I dragged him out into the open before I felt heat and looked down to see Ryou's pants leg was alight. Dropping him awkwardly I snatched off my cardigan and started beating out the fire, sighing and coughing in relief when the fire was put out as I grabbed him up again, he was really heavy, and I couldn't breathe properly, my strength was quickly being sapped away, I didn't realise how hard I was bawling at the time.

I just wanted both of us to get out alive. I moved towards the sirens, Ryou and I were both coughing now, and when I saw people in white suits gathered around the two of us while reporter's camera's zoomed in. I saw two people break through the crowd not-so-subtly.

I could tell they were related to Ryou by their snow-coloured hair, one of them, who looked distressed, looked almost exactly like Ryou, but taller (Older) and his hair wasn't as... Fluffy as Ryou's was, it was feircer, if that was possible, his brown eyes were the same colour, but more threatening. The other one had bronzed skin, like he'd spent his life somewhere very very sunny. And a nasty-looking scar dawned his right eye, his eyes were a smoky, quiet but cold cyan.

Both of them ran over to their younger brother (They were too young to be Uncles or parents) And I found my legs bucked and I fell to my knees slowly as I watched them put Ryou on a stretcher and be hauled into the back of the ambulance van. His brothers hopped in, no one was stopping them. I looked around slowly when I felt a soft, worried hand on my shoulder.

The kind, lilac gray eyes of my grandmother stared at me, her skin was a sublte brown, her hair was silver and long, running down to her waist, and her voice soothed my still panicking mind, 'Fae, Fae it's okay now, ssh, I'm so proud of you sweetie, you saved his life.'

I know, I couldn't believe it either. 'Fae you're a hero!' I heard the bright voice of Thistle, I saw her standing there with her panda-cross rabbit toy snuggled in her arms as she stared at me with her glistening ruby eyes.

'I can't breathe...' I whispered, it was true, my body was getting heavier, fatigue swept over me like a heavy blanket, I closed my eyes, and I heard my body hit the ground, but didn't feel it, and everything seemed to peacefully slip away.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favourite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review! **_

_**Expect another chapter soon! **_


	12. When The Tigress Strikes

_****_

****

**Chapter three is written in Leena and Seto's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

******************What's gonna happen to Ryou? Special thanks to Yu Gi Oh Abridged, that stuff is hilarious! **

_**If you review, you get um... Kaiba Kisses! ;3**_

* * *

I felt honestly cooped up, for some reason, when I was in my ofice in Kaiba Corp. I never felt cramped or locked up, I felt perfectly content with helping Mr. Kaiba with his work, answering his calls, scheduling his meetings and getting his coffee, but at home... Even though Mokuba kept me doing things, the kid was a bit of a muck runner. He was keeping me very occupied, I felt trapped in my own house.

I guess it didn't feel like home to me anymore since I got to be Mr. Kaiba's secretary. 'Do you have any video games?' Mokuba asked politely, looking extremely bored, he'd watched every cartoon I owned, and he ate more then my father did. I didn't frown, but I answered, 'Sorry Mokuba, no one here has time for video games...'

'Naaaaw.' He plomped down on the ground, 'Can we do something Leena?'

'Sure, what would you like to do?' I put in, sitting on the ground also, putting me eye level with the boy. Imagine living with this kid, Mr. Kaiba must have a whole other side of his personality put aside for Mokuba. He'd have to be patient with him, and kind, and smiling...

The thought made me sigh. What if Mokuba hurt himself and was crying? Anyone would think Mr. Kaiba the type of person to chuck him a band-aid and tell him to get over it, but I'd seen a tiny bit of the rare moments when my boss shows how much he cares about his little brother, now I knew he'd get that soft look in his deep blue eyes, the shield that glazed them would lower, you'd be able to see his true emotions, and he'd comfort him, and fix his sore up, and then get him to smile somehow, maybe pull funny faces?

Now I was holding back laughter. Imagine Mr. Kaiba pulling funny faces! That would be enough to get the most bitter of people smiling. 'Leena? Have you got any ideas?'

I looked back at Mokuba, and suggested, 'Do you want to bake something?'

Mokuba's eyes lit up, 'Oh yes! I hope you're a better teacher than Seto! He managed to burn water last time he stepped into a kitchen! Do you know spagetti exploded in his face once?'

You know, maybe I could get to look after Mokuba more often if I got the chance to learn more about his older brother. 'Really? How many times has he tried cooking?' I didn't understand, cooking was pretty easy I guess, I couldn't whip up something elaborate, but still, it was pretty simple.

'I dunno, he doesn't like it, but I think he just needs to practice!' Mokuba was sparkling with happiness as he practically skipped to the kitchen. 'Can we make cookies?'

'Sure,' I smiled, 'So Mr. Kaiba does anything you ask him to...?' I didn't want to sound nosy, Mokuba didn't pick up on my snooping,

'Sure!'

'_Anything?_'

'Just about, Seto's the greatest!' Mokuba waited as I gathered the box with the ingredients for making chocolatechip cookies. I jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket, and yanked it out. Sure enough, a text message from Mr. Kaiba.

'Why do you call him Mr. Kaiba Leena? You make him sound so _old_,' Mokuba giggled as he sat down on the dining room which was connected to the kitchen, oh gosh I never thought of that? What if Mr. Kaiba thinks I think he's old? He's not he's only twenty one, but what if he thinks I think of him as an elder? I hope it doesn't bother him at all, 'Did you make this observation?' I asked carefully as I jotted in the pin number for my cell phone.

'Yeah,' Mokuba's smile seemed to be bringing light to the room, 'It's kind of funny.'

_You better not have been leaving the house. _

_Is my brother ok?_

I fumbled to reply as I murmured to Mokuba, 'How so?' I typed in '_I haven't left the house Mr. Kaiba neither had Mokuba, he's ok.'_ I pressed send and turned to Mokuba as he chirped, 'Other girls are all really talkative around Seto, they all wanna be his friend really bad, sometimes they fight over him. He doesn't want to be any of their friends, and he's glad that you're not like that.'

I nearly dropped my phone, it just slipped from my hands as I threw my hands out to recover it before it hit the ground as I answered quickly, 'He _said_ that?' This was like one of my daydreams I had once about him, like he'd notice me for being unique, and somehow, perfect for him, he hadn't confessed undying love for me, but this was big, major big, I mean, this was Mr. Kaiba we're talking about! Something must have been reflecting on my facial expression for Mokuba blinked at me and tilted his head to the side,

'Uhhh, Leena? Cookies?'

My phone was what brought me back to reality.

_Good_

_Stay safe._

And my heart did this little flip for joy. I turned to Mokuba, 'Sorry, we can make cookies now!' I know, I'm pathetic.

But making cookies wasn't to be, the doorbell rung, Mokuba jumped up, 'I'll get it!' He ran off. I let him, smiling to myself, leaning on the counter slightly. I Thinking of Mr. Kaiba, who else? Then it hit me, Mokuba shouldn't be answering the door, that could put him in danger! I jumped up, my heart pounding, if something happened to Mokuba Mr. Kaiba would never forgive me! I weaved around the counter and crossed the room to the front hallway and saw Mokuba chirping to the girl dressed in green,

'Oh, hi Letia, I'm Mokuba! you're selling cookies? We were just about to make some!' His smile was so sweet, I was so terrified.

Quickly I made my appearance, 'You know what? We'll buy some,' I figured this would get her away faster. The girl smiled a little, she looked kind of shy, her Blue eyes were dark like the harbour water, and her black hair fell down just past her shoulders. I brushed Mokuba back into the house, pulling out my wallet, 'Here, keep the change, thank you, bye!' I closed the door in her face.

I know it was rude, but safety comes first, I sighed and handed Mokuba the cookies, 'Mokuba, don't give your name away to strangers!' I scolded, my heart was still pounding, I clutched it, trying to take deep, slow breaths as Mokuba pouted,

'Seto says that too, but I was just being nice, she gave me her name, so she's not a stranger anymore!'

I wiped my eyes and exhaled, 'Mokuba, just listen to us on this one. Go to the table to eat your cookies, I'll warm you some milk.' Lucky it was just a girl scout, who knows what if it had been Mary-Alice?

* * *

I took a look at Leena's text message, they were safe. For now.

Tucking the phone in the back pocket of my jeans I strode down the street of Domino, in my black jacket, black turtle-neck sweatshirt and black tight jeans. People gave me second glances after noticing who I was, I didn't care, the more I was centered, the better in this situation, which was opposing to normal, normally I preffered to be secluded from people, everyone around me tended to be irritating save a few.

I looked at a sign of a dark red rose with black staining on the petals of the words _'Bella Vista'._ Perfect, expensive, satin-worthy, I walked in, the place was vibrant with red carpets and matching velvet curtains over the windows, diamond chandeleirs hung over every generously sized, russet smooth table and a man played a large piano in the corner.

I said to the counter, 'Table reserved for two.' I didn't speak in my usual mutter, I wanted to be heard. The person nodded and gestured,

'right over there Mr. Kaiba.'

I didn't need an escort, I strode coldly there and slid into the seat, ducking my head, but quietly analysing the room. If she was smart, she'd show. I wasn't going to wait forever, but I also wasn't in much of a position to be calling the shots just as yet, I needed to know more about my enemy, so I would act as though I would cooperate even a little.

'Hello Seto.' I looked up to see her sauntering down the isle, garned in violet velvet with dainty stilettos, she sure liked to dress herself up, what was she? Some wanna-be secret agent?

'I'm here to give you one last friendly warning to back off.' I stated coldly.

She examined her nails, 'I don't think you are Seto, you're here,' her nail scratched the collar of my jacket as she leaned on an elbow attempting to taunt me, 'Because you're scared.'

'You're biting off way more then you can chew here, this isn't your normal old fart running a company.' I glared, her personality really did shine though the looks, anyone else would see her as a dark seductress, I saw her as an ugly tramp, it was all she was. She thought she was so great because she stole off people to make herself rich and because so many men were begging to have sex with her.

'I know, this time it's funner,' Funner wasn't even a word, what an amateur. She laughed a little and winked, 'I'm working with a very handsome young man.' She grabbed my jacket and tugged, bringing my face close to hers as she whispered, 'Listen here, this is a promise I assure you, if I don't get what I want, people die, brutally, and right now, I've got my eyes set on a certain little boy, and also a girl, a girl who's important to you.'

I narrowed my eyes, time to go with bluffing, 'Leena is replacable.'

'Funny how you knew exactly who I was talking about,' She giggled, 'You're so cute and protective, I like that in a man. I'll discuss my terms another time, but I can assure you,' her eyes glimmered, 'If you don't cooperate with me _Mr. Kaiba, _I'll kill them so slowly that they'll hear me tell them you abadoned them before they die.' She leaned forward, her lips extending towards mine.

I shoved her back sharply as my chair screeched, I stood up, 'Get your ugly mouth away from mine, consider this war, I will make you pay, _that's_ a promise.' And I swept my coat around me and lef the shop.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favourite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review! **_

_**Expect another chapter soon! **_


	13. When You Accept a Double Deal

_****_

****

**Chapter three is written in Yami and Tea's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

******************What's gonna happen to Ryou? Special thanks to Yu Gi Oh Abridged, that stuff is hilarious! **

_**If you review, you get whatever the heck you want! ;3**_

* * *

I was so glad to have Yugi home, the minute we'd arrived at the scene, we'd caught sight of Tristan and Joey waving to us, I'd approached them, and seen Yugi standing there, he was still at least a head shorter then all of us, and both of us had pulled him into a tight embrace.

When it came to Yugi, we didn't have to keep our cool, we were both rejoicing that Yugi was in one piece, standing there, assuring he was okay. Of course we both had to kneel down to reach him, and we were fine with that, 'What happened Yugi? Are you hurt?' I demanded to know as Atem and I pulled back so we could examine him keenly, Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, Atem pointed out the red mark on his forehead.

'I'm fine, I promise, when we heard the alarm me and my new friend Jenna were in the Mirror Maze and we scattered to find our way out, I finally got there, but when we found the exit, she tripped and we both fell down the exit steps, so that's from our foreheads colliding.'

I blinked, 'Is this Jenna okay?'

'Yeah, her brother picked her up awhile ago...'

Now we were at home, Atem catching his breath as I patted his shoulder, 'Getting out of shape are we?'

'Might have to go to the gym sometime soon...' He agreed with a nod and a smile, 'But still, I _did_ beat you to the carnival.'

'Did not.' I answered as Atem merely shook his head with a smile, Yugi was sitting on the table, he didn't seem to understand the concept of chairs... The door slamming open jarred both Atem and I to our feet, spinning to face the door, feet apart, ready for whatever it was.

The innocent frame of none other then the brunette known as Tea Gardner bolted into the room, 'Oh my god Yugi! You're okay!' She darted over to our brother, hugging him around the neck, 'I heard about the fire on the news- I got so scared! I had a panic attack- I just had to run down here to make sure you all were okay!'

'Tea! I'm fine! Please- I can't breathe!' Yugi waved his arms like a bird trying to fly. Tea released him and came over to me, I backed away slowly, I preferred not to have the life strangled out of me. 'Did you two leap through any fiery pits to reach Yugi.'

'No,' I assured her with a warm smile, her smile in return was charming.

'But we would have,' Atem added, crossing his feet on the table.

Yugi frowned, 'I'm fine, but did you see Ryou? He couldn't even stand, I hope he's ok...' He ducked his head. Tea rubbed his shoulder soothingly, 'Don't worry Yugi, Ryou will be fine, you'll see.'

'But he was dragged out by a girl, he was coughing, but he didn't look awake, he looked terrible and his pants were burnt,' Yugi looked really worried, his almond eyes glimmering purple, 'I should go see him...' He stood up, Atem made to stand too, I added,

'Yugi, you can't after you just nearly got trapped in a fire. We need to get to the bottom of this.' By the look in my eyes, the stern look, Yugi knew better then to argue. Atem was standing beside Tea now, he asked her, 'So how was your day Tea?'

Tea sighed, 'Don't get me started, my own mother turned against me and she took off to get wine for the dinner and left me alone with her husband. Did I mention he covers one of his eyes with a black leather band? And he had Crimson eyes, I love that colour in eyes, and he had to be at least twelve years younger then her, I mean, he's old enough to be _my_ boyfriend I'd say,'

'Doesn't sound so bad for you, spending the time with a stud,' Atem winked at her, there was that bubbling feeling again.

'Not when all he talks about is how pretty my mother is.' Tea laughed. 'He didn't even say one thing about Mary-Alice.'

Atem and I both froze, 'Did you just say... Mary-Alice?'

Tea gave me an odd look at the carefulness of my tone, 'Yeah, that's her name...'

Atem walked to me first, 'Excuse us.' And dragged me out of the room. 'Do you know what this means?'

I answered, 'Mary-Alice is a friend of Tea's mothers and Tea wants to steal her husband?'

'No,' Atem's face fell, 'It means she is in the neighborhood Yami, so she could very well have come to our house, and I have a feeling the fire has something to do with her...'

'How would we be able to tell?' Atem smiled, 'We ask Tea when she left.'

'About five minutes before the fire...' Tea was standing in the doorway, clearly listening in, 'You think she did that?' She sounded a little scared, I guess it must be unnerving to be possibly housing an arsonist. I replied, 'We don't know for sure, but we've been having run-ins with her, if it's the same Mary-Alice, and there's something fishy about her.'

'Purple-maroon eyes?' Tea responded as she looked down, 'Cold eyes? Pale skin? Dresses up all the time?'

Atem and I exchanged glances, definitely the right Mary-Alice. Tea looked scared now, 'I... I don't want to go home...' Atem made to step forward, I beat him to it and put my hand on her shoulder, 'Don't worry Tea, you can stay here as long as you'd like, I think it's time we all took a six month sabbatical to figure this out.'

Tea nodded slightly, happy that I was offering support, but also frightened, I could see it in her eyes, she murmured, 'What about my mother? I don't want her to get hurt...'

Atem put in, 'We'll organise a holiday for her at Motel Dominito, Mai can keep an eye on her for us.' We sounded very professional when we wanted to, we were just thinking this up on the spot, but it sounded like we'd spent awhile planning it.

Tea smiled to us, 'Thanks you two...' She turned to go when Atem stopped her, 'What did you come here to ask anyway?'

'Oh,' she looked over her shoulder, 'Yugi wanted me to take him to the hospital to see Ryou, I'll look after him, we'll be back in half an hour.'

Atem carefully assessed this, shrugged and said, 'No dark alleyways.'

Tea nodded, 'I promise.'

* * *

The warm sun stroked my skin as I stepped out onto the front porch, somehow, I could already feel the safe comfort of Atem and Yami's presence fading away, Yugi trudged up beside me, eager to see Ryou, I could tell he felt bad for not being there to help him.

I walked down the front steps, explainging to Yugi, 'We're going to have to catch a cab there, it's too far to walk okay?'

He nodded quietly, he got this was when he was feeling guilty about something, I placed my hand on his shoulder, 'Hey, it wasn't your fault Yugi.'

'Actually, it kind of was,' Yugi frowned, the gesture was spoiled by his adorable eyes, it was inappropriate, but I wanted to smile at how cute he looked. 'I left Ryou out because I was having so much fun with Jenna, I could have made more of an effort.'

It was my turn to frown, 'I haven't heard of this Jenna,' I smiled, 'There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself Yugi, really, I'm sure Ryou will understand and I doubt he blames you for what happened.'

'If he's even awake...'

'Don't think like that,' I waved to a cab, the yellow car slowed to a stop and we hopped in while I attempted to take his mind off Ryou, 'So what's Jenna like?'

Yugi looked down at his hands, 'Uhh... What about her?'

I gave him a curious look, 'Is she nice?'

'Mhm.' He answered bluntly, for some reason, he didn't seem to want to talk about her, suddenly out the window became very interesting to him, I pressed lightly, 'Is she funny?'

'She trips over flat surfaces...'

I raised an eyebrow, 'Really?'

'She has to look down when she's walking to pay extra attention...'

'Is she cute?'

He looked at me now, I saw the tiny bit of pink on his cheeks, 'Tea!'

I laughed, 'What!' I answered innocently as Yugi huffed and avoided looking at me. I simply smiled, so little Yugi just may have his first crush growing, 'Are you saying you've never found a girl cute?'

Yugi was uncomfortable, but never-the-less, we found he was shaking his head and fighting a losing war against his blushing intentions. He was so cute when he was hiding something like that, it was definitely taking his mind off Ryou, I touched his shoulder,

'There's nothing wrong with having a crush Yugi.' I rubbed his arm to get his attention, 'Everyone gets them, it's perfectly normal.'

Yugi shook his head, 'I don't want to. Now I'll probably stutter or something whenever I talk to her,' He hung his head glumly as I laughed, 'Everyone's different. Some people are really good at hiding it, just be yourself Yugi, it'll be fine, there's no way she couldn't like you,' I ruffled his hair as he closed one of his eyes and smiled a little at the gesture.

'Tea, what about you? I know you like my brother.'

Busted. I paused and gave him an odd look, 'What makes you say that?'

Yugi smiled now, getting cheeky, he pointed out, 'You always call Yami for every excuse you get, and you two _have_ been on a date before.'

'It wasn't a date!' I cried.

'We have arrived at Domino Hospital.' The driver saved me with a gruff smile, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the money, Yugi's look told me: 'Next time Tea.' Can't wait.

We hopped out of the taxi and climbed up the stairs. After all this traveling, I was surprised when Yugi left Ryou's room after less then five minutes of being in there, I mean, it had taken us longer to _find_ the room. He looked glum, I asked him what was wrong, touching his shoulder as Yugi put forth,

'Visiting hours ended half an hour ago,' he shrugged, 'His brothers are the only exception.'

I almost shuddered at the mention of Ryou's evil older brothers. Akefia with his dead-looking eyes and ruthless lack of conscience, and Bakura with his chilling laughter and love for danger. I just didn't like them both, how could the siblings of someone as sweet as Ryou have such cruel beings as his brothers? God knows how they treated him and they were his only guardians too.

'Tea...' Yugi asked as I looked at him, he was smiling, 'How about we strike a deal?'

I gave him a curious look, 'What kind of deal?'

'I'll ask Jenna on a date,' this was getting good, 'If you ask Yami on a date.'

* * *

_**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun XD If you liked it, favourite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review! **_

_**Expect another chapter soon! **_


	14. When It's Poison

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Akefia and Jenna's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

******************Thanks to all the reviewers! People who's characters I have please make sure you add this to story alert so you know when a Chapter comes out! Sorry if it takes longer for me to update now, but the school holidays ended, sorry! I'll do my best to update still!  
**

_**If you review, you get cotton candy! 3**_

* * *

It was now 9:30 PM. Visiting hours were supposedly over, but as I'd told many of the nurses that had tried to get me out, I wasn't going anywhere. I stretched out casually on my chair in the waiting room, the walls were a bright, painfully bright white (seriously, whiter then our hair), and the tiles were a marble gray, reflecting my eyes to myself, the place smelt of detergent, I hated it, no wonder I was never here. I was trying to ease up my tensing muscles, I couldn't stand this, I was never good at waiting. I hadn't the patience for it, of course there were times like this when I was forced to wait, it's not like I could go in there and violently shake my little brother back into consciousness. I probably could, but Bakura may strangle me in my sleep if I do.

For some reason, over the years, both of us had grown _not_to hate our pansy little brother. Ryou had this way about him, you meet him, you find out what a big wuss he is and you grow attached to him, like a puppy or something. Growing up with him, yeah, we've become pretty possessive almost.

I ran a hand through my light colored hair, it was getting almost to my shoulders, I'd have to cut it again, it irritated me too much to let it grow wild like Ryou and Bakura did. Besides the fact that it makes them look like chicks.

I was particularly bored, I didn't like being bored. I wanted to go home and sleep honestly, I hadn't slept one night for a long time, I'd just had to catch small drifts of what couldn't even be considered a nap nowadays. I slipped my hands behind my head. I jumped to my feet when I saw the doctor walking this way, slapping one of my arms against the (white) wall, blocking him from entering Ryou's room I asked, 'Well? What's the problem?'

He blinked at me, frightened as usual, and he adjusted his coat as he addressed, 'W-well, young Mr. Bakura isn't in a coma, that's the good news-'

'Then why, pray I ask-' my eyes narrowed dis-satisfyingly, 'Hasn't he woken up? Last time I checked, burns don't leave people unconscious.'

'W-well,' He murmured, 'He does show signs of a very mild concussion from a fall perhaps, but we suspect ether has something to do with it...'

I paused, ether? The drug that someone like me would force someone to inhale to incapacitate them, it's an anthesetic. Someone did this to Ryou? I allowed my eyes to become nothing more then cold slits as the doctor accused, 'Does your brother participate in any inhaling of drug activities.'

'Shut up.' I growled, 'Or I'll have _you_ inhaling a _lot_ of ether.'

'S-sir!' The doctor stepped back as I came closer and rambled, 'I have one more thing to tell you!'

'Then hurry up and tell me.' I muttered, turning away from him as he added, 'Test results show that this is no ordinary Ether, it's tampered, it's different to it's average state, the anthesetic itself will wear off any minute now due to our medical supplements.'

I stopped in mid-step, 'What do you mean by that?'

'We don't know much, but what we did find out-' he jumped and let out a small shriek when I spun around to face him and he continued -'Is that it's become a poison. It will make him sick for a long frame of time, more susceptible to bacteria, fatigue, passing out and possible nausea and other pains. That's the light end of the scales.' He adjusted his glasses, like he was afraid I'd rip his head off after he said the heavy end of the scale.

'There's a 20% chance that it could cause a cardiac arrest, it's not much, but-'

'Are you telling me this could kill him?' I asked, raising my head from it's normal ducked state, he saw the worry in my eyes, his eyes softened, 'If we had a clean sample of this product we could match it to a counter-drug to stop it, and naturally it won't leave his system for about six months, but we don't... I'm sorry.'

I couldn't believe it, we let him go to one carnival... One freaking harmless carnival. I looked away from the doctor, my jaw gritted and my mouth slightly open, I felt my brows tighten as I closed my eyes, 'Can we keep him here?'

'Sorry sir, you don't seem to have the appropriate medical insurance.'

I resisted the urge to strangle him, had he no conscience? The kid could die, and all he cared about was his stupid, fat paycheck. This was my little brother! 'Fine then, have it your way.' I was going to kill whoever did this, I was going to track them down slowly and skin them alive.

I forced myself to walk into the room. It was a slightly less white color, beige walls and baby blue curtains over a wide window, a white and blue vase sat there with a single orchid in it and there was a dull brown bedside dresser on the right side, Bakura was sitting on the left side of the bed. No one else had to know that the drug had been tampered with to create a much more lethal chemical, Bakura looked at me with sharp eyes, seeing it was me he didn't spare me another glance, he was straddling his white, plastic chair beside Ryou's bed, where the young teen lay looking paler then normal, sometimes I wonder how I could be related to these two, they were both so pale beside me.

'Ether.' I said to Bakura as he didn't even look my way, he was looking at his entwined hands, his elbows leaned on the bed railing as I elaborated, 'That's why he's out like a light.'

'Who?'

'I don't know, but someone wanted Ryou to burn alive in that carnival.'

I knew what my twin brother was thinking, who would have any grudge of any sort against Ryou? The kid literally wouldn't hurt a fly, he was always such a do-gooder, last Christmas he gave away his new sweater to a homeless guy, leaving himself to catch the flu on the way home from the shop. Bakura hissed, 'Someone's trying to get our attention, there's no other explanation.' His voice was heavy, he was as pissed off as I was about this, I was glad I wasn't the only one.

Suddenly, as I was breathing slowly through my nose, a musky smell burned against my nostrils and I, reacting on my own accord, covered my nose with a finger, but before I could bring myself to be disgusted, I found the smell struck a familiar chord in my memories.

'Do you smell that?'

Bakura nodded, 'It must have been on that albino loser that brought him out.'

I shook my head, 'No...' I moved closer to Ryou, if this was who I thought it was, Bakura raised an eyebrow when I started patting down Ryou's body, I found what I was looking for in his jean's pocket, a scrunched up piece of scented paper, it reeked of the perfume, I found the kiss of the crimson lipstick on the corner of the page and it struck me as I read the two words on the paper.

_I'm back._

I felt the paper slowly crunch into my fist, anger boiled inside my chest like a raging scarlet fire as I turned to Bakura, 'I'm going to kill her so freaking bad she'll die to death.'_

* * *

_"I'm fine Lynol, I promise,' I attempted to reason with my brother as I watched him clench and unclench the steering wheel from in the front seat, I was in the back, it was better for my very slight headache to sit in the back, the doctor had called it concussion, I called it making a deal out of nothing. I hated seeing my only and older brother worrying like this, but I was also a bit miffed that now he would be very reluctant to let me go out to special occasions, or even just to the shops to grab a smoothie, that was going to prove bad in the future.

We weren't supposed to be doing this, being here that is. We were trying to get away from the stress of life, to escape to the islands for a vacation. I guess that was a bummer, we have about six months until we can get a ferry to the islands, so Lynol, keen on staying until we got that promised holiday, so now, we're stuck here in Domino, I was previously grumpier about it, but now, already it seems I've made a new friend...

I smiled to myself as I turned into what Lynol was saying and answered, 'Lynol, I promise I'm fine, really.'

He shook his head, finally stopping with his talking as I looked out the window, I felt a little bad that I'd knocked Yugi over twice now, it did suck to be so uncoordinated when it came to balance. I combed my fingers through my blond, curly hair, sometimes I wish I could have straight hair, be tall and beautiful, honestly, I was just plain, I had freckles on my cheeks that I wished would just go away, I was short, and I tripped over cordless phones!

The Motel was impossible to miss, honestly, it was like this big, gleaming silver sculpture beside the other concrete rectangles. Trust Lynol to pick the most expensive place for us to wait for our actual vacation to begin.

I normally talked with Lynol a lot, especially in a normally boring situation like driving in a car. But I didn't appreciate sitting for half an hour in a waiting room to see a doctor when I wasn't even caught in the blaze.

As Lynol's rental car slid into the underground driveway and ebony drofts shadowed Lynol's face as he parked the car and I opened the door and stepped out, it was nippy down here, I shivered, I didn't like it. Lynol brushed my shoulder as he passed and loyally I followed my older sibling to the elevator that would take us to the entrance floor. Tugging my cardigan sweater closer around me the two of us stepped into the shiny silver elevator.

Lynol jabbed the ground level button with his finger, the two of us tried not to stumble as he elevator purred up like a jet and landed on the level we asked, the door quietly opened and noted in a girl's voice, 'You have arrived.' Kind of like a GPS.

The floor was marble with red carpets and the railings to the grand stairs we had to walk up, Lynol walked to the gold-rimmed counter, a girl with long, silky ebony hair slicked into a bun with diamente chopsticks and a quaint uniform looked at him shyly with very very blue eyes. They were a darker shade then mine, she bowed her head politely when Lynol murmured something to her, he didn't have the patience to talk friendly with her today, I guess I didn't blame him, he must have been worried. Still...

Her name tag christened her Letia and she led us quietly up the stairs and then the elevator to guide us to our room. She opened the door for us and made a suggestion with her hands for us to go inside. 'Thanks!' I added when Lynol wordlessly strode inside. I didn't want the girl to think that she did something to upset my brother, she smiled to me in return, she couldn't be any older then nineteen for sure.

As we entered the room I took in the cream-coloured walls, two violently scarlet bedspreads on canopy beds and cherry-wood dressers and wardrobes with gold handles and patterns, the carpet was white and fluffy beneath my shoes and I kicked them off with a sigh to squish my toes into the softness. Lynol was straight out the bay windows to the balcony to sit on the comfy swing-chair and gaze out at the famous Domino Harbour, if you squinted your eyes, past the clouds in the distance you could see the islands that brought people here from all over the world to get there, where we were supposed to be.

I stayed here, I found my messenger bag and sat on the bed that had been declared mine when we first got here. I pulled out a bronze-painted pot that I had done at school back in California. I loved pottery, I liked examining my pieces to see what I could make better next time, What I figured was gold print looked better on bronze then black print, to contrast the light and dark colours, and maybe a little less curl on the lip of it. It had been an Egyptian theme, since in History we were studying the Egyptian Gods.

I was running my hands over the hieroglyphs I'd spent hours carefully sculpting into the figure when Lynol walked in, declaring while running a hand through his blond bangs, 'I think, while we're here, I need you to be in a more suitable environment... To take up your time more. I think it's better, until the ferries are back online.'

I blinked at him, 'Babysitter in a Motel?'

'No, today I enrolled you in Domino High, Monday, you start at your new school for the while.' That was even worse, so much for vacation, now I had to go to school too... I answered, 'Do I have a choice?'

'Unless you want to truint. Then no.' He shrugged, he knew I was unaccepting of this idea, but he always did like to rub in that he was my legal guardian, and had power over me that way. So I shrugged and shifted away from him, crossing my legs and lowering the heavy-ish pot onto my lap, openly ending the conversation between us, Lynol didn't hover, now that he'd finished his speech, he walked to the door and announced that he had to go to work. So he was still working too, we might as well live here.

When he closed the door I allowed myself to look up after him childishly sticking my tongue out at the now closed door where he'd been standing. But now it got me wondering, I mean, did Yugi go to this school? Does that mean I can see him again? He's really fun to hang around, I mean, I didn't think I could have had so much fun at a carnival, yet I made a friend who treated me as if I was his best friend, even though we'd never met before then.

I liked that about him, he accepted me, he didn't prod at my life, he didn't ask questions, or demand to know what kind of person I was, he just smiled and laughed with me, those big, adorable ultra-violet eyes gleaming like amethyst suns and tri-coloured hair that looked like he'd been forever electrocuted. I found myself smiling stupidly and slapped my cheeks in an attempt to snap myself out of it, I'd only known him for a day, no, not even that.

I wonder if he'll remember me...

* * *

_**Naaaaw crushes! Another apology for taking longer then normal to update, updates may be a little slower, but I'm trying my hardest because of you awesome readers! If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**Expect another chapter soon! **_


	15. When He Awakens

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Yugi and Ryou's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

******************Thanks to all the reviewers cuz' you're the best! *Hands respected favorite bishie plushie*  
**

_**If you review, you get pistachios! ;3**_

* * *

I was perched comfortably in the center of my bed, the rocket bedspread blue and dull in the low light, I was chewing on some sort of chewy chocolate taffy or something, Tea had got it for me. I liked it, it tasted like caramel... Only problem was it took decades to chew! I gnawed like a chipmunk on the side of the sweet as I wondered what on earth had happened to Ryou, I mean, it was my fault he was left out there, if I hadn't have made him feel so left out, he wouldn't have wandered off, if I'd been a better friend to him he wouldn't be hurt, he wouldn't be in hospital right now...

I was a terrible friend nowadays, a girl with a cute smile knocks me flat on my butt, and now Ryou's yesterday's news? What a great friend I am! I bit violently on the chocolate and yanked, yelping at the sting that shot through my tooth, I felt my eyes water as I extracted the sticky chocolate from my throbbing mouth, 'Owie...' I wiped my eyes, maybe that wasn't the best idea I'd ever had. I decided that I should work on my music.

I tuned into the soft humming of Tea in the kitchen cooking, she was staying here for now. She cooked tasty food, so I had nothing to complain about it, and Tea was one of my best friends after all. I had a pen in my hand and a clipboard on my crossed legs.

Atem had popped out of the house to grab some ingredients that Tea needed to make desert, she was determined to earn her keep, as much as all of us assured her we were perfectly fine with her staying here. I mean, she's Tea, she's kind, friendly, good-humoured, basically easy to be around, I was perfectly calm around Tea, I knew I could count on her when I needed her, and that's what makes a good friend right? I smiled as I wrote down a poetic term forming in my head.

_If my heart was a compass you'd be north_

I finally got another chunk off the treat, 'Ha!' I declared, looking at the bar with a victorious smile, now for another bite! Munching on a new piece I looked down at what I had on a draft layout. I had words that rhymed sprawled all across the white paper, in fact, some of it wasn't even right side up. I needed something to refer back to to compass... I reached out slowly, and with a careful finger, strummed my caramel-colored guitar sitting motionlessly looking pretty on the end of the bed, I listened as the cord vibrated off my walls. I loved the sound guitars made, in fact, I loved a lot of music, pop, hip hop, country, metal, R&B, you name it.

I found, on my own accord, my fingers curled carefully around the guitar, surely. I was always confident in my guitar, it was the only thing that I was confident about, it came so naturally to me, I had an ear for rhythm and beat, it formed in my heads like the words a novelist would get. I closed my eyes, giving into my hearing completely as my posture relaxed and I listened to the beat of my heart, the sound of Tea's melodic laughter at something Yami must have said to her. The sound of the tree stroking my window, dancing with the wind like eternal lovers.

I started to play slowly, a few strums accompanied by a few taps on the wood of the instrument. Before I married the beat circling my head, my fingers tweaking the strings into a more elaborate, relaxing harmony. And soon enough, I started humming softly to add even more to the tone, it was the tone of a passionate artist, at least, that's what I wanted it to be, it was how I felt it was, like my very being was in one with the music tickling my eardrums.

I could hear it like it was real. A stage, kissing a microphone as people gathered to hear what I heard when I sung and played, what I wanted the world to open their eyes and notice. I breathed slowly through my nose as I added slowly,

_'Circle me... and the needle moves gracefully... Back and forth_

_If my heart was a compass, you'd be north..._

_...Risk it all... Cause' I'll catch you if you fall..._

_Wherever you go..._

_If my heart was a house... You'd be home...'_

I allowed my blissful moment of serenity to slow as my hand movements relaxed and I ran my hands slowly down the cords to finish the song. It was a work in progress, but I thought it could be great, I could sing this to an audience, and they'd clap and cheer, I mean, I could really hear it now, the clap of palm against palm and the praise in both soft, feminine tones and smooth, deep baritone voices.

'That was amazing Yugi!' Wait, that sounded like Tea... I opened one of my eyes slowly, and a shock ran through my body, I went totally rigid as there, standing in the doorway, evidence shown that they had been listening for who knows how long, was Yami and Tea. They both smiled warm smiles to me.

I guess they didn't expect my face to turn crimson and for me to jump to my feet, squeaking, 'How long were you listening?' I was trembling now. There was one major flaw in my dream, one that I probably should have mentioned a lot earlier before I got you all excited and supportive of my singing career, I can only perform alone, I'm not joking, I have major stage fright, I choke, I can't help it, it just happens to me.

Yami made a pinching gesture, closing on of his eyes to peer through the gap between his fingers at me as he proceeded with his wink and declared proudly, 'That's some melody you have there partner, why haven't you shown anyone this sooner?'

I didn't answer, my throat had gone dry as I caught Tea picking up the lyrics page, my face flushing like a hot iron I whipped it back from her hands and tried to get the attention off me, 'It's nothing, in fact, I'm going to throw it away.'

Tea looked as if I'd announced that I'd killed her puppy or something, there liquid in her intensely blue eyes as she attempted to reason, 'Oh Yugi! Don't do that! It was beautiful! No, not beautiful it was amazing! You're even better then Yami!'

Yami pouted at this. You know which pout I'm talking about.

I felt sweat drop as Tea grabbed my shoulders passionately, 'You can't throw away such a great song Yugi! I can't let you!'

'Um, Tea, please let go...'

'You have to keep writing it! If you don't want us listening in on you just say the word and we'll be gone like -poof! Just say the word and we're gone so you can get back to work, I have to hear the finishing result!'

'Okay... The word?' She didn't seem to have any intention of stopping, even though I wasn't even debating with her, she was shaking me now, for a girl, her grip was _firm_, After a few shakes I found my head was beginning to spin as I looked helplessly over at Yami. He heard my silent pleas and asked Tea, 'Will the sauce be thick enough by now?'

Tea paused, 'Oh! I forgot about it.' She released me so I could rub my sore arms with a kind of sour pout of my own as Tea waved to me, 'Let me know how it goes,' and she darted back out to the kitchen. Yami smiled my way fondly, I turned away from him shyly as he touched my shoulder. 'Yugi, Tea's right, I know the thought of people judging you, watching your every move and mistake is scary, believe me. But I'm here for you, we all are, you have friends and brothers who will be cheering for you every step of the way, and in the end, if it makes you happy Yugi, sometimes you just have to take the swing,' he winked at me, 'Don't ever give up partner.'

I found myself smiling, because Yami was right, he always was, and he made me feel better, the introverted, butterfly feelings in my stomach fluttered themselves away, 'Thanks Yami. That means a lot to me.' He merely nodded, before he turned and left me to myself quietly, slowly, I lowered my head to where my paper rested between my fingertips...

* * *

I felt cloudy and light, a dream I'd been having seemed to fade away slowly as the world pulled me back in like a vacuum, in fact, I had wanted to stay in this dream, it was quiet and peaceful, it was in some sort of old, Victorian mansion, with dusty brown bricks like from a sepia painting. There was a girl with long, pale straight hair and chocolate wet lips.

Her dress hadn't been bright or colorful, it was brown, a frilly gown with an equally brown corset and strapped boots, she had the most beautiful smile. Here wasn't so warm and welcoming. Here was bright, like white hot daggers piercing my confused eyes as I blinked the sting away, why was everything so bright? Why did it smell funny in here? And there was a high-pitched ringing in my ears... Ah, there's Bakura, I was glad to see a familiar pair of eyes that raised to look at me indifferently as I found myself yawning widely.

'Finished your nap?' He sneered, hiding his concern in a harsh tone, I could tell he hadn't slept.

I answered instead, 'Where are we?'

'Hell.' He shrugged, and ran a hand through his wild, white hair. I by now had figured otherwise, this was the hospital... I was on the patient's bed, wait, why was I here? 'What... Happened?' I assessed myself, I still had both of my arms and hands, I could feel and wiggle my toes, I jolted when a line of pain shot up my right leg, 'My leg...'

'You got burnt at the carnival,' Bakura mono-toned, looking out the window blankly, he slumped over now, like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I didn't understand, burnt at the carnival? Slowly, I saw the images of the roller coasters, of my company screaming in my ear as the cart sat on top of a huge dip while I was grinning open-mouthed in anticipation, Kesha's new song 'We R Who We R' booming from the speakers as we dropped, feeling my friend's arms locking around me as she cried like a baby wanting milk in in my shoulder... Oh, it must have been after that. The Rodar...? Where you stood against a wall, and then it started spinning, so fast you stuck to the wall, where she tried to do a Mexican wave only to have her hands slam to the wall above her. My stomach twisting and growling as it slowed and we slid down, giving everyone major wedgies... Then I'd felt so sick, that I'd wanted to throw up the chips she and I had shared between us... I'd gone to the bathroom...

My head hurt thinking about it... What had happened after that? It didn't seem to be coming to me. 'Not following you...' I murmured, looking at him with my confusion gracing my face. He shrugged, "I don't have any details. But someone drugged you Ryou, and then the carnival went ablaze, and some albino loser dragged you out.' He seemed grumpy that he wasn't the savior, nothing to rub in my face later. Except the fact that I was saved by a girl.

Albino loser. I frowned at his choice of words, Bakura was insensitive when he wanted to be, kind of a psychopath really, I asked, 'Fae?' My brow tightened as Bakura shrugged, 'I didn't exactly get her rank and serial number, you were on a stretcher, I had better places to be.'

Albino. It must have been Fae, she'd come back to find me? Maybe she'd found me on coincidence...? How but, she'd have no business in a Men's Bathroom... Whether she discovered me intentionally or not, she risked her life, in an open fire, to save me?

I blinked like an idiot at my brother. I couldn't quite believe it, I mean, it wasn't the fact that she was a girl and she saved me that was the problem, just that that person was Fae, the fragile, tearful girl with the sad smile and the fragile appearance, I almost felt ashamed that I'd gone and endangered her that way, I mean, even if it wasn't my fault someone knocked me out, I couldn't help but feel responsible.

Come to think of it, I found a bit of it was coming back to me, I remember her screaming my name, yelling at me to wake up, behind crackling explosions as she shielded me, and then when she'd told me we had to go, I couldn't think at the time, like I was a dead person seeing, I had no control of my thoughts or body, could only look on as I faded in and out of consciousness.

Now I felt more of my own mind working, I wished I'd have at least thanked her, I owed her so much, a thank you was the least. If not for her, I would most very likely be in a body bag prodded by forensic scientists. I wouldn't be alive, and it's thanks to her, the thought spun me out. I murmured, 'Her name is Fae... She's my friend.'

Bakura raised an eyebrow, in a 'Do-I-look-like-I-care?' Sort of manner, I added slowly, 'And she saved me?' I must have sounded dumb for asking again, but I couldn't believe it.

'Yeah,' I looked up at the second familiar voice from the doorway, Akefia stood there, one foot hitched up on the wall, I don't know how I didn't notice him sooner as he cocked an eyebrow, 'We both saw the little ferret drop down after they got you.'

Now I was worried, 'Wait, she was hurt?' I snapped upright, my leg stung, and I flipped my legs off the bed, Bakura's hand snapped tightly around my arm, kind of painfully, 'Get back down, you can't be walking on that leg.'

I didn't like this idea, I shook my head, 'It's just a burn, I'll be okay.' I tried again, Bakura was insistent, both of us were 'as stubborn as mules' as we were told many times, Akefia seemed to be more easy-going then us in that department. Akefia compromised, 'Not until we get you some crutches.'

I frowned, I bet the bullies will love me now that I'm officially a cripple too. I shook my head, 'I don't want them.'

'Stop pretending to be macho, you fail at it epically,' Bakura rolled his eyes, 'Crutches or bed, your choice.'

I sighed, too stubborn... I breathed slowly, 'Okay,' they were only looking after me after all. 'I'll use the crutches.'

I could tell Akefia saw the strain in my tone, he only smirked, and then shrugged off the wall smoothly, 'Don't be such a wuss, little brother.' I didn't respond, but while I was kind of mad that they were making me use crutches, I guess it could be worse.

Example being I could be dead for one. 'Am I clear to go home?' I asked.

Bakura wanted to know also, Akefia nodded, 'No school for a few days, let the burn heal some.'

My face fell, I was going to fall behind big time school-work wise, and I was going to be so bored... Not to mention I needed to see Fae desperately, 'Can I invite a friend over?'

Bakura and Akefia exchanged glances, I know what they were thinking, since when did I _ever_ invite a friend over? I'll answer that one, never. Not until not at least. But then again, I'd never had my life saved by a friend until now, so the circumstance called for change!

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**Expect another chapter soon! **_


	16. When You Nearly Drive Off A Cliff

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Bakura and Letia's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

*******************hides Ryou plushie*Hehe, it's not what it looks like...?  
**

_**If you review, you get Krispy Kremes! ;3**_

* * *

Ryou with crutches was the funniest thing ever. I was still snickering when we were in the car as I drove, one hand on the wheel, the other leaning on the open window, the wind felt good, despite the the chilly weather. Ryou sat in the back shamefully on the middle seat, Akefia was in shotgun who seemed bored... Which wasn't anything new.

Ryou looked away from me with a silent humph as I smirked tooth-fully, 'Sure you don't wanna go for another round on the crutches?' She scrape on his cheek was scarlet on his colour-less skin like a reminder of what happened when we'd got to the stairs with his new crutches, of course, Ryou didn't bother us asking for help, which ended up with him flat on his face in the cement. Of course, none of us were laughing at the time, but now we'd found out there was no more then a scab of skin ground away from his cheek and a cut on his lower lip, the blood dripped slowly down his chin before he wiped it away with that stupid handkerchief Mum had given Ryou. I stopped smirking to focus on the road, I didn't notice my grip on the steering wheel slightly tighten.

Ryou was the most affected by what happened, so it seemed, but none of us took it lightly. Our father was a bastard. A criminal, he favored Akefia, and would take him out all the time to break into liquor stores and do all sorts of crap, Akefia never filled in the blanks, we stopped asking when he tried to knock me out with the crowbar he'd been holding at the time, some serious issues.

But it doesn't mean things didn't happen to us. Being the unwanted twin, he had wanted me gone, he set me up many times, tried to get me into trouble I couldn't find my way out of, I was the son who kept crawling back to the doorstep no matter what he knew at me. He just couldn't seem to get me out of the way.

Honestly I don't know why I stayed. I guess I didn't want to leave mother and Ryou with him. Ryou is practically a doppelganger for mum, which is insane in itself. Akefia was the only one who inherited dad's cold, empty eyes and darker skin. Mother was helpless against him, and one then that day came when Amane...

'Bakura!' Akefia's hand snapped on the wheel to steer us from plummeting off the edge of a turn right beside the harbor, that would've been a straight drop into the water. I threw Akefia's hand away as he growled, 'Are you trying to kill us!'

I saw through the rear view mirror that Ryou was clinging to the seat for dear life with a horrified look on his face. I swallowed at my dry throat as Akefia snapped, 'What the hell is wrong with you!'

'Nothing! I'm fine!' I snapped right back as I kept my eyes on the road and turned into our street, I relaxed slightly, but my pulse was still racing, I was glad neither Akefia or Ryou said anything else. I looked at our house, I needed to sleep, really bad, even now, with my rigid stance, I could feel fatigue weakening me.

I saw someone on our walkway, we all knew who she was, she was looking at our apartment solemnly, before she started walking away, her jacket tucked in her hands, is she stalking us now? Ryou's eyes lit up as he wound down his window with a new burst of energy. 'Fae!' He waved his arms like a chicken trying to fly, 'Over here! Hey Fae!'

She noticed, and looked up with this timid look, I narrowed my eyes, there was something about her... It was kind of weird.

I pulled into the driveway indifferently. I turned off the engine and dropped out of the car, Akefia strode past the girl inside disinterestedly. Ryou nearly fell on his face again as he greeted her with this stupid smile. It's been a _long_ time since he'd smiled like that. He almost fell and she was right there to right him up, it made me wonder just how _close_ these two were. I raised an eyebrow as Ryou turned to me as I plucked out Ryou's new crutches.

'Fae, this is my big brother Bakura, Bakura, this is Fae, my good friend.'

'I bet.' I muttered, handing the crutches to him and shaking Fae's hand, what? I can be civil if I want to, I was just too tired to say something smart-assy at the moment. I wanted to get it over with. I locked the car, grumbled a 'Use those crutches and close the door behind you.' To Ryou and then quickly vacated the scene, inside, it was dark, Akefia didn't open the blinds, I didn't really care, Ryou would when he came inside.

I found I still couldn't drop the dark thoughts that clouded my mind, the past haunted me often, twisted my being into who I am today, I hated it, I wanted it to disappear, I look at people who suffer with amnesia with envious eyes, they forgot whatever horror happened to them, they don't live everyday wishing they were dead like people like me.

Akefia takes his past differently to me, he doesn't think for once that any of it was his fault. Ryou's also different, his outlook is unknown to me, he hides behind a shy smile and wide brown eyes. But neither of them would carry what I did, they were victims, how would they be if they were one of the prosecutors? What if it was their fault that our little sister, barely nine at the time, was killed under their hand?

I wanted to hit something, I didn't, I was striding quickly past Akefia when I saw he was grabbing his helmet and leather jacket, not to mention I caught the glint of steel he tucked into his belt. I stopped, 'Where are you going?' I asked bluntly.

I awaited an answer from him as he avoided my gaze, replying normally, 'Out.'

I wasn't satisfied with his answer, 'Where?' My eyes narrowed and I tilted my head sideways, my hair flopped heavily over my left eye as he looked at me with an icy glare, 'What do you care?'

'I want to know-' I sauntered to his side, and whipped out my hand inside his jacket, just as I thought, what I pulled out indeed, was his black serrated folding knife, sharp and greedy for blood as always. I was now holding this knife, the handle fitting perfectly within my pale fingers...

Akefia snatched it back, I noticed this gesture resulted in a slice deep into his thumb, he didn't seem to notice it, but I did all too much. I looked away, 'What are you not telling me brother?'

Akefia pushed me to the side, against the wall with his palm, staining my shirt with his blood as he stalked towards the door, 'I'll be back later.' Hopefully he thought I'd let it go at that, but he can chuck a temper tantrum all he wants, I intend to find out everything. I heard Ryou and his new toy from his room laughing about something and grabbed my keys off the counter quickly I made my vacation from the apartment.

* * *

I didn't want to be here, this was the _last_ place I wanted to be, I couldn't believe I was here. I'd been told to dress fancy, I found a blue satin dress. It wasn't flattering, in fact, I didn't really like it at all, I wasn't a person who dressed up in beautiful silky gowns with delecate jewels guarding my skin and thin elegant stilletoes to glide into the room all glamourous.

I wasn't like that, I was a quiet person, I usually got attention for all the wrong things. Like words coming out wrong from my mouth, or from messing something up. In fact, I felt like a baffoon in this smooth dress, it felt too short for my liking, I tugged at the skirt to pull it down, it reached a little higher then halfway down my thighs. It only had one strap, and the strap had foldings of the material falling around my arm like a miniature cape down to my elbow. A girl could shine in this.

But with my pale skin and dark hair, I just looked like I knew nothing about fashion, which was probably true, especially since I didn't own any high heels, so I had to settle for casual blue flip-flops. My hair was done up in a bun, I always had it that way, in fact, I did it up that way so often that I could do it second nature, I could close my eyes or think about something else entirely and have it done in seconds. This time I'd hooked a black chopstick through it to attempt to appear more formal. I had on some mascara and a tiny bit of bronzer to make my skin appear more vibrant rather then the pale colour it was.

I really needed to work on my self esteem... Frowning, I lifted my head to look at the sign. Of the red rose with the dripping black ink letters on the crimson petals. I doubted I'd have the money to order a glass of water here... Swallowing slowly I forced my posture to appear calm and collected and I shuffled inside. My eyes cast around in search for her.

My hear jumped into my throat when I found her. She looked like a goddess, her golden hair was blow-dried and layered so it fell just past her shoulders. Before then I'd have never known someone could garn leather and still appear so formal. she had on dark coloured lipstick and mascara and a bronze-coloured eyeshadow to blend the dark colours in with her light hair. She looked like a queen with her single glove on one hand and ice-covered bracelet on her other hand as she plucked an olive off a drink into her mouth straight from the toothpick.

I approached her with a heavy, fear-filled heart, I wasn't going to lie to you, I regretted ever getting involved with this woman. I eased slowly into the seat across from her, my blue eyes cast downwards. With the leather, ebony dress hugging her figure, she smiled a smile meant to be a greeting, it only terrified me as I jumped as she spoke,

'Did you get what I wanted?' Her eyes gleamed like a demon. Under her pretty face, there was a hungry monster. I didn't want to be the prey. I swallowed again, and managed a small, fast series of nodding as she produced two photo's out of her glove and held them in plain sight to me, as if I were impaired, she asked slowly, cunningly, 'Are you sure they looked exactly like them?'

I scanned the pictures, one of the small boy with the bright, round eyes, and the other of a lean girl with a kind smile, fluttering lashes and stunning brown eyes framed by auburn-cobalt hair in a curtain over her shoulders. They looked to be unaware of their picture taken. Slowly, looking at her smile, I nodded again. My hands were now in my handbag, and they clenched slightly around a piece of paper.

Her guard lowered, and she figited as her smile became sugar-dripped and she put away the photos and gestured with her gloved hand for me to hand it over. I hesitated, looking down at the bag as she purred, 'Hand it over, love.'

'Are you going to hurt them?' I asked quietly as she only simpered at me, her eyes and expression indifferent as she made the hand gesture again impatiently.

I did so with the knowledge of what she owed me, I pulled out the paper, with the address scribbled in my handwriting on it into her hand. I watched her eyes scan it, before she put the paper in her bag, I murmured, 'Can I have my part?' When she gave me an amused smirk, I had a feeling I wasn't getting the money I so badly needed, so badly craved, and the thought was like needles to my heart.

The image of father's baby blue eyes and loving smile crackled by the tumour growing in his brain burned itself into my head as I silently pleaded for her to pity me, or just honor her end of the bargain, the money she promised, for a simple address. She examined the nails she could see, the perfectly cut and french-tipped nails with black nail art decorating them.

'I think, for your keep, you owe me something more.'

I wanted to cry, I'd furfilled my end of the bargain, I didn't want to be stabbed in the back. 'One more month and it's too late...' I attempted softly, it was all I could say, and my voice broke at the end.

'I know sweetie,' She had mock sympathy on her voice as she stroked my hair as a mother would, 'But I need you to do one last thing for me, then you'll get your money.'

Why didn't I believe her crooning, I nodded indifferently, my eyes fixated on the napkin in front of me, it was very elaborate for something that's just going to be dirtied and thrown away. She continued to soothe me and explain, 'I want you to get to know this boy,' Another photo was pressed into my hand as she continued, 'I need you to get close to him, and get me that pyramid hangning around his neck.'

I allowed myself to blink at her, before looking down at the picture. Captured in his glory, was my idea of a god in flesh. He had bronze, tight skin on a lean, toned body, with amethyst, piercing eyes that could see into your soul, kind, dangerous eyes, with a mouth-watering smile and a thoughtful expression on his face, golden, wiry bangs fell messily across his face, and the rest of his airbourne hair was hematite with the same purple as his eyes on the outlines. His neck was long and his overall aura was magestic and powerful, like a lion.

My throat was no longer dry, in fact I had to close my mouth to stop from drooling. I wanted to say no, I wanted to back out, but as I looked at her doubtfully she added, 'How's your daddy going?' Insensitively. She knew she had me on a chain and there was no escaping it.

I nodded again. 'Okay.'

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**Expect another chapter soon! **_


	17. When I Rip You Off A Chapter

Could everyone who reads this story fill this out for me? It's asking about how I present my story, it's just to try and make it a nicer experience for you guys! I know some of you don't really like reviewing, I totally respect that, if you cannot, PM me with the answers please.

Regarding the chapters (Pick one):

A- (Only two POVs) Longer chapters (This will take longer to update though)

B- (More then two POVs) Longer chapters (This one will also take longer) Suggest a number of POVs?

C- Keep it the same

Other options (Pick as many as you like):

A- Answer reviews in the chapters (Like I did for the first several or so)

B- Cut out the eventless chapters, I want to get to the bottom of the plot with Mary-Alice! (I will do this if you want, it just might seem unrealistic.)

C- Mix up the POVs, it makes it exciting to see who's turn it is next!

What pairing do you want to see more of? (Pick one):

A- YamixTea, it's what I came here for!

B- My OCxBishie pairing!

C- I like them all!

Which do you want and don't want in the story? (Pick as many as you like):

A- Major swear words (Do they bother you? Because if they do I will continue to refrain, I don't use major swear words often, but some times call for it if it's perfectly okay with you guys)

B- Sex Scenes were included (I like them, I won't lie, I'm a pervert XD But if you feel too innocent for them, then let me know and I'll refrain)

C- Major gore was included (I know how some people feel about gore, I happen to have a major fear of blood, I can still write about it though, if you don't want to hear anymore about blood and torn flesh (This will appear quite often later on) I won't go into detail when those parts arrive as much as I love describing things.)


	18. When She ALMOST Leaves!

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Seto and DUN DUN DUN! MARY-ALICE'S POV (point of View) To express my happiness at receiving 30 reviews, I will give you guys an inside glance of the killer's mind itself, we shall learn some more about Mary-Alice!  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

******************So far, I've been told that people (Majority-wise) want the chapters to stay the same length and POV-wise. and Majority have given the O.K on Gore, Lemons and swearing (Woohoo let's go wild! Nah I kid XD) and answering reviews in the chapters is also picked and mix up the order of POV's for the chapters. At anytime you can still answer the poll, and if the majority leans another way I shall change it :) **

******************Enjoy the random choice of POV's!  
**

_**If you review, you get ... Nom-noms! ;3**_

* * *

I tapped the black keys as fast as I could, over the years, I didn't even have to look at the keyboard anymore, I could think, drift off into thought like I often did, and still get what I was supposed to be getting onto the computer.

The last thing I wanted was to be getting on another roll with the phone, I don't think I could handle it if one more person so much as put me on hold for more then two minutes. No one would know this, but my head was spinning. Why me? Why _my_ life? Oh yeah, because I own a company everyone wants to get their trampy hands on.

I felt my blue eyes narrow broodingly as I sent the seventh email, I was canceling any conferences, appointments and anything else of the sort, I didn't want to have any run-ins with anyone now. And hell, I didn't have a secretary to call them for me at the current time as I'm sure you'll understand by now.

My mind strayed again as I noted to myself, that their position would most likely lose it's convenience and safety sometime soon, I had to get them somewhere else. It would be a lot easier if it was just Mokuba, I could get him in a discreet boarding school on the islands that Kaiba Corp. Owned and beef up security and keep him under surveillance. But with Leena too. I felt my expression tightening, I could probably get her in there too, but why should I be protecting her?

Oh, that's right, apparently she's important to me. I beg to differ, she's my secretary, nothing else. And if she was killed, it would mean I need a new secretary... That reason enough was good enough for me. But then, according to her report, Leena lived with her father, that means he could very well be targeted too.

That means I have to baby him too? God it's like having several Mokubas... I didn't notice I'd stopped typing until I saw two paragraphs of nothing but J's.

I blinked at the screen, before just snapping the laptop shut and leaning on my hand, okay, so the only way to protect Mr. Marr, would be to confine him. What would Leena think of having her father thrown in prison? I do wonder how she would react, probably the wrong reaction. So I guess scratch that. I clenched and unclenched my jaw a few times to try and think.

_This_ is why I don't like having any connections or bonds other then Mokuba...

Why not just leave Leena out of the picture, and hope that proves to Mary-frickin'-wannabe-spy-Alice that my previous comment was true, that her life meant nothing to me, which I guess it doesn't, does it? But the only way for her to confirm this would be to kill her and find out what I'd do, analyze me like I do others the way a predator would assess prey to predict their next move, the flaw in their plans that would leave them open for attack, and be torn apart just like that.

And then I wouldn't have my secretary...

Why did that bother me so much? There were plenty of other people who could probably do a _better_ job than Leena. Although, of all of them, Mokuba likes her best, and she hasn't let me down once yet, and she's convenient since she's got no life and would happily work countless hours away without a break. Why does she seem to happy to do that anyway? Who cares, that's not important.

Part of me screamed to just leave her in the fire, to let her burn and get out with Mokuba. But I also knew, I couldn't do that. Why? I've been asking myself the same thing, it makes no sense, she's just another person. Just another girl.

God knows I could use a break from women. If I could pick one to get out of my life, it wouldn't be Leena, preferably Mary-Alice. But to do this, I have to be one step ahead of her at all times, so far, I was losing that edge. I needed to get a tracking device on her, and knowing her tactics...

I shifted my arm sharply, I knocked something flying across the room, which splattered all over my fogged glass wall. I jumped to my feet anxiously at the sound. I stared bluntly at the brown, frothy, cold stale coffee that dripped slowly down the wall.

And now I have to go get my own coffee...

I grumbled to myself as I walked to the door and opened it harshly. I stood in the doorway, knowing Leena she'd have heard the whole thing if she'd been here, and would have had the wall clean without my asking when I got back. I missed Mokuba's smile, his stupid, air-headed comments and questions that eased my mind. Truth be told I felt a danger to my own mind this way. I needed fresh air, and fast, and I needed to come up with a solution to my problems.

I came to the conclusion what Leena Marr didn't know wouldn't hurt her, she didn't have to know I'd confined her father, in fact, she _dare_ not disagree openly to me and risk being thrown out to the hounds when what I was doing was protecting them both. I could easily leave her behind to suffer. But then, I think we've come to the conclusion I couldn't, why isn't important right now.

As I stood in the elevator my head was still spinning, to the point where it was almost painful. the caffeine buzz in my head kept me wide awake and alert, but maybe that wasn't a good thing, I fought the slight paranoia gripping my spine.

No, she wasn't here, she wasn't watching, I was alone. I faced the dreaded fact that I needed to make contact with her again, and play her game, which would mean, I will be doing things that will make me want to throw up, even thinking of giving her the slightest hint that she interested me made me want to throttle myself, but under the circumstances.

I would never let another living soul know this, ever, my composure was everything, without it I lose, but despite what people would think of my posture, expression and tone of voice, I was getting desperate. I pulled out a small bead from my pocket, small as a large piece of glitter, it sticks like super glue to skin, and looks like nothing more then a mole, with this tiny device, I could track her down to the number of the residence she was staying, and to get it on her, I would have to be smart, and she can't see it coming, she mustn't know anything's changed, even after it's done, this plan must be carefully executed.

I have to admit, the suspense was a drill to my fright. I was almost excited, almost being the key word. I looked up at the quaint coffee lounge, not everywhere has to be expensive, I wasn't going to be spending any unnecessary time here anyway, I had things to do.

After ordering a cup of foul-tasting -but thick with caffeine- coffee I stepped out of the shop, sipped the cup slowly as it burned into my tongue and my usual adrenalin rushed back to me. I looked skyward. Domino City moved and flowed as if nothing was going on.

Lucky, ignorant people.

* * *

Sometimes, it seemed as if the world had sunken lower by the actions of one person. I hitched up a leg from my post, sitting on top of a building, no railings, just the road and cars beneath my bare feet as I looked up at the night sky.

This place was no home of mine. I belonged nowhere, no where could confine me, no place was good enough to satisfy my immense cravings. In fact, this place was kind of boring.

I had grown up here, you'd think that would count for something...

_'Alice! Alice!' She looked up at the sound of her name from her seat on the bleachers, a hat covering her face and sleeves and leggings hung off her undeveloped body. There stood the most beautiful girl in their grade, with her natural, silky dark curtain of flowing black-brown hair and ocean-blue eyes, no, not ocean, the ocean was paled beside them, even sapphires merely glinted slightly in the sun beside the luminous orbs that were her eyes, her beauty was brought out by her wide, true smile as she offered her hand, 'Come! We're trying to make a pyramid! I want you to be the apex!'_

_'Jen,' She shook her head quickly, 'I'll fall, they'll laugh... I don't like the cheerleaders.'_

_The girl that was Jen frowned with a hurt look crossing her face, 'I'm a cheerleader, do you hate me?'_

_She looked down, she surely didn't hate Jennifer Gardner, but she did have this angry pit in her stomach that Jennifer felt the need to give her pity and sympathy because no one else would. No one knew her shame or secrets. No one would know she could not risk getting on that human pyramid even if she wanted to. Jennifer was shocked at her non-reply, considering that she may actually dislike her, when she'd thought they were best friends._

_'Alice?'_

_She was looking down at her feet, Jennifer had everything, she was a straight A student. She was head cheerleader, popular and not a plastic, hollow shell, and beautiful too, and deep, and kind and caring. She just felt like a lost, mangy puppy beside her, she didn't want to walk in her shadow, never truly fitting in, she also didn't want to lose her only hopes of a friend. 'Of course I don't...'_

_Then as Alice stood up to go to the bathroom, as she stepped down the stairs, one of the other cheerleaders stalked her way, 'Hey! You! stop! Stop you bitch!' _

_Alice stopped when she saw she was addressing her, her hands on her hips as she grabbed her arm painfully, 'You slept with my boyfriend! He told me you did!'_

_The small, pale girl murmured bluntly, 'Let go of me.' And pulled her arm free as Jennifer started over, calling out, 'Kyra! Leave her alone!'_

_Alice looked her in the eyes, 'So you're mad not that your boyfriend outright cheated on you, but with me?' Alice couldn't understand it, she hadn't slept with the jock, Daniel, but she had to prove herself to an accusing cheerleader? No, she didn't._

_'You slut!' Alice didn't expect to be slapped hard across the face, but it happened, the sharp sting caused her to gasp, and the impact caused a stumble in her footwork. And with that stumble, came the drop of the next step, and before the three of them knew it, Alice had toppled gangly down the bleacher stairs onto the grass with a painful cough._

_Jennifer pushed past Kyra, who had a shocked look on her face at what she'd done. Alice immediately rolled onto her back and clutched her stomach, crying softly as Jennifer jumped the last four steps and knelt beside her, 'Alice? Are you alright?'_

_She looked okay besides some cuts and bruises, but Alice replied sharply, 'I'm fine.' And looked down at her belly, whispering so softly no one else could hear, 'Please be okay too...'_

That was in grade seven.

I thought about my life every night, but it had been a long time since that memory had been stirred, it was on Domino High grounds that I had had that incident. And it was here I thought I'd left it all behind. The thought made me uneasy. Alice was dead, I didn't want her back, she was weak, she was ugly, and she was a lost cause, who I am now, may not be nicer, but who I was was powerful, fearless, a ruthless killer who eliminated every threat, no one could stop me, no one could hurt me anymore.

But it didn't feel that way to me anymore. Here, it was like it stripped me of my shield, I didn't like it here. In fact, I wanted to leave, the smell in the air, before I got too curious, before I dug up what I'd long buried, I had to go, here was going to be the end of me.

I stood up, the wind pulled at my hair like a thousand hands, I turned away from the view of the sparkling harbor. I scoured the slow descent of the creaky metal stairs down the side of the building, slowly the harbor hid behind the sky scrapers and I reached the bottom.

I needed a drink. The closest bar's neon sign drew me in, and in I walked, and ordered a vodka shot, vodka was the only alcohol I ever drunk. And downed the shot instantly as I spotted a man sitting beside me leaning my way, closer and closer. His stubble turned me off, I liked a clean, classy looking man. That and he looked to be in his late forties. 'Can I buy ya' a drink love?'

I looked at him wryly through half-lidded uninterested eyes, to humor him, I said remorsefully, 'Sure.' I took the time to analyze him, I watched his green eyes slide to the glass he edged my way, I saw the small, hidden white tablet he plopped into the drink, that no other innocent girl would have seen. I smiled, and slowly, tipped the glass over, onto his fat pants.

'Oops,' I covered my mouth, 'Here, let me get this fixed up.' I took his arm and led him out the back quietly, no one would even have noticed us go, and the guy seemed all-too-willing to enter the dark abyss of the alleyway with me.

This was the mistake that was going to cost him his life. 'You should be careful...' I turned to him slowly, my lashes battering as she looked me up and down with hungry eyes as I sauntered up against his body, his stale breath rolled over my face as I took hold of his shirt, and slipped my other hand down my boot leg...

'-Who you fuck with.' I drove the knife gleefully into his gut, and twisted, I covered his screaming mouth while I hissed in his ear, 'You deserved it, I'll see you in hell where we'll have lots of fun together.' I watched the light leave his petrified eyes as I pulled the knife free and held the blade slowly into eye level.

The pearly white surface of the deadly weapon dripped rubies onto my palm slowly as I smiled. I guess I could stick around if I got to kill a few punks to pass the time. I laughed softly, and looked, now disdainfully, down at my lifeless, forever cold victim. I guess I should thank him, otherwise I never would have stayed to go through with my plan in Domino City. So I silently thanked the lifeless (Literally) loser who had died under my blade and turned to the naive world outside the alleyway where cars slid past like nothing was wrong, making their way to and from work.

I felt the warmth that came with killing him rush like ecstasy through my veins as I turned away to sigh satisfyingly, guess my night was coming to a slow, dusking end for now...

* * *

_**ANGST and DRAMA are my friends! XD If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**Expect another chapter soon! **_


	19. When He Kisses Her

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Leena and Tea's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

**Random question of the day!**

**Abridged Yami: Huh? Yugi you little BEEP You son of a f-BEEP-king BEEP BEEP BEEP I'm going to tear off your BEEP and shove them right up your BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP and then BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP on your BEEP BEEP BEEP with BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP in the BEEP BEEP BEEP and BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP your BEEP-BEEP-BEEP So then you'll have to BEEP sideways! ...BEEP! Huh? Hi there.**

**How many beeps are there? XD**

**First one to answer in a review gets their OC in the next POV chapter. (That's if I don't update before anyone responds XD)**

_**If you review, you get Yugiohs, apparently they're yugilisious! ;3**_

* * *

'Leena...?' I jumped like someone had wired me up and sent a shot of electricity through me as a small, cold hand touched my wrist hesitantly.

As I blinked like some sort of newborn animal, the darkness bit into my blurry sight as I caught sight of a pair of brown-ebony, half-lidded eyes that blinked away what appeared to be a small sheen of liquid, on the verge of becoming tears. I heard the sound of a million rain drops battering against the roof, and a soft, careless rumble of thunder crossed the land.

'Mokuba?' I murmured, reaching to my blue, plain lamp and plucking the string that turned it on, shedding some lemon yellow light around the room slowly as I looked Mokuba up and down slowly, seeing he looked distressed and wore light blue pajamas with white clouds on it. 'I-I had a nightmare...'

I was so tired, I'd finally managed to drift off to sleep, to escape into the black void that protected me from the fright of reality awaiting me, the anxiousness that gripped me in it's bony grasp and gnawed at my sanity slowly.

I hated this, I was so worried about Mr. Kaiba, I just wanted to see his cold, expressionless face again, I wanted to feel his presence and know he was alive, and well. I forced my eyes open to the problem at hand and murmured to Mokuba, 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Mokuba was clutching an Eeyore plushie and he nodded slightly shakily and added, casting his gaze downwards sheepishly, 'C-can I sleep with you? I'm scared...'

That makes to of us, I didn't let myself be sour to him, I couldn't, I felt sorry for the poor thing, I shuffled back, making room under the warm and comfort of my covers as Mokuba gladly, gratefully swished himself under at the sound of angry, close, loud thunder that struck the silence like an echoing cord and snuggled up in the blankets and covers and closed his eyes as he begun shakily, his warm breath comforted my shoulder as I stroked at his mop of wild, dark hair soothingly, dad would do when I was young, sitting on the lounge, telling me the monsters in my dreams couldn't hurt me.

'I dreamed that Seto...' He shook his head, 'It was awful...' He was interrupted when suddenly another shot of thunder struck and the lamp quickly distinguished. Mokuba jumped and clung to me in fright in the darkness, I guess there goes the power...

I gave him a soft, understanding smile, I was no longer so eager to sleep, I wanted to comfort him, feeling my urge to continue he mumbled, looking at the bow on my shirt in the dim light, the moon cast silver highlights on his tanned features,

'H-he wouldn't wake up... He was cold, and someone was taking me away... I never want it to happen Leena. I don't want to say goodbye to Seto, I want him to stay with me forever.'

I gave him a look of sympathy, gosh, that thought must be a shock to the poor little guy. 'Mokuba... You know Mr. Kaiba will never leave you. He cares about you too much,' I nodded to his unsure expression, 'You're the most important thing in the world to him. I wouldn't _let_ anything come between you.'

He smiled a little as I added coyly, 'Besides, if anyone tried to hurt Mr. Kaiba, he'd Kung Fu them away!' I made a ridiculous hand-sweeping movement with an unnecessary sound effect, at the time, I didn't feel like a complete idiot, besides, I was fatigued so I had an excuse.

I achieved my goal at least, Mokuba giggled slightly, 'Oh Leena, you're so funny! Can you be my sister?'

I replied without thinking, 'Sure!' Before I thought about it, that was a stupid answer, what would Mr. Kaiba say? He might be insulted if Mokuba told him this...

I opened my mouth to somehow gently take it back, but Mokuba had already snuggled up against me and his hazelnut eyelids had closed peacefully. This obviously wasn't the first time he's had a nightmare...

I found my face heating up a little bit at the thought that considering Mokuba had no parental guardian, only Mr. Kaiba, did Mokuba go to him in the middle of the night to tame the beasts of his nightmares?

I Slowly rested my head comfortably on the pillow above Mokuba's. His light breathing was kind of a calming relief. I wonder if he had the same effect on Mr. Kaiba?

I smiled, so Mokuba was his walking, talking chill pill. I wonder what I am to him...?

I closed my eyes slowly in the darkness, still smiling, feeling my heart glow with a warm, affectionate love that I only felt for him, it couldn't be anything else, and he would never know, of course, I was nothing but just the Secretary.

* * *

It was dark as I lay motionless and awake on the couch in the lounge-room. The whole house smelt like the Mutou Brothers, they all had the same smell, like a honey-milk soap. Almost a Vanilla-ish smell. It was comforting to smell their hygiene levels, I felt more at home then I ever would in a dirty, untidy house, my mother raised me to be a spotless person, even as a child I arranged my plushies from smallest to largest on a shelf above my bed. Of course, I only have a few plushies left.

They were always seemingly flawless in every way, the Mutou brothers, not the plushies... Atem and Yami could be either fierce as the wind or as gentle as the sunshine, and they weren't afraid to be either of them. Yugi was like the rainbow, all the colours, with bright, inquisitive eyes, a humble smile and a sparkling sense of loyalty.

I don't know where I'd be without them. I mean, they're so important to me, I couldn't imagine being without them. Yugi and Atem feel like the family I didn't have, being an only child... Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, and when my father gets chances to come home from his job at the US Air Force as a Brigade. Colonel I am always so happy to spend time with him, the gruff old goat, but they didn't understand me like Yami did.

I mean all of the Mutou Brothers... Especially Yami. I sighed, and closed my eyes, I was thinking way too thoroughly to even dream of getting any sleep now. I knew I cared deeply for Yami, but I have a feeling it might be something more then that of Yugi and Atem. Something unfamiliar to me...

I didn't realize I'd fallen into a small half-state of sleep until I heard a light, humble thump and jolted, my eyes opening quickly, not heavily like I would have if I'd been sleeping deeply. I blinked, only the blank TV greeted me. I was about to relax, when I saw the fridge in the reflection of the black screen was open, the kitchen was seperated from the lounge room by a half-wall about two feet high, the sofa was against it, my heart ba-thumped hard in my chest like a siren as I saw a hand holding the door of the fridge.

I snapped upright on the couch and spun around, clutching the back to hide my lack of support in my chest area (No one wears a bra to bed!) and looked with wide, fearful eyes as the fridge swept closed revealing...

'Yami?' A sigh of relief elapsed from my body. It was just him, standing there, in nothing but black pyjama trousers, 'What're you doing up this late?' My voice was stupidly sleepy, and-... Wait, nothing but pyjama trousers?

I looked at his creamy vanilla torso, muscle ripped in bulbs down his arms and you could probably grate cheese on those abs! I only hope it was dark enough to shield my intense blushing. In awe I stared at him, longing to reach out and touch him, it was insane. My mouth was watering up.

He answered softly, gently as not to wake anyone else up, 'I apologise for waking you Tea,' he bowed his head sincerely, before adding, 'I was just thirsty...' I looked at the glass in his hand, anything to distract me from his surprisingly masculine and built body, you never would've thought so much muscle could lie beneath the thin sleeves of his shirts... Sure enough, chocolate milk was perched in a glass in his right hand.

I repressed the urge to start giggling like a squealing fangirl, 'Chocolate milk...'

'It's really good,' he swirled the brown liquid around in the jar almost tauntingly and then took a gulp, 'Shall I get you a glass too?'

I nodded lightly, murmuring, 'I'm up for the rest of the night anyway...' Yami gladly smoothed out another glass with his talented fingers (all those card games he plays with his brothers and Joey and Tristan must have given him magic fingers, honestly, Poker, Go Fish, Texas Hold'em, Bluff, you name it, he's really good) and handed me the glass as he rounded the side and sat down on the couch beside me, I turned back around, and discreetly tried to hide my chest with my free hand, Yami didn't seem to be paying attention, the milk suddenly seemed very interesting to him.

I watched him gaze at the liquid with his magma ruby eyes. I took a little sip of the milk I was holding and murmured, 'Are you alright?' Leaning unconciously towards him as he blinked his stargaze eyes to me instead and answered rather bluntly and avoidingly,

'Oh, I'm fine,' he offered me a light smile that made him look like some sort of angel, I couldn't help but smile back as I added, 'Well, good, you know if something's bothering you, you can tell me right?'

'I know, thank you Tea,' he nodded and touched my shoulder with his hand lightly, then pulled back as we both sort of jumped slightly and he looked away apologetically, 'Sorry...'

I offered, 'For what?' I shrugged, 'Don't worry about it.'

'You know... If anythings bothering you too Tea, you can tell me...' He added, 'I mean, it works both ways...'

I nodded, 'Of course.'

The quiet of the night was peaceful, I liked the feel of Yami's body warmth even though he wasn't even that close to me. It was like I was sensitive to it or something, I could easily pick up that glowing aura coming from him. I looked at my glass, which rested idly between both my hands on my lap, 'Yami... Honestly, do you think Mary-Alice was responsible for the fire at the carnival?'

Yami visbly tensed at this topic, and sighed through his nose slowly, closing his eyes and leaning on his knees, the now-empty glass lingering in his hands as he rolled it between his fingers, 'I don't know what to think, but I have a hunch that she's bad news, and she's after something...'

'Like what?' I asked, not taking my eyes off him.

'I don't know,' he looked up at the TV screen absently. 'Could be anything really, but I don't want to take any risks.' I said nothing, he knew I agreed with this, afterall. Here I was scared to go back to the same residence as she. I really do hope my Mother's okay, I know she doesn't believe Mary-Alice is anything to worry about but still, she is my mother afterall.

'Is Mum...?'

'Mrs. Gardner is having an enjoyable time at Motel Dominito,' Yami gave me a sweet smile, 'Mr. Gardner's not due home for another two months.'

I nodded, of course, Yami wouldn't put anyone important to me in danger, he was so safe and tustworthy that way. That seemed to be what radiated off Yami to me at all times, 'Safe.' He's not like those boys who catch all the girl's attention for looking dangerous, powerful, strong and headstrong, no, to me he seemed to glow with warmth, and mystery, and deep with emotion with a polite smile for everyone.

I don't know how someone like Yami could be so fierce and powerful, and frightening when he wanted to be. There were times when he'd almost sucked tears out of me with intimidation, of course, it's never aimed at me, but the fiery aura that seemed to suck all the heat out of the air and sap away everyone's resolve was so surprising. I'd say, anyone friends with Yami, were the luckiest people in the world.

Yami wasn't hard to please or picky or cruel when it came to friends, just as well, he didn't appreciate being used for his money, or for his looks, or to be seen with him, as was how he spent his whole high school time avoiding. But people who liked him for him, like me, Tristan and Joey, he had no trouble extending himself to being the best friend he could be, and he was always happy to do so, always so eager to help, it seemed to run through his genes.

No, it was his thing, Yugi and Atem were also like that, but only Yami's way of doing so caught my eye and made me appreciate him so much. I felt it such a priviladge to be in the same room as him, to be conversing with him, to have to title of being his best friend. I looked down self-conciously, 'Yami, I hope I'm not intruding...'

'Intruding?' He seemed confused, his eyebrows tilted upwards and he fixated me with puzzled, smoldering red eyes. I swallowed as I evaluated slowly, carefully,

'You've done so much for me just because of me being paranoid and... Well, this is you and your brothers' house, and I don't want you to feel like I don't appreciate it, and I don't want you to feel oblidged to look after me and let me stay if you're uncomfortable...'

'Tea,' He was shaking his head now, his eyes closed, and an amused smile perking up his already flawless face. 'I'd never feel uncomfortable with you around, I feel at ease around you,' he opened his eyes so I could see the seriousness in his eyes, 'I feel calm around you, I'd never want to get rid of you like that.'

I smiled, 'I'm glad, at least I can be of _some_ help.' He was confused again, I added with a sheepish blush, 'You and Atem are always rescuing us from all sorts of dangers, and I don't want you to feel that we take you and Atem for granted, because we don't.'

'I know,' Yami concluded as he stood up slightly, I had finished my glass too, and he politely took mine and sauntered to the kitchen to rinse and stack them in the washing rack. I found myself yawning as I bent back to stretch my arms, I sniffled and rubbed under my nose as Yami smiled to me and I smiled sleepily back, I was suddenly a lot more tired now.

'Go to sleep Tea,' he crooned. I shrugged immaturely as he approached me. I paused when he knelt down in front of me, his eyes bored into mine like lasers, and his hand lightly carressed my hair off my face, 'You need your sleep, and to dream sweet dreams.' I responded by blinking sleepily.

And then, as I snuggled into the woolly, colourful blankets Yugi had lent me, Yami lowered his head, his finger tilted my chin, and his lips placed a soft, shadowed kiss on my cheek as he whispered with half-lidded crimson eyes, 'Sleep well Tea.'

I closed my eyes, and a blush worked it's way unstoppably across my cheeks as I nodded and pretended to be sleeping as he stood up, and padded on bare feet back up the stairs to his room.

Only after I heard his door close did I risk opening one of my eyes, and I lifted a hand to my cheek where his lips had met my flesh, and my fingertips brushed the area, I felt a little, tiny spark, and closed my eye again to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**Naaaaaaw XD If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**NJPickleFiend: Aww really? Thank you! :D I was trying super hard to stay in character when it came to Seto Kaiba :3 I'm glad it paid off! Well you tell me how she'd react hehe 3 Yesh, lol we all know the answer to Seto's question! Trust your feelings :P they're correct, it's not the only issue in Mary-Alice's life that screwed her up, and we'll be finding out more, yes yes we will D And yes, while I aim to get deeper into Mary-Alice's past, and not make her just another empty villian that you absolutely HAVE to hate, even then, she is hatable and ery mean! Thanks again for your ongoing support!**_

_**jeniashi: Thank you! :3 I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**Sara Darkotter: Salutations new reviewer! :D**__**Expect another chapter soon! **_


	20. When My Cousin Comes Over

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Yami and Karin's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

**Random question of the day!**

**Who is Amane?**

**First one to answer in a review gets to pick who's POV's are in the next chapter. (That's if I don't update before anyone responds XD)**

_**If you review, you get marigolds ;3**_

* * *

The rain was still pitter-pattering away, I woke up idly, drinking in the silence like a parched alcoholic his booze. Gray light filtered into the room, despite the gloomy nature of the weather, I was feeling really, really good.

I don't remember the last time I felt like that, it was almost awkward. But it felt totally natural, I wasn't to fight it, why should I? Resting my hands behind my head i sighed slowly, the cold hair freshened my lungs as I decided, that with a guest in the house, I shouldn't be leaving myself with morning breath. Not that I would anyway, but it gave me to motivation to get up.

After brushing my teeth and rinsing it with mouthwash like I do everyday and changing into dark blue tight jeans and a black, loose sweater I left my room to get myself a banana to eat. We always had plenty of fruit avalaible for grabs for snacks, of course, Yugi never went without his cookies, but I prefer natural sweets in the morning.

I stopped in mid-step when I saw the sleeping, careless form of Tea on the lounge, hugging into the pillow. I have to admit, she looked kind of cute when she was sleeping...

Not wanting to wake her, I quietly, on the balls of my feet, trode slowly across the clearing into the kitchen. I was reaching the fruitbowl, happy at my success at silently, stealthily aquiring my prize when suddenly, the phone rang.

_ring ring_

Tea moaned softly, and murmured, 'Can you answer it mum?' I gave her a blank look, was she talking to _me_? I heard a loud protesting groan as Atem trudged down the stairs hunched over like a gorilla, rubbing his purple eyes as he called grumpily, 'Yami! Answer the phone already!'

'So much for sleeping in...' Yugi murmured, emerging from his room to join in sourly, they were acting as if it was _my_ fault that the phone started ringing. Grimacing at them as Tea ran a hand through her hair, the pillow still in her arm, I took the two steps needed to reach the phone and plucked it up gingerly to answer.

'Mutou residence.'

A boisterous, wide awake and painfully familiar voice run through the phone, 'Hey guys! Guess who's coming over to visit?' I swallowed slowly, we're doomed, it's all over, we're done, dead, finito. I forced myself to answer, 'Cousin Karin?'

'You got it! Yay!' The voice rung as I held the phone back as not to be deafened. I guess I owe an explanation. Basically, this is Karin, Karin is our cousin, cousin is insane. There we go, you know as much as I do now.

I gritted my teeth, 'Karin this isn't a good time, Tea's here and-'

'Ooh! Tea's here? What's going on?' She cooed in a sing-song voice as I glared at the phone, wishing she could see it,

'Nothing.'

'Suuuuure.'

'This isn't a good time.'

'Perfect! I'll be over in a bit!' And she hung up the phone as I snorted and hung up. As I turned around, I saw three pairs of eyes on me. Yugi looked terrified, Atemu looked horrified. Tea looked excited.

'Cousin Karin?' Yugi stammered.

I saw them both pale as I nodded, 'Yep, Cousin Karin.'

Tea yawned and stretched her arms so the strap of her singlet top fell off her shoulder, I looked away as she chirped, 'I haven't spoken to Karin in awhile, I can't wait,' She smiled.

Obviously it had been too long for Tea to remember how she was. I ran a hand drastically down my facial features as Yugi trudged up the stairs to change, one eye closed as if half of his body was still asleep. I watched Tea stand up and bend over the lounge to fold the blankets up, even being a guest, she feels oblidged to clean up after herself...

Atem snatched up a mandarin from the fruitbowl, chucking it up and down on one palm as he straightened and also climbed the stairs to get changed and ready himself, hell, if Karin got us unprepared she'd have more to jeer in our faces about. I grabbed the banana I'd wanted to get in the first place, peeled it, and munched on it absently.

Tea had finished the blankets. I smiled to her curious look, she looked away sharply and rushed up the stairs as well, leaving me alone. I frowned as I chewed, had I done something to upset Tea? Maybe it was last night, had I said something wrong? But last night, the talk we had, it had been so perfect... At least I thought so.

What if I'd scared her? I blinked and looked at the half-eaten banana, had I somehow offended or made Tea uncomfortable? Whatever it was, I had to make sure I fixed it.

I was finishing my banana when I heard someone flopping down the stairs and looked over my shoulder at them, the long-sleeve smock she was wearing was gray, and underneath a yellow skirt just peeked out. Underneath that she wore tight, skinny leg blue jeans and red flats. She had red and yellow arm warmers over the sleeves of the smock, even in winter attire, her curves stood out, and her legs looked longer, without the use of stripper heels or anything.

I wanted to comment, but I was self-concsious that I'd do something wrong again. So I cleared my throat, 'Tea.' And looked away. Her tone was soft, sounding hurt as she murmured,

'Yami...'

Damn, I'd done it again, I found myself turning to her desperately as her face went red and she looked away from me, I stepped towards her, 'Tea, we need to talk about last night.'

She was looking down at her feet, 'What's there to talk about? What's done is done...' She looked sad. I kept my voice low,

'I just wanted to let you know that if I did something... Anything, to upset you, I'm sorry.'

She looked surprised as she met my eyes disbelievingly, blinking her wide, round eyes as she answered, 'But Yami-'

A knock interrupted us, Atemu cleared the last four steps in a single bound, 'Oh great, she's here, I'm going out!' He headed to the door, I reached helplessly towards him,

'Wait, Atem!'

Too late, Atemu opened the door, and was attacked by a rabid beast. Okay, By attacked, I mean "glomped" and by rabid beast, I mean Karin. The petite girl of long, straight dark hair and lighter bangs that framed her ghostly gray-jade eyes giggling as she had her arms locked in a vice around Atemu's neck as he stumbled a few steps back, before growling, 'Karin, get off me.'

'Honeys I'm home!' Karin dropped down to her fifteen-year-old height. She was dressed up in her goggles, and there were knives on bands on her wrists, and one handing from a cord around her neck, and I don't think that's all of them. She turned to me, I prepared for the worst as she grinned,

'Hey Yami! Hey Tea! I see you're still around,' her grin became a sly smirk as she cast me a ghastly side-ways glance, 'Has Yami confessed his undying love for you yet?'

'What?' Tea's face glowed bright red as she looked away, I snapped quickly, my face draining of all existing colour and heat,

'Stop making up things, leave Tea alone.'

'Sorry,' she shrugged innocently, winking to me, 'Where's Yugi?'

Yugi had retreated up the stairs, and I made sure not to look that way, Atem slunk out the front door and shut it behind him without so much as a goodbye. But Karin guessed it anyway and climbed them, I followed, after nodding to Tea and murmuring, 'Excuse me.'

Tea stayed where she was as I climbed the stairs two at a time and got to where Karin was greeting Yugi, he seemed the only one of us who actually didn't mind being hugged to death. Karin got her brunette hair from Grandpa and his brother, before the youth had gradually sapped away and with that the colour of their hair, her green-gray eyes must have been from the un-related side of her family.

'Have you got a girlfriend yet Yugi?' She asked casually as Yugi tried to diffuse the awkwardness by laughing nervously, it only made it worse as he rubbed the back of his multi-coloured, spiky hair, 'Um, not really...' He was blushing a tickled pink though, this caused me to bite my lower lip, he was busted, and why hadn't I heard of this?

'Not really...?' She tilted her head to the side, her face lighting up, 'A crush?' I was also interested, who was this?

Yugi shook his head, waving his palms in front of him, 'No! She's just a new friend, that's all.'

'Jenna?' I had to open my mouth, Yugi looked at me like I'd confessed to blowing up Atem's car (He might as well marry that thing) I guess I understand why, it was a glossy, liquidy silver, Mercedes E-Class Cabriolet with an engine that purred like a kitten. Karin looked like the cat that had caught the canary, she smiled, 'Jenna, hmmmm. Could I meet her?' She sounded so casual and innocent, anyone who didn't know her like we did, wouldn't have suspected a thing.

Yugi laughed, 'I don't even know if I'll see her again, no need to jump the gun.' He turned to me, 'Yami, Tea asked me yesterday if I grabbed some maple syrup today she'd make waffles for breakfast, so I'll be back soon.'

'Don't go alone,' I felt like an over-protective parent, but since the fire, someone's got to be, the last thing I want is for Yugi to be wandering around defenseless and without someone to help him.

Yugi frowned, blinking his wide eyes, 'It's only a short walk, I'll run if I see anything suspicious, and besides, you need to stay here with Tea...' Why was it so important for him to want me to stay with Tea? What did he know that I didn't? I raised an eyebrow at him, then opened my mouth to decline his request, when Karin piped up,

'I'll go too! I have knives!' She seemed so proud of herself for having razor-sharp weapondry on her. The thought didn't really offer me up much comfort. Yugi may be two years older then her, but they looked to be pretty much the same age, while Yugi had definitely matured in the past year, growing to only half a head shorter then Tea and lost some baby fat, his growth was still stunted, he still looked younger then he was supposed to.

His voice hadn't even broken properly yet. Yugi nodded at this idea, 'That sounds great! We'll go get the syrup, and you can keep Tea company. She has something she needs to tell you,' he smiled innocently no matter how hard I stared at those innocent, panda eyes, I couldn't even pry out a hint at what he was getting at, at what Tea had to tell me.

And how come he knew and I didn't? I resisted the urge to pout, was I, Yami Mutou, jealous? Of course not.

Karin was loving all this drama. She walked over to the stairs and easily slid down the banister. Yugi Followed in suit, they were both so childish... I grumbled something inaudible under my breath as I thumped down the stairs as quickly as I could, hands in my pockets and head down.

Yugi was saying to Tea as they were walking out the door, 'Remember that thing with the thing Tea? Have it done by the time I get back!' I knew Karin was going to wring it out of him later, and then I'd have to wring it out of her. Bribery perhaps? I did have plenty of money to spare.

And the door was shut, maybe Tea would just tell me herself? I looked to the brunette in question, who was ducking her face into the collar of her sweater-smock. I walked over, 'So you promised Yugi waffles?'

'Yeah,' She answered bluntly, ending the conversation like that, why wasn't she talking to me? I didn't like this tenseness between us, I wanted it to go back to normal, I didn't like feeling uneasy around her, like my heart was accelerating and that she was watching and judging my every move. Why was I so self-conscious of her all of a sudden?

'Tea, what were you going to say before? When I apologised?' I asked carefully, analysing her body language as she tapped her nails on the counter and fidgeted, shifting her weight from one leg to the other as she replied,

'When?' in an ignorant tone.

I told her slowly and in a default tone, 'You've been acting weird around me, I wanted to know if I did something... To hurt you or anything...' I looked away, it was hard for the sentences to form in my mouth, they just sounded so much better in my head, they sounded so awkward as they hung in the coldish air like dirty laundry that you just don't have the motivation to go through.

Tea bit on her full lower lip, and for some reason, the gesture made my throat go dry as I swallowed lightly and she found her voice again, 'You didn't do anything wrong Yami... I just,' she pulled a funny facial expression, 'I need to ask you something. I mean, hypothetically, that is.'

'Okay...' I blinked, 'Ask me, hypothetically.'

Tea nodded and lifted her head, looking anywhere but me as she crossed her arms behind her back, 'Would you ever... Um, consider, going on... A date... With me, just as friends I mean...'

Oh. That sort of question, I pondered this carefully in my spinning mind, I mean, I'd been raised with a proud ego, the type of person to make the first move, not leave it to the girl, and besides, she said as friends, so it couldn't be anymore, and it was only hypothetic right...? But why would she ask hypothetically unless she really wanted to know what I would say in preparation for a real proposal?

I opened my mouth, planning to say, 'Sure.' What came out alienated me from my own body:

'Tea, will you go on a date with me?'

I'd never felt so humiliated, my face started burning like I had a major fever, and my heart started racing, my head started spinning and I felt a little faint. Tea's eyes widened like beach balls and her mouth slightly opened, as we both stood there in silence. I entwined my fingers and looked down sheepishly, adding in barely a whisper, 'If you want to...'

It snapped her out of her little trance as she shook herself and chirped, 'Oh.' And looked around her in the empty room, I wonder what she was looking for? I hope she didn't plan on hitting me with something...

'Oh,' She said again, I begged her silently not to say that again, and she finally met my gaze as I looked at her through my eyelashes and started breathing again when she gave me a small, adorable smile and nodded, 'Of course I would Yami, I would love to.'

* * *

I hadn't been to these parts of Domino City in awhile. I lived on the outskirts on the other side of the city, a good two hour trip, which is peachy when I want to drop in to have some fun with my cousins, and that's by train, Domino City was huge, this side of Domino City was near the Harbor and it was kind of prettier here. Small sail boats and such dotted the docks as Yugi and I walked.

Now that I was here, I was determined to find out more about this Jenna chick. 'So what's she look like?' I asked as we walked, Yugi, who had previously been looking out at the harbor, gave me a curious look,

'Who?'

'Don't play dumb, Jenna!' I walked closer to him, 'What's she like?'

Yugi's facial expression fell, 'Not you too, I already went through this with Tea.' I raised an eyebrow, so there _was_ something worth poking at.

'Yeah? What was with the code language with you and Tea anyways?'

'Nothing.'

I purred, 'C'mon Yugi, we're all friends here.' I kept my tone innocent.

'You'll make fun of me, and I promised Tea I wouldn't tell,' he answered defiantly, looking to the front and lifting his nose stubbornly. I crossed my arms, damn him.

'Why were you so eager to leave Yami and Tea alone in the house?' I approached from a different angle, testing his defenses almost. He shrugged, 'I didn't want Tea to have to stay home alone, after all, she's cooking the waffles for us.'

He's good, not good enough, 'You could have stayed.'

'Then who'd get the syrup?' He replied innocently, giving me a bright, victorious smile.

'Yami or me,' I added, Yugi waved his hand, 'Nonsense, you're one of the guests!'

'Then tell the guest what she wants to know,' I muttered impatiently, stomping forward in my step immaturely, what? I'm fifteen what's your excuse?

Yugi giggled and trotted up to me, 'Or I could hang it in your face just out of grasp.'

'Or I'll turn around and go home and you'll get in trouble for going on alone!' I threatened smartly, poking my tongue out at him. Yugi gave me a serious look, and then tried, 'You wouldn't.'

I raised one eyebrow, and said, 'Try me, big boy.'

He let out a breath and said, 'Fine, I made a deal with Tea, that if she asked Yami out on a date, I would do the same with Jenna, only Tea doesn't know that I have no idea if I'm ever going to see her again, or if she even lives in Domino City for that matter. So I'm kind of ripping her off, but I know she likes Yami, and he likes her, so what's the harm in giving them a push?'

I winked at him satisfyingly, 'Yugi, you're finally learning from me!'

He pouted as he looked away, rolling his big eyes and muttering, 'Oh shuddup.'

I mocked his facial expression for the rest of the walk, the corner shop had all sorts of handy and tasty products for cheap prices too. We wandered kind of aimlessly around to find the Syrup. Eventually, we did, and we were headed towards the cash register when I spotted whipped cream on the shelf on sale for half-price, whipped cream and waffles equals yum!

I grabbed it and linked arms with Yugi, showing it to him and he smiled and nodded, also agreeing it would be yum. I stopped looking at the can when I heard a sweet-as-honey voice chirp up,

'Yugi- um hi.'

The two of us spun around, there stood a girl, about the same height as me, with periwinkle blue eyes, and golden curly hair spilling down her shoulders in large corkscrews, because of the cold weather, she was wearing a white, kind of fluffy white sweatshirt with baby pink letters saying CALIFORNIA across the front, and black leggings with an equally pink miniskirt over them and black sandals.

Yugi smiled, 'Jenna- Hi.'

I looked from Yugi to the girl, so this was Jenna? I smiled. I saw her look from the whipped cream in my hand to Yugi and My linked arms, and I saw her posture slack just a little, not enough for anyone to notice, I let go of Yugi and held out my hand, 'Hi Jenna! I'm Karin, Yugi's cousin, he's told me so much about you haven't you Yugi?'

I glanced back at Yugi as I was shaking Jenna's hand as he gave a pained smile and Jenna seemed happy after I'd stated that Yugi was my cousin, interesting. 'Hi Karin, nice to meet you.'

'Anyways!' Yugi grabbed my arm, 'We were just going now, so I'll see you around Je-'

'Come off it Yugi, what's the rush?' I pulled my arm free, 'I want to see if Jenna's as amazing as you tell me she is!' I watched as both their faces went beetroot red, Yugi was kind of purplish too.

'Karin!'

I smiled innocently, 'Yes couz?' Jenna looked down and murmured something along the lines of; 'Well, I have to get back to the Motel so-' and turned to walk away, Yugi frowned and I called,

'But Yugi hasn't asked you out yet! Don't be shy!' Geez, these two need to stop being so timid! I watched as Jenna stumbled to the check out, paid for her items and left before the girl had a chance to even hand her the change. Yugi grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me,

'Now look what you did! She'll probably never speak to me again!'

'Sure she will, who wouldn't wanna go out with you? She just needs some alone time to fantacise about you, you can thank me later!' I giggled, wiggling out of Yugi's grip and buffing my nails on my shirt.

Yugi gave me a long, hard look, and then, took the whipped cream from my hand, 'That just cost you whipped cream!'

* * *

_**This chapter was awfully fun and totally without seriousness! If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_****__**Sara Darkotter: Thanks for your OC! And yes you were the first! *Hands trophy***_

_**NJPickleFiend: I know! I love Eeyore I couldn't resist XD Lol gotta love Yami and his chocolate milkiness! Thanks very much :D**_

_**EmeraldoftheFlame: I'm glad I made you happy :D Thank you thank you :3 and yes I'm sure there is no need for a cheese grater in the Mutou house! D**_

_**jeniashi: Thanks! And yes, 37 beeps is correct, and we all wonder what Mary-Alice is up to ;) (Even I do and I know what she's up to! XD)**_

_**Suzie Tsurugi White Tiger Naku: Yep you're right :D and just send away and I'll add your OC, yes, being sick sux *Gives Bakura plushie* there, all better ^^**_

**_OH! And another thing for you guys! I have a proposal! If, by the end of this story, I get over 50 reviews and if my other story His Girlfriend's Birthday, gets over a dozen (12+) reviews by the time this story is done, I shall make another one of these stories, and feel free to request your OC's for that one too, in the next chapter I'll give you guys a teaser on what it'll be about!_**

**_So get reviewing for another awesome story! :3_**

**_Expect another chapter soon! _**


	21. When He Has An Ace Up His Sleeve

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Malik and Asami's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

**Random question of the day!**

**Which two musical instruments have as much range as the human voice?**

**First one to answer correctly in a review gets to pick who's POV's are in the next chapter. (That's if ****one: I don't update before anyone responds XD and two: if you already picked the POV's for the previous chapter)**

_**If you review, you get Hugs! ;3**_

* * *

'Let me get this straight,' I picked at my nails boredly, beside me stood my twin brother, who was sipping coffee, the rain here was oddly refreshing from in Egypt where it was summer all year round and hot, hot hot.

'You called me here, to deal with pest control?' I didn't mention that at the time, I'd go for any excuse, it was so boring there, just the normal black marketing. You know, aquiring some sort of wanted item and selling it, Marik has been driving me insane with his constant complaining. I blew my hair out of my eyes as my old friend leaned on a wall under the shading we were standing under. My motorcycle was getting wet for this?

I need a better job.

'Not just any pest,' he growled in his deep voice, looking out into the rain out of the corner of his cold eyes, cold as the wet cement under my shoes. Marik had been quiet the whole time, he smushed a fly between his fingers, his lilac eyes half-lidded from jet-lag and his tanned skin (darker then his hair) stood out as one of the brightest things in the street, most of the stores were closed, Marik and I were almost completely identical twins, save our hair and clothing style. He was wearing a black coat with a leather buckle holding it together and tight black pants with thick boots. I also chose black, but my jacket was open, and not leather like his, it was thinner, and I wore a tan muscle shirt underneath with black, tight cargos and a gold choker.

Akefia was less formally dressed, I guess he didn't have the money we did since quitting his point in the market he had. He was wearing a brown coat with a red sweater underneath and simple blue jeans. 'Does the name Mary-Alice strike a tune?'

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Marik's lips pull into a smirk, 'So she's in town?' I mused, 'Sucks to be you.' Of course it did, how could I forget those demonically red-purple eyes and deadly pale skinned sadist thief? She'd burned her image straight onto my hitlist long ago.

'What more can you tell me about her that I don't already know?' He cut straight to the point. I fiddled with my most valuable possession, the millennium rod, the golden eye gleamed in the dim light, 'She sought this at one stage,' I smiled softly,

'She bit off more then she could chew, let's just say we have unfinished business.' Marik was looking very happy he'd come now, I really hope he doesn't kill her this time, it's much more fun to have your prey squirming in your grasp then cold and lifeless.

Akefia added, 'So if you're after her, can you give her a message to stay away from my brothers and I? For old time's sake?' He actually looked hopeful. I shrugged, 'Might as well. Thanks for giving us the heads up, we'll take it from here.'

Marik licked his lips, 'Hm, are we growing sentimental Akefia?'

Akefia noted, 'As would you never let anything happen to Ishizu, don't betray my trust.'

'How long has it been since her last move?' Marik asked in a coy tone, yawning.

'About a week now.' Bakura muttered as I held out my hand to him, 'How are the Millennium Rings?' Akefia pulled his out from under his shirt, of course, still wearing it twenty-four seven. 'That's another thing, Ryou's is gone.'

Marik purred, 'We'll get it back. Not that I'm usually the helpful type, but we do owe you Akefia, and I hate having debts on my shoulders.'

'Then this will make it even.' He turned away, obviously not wanting to stay any minute longer then necessary, so much for a friendly chat, I wonder what aspects of Akefia's life have changed since last time we'd worked together?

He walked off into the rain without so much as a goodbye, the water quickly soaking his messy hair. I turned to Marik as he dropped his empty cup of coffee without so much as a second thought. He turned to a narrow, discreet alleyway between two of the houses. 'Long time no see Bakura.'

I smirked to myself as he sauntered out after being discovered, brothers hiding secrets from each other? How shameful. Bakura was always the envy in the family, I wonder what it was about him that Akefia didn't have, oh yes, I saw it in his eyes, he had the ability to kill, how could I have forgotten?

'I heard everything,' Bakura grunted sourly, Marik's eyes narrowed as he answered slyly,

'We know, we knew you were there since Akefia got here.' Bakura raised an eyebrow,

'Than why didn't you sound the alarm?'

I simply shrugged, 'I'm not going to get involved in your family soap opera. I have better things to do.' Marik turned away, 'Let's go, I need more coffee, and I tire of this conversation.'

I nodded, 'Yeah, it is getting boring, say hi to Ryou for me Kura,' I waved to him as he did nothing but glare back, and my brother and I sauntered out of the scene into the afternoon.

'So do we drop in?' I asked Marik.

He licked his thumb absently as he replied, 'Nah, tomorrow, I'm too tired.'

'Whatever you say,' I agreed.

* * *

I knew when the Ishtar Twins were brought into this that I should tag along, I frowned as I looked up, through the rain that was soaking straight through my hoodie at the apartment that was theirs. I wonder if Akefia still remembered me like I did him.

I mean, we weren't close friends, but we both worked under the Ishtars for quite some time, often I found that they favoured Akefia, maybe because he was a guy, sexist jerks.

But why I was here? Well, honestly, I came because I had a really bad feeling in my gut, and now when I heard the name Mary-Alice brought into it, the killer of the market, I knew I had to come, to warn them, I'd had my fair share of run-ins with Mary-Alice, in fact, she was my idol for a short time, I know, I'm ashamed of this.

Don't judge me, I go to bad places, and frankly, I've tried to overcome the bad crap in my life, but it just keeps biting me in the ass, I picked up bad habbits, like smoking, the only thing stopping me from lighting a cigarette was the rain, it would be put out in an instant with this pouring, Domino City had messed up weather, I mean, isn't it supposed to be freaking Summer?

Akefia and I had worked together on some 'mission's as Malik so cleverly named them, AKA stealing something from someone and bringing it back to him. We got a fraction of the money from it, but I had a feeling Akefia just did it for the kicks, hell, I did for the first few months, it was pretty fun, I used to pretend we were spys, and weren't stealing from innocent people, but from people who had taken the item from us in the first place, like we were heros.

I didn't do much nowadays, just hung around in Domino, where me and my mother moved a few months ago, I hadn't informed Akefia I lived nearby, why would he care? Things like that were trivial to him. Not quite being real, I mean, Mum didn't know where I was, I felt she didn't care, she never asked, she just smiled to me when she was home, most of the time she was off her face on alcohol, this was the reason for fleeing my old home, out in a city on the outskirts of Egypt.

I was dealing, and I didn't really know how to approach Akefia after all this time, I mean, he had the strength to turn away from what he did with Malik, aknowledged that it was wrong, I could only get away when we were forced to move.

I wasn't scared of Malik, he was a decent enough guy, he lusted for material things like power and money, but who didn't nowadays? And yes, he's kind of messed up in the head, but he had reason to be, any other time, I didn't see why people feared and avoided him so much.

Marik was a different story.

I was still standing there, hidden behind the outskirts of a reserve that was right on the end of the cresent that the apartment was located in. Should I just go and knock? Or just watch quietly from afar and not intervine?

I guess I owed Akefia the explanation, I had to stop putting it off. I walked slowly, the rain put a few kilos on my weight with soggy clothes, up the driveway, and to the front door, of their apartment, I raised a hand, and knocked on the door stiffly.

I heard footsteps, and I watched as someone not quite Akefia opened the door halfway and looked at me with innocent brown eyes that said 'Can I help you?'

I smiled to him the best I could, 'Hi, Does Akefia live here?'

'Yeah, if you don't mind my asking,' he opened the door and let me in, 'Who are you?'

'My name's-'

Someone finished for me in a blunt tone, '-Ace?' I looked from the younger boy who looked about seventeen or eighteen to the person I knew was Akefia, he was wearing nothing but jeans, I looked him up and down, and confirmed his questioning tone with a,

'Hey, long time no speak.'

He looked to the boy, who gave him questioning eyes, 'Ryou, go away.' The boy obviously called Ryou crossed his arms, huffed and vacated the room as we both watched him go, I gestured where he'd left and guessed,

'Sibling?'

'Yeah, my younger brother.' He muttered, 'What are you doing here Ace?' He turned to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale, I never liked the stuff, Akefia seemed to thrive off of it.

I smiled, the usual, down to business, 'I moved nearby.'

'When?'

I was afraid of that question, with a grimace, I reluctantly responded with a little, 'Four months...'

He tipped the bottle back and chugged, I couldn't help but watch the muscles in his neck work, what seemed like a few hours later he stopped drinking with an 'ah' of satisfaction and said to me, 'And you thought it important to show up now because...?'

I murmured, 'Malik told me you were having problems, and when I found out it was Mary-Alice, I suppose I had to come.'

'Just like the old days?' He cocked an eyebrow casually as he leaned on the counter, gesturing me to sit down at the table right in front of it, 'Come to be a nuisance?'

'No,' I gave him a sour look, 'I came to warn you about Mary-Alice.'

He nearly choked on his drink, he looked at the doorway, moved over and shut the door, and then, eagerly, slid into a chair beside the one I'd slowly lowered myself into, he leaned forward, sicking his cold, blue eyes on my green ones and whispered in a low tone, 'Tell me everything you know Ace, it's important.'

His eyes were always to piercing, like he could penetrate my soul with a single glance like an icicle, my eyes were green and about as piercing as um. Algae.

I opened my mouth, 'I have three years of information on her, and I'll tell you only with the hopes that whatever she wants, you give it up to her.'

'Just tell me,' he growled stubbornly, obviously showing me he had no intention of caving beneath her touch, that made him look a bit stupid in my eyes, but I respected Akefia, he'd gotten us out of tighter squeezes... Well, maybe not this tight, but still, I trusted him that much, so I told him, carefully and quietly.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_****__**Sara Darkotter: Yes, you are correct, but you won last time ;) gotta keep it fair.**_

_**NJPickleFiend: **_**_Thanks a bunch! I know with the knives, but unless she uses them, no one knows if they're sharpened or not, so technically, she's okay, and she's a little young to be arrested ^^' Lol suspense! Keep reading!_**

**_Teaser for the next story: I have this idea in my head. you know how each person has a sanctuary in their head? It's different to everyone? and some people have their own worlds they can escape into?_**

**_Well what if you were to be trapped in it? even though it's a place of peace, would it be peaceful if you were stuck there with no way out? if the lights were dimmed and you were left alone without any means of getting back home?_**

**_That's the idea of the story, and the twist is that they're not really in their sanctuaries, they're in an exact replicar inside a glass globe._**

**_Expect another chapter soon! _**


	22. When Lavender Is Better Than Plum

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Faye and Marik's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I own Fae though...**

_**If you review, you get Lemonade! ;3**_

* * *

Tick Tock.

I frowned as I stared at the clock longingy, it was only five minutes into last period, I just wanted to go home, History had be my living hell since Qitara took back her friendship from me. Now I was located at the far corner of the room, on a two-person desk to myself. No one even looked at me, even Mr. Braden treated me like a ghost, a non-living being hovering merely existing in the seat.

I guess it was fine, I didn't do work anymore. I didn't listen to the textbook work we were supposed to be doing, I glanced over at Qitara. Logan had deliberately failed his exam so he would be moved to this class.

The classwork worked like this: There's an exam every month for every class to determine the smart kids from the dumb ones and which classes they work best in. Kids who got A were moved to a slightly more difficult class, and kids who got a B stayed in the class they were, and kids who got a C were moved down a class.

Altogether, I suspect we have over twelve classes for each subject, I mean, this was a big school. This was the seventh I think, I could work comfortably and get straight B's, Grams and Gramps never minded what grade I got at school, they just praised me for doing my best. I guess it wasn't my best, in fact, I never made a big effort, but still, a B was good to me, if I got D then it would be a different matter. We'd just had our exam yesterday.

I guess it was sweet of Logan to fail classes just to be with Qitara, although that's not saying much about her influence on him, I don't think his parents would glow with pride when they heard about it, if they heard about it that is. And it seemed it was all for nothing at the moment, Logan was ignoring her indifferently, paying attention to the teacher, his shades glued to his face.

I saw the look on Qitara's face as she gaze at him, silently begging for his attention. I kind of felt bad for Qitara, ignored by the one she cares about, I'd be upset myself, but then, I'd like to think I wouldn't put myself in such a situation. And then, she wasn't the one who violently took back a friendship she'd given over something as stupid as a boy.

Man, this was like a lame soap opera. I frowned, I never liked soap operas, I liked SCI-FI and Fantasy myself when it came to fiction, and sometimes indulged in romantic novels when I was in the mood, and I loved animal books too. But I mainly read Non-Fiction Egyptian History, I think I'd have to know everything about it now.

I sighed slowly, barely two minutes had passed, and I really wanted it to go faster, I couldn't stand sitting here, alone and isolated like I'd done something wrong, when what had I done? Nothing, that I know of. Besides the fact that I got a Merit Award from my English Teacher, Miss Megumi for being one of the carnival heroines, no one even aknowledged me and what I did.

I didn't expect it, but it would be nice to get a smile from a stranger or a compliment from a class mate, even a pat on the shoulder, was it too much to ask to be seen? I didn't want to be alone, and I know I sound petty, but it's true. The door opened, and I looked up from my palms that had been resting on the center of the paper beneath it. I couldn't see past the boy in front of me's pine green hair, So I leaned to the side, and I caught sight of snow white hair and I felt my spirits lift.

Ryou was looking down at his feet glumy, handing the intimidating Mr. Braden a small note. I wanted to get his attention, without shouting, I waved my hand awkwardly, awarding myself with a stupid stare from Qitara, who was looking at me as if she didn't know me, and even Logan, with a raised eyebrow, but not the puppy-brown gaze I was after.

I pulled a face, and contemplated throwing some paper at him, but I'd probably get another detention for sir would probably take it as bullying and being unwelcoming. I didn't stop to wonder why Ryou was here, I only wanted him to look at me and see me, and perhaps, give me a little smile? If it wasn't too much to ask, I'd settle for a glance.

Mr. Braden shook his head disappointingly, 'Kiddies,' he turned to the class with a fake enthusiastic voice as everyone looked to him with wide, youthful eyes, Ryou seemed a little uncomfortable with all the attention. 'Ryou Bakura failed his exam, he's part of the class now, so be good little kids.' He dropped the note on his desk and crossed his arms as he picked up the roll to add Ryou's name to it.

A boy down the front, Brett, asked, 'Aren't you the one on the news? Who was in the fire?'

Another girl, Kayla, 'I heard you sleep-walked out all on your own!'

'Um,' Ryou gave a small smile, his eyebrows tilted upwards and he looked so adorable, it made my heart do a little flippedy-flop. I wasn't going to deny it, I was developing sort of warm fuzzy feelings toward Ryou, but I was content just standing beside him, I wasn't about to ruin our friendship by making it awkward for the both of us, why would he feel the same for me? 'No, Faye pulled me out.'

Okay, he didn't have to do that, I regretted wishing for some attention, a girl called Georgia asked, 'Who?' And Ryou's eyes met mine, and I hid my face behind my textbook, pretending to be reading, while really, my face was turning bright reddish, I blushed so easily because of my stupid lifelessly pale skin. In fact, there was almost always a tinge of red on my cheeks since it took so long to go away. When I felt the gazes lift off me as they jotted more questions at Ryou, I slowly, defensively lowered my textbook.

Mr. Braden soon ordered silence and told Ryou to go sit down. There were about four empty seats, including mine, I went through a small period of nervousness on where he was going to chose to sit, I need not have worried, without a second thought he chose the seat beside me and I smiled to him, before pointing out, 'You're walking again, do you feel better now?'

'Well...' He glanced at the teacher, who went back to writing on the chalkboard in harsh scraps, I could never read his writing, it looked like a messy scrawl of squiggles to me, not that my handwriting was much better. 'It's still patched up and I have to rub in some ointment to stop it scarring, but it's not bad, thanks to you.' He finished warmly.

'Anyone would have done the same,' I rushed to retort as he shrugged, 'I don't know, if you hadn't have come back for me, I'd probably be dead.'

The thought was enough to cause a sharp, cold pain to jolt down my spine, 'Don't say that,' I murmured, looking down at my paper, 'I'm just glad you're alright Ryou, really.'

He nodded, and then attempted to suppress a yawn with his hand, he failed, 'Didn't you sleep?' I barely ever slept myself, and my body was usually too fatigued to yawn, I just kept my hydro levels high to make up for it, you'd be surprised what a healthy intake of water can do for you.

'Yeah, but I'm just... Exhausted for some reason,' his eyes drooped slightly, and I stared at him carefully, there were no bags under his eyes, confirming the sleeping part, he wasn't suffering from lack of sleep, then why? Maybe he hadn't eaten anything nutritional in awhile, or...

'Are you anemic?'

He gave me a curious look, 'No, not that I know of?'

'Because lack of iron fatigues you, do you eat a lot of fruit?'

He surprised me when he smiled and answered confidently, 'I love fruit.'

I liked the way he said 'love', I mean, it sounded nice, I wonder how he'd say 'I love you,' I say it to my family members every day, it was my way of showing them I'll always care, even if I'm mad at them, life's too short to be spending it being mad, and what if something were to happen? I wouldn't want to go without my family knowing I loved them, and I wouldn't want any of them to have to die with the last memory of me being one of hate and cruel, lifeless glares.

But I'd never said it to any other person. Had he? 'I... Love fruit too,' I agreed, which was one hundred percent true. I could live off bananas, apples, pears, pineapples and lemons. In fact, I could eat any fruit, the stuff was nectar of the gods when picked ripe and fresh, I'd always wanted my own orchid, I'd grown some strawberries out the back, but they'd gone wild, and the strawberries were eaten by insects and birds before I could get to them, which was well and good, I loved watching wildlife, so I could go out the back, and watch the bird snap up the precious red fruit.

'We have something else in common,' he smiled the sweetest smile I'd ever seen, and I closed my mouth quickly and looked at my paper. The doodle of my pet was in the blank page that I'd drawn, Evelyn was her name. Ryou leaned to look, and blinked,

'Is that a python?'

I smiled to him, 'Yep, she's mine,' I pointed to the picture, 'She has a purple tongue and red eyes, and on her pearly white scales, she has lemon sorbet coloured diamond patterns, she's a carpet python, albino, like me.' Evelyn was the most loving pet I'd ever had, I couldn't understand why no one else would pet her, or express any fondness of her, I was so proud of her, she lived only off turkey and chicken eggs. On special occasions Grams would purchase a live rat to feed her (I'd never stay in the same room to watch, in fact, she only did it when I wasn't home and wasn't aware.) My grandma loved reptiles, reptiles and arthropods (scorpions and spiders) they're sacred to her. And when I asked for a python, she was delighted I shared at least part of her passion.

Ryou was curious as he pouted, 'Don't they bite?'

'They're not venomous,' I assured him, 'And Evelyn loves people, she's not a monster like people believe, and she's twice as long as I am tall.'

Ryou smiled, 'I wish I could have a pet.'

'Why can't you?' I asked,

'My brothers won't let me,' his expression fell, 'I had a cat once, called Heba.' He frowned, 'But he ran away.'

'Why would he do that?' I asked, 'You're the nicest person I know, who'd want to leave you?'

'I think he may have not accepted my brothers,' he concluded and I guess I don't blame them, they were kind of intimidating, but that is a betrayal to leave just because of their family.

'Oh. Maybe you should opt for a less independent pet, like a hamster or something,' I found myself beaming, I could picture Ryou with a cuddly pet, maybe I should get him a Guinea Pig, or maybe a puppy? Would he be allowed to take it? Would he want to take it?

Suddenly, we both jumped as the end of school bell went, so fast? Ryou slid his bag onto his back and stood up while I stuffed my book in my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder, standing also.

'See you tomorrow Faye?' He was smiling, there was a glimmer in his eyes today, I nodded,

'Always.' Did I just say always? Gosh, I'm such a freak...

He didn't take any notice of my choice of wording (thankfully), he waved, and walked out the door.

It was raining again, as I stood under the shade with a frown on my face, my silver bike in my hands, I'd have to wheel it through the rain, it would be too dangerous for someone with luck like mine to ride in the rain. So I started on my way.

I only got halfway before it started pouring, I ran inside a shop to get out of the weather, it was a pawn shop, and I knew the old, wiry, tall woman who puffed on a cigarette contently, her blue eye makeup made her gray-lilac eyes look tiny, and fake lashes dawned her wrinkly eyelids. She took her cigarette out between two manecured, fake, long red nails as she greeted, 'How ya going love?'

'Mrs. Mandar,' I smiled, leaning by bike on the wall as I approached her, 'How are you?'

'Fine, fine,' She waved her hand at me, 'You're just the girl I wanted to see.'

'Really? What's up?' I asked as she scooted around the counter, and groaning and grunting, heaved a wet-looking, cardboard box onto the counter, 'This little girl needs a home,' I craned my neck, standing on the tip of my toes to see...

A caramel, white-tipped bunny sitting on some newspaper, with glazed, big black doe-eyes and floppy ears, gigantor cheeks and a cluster of small, gentle whiskers, she had a plump, soft, fuzzy body and small stumpy legs, her gorgeousness rivaled Ryou's puppy-dog eyes.

What are the odds?

* * *

Malik was asleep, sprawled out on his back with his mouth wide open, drooling and tangled in blankets, his purple pyjamas were a disgrace. I frowned, he'd been sleeping since noon, it was two O'clock in the afternoon, I wasn't going to wait forever.

In fact, this was the final straw, I was leaving the idiot behind, he could stay here and sleep like a dumbass, I'll take care of what we're supposed to be doing. The rainy weather seemed to add to the dark mood as I put down my mellennium rod beside Maliks, I'm not sure why we carried it with us all the time, maybe because they're made of solid gold and are several mellennia old, and are worth just about six million each, and that's if you didn't sell it to a historian, no wonder Mary-Alice wants them.

I pulled on a gray sweater, some brown bangles, black, tight pants, and a brown, felt coat for the cold. If Malik wakes up, he'll know where I'll be, I made my way out of the Motel room, so this was the famous Motel Dominito, it wasn't that great.

As I was walking, I nearly ran into a dark-haired room keeper with blue eyes and a timid jump in her walk. I weaved around her, dismissing her small apology with a sincere, half-lidded look. My gold earrings poked the skin of my bare neck irritatingly, but I couldn't care less.

I saw the elevator was offline as I slipped past, I never cared taking a few rounds of stairs, with my daily working schedule, stairs were nothing. And clearing them quietly, without a word to anyone, I walked outside. She wasn't going to be too hard to find, despite her corny attraction to expensive, silk-draped places, I knew where the cockroaches scurried to to lower their guard.

Mary-Alice knew people in the area, else she would not be here, she needs an alaby, and she'd gladly torch someone else to get it. The smell of rain was strong and unfamiliar to my nostrils. I watched some young women giggle and glance my way as they walked past, I smirked under my shades, tilted them down, and watched them pass as they started whispering to each other and stealing second glances as I walked under the shade of the shops and cafes along the stretch that were open and running, all sorts of warm smells tempted me, but none of them as warm as the thought of seeing Mary-Alice bleed.

I walked briskly, I knew the address, Malik had looked and narrowed it down when we'd got back on the computer and a few calls, he had certain links that made him and I dangerous people to piss off. To satisfy the itch in my fingers, I slid my finger down the needle thin blade of the dagger in my belt hidden behind my coat, the term Stilleto originated from this, the Stilleto dagger, a thin, razor-sharp blade with an equally thin hilt, good for stabbing without killing, and cutting flesh.

You didn't think I was going to kill her did you? Well, I was contemplating on it, but she owes me money. I found the place, home of Jennifer Gardner, her high school bestie. I didn't knock, and the door was open, typical of her, she's so cocky, it'll be her undoing. I pushed the door open, and strode in, quietly, I stood in the lounge room, nothing missed my keen eye.

Just as I knew she would, she made her appearance in a feline saunter, leaning over the counter, ironically, out of the kitchen, her eyes glinting with one of memory, 'Marik? Is that you? Wow it's been so long,' She grinned.

I purred, 'I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop in, you don't mind now do you?' I reached into my belt slowly as I approached her, her smile disappeared, and I saw a flint of what should be in her whole expression, fear, and I saw her hand around the handle of a carving knife, 'Come now, we all know how this is going to end, what was it you had me think was your name? Margret?'

An edge of a smirk made it's way across her red lips, 'Lady Margret.'

'Yes,' I hissed, 'Right before you tried to have Malik assassinated.' I was still smiling, but there was a bitter venom in my voice, I may not be the most cuddly brother, but anyone who so much as emptily threatens me, Ishizu or Malik, is as good as dead. 'Do you remember what I did next?'

Mary-Alice answered in a cold, unimpressed tone, 'You threatened to torch my only child. Yes, I remember,'

I urged her to continue, 'And...?'

'And you got cocky and caught me offguard, I'm not now.' She lifted her chin, 'You can do whatever you want, I'll still win.'

I ducked my head, and settled the silence with a chuckle, a chuckle that evolved into a laugh, and into a guffaw as I grinned wide, sticking out my tongue as I jeered, 'Dream on!' All formality lost as I covered one of my eyes and leaned on that hand as I continued to laugh uncontrollably, 'You're stupider then you look you backstabbing slug!'

I had coaxed at her reckless side, and she jumped forward, yanking the carving knife out of the knife block and swinging her arm. I took one step, and reached out, that's all I needed to do, and she had lost.

I'd grabbed her arm, and I was in a stronger position then hers, my hand tight around her wrist, halting her attack easily, and twisted as she grunted, closing one of her eyes as I rendered her on her hands and knees, right where she belonged, and stepped on the carving knife with my foot, I was still rumbling with laughter,

And the best part was I did this all with my eyes _closed_. She gasped out, 'H-How!' rather pathetically.

'Because,' I knelt down so I was level with her, causing her to wince, 'I'm better than you.' I taunted.

'What do you want!' she hissed, I was scared she was going to spit in my face, I only smirked and replied,

'You have something that I want, and you're poking your ugly nose where you shouldn't. That and I wanted to say 'hi'.' I tilted my head to the side, licking my lips slowly, 'All that makeup is finally getting to your skin, you should lay off a few layers.'

Mary-Alice glared me straight in the eyes, in my lavender, endlessly cold eyes. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'The Millennium Ring Alice,' I said slowly, as if talking to someone mentally impaired, I might as well be for all the twisting her mind has had. 'I want the fucking Millennium Ring back,'

'I don't have it,' she screeched as I twisted her arm further, I felt the bones of her arm creaking beneath my grip, the feeling was delightfull as she was forced into bending over in submittion else I break her arm. 'I don't-'

'Don't _lie_ to me Alice,' I looked up boredly, 'You know I wouldn't hesitate on breaking your pretty little arm. And maybe your other one while I'm at it.'

'Fine!' She hissed, 'It's in my bra. If you don't mind I'd prefer to get it myself.'

I laughed, almost childishly, and pulled out my dagger, 'Of course, be my guest,' and I threw her her arm back, the tip of the blade kissed just under her chin as she dipped her hand down her top and pulled it out, looking tired, she chucked it down in front of me defeatedly and it clattered across the floorboards just in front of my foot, I picked it up, my eyes never leaving hers,

'Now, if you don't stop harrassing the Bakura brothers, all three of them, I'll be back, and trust me, if there's a next time, the chat will be a lot sweeter. For me.' I took the blade away from her as she gave me a hard, meaningless look, I straightened, and got off the knife and started towards the exit.

I heard the sound of slivering metal, and weaved out of the way of the spinning thrown carving knife as it imbedded it'self abruptly and loudly into the wall as I faced her furious expression with a blank look, 'That was the lamest throw I've ever seen.' I pouted disappointedly, 'Next time, aim for the leg, it's a lot harder to dodge.'

And I left her there in her pathetic, humiliated and injured state, the Millennium ring resting, glimmering on my palm.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**NJPickleFiend: Mhm, sometimes it is hard to keep track of all the OC's, but at the same time, easy, if that makes sense, I guess it comes as second nature to me, I've always loved illustrating other people's creativity into my work (That sounded like plagerising, I promise I'm NOT a plageriser!) The Millennium Items do not have powers in this fanfiction, but they are ancient, and worth millions! Never fear! Kaiba will have his turn again soon!Expect another chapter soon! Hehe, thanks for your ever-so-amazing reviews and everything! They mean a lot to me and I am always looking forward to your input :3**_

_**jeniashi: Hiyahs! Thank you =D! Yes she is, and as for the question, that's not the answer! lol If you guys want the answer just let me know! **_

_**Expect another chapter soon!**_


	23. When Strawberry Juice Drips

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Letia's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************I liked this chapter so much, I didn't want to dampen the mood with another POV sorry guys! But hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

_**If you review, you get gelato! ;3**_

* * *

I looked on at my boss, a tight, bouncy round old woman with curly cherry brown hair in bobbles on her head and doe brown eyes, glasses on her button nose as she placed her hands on her plump hips, 'Sorry Letia, but Mai's taking your shift, and we're short for bartenders, it's really easy to pick up.'

Picking up the skill wasn't what I was afraid of, it was the painful trial and error part of making the drinks that had me sweating at the back of the neck. I murmured, 'Isn't there anyone else at all?'

It was night shift too, very late, and I didn't want to do anything to get the sack, it seemed less and less likely that I was going to get that money, I mean, the guy I was supposed to be getting that golden, shining pyramid off of, well, he just didn't seem to exist, I mean, not that I'd found so far.

Something must have projected on my facial expression, my boss gave me a sympathetic look, 'Honey, are you alright?'

'Yes!' I replied very quickly, nodding to her, offering a smile that didn't reach my eyes, 'My shift starts now?'

She nodded, now looking like she regretted putting me in this position, she thought my leaking depression was because of the shift? She was very wrong. My father had been diagnosed with cancer seven months ago, it had been slowly harboring, and until recently, it wasn't dangerous, until I found him one day passed out on the floor with blood coming out of his ear, he hasn't woken since, and I've been given a deadline, the tumor continues to grow, and if I don't have the money to pay for the surgery soon, it'll be too big to get out,

Bottom line: He'll die. And he's all I have besides my cousin , and I couldn't bear the thought of losing him, he was too important to me, he didn't deserve this.

I shuffled behind the counter of the bar, and looked to the other bartender, he was irish, it was obvious, by his amber hair and emerald eyes, he was young and dashing, I guess they only hired beautiful people for this Motel, what was I doing here then?

The first hour and a half was torture, I spilled a few drinks and one fel all over the irish bartender's (Who's name I learned was Hector) pants. So now I was alone, and working under pressure wasn't a good point of mine. My hands were shaking as I made to pick up a glass, I gasped sharply when it slipped through my wet hands and fell a few inches before a tanned, skilled hand snapped out and caught it just in time.

'Thank-' I looked up to meet the handsome indigo eyes of a very familiar being, it was the boy from the photo, '-You...' It really was him. Mary-Alice's cruel smile sapped at my thoughts as I looked at him as he chuckled and told me in a smooth, baritone voice,

'I'm glad my job is left in such capable hands,' He placed the glass on the table, his voice was just as perfect as his face, and his body was too, he was about a head taller than myself, lean, but I could see the defined muscle on his arms as he walked behind the counter, 'Let me help you out.'

'Thank you,' I nodded and smiled. I watched him with dazed, awed eyes as he slipped a made up, complicated brew so easily, in so minimal time, quality and quantity. I stood there awkwardly, feeling a lot like a third wheel as I asked in my most polite tone,

'What's your name?' He looked from the work up at me and smiled, 'Where are my manners?' He held out his hand, 'I'm Atemu Mutou, it's a pleasure to meet you Letia.' So he _must_ have looked at my name tag.

His grip was gentle, and at the same time strong as he shook my hand and turned back to work... My work. should I just let him help out? Or should I tell him not to go out of his way? I mean, I needed him to stay, and I didn't want to seem rude.

'You don't need to do my work for me you know,' I approached him and placed my hand over his to pause his vigorous scrubbing of the marble counter with a cloth, the second our skin touched, I felt like I'd been shocked, it must have been the static he'd created with all that kinetic energy or something, because it left a throbbing feeling in my fingertips as I pulled back and he snatched his hand away also, grabbing it in his other hands as he looked at me with wide eyes for a few seconds of silence, then we both opened our mouths at the same time to say:

'I'm sorry,' In complete syncronisation. I blinked at him, a small smile slowly finding it's way to my lips as I tried to reply,

'No, it was my fault,' but he'd said the same thing. I was about to speak again when he surprised me, by simply leaning forward, over the counter, and snapping his hand over my mouth, it didn't hurt, it was the shock that left me breathless and wide eyed as he responded,

'No, it was my fault,'-Ohmygodhe's_touching_me-'I'm sorry, and yes'-Ohmygodhe'stouchingmy_lips_-'I know that I don't have to do your work for you,'-He's_still_touchingmylips-'but I need something to take my mind off things, you don't mind do you?'

'Mhffm?' And I don't think he realizes he's still doing so...

His eyebrows furrowed an a small, confused frown appeared on his lips, 'Pardon?'

I found I was lightly rolling my eyes as lifted my forefinger to point at his hand, which was still tight over my mouth, his skin was very warm, and made me tingle. I saw his mind click as he blinked, and pulled his hand back, muttering, 'Sorry.'

'It's okay,' I added with a giggle, I had to get to know him, I mean, even though it was for the money, I also, just plainly had the urge to know him. 'How about I pay you back in the cafe? I heard they have delicious cheese cake.' I never would've thought of myself as a girl to make the first move. And yet here I was, plainly asking him out on a date, well, if he saw it as a date...

He looked a little hesitant, but I assured him, 'The counters will be waiting for you, they won't go anywhere, and you can scrub to your hearts desire.' I might as well get on my hands and knees and beg. But I wasn't that desperate, well, I wouldn't have him think that I was that desperate. He sighed and gave me a warm, hazelnut smile, 'Sure.'

As we walked I asked him, 'So you work here as a bartender, how long have you been doing it?'

He shrugged, 'Since I graduated high school, about a year and a half now. I know it sounds pathetic, to be staying at a part time job all that time instead of doing something with my life, something worthwhile.'

I shook my head, 'No, I think it's great, you gotta look on the bright side,' I shrugged, 'You have a steady job, and I bet you're way used to the hours by now, and the boss would be confident in your ability so you're not afraid that any moment she's going to drop the hat on you.'

'Do you think like that?' He asked, shifting the topic onto me as I looked in front of me and tried to keep my composure as I answered, 'Well, I haven't been working here very long, a few weeks perhaps? And I get the feeling I'm not good enough for my job, and that Giovanna is just _waiting_ for the opportunity to get me out of here, I don't blame her.'

He gave me a serious look, 'Giovanna wouldn't do that, I know her, trust me, for the first few weeks I spilled more drinks than hours and she just kept me at it and gave me longer shifts until I got the hang of it,' He looked down, closing his eyes and smiling, the lighting cast highlights and lowlights surreally beaitufully over his chocolate skin, 'Now it's like second nature to me, it comes naturally.'

'Good for you,' I nodded, and looked away, 'But I don't know if I have what it takes like you do, it's so tiring and mentally frustrating, I mean, I'm a room keeper normally, and I still haven't got the hang of it, I climb the steps with stitches eating into my sides and I'm just exhausted.'

Atemu offered, 'I have a friend who's a room keeper here, not currently, but she knows what she's doing, she has her own training exercises, and I'm sure she'll be happy to help you get better.'

Wow, he was so helpful and kind, to someone he didn't even know, 'You really think so?'

'I know so,' He winked and my heart fluttered, such a simple gesture and he had me melting on the spot. As we entered the cafe, the ground turned from a glittering, party glittered click of black, it was sheek navy blue marble tiles. The tables were a matching blue, with comfortable looking white chairs, plain black vases sat on the tables, white tulips garned them.

This place was always awestriking to me, and I could see the gleam in Atemu's eyes as he looked around, breathing it all in, I couldn't believe he'd never come here, in all this time.

'It's pretty isn't it?' I offered as I strode forward, untying my apron hastily as I heard him follow and agree with a simple, 'Indeed, it is.'

I stroked a soft, real petal of a tulip while Atem's face was buried in the menu like the head of the household with the newspaper. I didn't have any intention of eating, I felt a little sick in the stomach, there was a voice, in my mind, screaming as I looked at his innocent eyes, kind, gentle, ignorant indigo eyes, 'What are you doing! He never did anything to you! Stop this! Before it's too late!'

But there was also another voice, a louder, dominant one, that knew it was already too late, I'd started now, and I wasn't going to back out, I was certain of it, my father's life depended on it, I couldn't let him down, not this time, I wasn't going to run and hide, and chicken out, I was going to do what it takes.

And somehow, I was happy with my decision, because, if I pretended hard enough, I could forget all about the deal, and just picture myself being able to get close to Atem, I wanted to, I know I did, and for curious, un-spoken reasons, a little urge, like a dull magnet he had, pulling me in, and he hadn't refused my advance, he'd welcomed it, he liked me, and that thought made me want to dance.

'I honestly don't know what to pick.' He gave up, running a hand through his stunning hair as I offered, 'Lunch? Or a treat?'

He grimaced, 'You choose, I'll have whatever you have.'

I couldn't help but smile as he gestured to the waitress, who bustled over, a stupid smile on her face at having the chance to serve someone as hot as Atem. I looked to the menu, and decided on my bargaining chip, 'Can I have the french vanilla cheesecake?'

'Sure,' She gave me what should have been a smile, she just didn't care what I wanted, 'And you?' She turned to Atem.

'The same,' he put forth as she jotted it down, 'Would you like caramel sauce with that?'

I frowned, she hadn't offered me that luxury, he saw the look on my face, and nodded plainly, 'Sure, why not?'

And the waitress gave him a sugary smile, she was pretty, with blond hair striped with bronze and condensed blue icing eyes, of course she was, this was the Motel of pretty people, I mean, Atemu himself was immaculate. She seemed to think so too, she added happily, 'If you need anything else, just gimme a shout, I'm Emily.'

I couldn't help but watch her go with a skeptical frown as Atem sighed and leaned on his hand, as if she tired him, he started playing with his napkin as we waited, and I decided to break the silence and add, 'She seemed nice...'

He gave me a sarcastic look and a sigh, 'Sorry, it's like that most of the time around me.'

I held up my palms quickly, 'Oh no! I didn't mean it like that, you don't have to apologise, it's not your fault at all-'

'-Is everything okay?' Emily was back as she leaned over the table, very low over the table, to hand me my plate, and I saw Atem's caramel sauce was shaped in a heart, with a strawberry as she gave him another sugary smile. 'I talked you into getting a strawberry,'

'Thank you.' Atem muttered, not looking at her as she tottered off, had she hitched up her skirt? I could've sworn it was up higher at the back then it was before... I jumped when Atem grabbed my plate by the edge, and slid it to him, replacing it with his as he plucked up the strawberry and bit into it as I focused hard on not blushing as I watched him lick strawberry juice off his kissable lips...

I looked down at the cheesecake with caramel topping and back as Atem, who gave me a sideways glance and sly smirk as he finished off the sizable strawberry. I smiled back,

'Thanks!'

He chuckled, 'I could tell you wanted it, besides,' He picked up his spoon, 'I don't appreciate people being rude to people, especially my date.'

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**NJPickleFiend: lol believe me, it was self-satisfying too! Mary-Alice was getting away with a little too much so carelessly, so I thought I'd rough her road up a bit XD Yes it always is a wonder if Marik will hold out his promise or just furfil the parts that benefit him :P Thank you and will! :3**_

_**LilSengokuX: Yo! lol yes, I'm kind of sad Marik couldn't break some bones too, but we all know that'll be just too easy! XD Thanks a lot! That means heaps to me you have no idea!**__**jeniashi: Thank you times affinity plus one! :D**_

_**Expect another chapter soon!**_


	24. When You Dream Of Kaiba

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Leena's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

**Don't hate me for another one-POVed chapter! This is the last I swear! I just really liked it how it was and I didn't want to have to add another again. I'll be back to two in the next chapter I promise! :3 bear with me?**

_**If you review, you get Popcorn to eat while you read! ;3**_

* * *

It was raining still, I didn't like the feeling it sent through me, like a wave of impending doom, I had a feeling something was wrong, that maybe, Mr. Kaiba was in danger. And here, I couldn't do anything to help him, I felt secluded and alone, even though, I knew I played an important role, I had to protect Mokuba at all costs.

I looked over at the clock, why hadn't dad come home? His shift ended two hours ago... I don't know how much more of this isolation I could take, there was a cup of hot coffee clasped tightly in my hands, I felt the heat sapping into my skin, soaking it in gladly. The house was devoid of all power, this meant the air conditioners and everything, I had the things in my fridge stuffed into the two blue coolers we owned, and Mokuba was curled up sleeping still, napping I guess.

I shouldn't be sitting here moping, but what else was there to do? I was worried, and overwhelmed with a powerful boredom. I picked up my cell phone, he had told me strictly not to call, that she could be traced by her phone calls, that it was that dangerous.

But I yearned to have answers, I still wasn't sure what was going on, I had several questions spiralling in my head helplessly. I opened it. I pressed the first four keys, what are the odds of one simple phonecall?

I bit my lip, hesitating on the fifth letter, maybe he'd be mad? I'd never disobeyed Mr. Kaiba, and from ages of obedience, it was so hard to break that habit that had been drilled into my head, into my being.

Thinking better of it, and exhaling heavily, I closed my eyes, and shut the cell phone again with a 'snap.' I turned around when I felt a very slight draft, and caught sight of the sleepy Mokuba,

'Leena, are you okay?' I never thought him so observant, I answered in a low tone,

'Yes, I'm fine.'

Mokuba nodded, and padded forward, 'In Seto's language, that means you're not fine, you just don't want to talk about it.'

I found myself smiling a little, dry smile, 'That would be right.'

Mokuba pulled a lazy face, before padding to the kitchen lumpily. I watched him go, a wild mop of dark hair, does he ever brush it? Or is it just airbourne no matter what he tries? Because Mr. Kaiba's hair is nothing like his, sometimes I wonder how they're related, Mr. Kaiba has sleek, heavy brown hair that falls in chunky bangs into his deep, shielded blue eyes, and Mokuba had a mullet of electric black hair that fell down t his armpits in chopped, messy layers, and ebonyish brown, wide, inquisitive eyes.

Even their voices weren't alike.

I sighed, I'd woken from a dream about him this morning, and right now, I was wishing I was back there at the fancy ball I'd been at, clothes in white diamond, delicate silk and was hand-in-hand with Mr. Kaiba himself, dressed in a white tux, with a genuine smile on his face that I couldn't stop staring at... I lowered my head onto the window sill I was sitting by on the ground, resting my cheek on my crossed arms, I didn't notice I was dosing off again.

_I was set in the office, typing on the computer in rapid patterns of ravenous clicking and tapping and jotting of the mouse. I had to get this done, and it was already late, I didn't want my father to worry._

_I looked up when the door to my boss' office opened and said head of Kaiba. Corp strolled out, strong and ruthless as always as he glanced at me with fierce eyes._

_But something about him was different, in the darkness of the shadowy office, his hair was messy, not flawless and neat as I'd always saw him, he looked sort of like a rockstar, and my heart ba-thumped as I looked him up and down. Black, baggy trousers with white stripes down the sides and around the cuffs. and a loose, black singlet, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was dressed to go to bed._

_I jumped to my feet as he turned my way, with adorable, sleepy, vulnerable blue eyes. 'M-Mr. Kaiba, is something wrong?' As I looked down, I saw my desk was gone, I blinked in awe as I looked at the study desk I was at instead, no cold white plastic with steel legs and sleek black computer, no, here was a brown, cherry-wood desk with a picture frame on it and a navy blue laptop and a notebook with a pen flopped over it. _

_This certainly wasn't Kaiba. Corp. The carpet was a soft sepia and the walls were a dark gray, and a study lamp was shedding yellow hues over Mr. Kaiba's face as he stood in the doorway, bare feet and all, looking at me with what looked to be a sulky expression. 'Are you going to ignore me all night?' he muttered bitterly as he narrowed his eyes at me, his mouth was small and pouty._

_'Um-What?' I responded, as I looked down at myself, this can't be right, I was dressed in nothing but a pair of light mauve pyjama pants with cherries on them, and a matching, plain violet t-shirt that was cropped off at the ribs, showing my upper and lower stomach. I blushed wildy_

_'Mr. Kaiba!' I jumped and stammered, turning away to try and hide myself, I couldn't believe I was so poorly dressed in front of Mr. Kaiba! How shameful does he think I am now? I didn't want him to look at me like I was a tramp and nothing more._

_But he didn't, he didn't glare, at least, no more then his sulky one as he commanded, 'Leave the work alone and come here, you've done enough.'_

_I carefully scanned his eyes, they weren't guarded, it was strange, and uncharacteristic. Slowly, obediently, I let my hands fall useless at my sides, and scooted around the desk to approach him, where I stood and bowed my head in respect, 'Sorry Mr. Kaiba.'_

_'You still insist on treating me like your boss?' I felt my hands tremble as he tilted my head up with one finger, 'Do you insist on keeping your guard up around me? What is my name Leena?'_

_'Mr. Kaiba...' I questioned, I saw the flash of irritation in his eyes, he stubbornly shook his head, _

_'We've been through this, I can go all night, that's not my name.'_

_I swallowed, he was stubborn as always, and I murmured softly, 'Seto...'_

_He smiled, it was amazing, the lift that brightened the edges of his mouth, 'Better, come.' He steered me out of the room, with a strong arm around my shoulders, he was really tall, it was no sweat for him to lean an arm over me, I couldn't believe it, this couldn't be real!_

_'Is this real?'_

_'You know I don't believe in anything otherwise,' he pointed out, skeptical as always too, I guess, if this was a dream, did that mean I could... Slowly, hesitantly, with my heart pounding all the way, I lifted my hand to where his rested over my shoulder, and slipped my fingers into his. Seto always has had attractive hands, with skilled, almost dancing fingers, and he welcomed my gesture, squeezing my hand gently._

_Now I knew this was definitely a dream, and I leaned against him closing my eyes gently as I focused on the even, soothing beat of his heart...-_

'Leena... Leena?... LEENA!'

'What!' I jumped up in horror, my eyes darting around anxiously, where was the danger? Seeing no one else in the room, I looked down. 'Mokuba? What's that you've got?' Peering at the paper bag in his hands as Mokuba murmured,

'I think it's from Seto, his handwriting is on the little card, it's for you.'

'Me?' I understand him sending things for Mokuba, but why me? What did he possibly need to give me? There must be some mistake. Slowly I let Mokuba push the bag into my hands, and I dug my hand into the bag, to pull out the wrapped, white silk cloth, with a little note attached, yes, it was Mr. Kaiba's handwriting.

_Leena_

_I know you have questions, but most places are too dangerous so speak face-to-face. _

_So I want you to come to the Mall, where it's crowded, and wear this perfume so I can find you, stay in a crowded area._

_Don't be followed._

The Kaiba Corp. Signature was on the corner of the note. And I blinked, Mr. Kaiba was taking a big risk with this, I mean, it was a flawed plan that could go wrong in many ways, but it was Mr. Kaiba, he _never_ did anything unplanned, he always had a carefully executed strategy ready to put forth when needed, this just seemed so... clumsy.

I decided, it was Mr. Kaiba, there must be something I'm missing, I unwrapped what I presumed was the perfume I was to wear. It was in a fogged glass bottle, smooth to touch, and it looked very expensive. I wondered what scent Mr. Kaiba had picked out for me? Did he just grab the strongest smelling thing he could get his hands on? Something that would stand out in a crowd?

Or did he pick a scent that he liked on a woman? Probably not, but I did wonder, with a shrug, I lifted the bottle, clicked off the shimmering lid, and took a brisk whiff of it.

Immediately, a wave of fatigue washed over me, and I didn't feel my legs buckle as I toppled onto my hands and knees, the bottle smashed as it collided with the ground as I coughed and sputtered, my eyes were burning and my eyesight had black blotches inking across it.

'Leena!' Mokuba immediately covered his nose and mouth from the gas, 'Leena what's wrong!' I couldn't remember what happened next, my world just seemed to slip away, like it was just another dream, but I could hear Mokuba yell something else, and something else, something cold, something that chilled my last conscious breaths.

It was laughter.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**NJPickleFiend: Thanks! :D Yes it is sad, but how will it it end? Will Letia keep out with her deal with Mary-wannabe-spy-Alice or will she cave? What will Atem think of all this? Will his heart be broken? So many delisious unanswered questions! D Thank you, I'm glad noone was upset at me having only one POV. Thanks for all your amazing reviews! :D **___BTW, updating Just the Secretary soon? Not to pressure you at all but that story is awesomesauce! :3

_**jeniashi: Lol yep he is :D and yes, poor Letia's just the girl in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong situation :( I loved WRITING the part with the strawberry! I'm glad you liked it :D**_

_**Sara Darkotter: lol yes, yes :D Never fear, Karin will be appearing soon :P**_

_**Expect another chapter soon!**_


	25. When The Ocean Winks

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Karin and Jenna's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************This chapter hasn't got any plotline, just to pass time in the world :) and it's got a little dose of fluff if you squint your eyes and tilt your head to the side!**

_**If you review, you get whatever it is that smells so good coming from the kitchen! ;3**_

* * *

'I'm bored...'

'Don't you have school?' Atem frowned as I popped up behind him, grabbing hold of his wild spikes, 'Your hair is soft! What shampoo do you use?' I asked seriously as I gathered up a part of it to tie it up. It was so soft under my fingers, I expected it to be all gelled up and stiff or something, I'm not an overly-girly person, but any chance to humiliate my cousins, I'll take with a grin.

Yami was leaning on the counter, one foot crossed behind the other, 'Are your parents okay with you skipping school?'

'Relax,' I smiled, 'Today's a field trip to the beach, who would want to go in this smelly weather anyway?'

Atem grumbled something as I asked, 'Anyone got a scrunchie? Prefferably a pink one?' Yami blinked at me simply,

'Do I _look_ like I own a pink scrunchie?'

'Do you really want me to answer that?' I gave him a serious look, before I laughed and then sighed, 'Yugi was funner to play with then you two, you're so dull...'

Atem knocked my hands away from twirling in his hair, and rubbed it between his fingers, as if trying to scrub my touch away. I stood up from behind the lounge, 'Speaking of which, you know how you're Yugi's parental guardians, would you two let him date? I mean, cause ya should, he's got a major crush and all.'

Both of them looked at me, obviously this thought had never crossed their minds. Atem stood beside Yami and they exchanged glances, before Atem responded carefully, 'Yugi's a responsible kid, he wouldn't do anything stupid.'

'Well duh! He's a teenager, we're _designed_ to make mistakes,' I shrugged, 'I mean, how do you know he won't go and make a mistake? I mean, all it takes is one clumsy move, one moment where he doesn't pay attention, he could end up with a random girl pregnant or get herpes or something! And that's just with a girl! He could be doing drugs or anything, my parents _never_ give me as much leadway as you two do with Yugi.'

As I looked at them, I realised, I probably shouldn't have gotten so carried away, but I couldn't help it, once I started, it was hard to stop. They looked very disturbed indeed, doubting their parenting skills. Usually they just left Yugi to himself, which I suppose any kid would kill for, to be able to do whatever they want, but honestly, how are they going to look out for him if they don't have stupid rules that he has to follow by? Curfews? Any of that that we all know and hate, but at the same time, appreciate?

I mean, how else do parents show they care sometimes?

Yami pursed his lips, 'Yugi hasn't... Wouldn't...'

I shrugged, 'Just saying, but yeah, is he actually allowed to date?'

Atem noted, 'He's seventeen. That's old enough to date,' I had a feeling both of them were dating before that, I mean, no one could resist my cousins, Yugi isn't as hot-shot, lacking the dark, sexy look and the drop-dead-gorgeous eyes, but still, he was adorable, and loyal and sweet, girls liked that, and the rough and tough guys resented it.

I shrugged again, so very bored... 'So what about you Atem? Have any love interest lately?'

Atem stuck up his nose pomposly and refused to look at me, 'I'm not going to discuss this with you.'

'Is that a 'yes'?' I grinned, yay, all my cousins were in _lurve_! Oh the fun I shall have!

'Not open to conversation, ever, even if I did,' he muttered. Yami turned to the fridge and poured himself some chocolate milk, 'I think, I'm going to head to the gym...'

Atem quickly added, 'Me too.'

'Wait! Don't leave me home alone!' I held out my arms, 'I'm only fourteen!'

'You're fifteen.' Yami mumbled between a gulp of milk, the whitey-brown stuff had caked all over his mouth as he licked it up. Oh well, it was worth a shot, 'I don't wanna stay here alone! I'll die.'

Yami was belting up his choker. Atem was clicking on a gold choker himself, aiming for ancient Egyptian fashion. They both worked their way up the stairs to change, no longer paying even a tiny bit of attention to me. My waving arms fell heavily to my sides in defeat as I scowled.

A small smile worked it's way across my face, if they were going to the gym, I was going too. Not negotiable. I placed my hands on my hips and strolled over to lean on the end of the stair rail to await my cousins as they glamoured themselves up.

I wolf-whistled when they came out.

Yami was dressed up in black, tight jeans, with leather bands and silver chains around his wrists and a red singlet that showed off his collar and arms and black, fancy sneakers that reminded me of soccer shoes.

Atemu counteracted him with almost-white (and equally tight!) jeans with a purple singlet, and two gold bangles on one of his wrists complimenting his gold choker and white sneakers. Black on Yami with his paler skin and white on Atemu with his darker skin was a perfect contrast, I giggled, boys that knew their fashion, how funny!

'Looking good boys,' I gave them both a thumbs up as Atemu gave me an observant, suspicious look, his eyes narrowing moodily as he monotoned, 'Aren't you supposed to be busy sulking somewhere?'

'Nope, I decided I'm coming too!'

Yami snorted, 'That's rich.'

I blinked at him with a quaint smile as they blinked back, Atem rolled his deep eyes, 'No.' He grabbed up a black pack back from the counter and zipped it up while Yami shook his head, snickering like my statement was amusing to him. I started following them,

'If it was Tea in my place would you have said 'no' to _her_ Yami?' I narrowed my eyes, and he simply replied,

'I actually _enjoy_ Tea's company, can't say the same for you.' He shrugged and slipped his hands into his pockets, Atem 'here-here'ed his statement solely with the look he gave me with those purple eyes as I hung my head.

'Look guys, I'm coming and thats final! I'm not staying here alone! I could get attacked and kidnapped and tied up to an uncomfortable chair and left in a burning building to die oh-so-painfully all alone!' I crossed my arms as Atem scolded,

'Because _god forbid_ you burn to death on an _uncomfortable_ chair!'

'I'm serious Atem! Please?' He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me,

'Did you just ask politely?'

'Yes...'

Yami was leaning on Atem's car, The liquidy mercury surface gleamed even in the lowlight, I tried again, 'Please Cousin Atemu and Cousin Yami? May I accompany you to the gym? I'll be good, promise.' Did I mention my crossed fingers?

Yami sighed, Atem rubbed his temple as he gave in, 'Alright, fine, you can come.'

'Whoopee! I love you two!'

* * *

The school had had problems with my enrollment form. I guess that's okay, it gave me an extra week all to myself while Lynol was running around in his black chainy clothes in the rain doing interviews with the principal and such, and I sat at home eating cookies and sketching light patterns on what to put on my next masterpiece.

But today was thursday, my first day at school, and it was a field trip, to the beach.

I loved beaches, honestly, they were amazing, with the icing yellow sand kissing the crystal blue sea like long lost lovers with white seaguls chirping and waves washing the silence away. But there was a downside, it was my first day for one, and on my first day, everyone's going to be seeing me in a bathing suit, and second, the weather was thick, dark overcast, raining and pausing all day according to the weather report, I mean, shouldn't they postpone the trip to a sunny, nice day?

I guess they didn't think to do that, schools these days... I saw the school as I approached, it's really close to the Motel, so I had no problem finding it, considering I could see it from my Motel bay window balcony.

It wasn't too bad looking, I mean, it didn't have huge gates to shut you in, just a humble walkway into the school right near the bus bay, I was striding towards it with straight shoulders and a new uniform when suddenly I ran into someone's shoulder with a thump, nearly knocking the person over as they stumbled and I called,

'I'm sorry!' He had puffy white hair and brown eyes, and he was familiar, I pointed as I remembered him to be Yugi's friend, did that mean Yugi went to this very _school_? 'You're Yugi's friend um... R...-'

'Ryou,' he finished, smiling, 'And you're Jenny?'

'Jenna,' I corrected kindly, smiling, Ryou had this british accent that made him appear geeky, not to mention his pale complexion, not that it mattered, I just rejoiced in the fact that I knew someone here. 'Are you going on the fieldtrip?'

Ryou turned to the sky, pulled a disdainful expression, then answered, 'Yeah, unfortunately.' I shrugged in agreement, 'Where do we go? This is sort of my first day...' He offered a smile,

'Just follow me, I'm just waiting for Yugi.'

My face lit up before I could stop it, not that I could stop it anyway, 'Yugi goes here?' It was more of a joyous statement then a question, and Ryou gave me a bit of a surprised look, cocking one eyebrow as he responded in a small voice,

'Well, yes, he does.' He turned and pointed, 'There's his bus now.'

I stood by Ryou as we waited for the bright yellow school bus to swerve into the bus bay, and the doors opened as students grudgingly hopped off of all years, it wasn't hard to spot him, with his tri-coloured hair, but he looked either down about something, or lose deep in thought, his eyes were fastened on the ground, and he stepped with a shuffle in his walk as Ryou called,

'Hey Yugi! Over here!' Ryou wasn't a loud person, his voice was rather quiet, I focused on my hands, which clenched over my skirt nervously, I couldn't help but remember the way his cousin had acted, I shouldn't have run out on them like that, I know family can go out of their way to try and embarress family members (especially cousins and siblings) but I wasn't thinking, and I didn't want to be blushing like an idiot in front of Yugi, and what if what the brunette, Karin said was true? Was she making it up? But Yugi must have mentioned me somewhere for her to recognize my name right?

I looked up first, watching him lift his head to smile to Ryou, and then I saw his wide eyes move to me, and I offered a smile and a small wave, 'Hi Yugi,' I practically mouthed to him.

Ryou didn't seem to be paying attention, Yugi looked rapidly away from me, 'Jenna- H-hi, I didn't-' He looked back, and saw my uniform as his eyes ventured up and down, '-Since when did you go to Domino High?'

Ryou volunteered an answer before I could, 'It's her first day Yugi.' And I nodded briskly,

'Are you going on the fieldtrip too Yugi?'

Yugi offered a smile, he looked like he'd expected me to slap him or something, I didn't understand, because of Karin? A silly boy he was! Me of all people knew how siblings could be. 'Yes I am. But it's gonna be cold.' He shivered simply at the thought of it.

I agreed with a shiver of my own, 'I know, are you even going to swim?'

'I was thinking of making a sand castle,' Ryou interjected as Yugi chirped, 'Bet I could make a better one!'

I giggled, I was thinking I may just lay down on the sand with a towel over me and take a nice, relaxing nap, of course there wouldn't be golden UV rays to soak into my skin and tan me up nicely, and I wouldn't need the sunscreen I'd packed and wouldn't warm me up and make me drowsy, but I'm sure the mere sound of the waves will do the trick just as nicely as any other lullabye.

As a soft silence settled in Yugi shuffled to my side, where he attempted to redeem himself for the other day by murmuring, 'Hey Jenna? About Karin, the other day, in the shop, please don't take anything she says seriously-I mean, she goes way overboard all the time.'

Does that mean he didn't like me as much as I hoped? I nodded, 'Don't worry about it.'

We were interrupted when Ryou waved past us, curiosity getting the better of Yugi and I, we both looked, to see a girl of creepily pale skin smiling shyly back. Her skin was so white that the lowlights of the shadows were gray on her skin rather then peach-coloured, like she was from a colourless film. Her hair was long, flat and a lot lighter then mine, mine was bright blond, hers was white blond, natural too, not bleached. And her eyes were a peculiar hot pink, like pink sapphires.

They seemed smoldering as she looked at Ryou, I guess it was something a fellow teenage girl could see... Ryou held out his hand for her, 'Faye, meet Yugi and Jenna, Yugi, Jenna, this is Faye.' He made sweeping gestures.

Faye wigled her fingers slightly, in a sort of mystical movement, she certainly was different, I smiled politely, she seemed nice, she gave me no reason to dislike her, 'Hi Faye.'

Yugi also smiled, 'Hello, you're the girl that dragged Ryou out of the fire.'

Her smile faded as she shrugged, 'Oh, yeah, that's me...' I blinked questioningly, something must have happened at the fire that I didn't know about, I didn't ask, the topic seemed to make Faye uncomfortable, and I didn't want my first impression to be a nosy, pushy one.

Then a teacher with dark pine green hair tied up in a pink ribbon, with plain blue eyes and a straight smile walked up, in a sensible dress with a cardigan, and a clipboard with a pen attached as she hurried up to us, calling out the general people hanging around here, 'Kids on the fieldtrip come along with me.'

That was us, I glued myself to Yugi's side, not knowing where to go as I followed him, Faye had a bit of a funny walk, the tops of her thighs were slightly bowed, so her thighs didn't touch even when she was standing with her feet together, so her feet crossed over each-other in a hoppy sort of pattern, like a wiggle.

Ryou's steps weren't long or confident, his shoulders were leaned forward as he exchanged smiles and murmurs with Faye, careful and undertoned, it seemed that their friendship was a gentle one. Not overly happy like Yugi was. His walk was spirited and exciting, I couldn't help but walk with the same bounce as him as we approached the shaded area, where a group of teachers announced who was going with which Teacher.

Thankfully, all four of us were in the same group, with the pine-green haired teacher I learned was Miss Hernidge. We were told the basic rules, stay in the designated area, don't stray, meet back at the bus stop at exactly 2:30 and no later. The usual talk before field trips, I was glad when finally, trotting after Miss Hernidge like ducklings, we boarded a white and blue coach that would take us to our destination.

Down to the harbor, I hadn't been up close, but I'd seen the sparkling ocean from the Motel room. 'Here we come beach!' Yugi declared as the four of them picked a seat, Yugi sat by the window, I sat by him, and behind us sat Faye and Ryou, Faye by the window as she pressed her fingertips eagerly against the glass, she seemed to be the least enthused of us about this trip to the beach.

On the way we discussed what we were going to do, planning out the day, Yugi wanted to be spontanious, but Ryou believed it was wise to know when they were gonna pause for lunch to go to the shops and such. Despite the soft, humid drizzle that coated the bus, the sun was actually peering out a tiny bit, as if waking up from a bad dream.

Faye kept quiet as the three of us suggested things to do, 'We could check out rock pools?' I added to the seemingly endless lists as Yugi prompted, 'Feed and get eaten alice by seagulls?'

'Wander along the beachline?' Ryou shrugged, knowing it was out of the rules, but seemed to type to wander and dwadle no matter what the rules opposed. I was fine with it as long as we didn't get caught, it was harmless afterall.

But faye remained silent, gazing out the window. I frowned, 'What about you Faye? What do you wanna do?'

'Hum?' She looked my way with puzzled eyes, before clicking, and replying, 'Anything as long as I don't go in the water.'

Ryou was puzzled now, 'Faye, it's a beach, why not go in the water?'

'Well, I can go in shallow water...' She compromised.

I wonder why she was so... mysterious, different, I'd never met anyone like her, but that wasn't a bad thing, it was interesting, I felt so... Average beside her, beneath that pale complexion, there was a mystical beauty, and I had a feeling,-I glanced at Ryou, who was sipping from a popper- That I wasn't the only one who saw it.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**NJPickleFiend: **__**Sara Darkotter: Mwuahahaha! Mary-Alice! Yes!**_

Really? Thanks! You think I kept dream-Kaiba in character? Hehe, I am a trickster that way XP Yesh yesh many scary questions! lol I love creating some supense here and there :P Yay can't wait to read it! :D

_**Expect another chapter soon!**_


	26. When She Likes Cute Boys

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Ryou's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************Ahhh! I can't help it, the chapter with one POV got too big in itself! Don't hurt me.**

_**If you review, you get your favorite meal! ;3**_

* * *

The beach was really beautiful, the light tan sand stretched smooth and unattended in a big horseshoe as she water drifted softly up and down the shore, there were big waves far out, and the first thing we'd done is gone to a change room when we got here.

I didn't know there were change rooms at beaches either. But I have to admit, it was a bit nippy as I stood in my blue board shorts and rubbed my pale shoulders miserably, people with pale skin always stood out at a beach, usually it had men with surfboards and girls with golden tans or even cherry red skin walking in breif bikini's around, laughing and strutting with their soft serves in their hands.

It wasn't like that today, there were a few families who were stuck here because of the weather, in Domino City while waiting for the ferries to come back online, the story kept changing as to why they were offline, the current story was that all their old ferries had been purchased from a science community to use them for expeditions to a shipwreck location in the Pacific.

There was a stage set up, a girl with gossamer brunette hair and sea blue eyes was dancing in a white-pink bikini that looked a tiny bit too small for her cup size, with red flowers on it, the same flowers poverned her long hair, tugging it into a ponytail as she stepped on long, tan legs that weren't covered all by her blue short denim short shorts, she had a microphone pulled close to her lips as she sung a boppy song.

There was a man with light brown skin and black, small eyes, with almost blue-black but surprisingly dull bowl-cut hair. He was rounding up two three year olds, they were adorable children, one with big puppy-dog eyes of the brightest tropical green and topaz amber hair in large, swirly curls down to her shoulders and a straight fringe across her forehead. The boy looked more like who I assumed was their father, with the same green eyes as the girl, black hair and freckled skin as he circled his sister with a wide smile as he splashed her in the shallow water.

I frowned slowly as the cold settled slowly, numbly, but far from comfortably into my skin.

_'Ryou!' At the sound of my name, I lifted my head, from the homework I'd been writing, as the bright form of my eight-year old sister beamed at me, she had gleaming brown eyes that twinkled, and long, fluffy white hair with the tiniest tinge of mauve in it as she spun around on the tips of her toes, showing off her new, pale rose and dark magenta ballet dancing slippers with gold threaded bows on them._

_I grinned to her, 'Father let you have lessons?' I was glowing with happiness for her as she ran to me, 'Yes! Oh Ryou! Aren't they pretty?'_

_I nodded in agreement as I welcomed her hugs and laughter, and smiled to her as I added, 'Fitting for you Amane, just perfect.'_

_She buried her face joyfully in my neck as she giggled and blushed, 'You think so big brother?'_

_'Without a doubt,' I confidently told her, 'Don't ever let anyone take your dreams away from you Amane. No one.'_

_The tender moment between me and my sister was interrupted and brought to an abrupt stop as I felt a cold chill pass down my spine, I looked up at the doorway to see him. He had cold steel-colored blue eyes and short, wild messy white hair like Akefia's, and his skin was dark as Akefia's too. He didn't have a scar like Akefia, but my brother was the spitting image of him, huge as he was too, with broad, wide shoulders, a dangerous look that women loved him for, that was my mother's mistake, we were pale as mother was. _

_He gave me a cold, hard look, 'Ryou, come here boy.'_

_I didn't want to, I was terrified, as I always was around him, my grip tightened on Amane as she stared at us both, trying to anticipate what was going to happen next, I saw the fear in her eyes as I lowered my head, murmuring, 'Where's mother?'_

_'What was that my boy?' he cooed casually, closing one eye as if it pained or tired (or disgusted) him to look at me with both, he offered his hand as if he'd take mine, he wouldn't, and I would never take his. 'Come here so I can hear you better.'_

_His hearing was perfectly well. But I looked to Amane as he added, 'You don't want Amane to see this, my boy.' I found I couldn't breathe anymore, the cold was overwhelming, but as scared as I was, as much as I wanted to cry at the thought of being alone with him, I couldn't bare the thought of Amane seeing any of this, being dragged into it, she didn't deserve that sort of pain._

_So I loosened my hold on her, slipping out of her grasp, she grabbed the hem of my shirt and gave me a confused, innocent look, she didn't understand, and it was better that she didn't, but she had instincts, and she knew whatever was happening, it wasn't right, I smiled to her, and pried her fingers gently off my shirt as I approached him, far from confidently, with slow, deliberate shuffling steps and my head down, my bangs fell against my eyes, hiding them, but the result was hairs sticking to the lenses of my eyes, and it stung, but no more then the tears to come would._

_He put his arm over my shoulders in what would be a fatherly gesture, but his touch burned my skin like ice. He locked Amane in my room without a second thought. I winced at the sound._

_'Ryou, you know it's my duty that I raise you into a suitable man for the real world.' He talked as if it was casual, as if he didn't feel me tremble under his arm. I prayed it wouldn't go beyond a talk, but it was a lost cause. I already knew it would._

_His large, terrifyingly strong hand griped my shoulder as if it was a tennis ball, hard, and I winced, and shied away as he continued, 'And so far, I don't think I like how you're doing.'_

_We reached the kitchen, we lived in a house that time, that father had paid for, and I saw mother, she looked miserable, purple bruises guarded her neck, dark shadows under her eyes as she looked at me with droopy, traumatised eyes._

_'Mum...' I wanted to go to her and hold her, she looked so fragile. But as I moved, he restrained me,_

_'See Ryou, you with Amane,' his eyebrows crooked as he forced me to look into his empty eyes, 'I know there's something happening, something that shouldn't be happening.'_

_I looked at him cluelessly, I felt like he'd be able to kill me with those eyes, like chilled blue blood was all that lingered where his soul should be. my mother reached out, 'It's not that! Please don't...'_

_Not what? I was confused, I didn't know what I'd done, I looked at mother for an explanation with wide, blinking eyes. His cold, dark fingers grabbed my face and pulled me towards him as he hissed, 'You are not to touch your sister in that way again Ryou.'_

_'What way?' I whimpered, struggling like a dying bird in his iron grip._

_His grip tightened, and his hand smothered my mouth, clenching so hard it hurt, and I tasted hot lead on my tongue, blood. I scrunched my eyes shut to keep from crying. It only got worse when I cried, he couldn't stand the look of his son, of me, crying helplessly like a girl._

_He let go and I stumbled back, unable to keep back the blood that I accidentally dribbled out while I was trying to breathe. He looked at me, disgusted at my weakness as he snarled, 'No son of mine will be weak and fickle, it's my duty to have you prepared not to be squashed under those who would seek it.' _

_I couldn't understand, I was only twelve. When he pushed me down and stepped on my chest, shifting his weight onto me, I screamed and cried and pleaded him to stop,__ I could feel my ribs crushing under his obvious weight, it was the most painful thing I'd ever encountered, and it happened so fast Mother was weeping. He leaned down, with me writhing in agony under his foot, at his mercy as his hand clasped around my throat, 'So easy it would be to break you, to manipulate you, you're pathetic.'_

_My tears wet his hand as I grabbed him in an attempt to free myself, he squeezed and I choked. My hands were going numb, my own blood drowning me. _

_'Stop it!' She finally screamed after what seemed like hours of begging, screaming, of agony as he tortured me in a desperate voice, she held on tightly to a cleaver he'd use to chop the heads off the chickens out the back our house, and she had what she wanted to be a fierce look in her eyes, but we both knew better, she was heartbroken, she was torn between the two of us. I went limp as he let me go and stepped off me. I coughed and spluttered, splattering the cold tiles with my dark, thick blood, tiles as cold as his touch, as his heart. _

_I pulled myself to my feet as my father faced off my mother, who was so small and fragile, her hands around the handle of the knife shaking terribly, my heart shivered in horror when she glared at me, and I shrunk back, confused, as she demanded, 'Get out of the house Ryou. Get. Out. Now.' In a venomous voice, like she hated me, like the wished I never existed._

_And I knew which side she'd picked, her love for him, her love for the man who had betrayed his very family; the woman he promised to love and the children he was supposed to raise with wisdom and affection, and while I knew she could never stand the sight of him hurting us, she'd still chose him, and that would never change._

_I ran, I obeyed, I escaped the house into blue dusk and ran, down the streets, tripping over a gutter as I ran, weeping openly, without the strength to hold them back until I'd passed out. It was Bakura and Akefia who'd found me in a trench beside the highway at dawn, two hours away from home, close to dead, with a few broken ribs. It was a mricale I'd survived, sometimes, I wish I hadn't..._

I shook my head, these days were behind me, the past is the past, you can't change it, it's too late, then I saw the girl from the stage had paraded over to me, twirling her brown hair around her goldenly tanned finger, with rose pink nail polish as she smiled to me and whispered, 'You know, you'd been staring at me for the past half hour.'

She looked to be something like nineteen. I blinked at her, in a bit of a daze as she leaned closer, 'You're really cute, did you like the song I sung?'

I see, she thought it was her song that did this to me, I didn't want to be impolite, I nodded, 'It was nice.' From closer I saw there was a burgandy shade in her hair, she had bouncy, feathery bangs over her face, similar to Faye's, but heavier, shinier or something like some lost gem.

'Thank you,' She grinned, 'I'm Moana Kyoto. Have you heard of me?'

'Ryou,' I answered in courtesy, 'And no, not really.' She gazed at me adoringly, the eyes girls had for puppies with the big brown eyes and floppy ears.

'Why's a tasty thing like you standing here all alone?'

I blushed wildly, tasty? I'd never been called tasty before, even shirtless, I mean, I didn't lift weights, I wasn't ripped like Akefia and akura, I was just thin, that's all, I didn't have a beach body like the surfers, I shook it off, 'Um, waiting for my friends.'

'Cool,' She smiled, 'Wanna come in the water with me?'

'That's kind of you, but...' I looked back towards the change rooms as she took my hand, my skin was so pale beside hers, and she giggled, 'They won't mind, I mean, a good friend wouldn't leave another standing there all alone!' She tugged playfully, poking her tongue out and winking at me.

To tell you the truth I felt vulnerable, she was older then me, not even in school anymore, I answered, 'There's nothing wrong with my friends.'

'Just a little play? Oh,' She stopped herself by placing her delicate fingers over her puckered, shiny lips, 'Have you got a girlfriend?'

'No,' I answered blunty, trying to slip my fingers from hers. I did a few mental cartwheels when Yugi trotted out of the change room, with a satisfied smile as he stopped at my side, looking around, and then on Moana. 'Hello,' he greeted, 'Who are you?'

She smiled and shook his hand, 'I'm Moana Kyoto.'

'I'm Yugi.' He hadn't heard of her either, I guessed most of her fans were female. Even Yugi was more toned then I was, he wasn't ripped, but he had the very flaes of a beginning of a six-pack, it wasn't noticible, but mine was just flat and white.

I could feel Moana's expectant gaze burning into my cheek as I looked at Yugi to distract myself, she asked Yugi, 'So would you mind if Ryou came and had a splash with me? He's being a little shy with me.' She giggled, 'But the best kissers are.'

Again I was blushing, Yugi laughed awkwardly, of course, I wasn't a person girls often flirted with, but I guess when I hear that some girls like 'shy, cute boys' that they weren't kidding.

Yugi had black board shorts and a tight, black rash-shirt, too bad I didn't have one of those, his shorts were longer then mine, just past his knees, while mine reached my kneecaps. There were red stripes on the side and a white dragon pattern over the stripe. 'I don't mind at all,' I wished Yugi would stop being so polite, but then again, look who's talking.

'Cool!' She seemed adament that I'd want to come with her, she tugged on my hand as if 'd frolic along behind her like a lovestruck looney. I didn't, I stayed where I was, saying, 'I'm still waiting for my friends.'

She pouted, 'Yugi will wait for them!'

'Then Yugi would be alone,' Yugi opened his mouth to assure us that he was fine with it, when I cut him off, 'Faye and Jenna should be out here soon.'

I swear she visibly flinched at the sound of female names, she let go of me and stepped a few paces back, giving me a shocked and intense look, but go away? No she didn't, I admired her persistence I guess.

'At least come listen to my song in half an hour, it's even better then that last one,' she winked and waggled her fingers in a goodbye wave, as her eyes flickered to the girls change room, I could hear Jenna laughing, and Moana sauntered off through the sand, still looking like a movie star model.

I looked at Yugi absently, and watched as a blush redder then the flowers in Moana's hair as he cast his gaze downwards, I looked where he was in question. Jenna and Faye were walking our way, Jenna was wearing what looked like pink leopard print, but if you took a closer look, it wasn't animal pelt it resembled, it was butterfly wings, it was a halterneck with thick, black straps and glittering beads hung from the front tie in the middle of her chest. She wore small, black water shorts with the same beads hanging from the cord and was walking in small steps, her blue eyes fastened on Yugi as Faye tottered along beside her.

As I looked at Faye, my eyes wandered, down. Her bikini was not as revealing as Moana's and looked a lot less expensive, it was clean, with thin halter0neck cords, but this is the first time I'd ever find myself searching for a girl's cleavage. She had it too, her bikini top was navy blue and secure. A white and black owl feather was hanging from her hair over the side, feathers looked very nice on her, and it looked cute, she was wearing dark denim shorts and matching flip-flops, and a cream-coloured towl was covering her arms and shoulders as she looked at me, and then down at her feet, embarressed, I realised she'd caught me looking at her body, and bit my lip, looking away.

The image of her flat, smooth pale stomach flashed in my mind, her defined hip-bones, her slender body seemed to tempt me, drew me towards her, the feeling was exotic, and I knew what it was, but I wonder why I hadn't had lusting teenage desires before now?

I guess it was because Faye is one of the only female friends I had, the only other female I could call myself even mildly aquainted to would be Tea, and I didn't have any feelings for her beyond friendship, that I was sure of.

'So where do we go first?' I asked them.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**NJPickleFiend: hehe Thank you :P Yep, she really does, just like family members usually do XD Thanks again for your amazing reviewa! Every one of them never disappoints me XD Take your time with the chapter, no rush :3**__**Sara Darkotter: Lol yep, Karin goes to Domino High :P**_

_****__**jeniashi: lol you're good, thank you :) And it's a mystery ;)**_

_**Expect another chapter soon!**_


	27. When He Nibbles

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Seto and Akefia's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

_**If you review, you get marshmallows! ;3**_

* * *

_21..._

_22..._

_23..._

I felt the pulsing muscles in my shoulders and arms burning with adrenalin as I continued my pull-ups, the only sound in the empty house being my breathing, Ryou was at school, Bakura had gone out on another one of his mystery adventures, I suspected the strip club was somehow involved. My body was covered in a thin layer of sweat as I exhaled while I came down, and sucked air in as I heaved myself back up off the ground again. I was using my doorframe. My room was the only one that could see all the way into the kitchen, afterall, my room was supposed to be a parlour.

I'd hung dark gray curtains over the big windows, the only light in this room snuck in through the creases between the curtains.

I looked up and saw Ace step into view, her green eyes took me in as I dropped down as she spoke casually, 'Don't stop on my account,' and she raised an eyebrow as she looked me up and down, I was clad in nothing but light-ish coloured jeans. She turned her back on me, 'I'll wait in the living room for ya.'

I nodded blankly, watching her disappear around the corner. I was still swallowing the idea that Asami, one of the few people I could ever consider a 'friend' lived nearby now, in fact, I _liked_ the idea, but it didn;t mean it would take any less time to get used to. She'd dropped in for the first time in years only yesterday for crying out loud. I already found she was stirring old feelings, dreams I'd long put to bed under a dusty blanket.

One of them was playfulness, the feeling was a relief from the blankness and anger I'd been feeling for such a long time now. I rushed to finish my thirty-five pull ups, now slightly out of breath, I crept down the hallway.

Ace wasn't looking my way, and she was leaning against the wall. Big mistake, I found it easy to jump from around the corner, and trap her with one hand on the wall at either side of her face with a noisy 'slap' and lowered my voice to a husky whisper, 'Boo.'

She looked at me quaintly, tilting her head to look at my blue eyes with her shining green, sly ones. A smirk touched her striking facial features that I couldn't forget if I'd wanted to. 'Didn't scare me.' She informed me as I ran my tongue slowly over my upper lip, 'Then I'll have to try harder.'

I leaned closer to her, twirling my finger around a strand of her dark brown hair, I figured, since she was allowed to stare at my shirtlessness, I could see how much she'd changed since we last "worked" together. She'd cut her hair shorter, it was about three inches from her shoulders, mine was still shorter, and she'd filled out in good places, I made no move to hide my sight pattern, or my quirked eyebrow.

It made me a little hungry, I made no move to hide it as I purred, sniffing her hair around my finger, 'Where have you been hiding? Miss me?'

She rolled her pretty eyes, 'Of course Akefia, every day,' She leaned forward, her nose was nearly touching mine, her breath rolled sweet as honey off my lips, 'Especially at night, when I'm all alone, you know?'

I pushed myself with my fingers off the wall, creating some space between us. 'You're fucking with me again.' Yep, that's Ace for you. She merely blew her hair out of her eyes, this was normal, well, it had been, so natural for us to make comments and gestures about the fact that we were members of the opposite sex, and partners in a way not many people could understand, as much as I was mad at her for not telling me earlier, for just thinking we could just pick up where we left off like we were doing now, I already felt like I was falling back into the same pattern. But no, things were different now, and I was going to make _sure_ she knew just how different.

She'd dipped her hand into her pocket as I leaned on the wall beside her, and lit up a cigarette with a red zappo. My eyes hardened, with a smile, I plicked the burning toxic stick from her lips, 'Passive smoking is more dangerous than actual smoking,' I dangled it in her face a bit as she pouted, then squashed the burning bud between my fingers, effectively putting out the flame, 'I have parental obligations.'

'Sorry,' she nodded in understanding, what I don't think she knew was that smoking was the final carving of Mother's grave, the final bullet wound to kill her, she was already dead long before she physically was though, it was her that the cops came to the conclusion of who murdered father. I wished it could have been me, but it wasn't.

'It was a cigarette that killed my mother,' I told her, there was something about when I was around Ace, I talked, like I was drunk, and she always listened, with that keen look in her eyes as she tilted her head to see me better, I looked her in the eyes, 'She was so doped up on painkillers, she choked on it, it had burned the inside of her throat to charcoal by the time someone found her.'

She gave me a thoughtful look, 'Would it make you feel better if I said sorry?' She truly meant it, she knew my parents were dead, she'd never known how, I shrugged carelessly, 'She never loved me, or Bakura or Ryou, she only pittied us, it was father she loved, undyingly, she lied for him, took being beaten, cut, broken, battered and violated without consent, but she never laid a finger on him to stop him.' I stepped forward again, I found I had trapped her yet again as if to prevent her from escaping, she made no move of being uncomfortable, just blinked slowly as she listened to me, 'And the worst part was I didn't either, for my own kin's lives even, I'm as bad as she, if not worse, yet you still trust to be so close to me.'

'His shames aren't yours Akefia, don't be dumb,' she told me, looking in my eyes seriously, 'He chose to hurt you and your mother and your brothers, not you, you were a victim, not a presecutor.'

'You're wrong,' I muttered, looking down, murmuring in a soft tone, 'Why did you come back Ace? You could have rid your life of the likes of me.'

'Isn't it obvious?' She smiled, a half-smile, she wasn't nervy, it wasn't her, she knew what she wanted, I just didn't. She stepped against me, as I blinked at her, she whispered, 'I'm here for you, always have been.'

I pushed her back against the wall, and held her there by her shoulders, 'You shouldn't, you know how I am.'

'And I accept you for how you are,' she giggled, as if my forcefulness didn't bother her, 'If you wanted to dominate me, you only had to ask,' she giggled again, her arms were bound, and therefore useless, but if not, she'd be cupping her mouth right now. She was indeed a strange girl.

'You know,' I found I was smirking again, 'Did I ever mention how utterly insane you are? And how glad I am that you're back?'

'You've mentioned the first one,' she informed me, winking as I leaned forward, uttering, 'If I kissed you now...' She inhaled as I nibbled her lower lip, enjoying the taste of her soft lips, and the shudder that ran through her body as I stepped comfortably close to her, hip to hip, 'Would it be your first?' one of my hands ran across the skin of her collar, up around her jugular, anyone else would find it a hostile gesture, but I was being gentle.

'Yes, would it be yours?' She sighed against my tongue as I ran it over her mouth slowly, dauntingly. I closed my eyes and dipped my head against her forehead, 'Yes,' I lied as I closed my dry lips over her wet ones silently.

* * *

I moaned softly, irritated to no end, as I hung up the mobile phone, this had been the third time I'd called, the _third_ time. I never thought Leena would not answer the phone, I mean, I'd told her that I'd be calling, why wouldn't she have it? I'd tried both her mobile and her home phone, but I'd recieved no answer. I'd expect this from some sort of companey representitive, who I wasn't well-aquainted to, and on a different country so I couldn't beat the living crap out of them for making me wait and wasting my time, but Leena? She never disobeyed me, it worried me.

So on top of everything else, here I was, in my black limo, heading to the apartment Leena shared with her father. I pinched the bridge of my nose to still the headache, I'd been thinking overtime, and my mind couldn't keep up, I needed coffee, prefferably pumpkin spiced. Leena had introduced me to it.

Surprisingly, when I was younger, I hated coffee, the bitter taste on the back of my tongue was horrid at first, but since I'd been left with a multi-million-dollar company under my control, I'd needed coffee for late nights to stop from falling asleep, which happened often. I'd had to put up with the horrible taste for years, until Leena showed me that there was good-tasting coffee in the world, who would've thought?

Leena had better have a good excuse for this, for getting me to come out here and waste all this time, on top of all the other problems I was facing and going through, did it kill her to answer my calls? I wanted to see the guilt in her eyes as I told her she'd kept me waiting half a freaking hour with calling, and still hadn't answered.

I was out of the vehicle before it was parked, and looked at the apartment, it was just that, not a brick more, and it was very, very small. My thoughts caught in my throat as I saw the door was hanging limp and open, the wind tucked it more ajar, and more urgently then my original intentions, I crossed the yard and pushed it open with my palm, calling,

'Mokuba? Leena?'

I got no answer, and my throat went dry. I started searching the silent, lifeless house for them, room after room, hope fading as each proved empty, getting more and more desperate as I passed each room the apartment adorned.

I opened the last door, 'Mokuba! Leena!' And panic settled like a chill into my skin as I stood there, my anger boiled up inside me, something had to have happened, why else would the door me open?

I wanted to smash the wall in, but as I threw the punch, it weakened as it turned into a desperate hit, and I leaned my forehead against the cold, cream walls, to allow my thoughts to catch up with my racing heart a second.

Then I heard it, a soft, high-pitched ringtone, it belonged to Leena's phone, I knew it did.

I recognised it from when Leena had it the only time at her desk, when I was in a meeting, where a greedy corporate bastard was trying to talk me into merging with his country, I was intensely bored, I wasn't captivated by a single word he'd said, and I'd heard it while I was tuning out, being immensely distracted by my very thoughts.

Slowly, I turned around, and followed the sound, in a slow walk, I didn't want to find it all of a sudden, because I knew, in the back of my mind, that she wouldn't go out without her phone, so it was obvious, that something, something very bad had happened.

It was blue and silver, sitting on the ground, beside a broken bottle of some sort, that a strange, stale smell wafted from the sticky stain on the floorboards. I picked up the phone, and answered it.

'Took you long enough,' there was a gleeful giggle on the other side of the phone.

'You sorry, sadistic bitch,' I growled, 'Where are they?'

'Don't be so gruff, it'll give you wrinkles,' her voice was casual, like she was talking to a well-aquainted friend, 'And don't worry, they're alive. For now.'

'I swear, if you hurt them-' I hissed, 'I'll kill you myself.'

'You really need to loosen up, I hear sex does that nicely,' She purred, 'you know, we could skip the angst-scene and skip straight to the part where out of nowhere, we confess long-lost love and have wild, hardcore sex.'

'Not even after I have your mouth charred shut,' I growled, my hands clenched around the phone.

'You get more with honey then you do with lemon Sweet Pea.' Her laughter was prominent, and it made me flinch slightly, it hurt to listen, 'I want your company Kaiba, you have money, lots of it, coming in by the hour, and I want it, it's as simple as that, if I have to kill some saps on the way, so be it.'

'You're not killing anyone.'

'If you come through for me honey, no one has to die, remember that.' And the phone went dead. I hated being hung up on. I looked at the phone, suddenly, I felt lost, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't threaten her anymore, she had them, she had me on checkmate.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**NJPickleFiend: lol Yami and Atem aren't horrible parental figures are they? XD And believe it or not, that idea for Ryou's mum was inspired from a story that made me cry, and it was a true one too, I'm not going to say things like this don't happen in the real world, like my friend says, Love Is A Dying Breed And BTW Ryou wasn't the only one he picked on as this chapter implies :( Help me smack the crap out of their dad? And yeah, it was surprisingly difficult, since Ryou isn't really a -um... Horny type of guy XD Thank you as always!**_

**_jeniashi_**_**: Yes, yes he is :C Thanks and what about Faye are you curious about? :3**_  
_**Sara Darkotter: Um... Yes?**_

********

Expect another chapter soon!


	28. When Stuff Happens! Creative Name Right?

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Asami and Atem's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************Just a note to you guys, I know I got the ay-okay for lemons in this fanfiction, but there's NO guarentee! And if so, I won't promise detailed description, there will most likely be strong implications and maybe a little of it, but like I said, I can't promise anything, we'll just have to see if one thing leads to another :P**

_**If you review, you get cheese! ;3**_

* * *

I'll tell you now, I never thought I'd ever be kissed by Akefia Bakura, with his luscious lips. And it certainly was a good first kiss. Despite my lack of innocence in some areas, I still was a teenager, nineteen and all, and I had a lot to learn.

How to control my hormones was one of these things. He'd released my arms, his hand was pressed against the small of my back, squashing my pelvis against his, which felt really good by the way, his touch was warm and careful. His fingers prowling under the hem of my black sweatshirt. His other hand was on the wall so he could tilt my head back to kiss me better.

Which I wasn't about to complain about, my lashes brushed his as I used my newfound freedom, I raised my hands to his collar, where I touched the creases in his defined, wet skin with my palms and fingertips, my hands smoothed down his defined chest, and wrapped around his torso, holding him as I returned his kiss softly, I was inexperienced, but I felt like I could spend my whole life kissing his perfect lips.

I could hear his heartbeat, and leaned closer as he leaned us against the wall, biting like an untrained dog would his mater's heels at my lips, not quite connecting, but temptingly so as I sighed as he pulled back, if but for a second, only to coax my mouth open with his wet, curious tongue, he seemed so innocent with his touch, despite his look, and how I'd seen he could be.

Akefia was dangerous, and as much as my heart pounded with affection, I had a feeling, Akefia would probably be looking for a fling, and then toss me out, he was dangerous, and a bitch to please. I wasn't dumb, I was an intelligent person, as much as I pretended otherwise, I was sick of people expecting so much from me, so I show them I can't reach those expectations, and they back off. I knew a smart girl would get out, before their heart got broken, and I'd only just started to call Domino City home.

But it felt so _good_, so right. Like there was no where else in this world I was supposed to be, then right here, kissing Akefia. my booted foot cocked around his calf as I moaned softly and allowed his tongue entrance to my mouth, where he played with my tongue eagerly. He let out a slight hiss of breath as he pushed on my body harder against the wall, and as if he was eating my breath, moaned against my lips and tongue.

I couldn't breathe anymore, there was no oxygen left in me, but I didn't ever want to stop, it was turning from playful, to fiery, to fierce, Akefia leading, me responding. Until I was gasping for air between kisses, I tangled my fingers in his ivory hair, and then, abruptly, yanked him back, had to discipline the dog right?

His eyes popped open, there was a trail of saliva still connecting my mouth to his as I sucked in deep breaths, staring at him intently, trying to read what he was going to do next, I was still the filling of Akefia-wall sandwhich, which I admit, wasn't entirely bad, but it wasn't helping to have his half-naked body so close to me, his hand up my back, under my shirt, tickling my skin.

'Whoa up there tiger,' I breathed at his expression, if I didn't know any better, he looked stunned, as amazed as I felt. And I found my eyes widened as I saw pink, the slightest, slightest tinge of pink smeared across his beautiful, egyptian bronze face.

'Do you want to stop?' He pulled a face, a disappointed one, a grimace more or less, but it was funny-looking.

'No, but you will,' I told him as I dropped my forehead onto his shoulder, breathing in his musty scent. I must smell like tobacco... Not the world's greatest turn-on, maybe I could cut down on the cigarettes a little, if I feel up to it, depends. He smelt good the hot-body smell, anyone would call it stinky and dirty, but it reminded me that Akefia was real, and he was damaged, he wasn't some fairy tale prince that smelt like sunshine, I mean, sunshine doesn't even have a freaking smell!

'No I won't.' He denied with a defiant frown, I laughed softly,

'Yeah, you will, after sex that is.'

I felt him tense beneath my mouth as I spoke, 'You wanted to have sex?' He asked, I swear, I heard a smug tone in that voice, what a cocky creature. I lifted my head, 'It seemed to be leading to it,' I explained, 'And Akefia, I don't want it to be a fling. Not with you.'

He considered this, and looked away with a frown on his previously angelic features, now he looked very deep in thought, the mood was gone as fast as a storm would pass, well, a normal storm, not a Domino one apparently. 'Would you be able to say 'I love you' to me?' I asked, I wished I wasn't being like this, and I knew he did too, I mean, it must be hard for him, he hadn't experienced proper love, and here I was, asking so much of him. But despite it, I had to be sure, I didn't want to love someone who was incapable of loving me back.

'Why? Can't you give me time?' He asked.'

'Then you can't kiss me or anything, until you do, if you do,' I pushed myself off the wall, my mind was cheering me on, be smart Asami. He surpsied me when he pinned me back against the wall with his fist on one of my shoulders, and his elbow of the same arm on the other, 'You're in no position to tell me what I can and can't do Ace.'

'Yes I am.' I muttered, 'Because you're a human being Akefia, I know you've been hurt, and you've got issues, we all do, but it doesn't mean you're an evil killer.'

'You're right,' he looked like he resented that fact, 'I couldn't kill him, he'd beaten Ryou to nearly to death with a crowbar, and I couldn't even kill him to protect Ryou, or even myself!' he growled, 'I would've been nothing but another one of his weak victims, if not for Bakura...' He paused, his eyes glinted over as I reached up, and touched his cheek, a soft carress, as his blue eyes glinted over, and I saw a sheen of liquid watering up his eyes.

'Akefia, shut up already.'

He blinked at me quietly, looking vulnerable, like a child in the hallway, I felt his hold on me loosen absently as I told him, 'The past is the past, what are you afraid of? His lip trembled as I touched it with my fingertips, 'He's gone, you're stronger then him because you have a heart, you beat him whether you dealt the fatal blow or not, you kept on living, and you still love Bakura and Ryou.' I found I was smiling, 'Like a real brother should. That's what matters, and I just long to be loved the same way.'

He blinked at me stupidly, 'That is so wrong Ace, so freaking disturbing that you want to have sex with me, and have me love you like I do my siblings.'

Oops, I slapped my forehead with my palm. I rushed to redeem my intentions with waving hands, 'That's not what I meant! I-'

'Your turn to shut up,' he snickered with an evil grin as he lowered his mouth to my ear, whispering soft as the wind, 'I know what you mean, and I think I can do that. Only because you're just to delectible leaning there, like a lamb.'

I muttered, 'Stupid wolf.'

'Ignorant Lamb,' his nose stroked mine as I slowly closed my eyes and finished, 'Say you love me, and mean it Akefia, that's my final offer.'

'Alright,' he purred, 'I. Love-' He gingerly kissed my lips. '-...Bakura.'

My eyes popped open and I blinked at him with a surprised, (and disturbed) expression, 'Huh?-Uhum Akefia?'

He ignored me, and tilted his head slightly, his blue eyes cast sideways, 'I know you're there Bakura.' At being discovered, Bakura backed into view, with an amused look in his sharp brown eyes as he waved, 'Sorry bro I didn't know I was walking in on something.'

'Right. Get out.' akefia demanded bluntly and pointed towards where the door was waiting. Bakura rolled his eyes, 'Get a room, I live here too.'

I peeked out from under Akefia's arm, 'Hi Bakura, long time no see.'

He smiled to me, 'Hi, Akefia has HIV.'

'Stupid liar,' Akefia hissed as I merely laughed, here I was thinking I was being smart, and that hadn't even occured to me. Akefia stepped towards his brother, away from me, and I couldn't help but pout, why did Bakura have to chose now to come bursting in? I mean, he was about to tell me he loved me- Wouldn't you be a little distressed in my position? I missed his body warmth already.

'He has cooties too!' Bakura whirled around to run as Akefia snapped, 'You're dead Cream Puff!' And shook his fist after him. Bakura was a fast runner...

I sighed, well, I guess I couldn't have him all to myself.

* * *

'I can't tell you how grateful I am that you were there,' I smiled brightly to the sparkling form of Letia, the girl who was taking care of my job while I was on sabbatical. She smiled, 'Glad to be of help,'

I shook my head, 'Karin was about to drive me insane.' I wish I'd never agreed to let her come, not only did she spill blue slushie on my leather seats, she was following us around the gym like an annoying puppy, an _annoying, flea-ridden mutt _puppy. Whenever we did anything, she'd jump up with an annoying comment, she caused Yami to nearly drop the weights he was lifting on his own throat with her comments on how turned on Tea would be at his physique, that he should walk around in just shorts more often.

So when I'd seen Letia, in a black singlet and matching training shorts on a treadmill jogging with her IPod, I'd jumped to get out of the situation, I only hope Yami would be alive by the time I got back. Letia had a dark coloured coat draped tightly around her body as we walked through the gym, we were headed to the massage. Afterall, muscles developed better when given a nice massage and a go in the spa after a workout, members got a free one of these every time they signed in, I didn't know if Letia was a member or not of this gym.

'Do you come here often?'

'When I have nothing else to do I suppose,' She smiled, 'I've been trying to get in better shape for my job.'

'That's great,' I landed a hand on her shoulder encouragingly, 'You'll be power-walking more staircases then I ever could in no time.' and she smiled back with a small glimmer in her eyes,

'Thanks to you.'

I shrugged with a sheepish smile, 'Not really, I just stated the obvious.'

'I don't think it was obvious,' she interjected, 'You're a really great friend Atem, we need to hang out more often.'

I raised an eyebrow at her, 'Are you proposing another date?'

She giggled, 'Leaving an opening for you this time, you strike me as a very proud person Atem, like a monarch.' She shrugged and I laughed, 'Thanks,' and offered her my hand, 'Would you, Letia, like to go on a date, on even terms, not as payback, but a real date, with me?'

She pondered this thought jokingly, 'I dunno. I mean, I have a very full calender.' She winked to me, and I smirked back, 'Yes, I think I will,' and she slipped her tiny hand into mine.

'So I'll pick you up,' I smiled, 'Where do you live? Is six PM okay with you?'

'Do I get to know where we're going?' She tilted her head to the side as I winked at her, did I just see pink smear across her cheeks? 'It's a surprise Lady Letia.'

'How do I know that you're not going to take me to an old warehouse and brutally murder me?' She said this all so casually, I couldn't help but laugh, I felt very comfortable around her, she raised her slender, dark eyebrow as I chimed,

'See this face? Do you think this angelic face could ever hurt you?' I pointed to the face in question, and both of us were shaking with laughter for the next few minutes, slotting in joke after joke, even when they stopped being funny and just turned lame, we were still having a great time.

'Was that really 50 kilos on those bars?' She asked me as I looked at the fountain we'd come to, where the health food cafe was, where resting gym members wiped sweat off their foreheads and munched on salad sandwhiches with wholemeal bread. The water trickled from the lips of a stone fish into the clear blue pool, coins glimmered like lost treaures at the water's bed.

She was leaning on a plastic, white table beside the fountain's lip, stribbling down her address on a napkin for me as I answered, 'Yeah, why?'

'Cuz you could lift weights with me at the rate you're going,' She stammered a tiny bit, and pushed her address into my hand as I laughed and told her, 'Maybe one day we could try it.'

'Maybe...' she looked at the rippling water, as if she'd stroke the water's surface with her soft fingertips. I flicked a coin out of my pocket and offered it up smoothly, 'Make a wish.'

She pushed it back towards me, 'No, I'm not going to take your money.'

This made me feel warmer, as I picked up the coin, and voiced my wish out loud as I dropped it in, 'I wish Letia would just take a coin and make a wish.' I gave her a sideways's glance, before leaning my palms on the fountain's smooth lip, 'Because she deserves it.'

I'd placed another coin beside her, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her pick it up and clutch it in her hands, look at the surface of the liquid, then dropped it in as she murmured to me, 'Wishes don't come true if you say them aloud.'

'Mine did.'

'Mine never do.'

This shocked me, her sudden sadness as she turned away from me, and said quickly to disguise it, 'Can we get something to eat?' She turned to me, masking her sadness with a nervous smile. It didn't reach her eyes, I straightened, stretching my arms and murmuring, 'Alright, the massage can wait until after a healthy treat.'

As I walked in front, I heard her give a soft sigh of relief. No one else would have heard. But I sure did.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**NJPickleFiend: **_**_I know, they're cuteness :P Yes there is questions about their relationship, wonder if they can figure it out between them? Poor Kaiba Waiba! Yes, and I don't think he can hack it very well lol poor thing. Hm, maybe she's hiding them in her bra like the millennium ring? XD lol We'll get to the topic of Leena's dad soon._**

**_As for killing Ryou's dad, can we make him drink bleach too? That's always gorey and sadistic hehehehe... Cough cough...-I'm not a serial killer I promise. Yes it has occured to me putting Mokuba's POV into it, but while I like Mokuba, I don't think I know him well enough to be inside his mind. Don't worry you'll get to see what's going on soon enough :P_**

**_jeniashi: I KNO__W! I could totally picture that mop of white fluff at a strip club too XD_**

_**Sara Darkotter: lol yes, yes it does *takes pictures***_

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	29. When Twins Get Drunk

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Malik and Marik's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************Marik and Malik lovers will asore this chapter! Did basically for the laughs XD They're so cute. Just curious, out of chapter names of this story, which one if you guy's favorite?**

_**If you review, you get Malik's purty hair! ;3**_

* * *

'_I don't let it show_  
_But I think you know_  
_'Cause you tweeting me like tweety bird on your iPone_,' I found I was singing under my breath as I started humming, crossing my ankles boredly as I sat on the red leather Bar stand.

I figetted my position, wearing gray jeans tight around my ass, it was kind of annoying, and I could see my brother was having the same problem, only I could see it by his facial expressions, the rest of his body stayed rigidly still. I flicked the gold, small cone hanging from my earlobes. My shoes were thick, cream felt work boots and a teal, sleeve-less muscle-shirt with a black best over the top. Marik knew he couldn't beat my taste in fashion, so he copied me, down to the black and white writbands.

I smiled at the bartender who slid a cup of whiskey to me, I winked to her, 'Thanks baby.' And she looked like she may faint, her amber eyes widened, her very blond hair seemed to stand up like I'd electrocuted her. She swooned after she'd reached a safe distance, I saw her clutching her friend's arm and giggling, whispering something in her ear.

Marik was leaning on his hand, looking up with blank lilac eyes. This club was pretty good. There were teenagers and young adults adorned a big dancefloor, but alot of them were just swaying like zombies, they needed someone who could really dance. I smirked to myself as I took a gulp of my drink.

_Time after time_  
_You been - mine_  
_Like can I have a good time at yours tonight_  
_'Cause every time_  
_We try to get close_  
_There is always something that I'm thinking about_

The beat appealed to me, even Marik was closing his eyes to listen to the song better. This was definitely being stuck in my head later, and possibly a new addition to my IPod. I finished my drink and clicked my fingers to the bartender, who came running like I'd asked her to marry me faithfully, 'Can I grab a refill?'

'Have you got ID sir?'

'What's the drinking age here?' The words rolled off my tongue as I leaned forward, sicking her with a half-lidded look with my mauve-soft eyes. She stammered,

'Oh-U-um, it's eighteen...' She was no longer breathing as I waggled my finger for her to lean closer, and she did obediently as I lowered my voice, 'Then don't worry, I'm legal. I need to get smashed before this song's over, care to lend a hand?' She swallowed slowly as I added, 'I could use a private dancer too if you're game.'

'I'm game,' I heard a female voice behind me, a painfully familiar female voice. 'I don't dance with complete trash.' I mused aloud, refusing to turn around, and focused on examining my nails as I spared the bartender a glance, 'My drink?'

'Oh!' she clicked and scampered off. She slid around me and leaned on the counter in front of me, Marik straightened and made to stand, I held up a hand to him, 'Hang on marik, I get it, I wouldn't resist me either.'

Marik huffed impatiently, and sat back down, crossing his arms on the table and leaning his forehead on the counter. Mary-alice tossed her curled hair. She actually looked a lot younger tonight, and wore a violet tie-up halterneck about as humble as a lingerie bra, it was tight, and her breasts bulged through it and it was tied at the back around her ribs too in a loose bow, like she couldn't care less if it came undone. Against her pale skin, in this club lights, she looked like a predator, she wore a matching skirt that sat really low around her hips, and was about four inches long in cheerleader style held on by two velcrow bands, so easy to pull away.

she was wearing black stripper heels with a neon pink heel and gladiator style straps up to her ankles. 'You look slightly more tipsy then normal,' I complimented, looking her up and down. She leaned forward, her bright pink lipstick glowing against her pearly eyes rimmed by thick, long purple lashes as she tugged off my vest dominatingly.

'You look sexier when you show off your buff.' She licked her lips at what she saw as I stood up, toe-to-toe with her, 'I always knew you wanted me Mary-Alice.'

She paused slightly, and smirked, 'Of course I do Malik, I hear you're a beast in bed, whadaya say?' She took my hand, I noticed she glanced coldly, very swiftly in Marik's direction to see if my brother was watching, that was the only thing that annoyed me, people don't seem to understand that while I may be sexier, cuter, and more lovable then my brother, I was equally as dangerous, just in less obvious ways.

I made myself chug a forth drink. '...Put aside our differences and grudges to have a dance? Or perhaps even a little more?'

I left my seat, turning to her, puckering my lips ever-so-slightly as if to kiss her, stopped a few milimeters from her perky lips, and answered, 'You're a little old to see just how much a beast I am in bed, but, for whatever old times sake that I didn't loathe you in that I can pretend existed, you get this one dance, only because I'm very very drunk.'

'I'll take what I can get,' her nails danced up my neck, 'And who knows, I may get to experience the latter after some convincing.'

'Doubtful.'

The beat was filling my head like explosions, and the fuzziness of the alcohol was settling into my system as I smiled a lop-sided smile and let my eyes drift as she sauntered out onto the dancefloor, seeking the middle, and with my head down, I weaved through the crowd to follow her.

Boom

Boom-Boom

Boom

Boom-Boom

I found myself in the middle of the dancefloor, people swayed and grinded around us from all directions, and I felt her behind me as she sauntered around me to my front, her finger never leaving contact with my skin. She took my hands and turned around, backing up against me as she pressed my hands against her inner hips. It was easy to smooth into the beat as she popped her body in weaving cirlces and sways up against me. You see, for those of you who don't know, grinding is described crudely as having sex with clothes on.

I could see where they got the description, and she rubbed closer, leaning back into me as I felt the heat of her skin, the blur of alcohol confused me, I wasn't thinking, the music was blaring so loud, caught up in it, she sped up into a rougher tone, and I moved with her, my hands hitched her skirt up at the sides. Huh, black panties, nothing special I guess, but what can I say? I'm a horny drunk.

* * *

I groaned slowly, it's been two hours since Malik wandered off with that slut, and it was thirteen drinks later, it took more to get me pissed then Malik, but when I was, watch out is all I can say.

I was very very pissed now, Heaps of songs had passed, where the hell was he? Did he get himself in trouble again?

I groaned, and pulled myself to my feet lazily, I didn't want too, my head was pounding, no wonder I wasn't as much a clubber as Malik. I pushed my way through the crowd, looking for Malik's teal muscle-shirt, it was a relatively bright colour, and sure enough, I found him, against the wall, frenching off to the slut, he looked like such a bitch, Mary-Alice was obviously running the show, Malik was just holding onto the ride, his eyes were rolling back into his skull drunkenly as he laughed and licked her neck.

Before I could throw up at the sight, and stepped forward, pulled Malik out of the position, and hissing in his ear, 'I don't know who's the bigger whore out of you two.'

'Don't be such a jerkmuffin...' Malik slurred with a laugh, neon lipstick covered his neck, mouth, cheeks and nose.

'I think you've been having a little too much fun, it's bedtime for you.'

He grabbed my shoulder as I turned around harshly, 'Do you think I'm a baby?'

'Babies don't go dry-humping the enemy,' I hissed, 'So no, I don't think you're a baby, I think you're a hussy sleeze-bag.' I looked to where Mary-Alice should be, The last thing I saw of her was her violet miniskirt disappear into the crowd of people gathering around us, the music still pumping like it had a mind of it's own, egging us on.

Malik pulled back his fist rather eerily swift in the flashing lights and threw the first punch, it hit me, but I turned away from it, so it wasn't so bad, my cheek still throbbed and my tooth cut the inside of my cheek slightly, I gave him a glare, absently licking the wound in my mouth 'Don't be stupid Malik.' I attempted to reason with him, depsite the adrenalin curling up my fists, I wanted to hit him so bad, I wanted him to bleed for hitting me without propper provocation. 'We're going back to the motel.' It wasn't a suggestion.

'No, we're fucking _not_.' Malik hissed and I figured, that I wasn't going to get him to come by force, reasoning with him had never proved to work, no idea why I still try, so there was only a few more methods (disincluding killing him and dragging his body out) so I grabbed him swiftly, stepping forward and chucking him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes regardless of how heavy he was I refused to stagger, as he screamed,

'Put me down you bitch!'

'Night peoples.' I was well on my way for heading towards the door, people who were previously partying stopped to watch us with anticipating eyes, clearing a path as I came towards them, when Malik elbowed a pressure point in my neck, causing a sharp jolt of pain to bring me to my knees as I grunted and growled, there was a crunch in my knee as I landed, letting go of the smug, staggering Malik.

Malik was stumbling on his newfound feet as he pointed and laughed maniacly as I stood up slowly, 'You dumb ass!' He accused obnoxiously.

I narrowed my eyes, my patience has worn thin, I was resorting to my last strategy, 'Fine then.' I threw the next punch, I didn't hold back, and Malik was slowed by his drunken state, and I hit him hard, across the face as he stumbled back, I felt my knuckles collide with the fine bone of his cheek delightfully, 'Ow!' He surprised me when he turned around in a fast reaction, well, for a drunk, and kicked me -hard- in the crotch.

I felt my eyes water and my legs buckle as I was left sprawling on the ground in agony. No female could ever understand the pain that I felt here and now. Malik sure knew, and tears of laughter were running rivers down his cheeks as he doubled over, clutching his belly.

That is fucking _it_! While I lay there in pain, groaning, I opened one of my stinging eyes, pulled back my workboot, aimed, and kicked him as hard as I could between _his_ legs. 'Take that bitch!'

He dropped down beside me, screaming, 'Mother- You son of a bitch!'

'You're the _brother_ of the son of a bitch you dumb fucker!' I screamed back as I pulled myself onto my hands and knees, sending a shot of pain through _that_ general area.

He was rolling on the ground, walowing in self-pity as I crawled over to him, gave him a distasteful look, and then punched him across the face again.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**Sara Darkotter: I know! My best chapter name yet! Just remember I have to have even exposure of all OCs. ;) Paitence (I'll take your suggestions into consideration)**_

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	30. When I'm Bored

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Bakura and Yugi's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************Happy Halloween everyone!**

_**If you review, you get Tacos! ;3**_

* * *

I sipped my ginger beer idly, leaning my arm on the table as I sat, the other pressed an ice pack to my head where Akefia had whacked me with the cutting board, yes, that's right, I copped it across the head with a block of wood, so yeah, saying I had a bit of a headache would be an understatement.

'Did you have to try and kill me with a plank of wood?'

'If I wanted you dead,' Akefia muttered as he spooned yoghurt into my mouth, 'You would be.'

'I beg to differ,' I thought aloud, looking at Asami, who was standing outside the tiny backyard we owned, puffing a cigarette. 'She's like a chimney that one, why pray tell, did you have to screw with a smoker?' I screwed up my nose in distaste.

'Shut your mouth Bakura, else the football team may think you're ready for another round.' Was his answer as I glared at him and he gave me an innocent smile. I contemplated throwing the ice pack at him, but it was too valuable at the moment, maybe when it stopped numbing the pain for me.

'You and I both know it's not going to last,' I shrugged helplessly, 'You have commitment issues, why bother?'

He was glaring at me with icicle eyes, but he said nothing, his dark lips were pursed together, because I was right and we both knew it, 'So what? I'll get over it.' He attempted, looking away immaturely. It's been awhile since this side of Akefia Bakura had been stirred, it was a releif from all the boring brooding he's been doing lately.

'That's your problem.' I explained idly -he just didn't get it- while closing my eyes, 'You _do_ get over the whole idea, too quickly- That's the problem. You'll never get married -cold hard truth.'

'I don't want to get married-' He didn't seem fazed by this idea, he stuck up his chin like a snob and I rolled my eyes distastefully, on second thoughts, I think I like broody Akefia better, '-And I don't want kids.'

'Neither do I,' I also stated, with a dead tone in my voice as I rested my hands behind my head and leaned back, 'But opinions _do_ sway and change no matter how stubborn you are. Ryou used to love kids, now _he_'s chickened out since then.'

'He's a kid.' Akefia pointed out, 'He's young and stupid.'

That makes two of them, I didn't say this, instead, I added, 'He's intelligent for his age enough,' and took another swig, 'He's a dimwit and whatever, but he knows the truth about the world.'

'He shouldn't do.'

'But he does,' I declared, gulped down the last of my drink and placed the clear, empty glass bottle down onto the table's scratched surface. 'Just saying is all.'

'Well don't.' He ran a hand through his touselled white hair irritatedly, 'I've got enough on my plate.'

'Like Mary-Alice? When were you going to tell me about her? If at all?' I pressed while I cocked my head to the side, closing one, brown eye disinterestedly and giving him a casual, coy look as his eyes snapped up to meet mine.

'How much do you know?' At least he didn't deny it and lie straight to my face, although keeping things from me equally pissed me off.

'Much,' I shrugged, 'Did you really think you could hide it from me? Afteral, I am your brother.' I sighed at his mildly blank look, he was disinterested in my bragging -so much for playing with him- so I cut to the point, 'Well, I know she was responsible for the carnival, and hurting Ryou, and stole his mellennium ring.'

Akefia looked a tad relieved, so I asked slowly, carefully, and threateningly, meeting his cold eyes with my equally cold ones as I leaned back forward again out of my casual, sprawled out position, 'What else should I know Akefia? You know I could help, if it involves Ryou, then it's just as much my problem as it is yours, you have no right to keep it from me.'

Akefia shook his head slowly, but he didn't look like he was disagreeing, his eyes went to the door behind me, the glass slide-open door of the apartment, which had slid open, and Akefia's new toy strode in slowly. She spoke up, 'No doubt, she poisoned him.' A lot more talkative then Akefia was willing to be.

I was caught offguard, I stood up and looked at her, I had to be sure she was talking about Ryou, 'Poisoned Ryou?'

Akefia nodded a little, the cat was out of the bag, so he spilled the rest of the beans, 'And there's a small chance he could have a heart attack because of it within the next six months.'

I hadn't expected this, I growled, 'Why Ryou? Of all people?'

'That one's easy,' Asami pointed out as the two of us looked at her expectantly, her green eyes were distant, and her dark hair fell heavy around her face, with a sidecast row of bangs across her forehead tucked along the side of her hair. She was lean and tall, for a girl that is, a couple of inches shorter then Akefia, Akefia was only slightly taller then me, so she was nearly my height. I guess appearance-wise I can give him some credit. But she did look like a tramp to me, but then again, I had an automatic hate for smokers.

'She's bored.'

Both of us waited for something more, because she's _bored_? I snapped, 'What? So Ryou was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?'

She shook her head, 'It doesn't work that way, not with Mary-Alice, even out of boredom, she plans and calculates her moves, if she fails, she has a plan B, C, D, E and F in line, she's almost impossible to beat.'

The only word of that me and Akefia heard was 'Almost.' So it was possible. I interjected, standing and approaching Asami, 'What's her weakness? You seem to know a lot about her.'

Akefia was at my side in a second, a hand on my chest, making me step back and give her some space as she replied slowly, 'You've got her in her weakest place already, she has to keep herself occupied at all times here.'

'Why?' Akefia was more gentle with getting the information then I was, I didn't drop my intense stare. Her answer was, 'Because she grew up here, her parents still live here and everything, but they too, think she's dead.'

Hm, leverage, she's going to threaten our brother, why not pay her parents a visit, as if reading my mind and predicting my actions-to-be she added, 'It's no use threatening her family, she faked her death to escape them. She would be relieved if you killed them.'

There goes that plan, 'So why is _here_ her weak point?'

Asami paused, and looked from my harsh eyes, to Akefia's encouraging ones, and looked down, 'Because her only child is here too.'

* * *

'Guys, take this into thought that I'm not a professional, and at anytime, you can say stop if it sounds utterly horrible,' I rambled, as Yami, Atem, Tea and Karin perched at the end of my bed, like wide-eyes children in the presence of candy, they were all eager to hear the nearly finished result of my attempt at a song, I was nervous, my hands were shaking, and they nodded in responce to my words, unwilling to give me any excuse to stall any longer with words.

'So remember, if any of you dislike it even the slightest, you tell me right away, don't trouble yourselves-'

'Yugi!' Karin whined, laying on her belly, her black and white sneakered feet flicking back and forth and her jeans flopping down her calves in responce. 'I wanna hear the song already!'

I swallowed and looked slowly at everyone here. Tea sat on her knees with her hands curled up on her pink skirt, Yami was sitting cross-legged on her right, and Atem sprawled out more on her left. I nodded and reminded them, 'It's not fully done yet.'

'We know already!' Karin wailed, and earned herself a flick in the ear by Atem, who snapped, 'I'm sick of your voice, be quiet, you're being really rude.'

'Owww!' Karin rubbed her slightly red ear, and Yami and Tea giggled to themselves. I crossed my legs, and sat the guitar on my lap as always, I closed my eyes, 'They're not there Yugi, just breathe, and play, don't think.' I let out a slow, deliberate sigh, and started to play, I strung the cords carefully and slightly, my fingers dancing along them light tight rope trapeze artists.

I allowed my lips to part as I started in a soft, calm voice, it betrayed my nervousness, thankfully: '_You're the sky that I fell through' _I shifted the guitar slightly and started with the next line;

'_And I remember the view  
__Whenever I'm holding you  
The sun hung from a string_  
_Looking down on the world as it warms over everything'_

I heightened my range for these lines:

_Chills run down my spine_  
_As our fingers entwine_  
_And your sighs harmonize with mine_  
_Unmistakably'_

I slowed down softly_;_

_I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me_  
_We got older and I should've known _-Higher pitched for these parts- _(Do you feel alive?)_  
_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive)_  
_So I may as well ditch my dismay_

I took a deeper breath for these pieces.

_Bombs away, bombs away_

I found I was opening one of my eyes, I looked them all and raised my voice, my hands struck the guitar and tilted it enthusiastically.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_  
_Back and forth_  
_If my heart was a compass you'd be north_  
_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_  
_Wherever you go_  
_If my heart was a house you'd be home!'_

I broke off, nervousness sinking back in, none of them had stopped me, so I didn't know whether I did good, or very very bad. My heart ba-thudded in my chest like drums and I slowly, forced myself to open my eyes, my courage fled me as I saw they were all staring at me, and I looked down, hastily taking off my guitar and telling them, 'It's not that great, and it's not finished so...'

Tea's eyes glistened like gems, 'It's amazing Yugi, you have a mesmerising voice!'

Karin started clapping hyperactively, 'More, more, more!'

Yami nodded his head proudly, and Atem gave Yugi a thumbs up, 'You've got talent brother.'

I felt myself brighten as my mouth fell open with a smile, 'Really?'

Tea and Karin 'yup'ed and Yami and Atem nodded. And I grinned to them, and felt myself blushing with happiness, 'Thanks guys, I was hoping to have it finished soon, I mean, there's this contest...'

Atem finished for me, 'That music publisher that is hosting auditions down in Halling's Hall?' With inquisitive eyes. I nodded, 'Yeah, you heard of it?'

'Indeed,' Atem was beaming, 'Yugi do you have any idea how big the crowds are there? There'll be people all over the world to witness it, important people, and I heard the judges are going to be top-shot. And there'll be heaps of contestants.'

I felt the colour slowly drain from my face as Atem's sentence went on, as Yami saw this, he leaned behind Tea to slap him acorss the back of his head, 'Shut up Atem, no need to make him more nervous.'

Karin sung, 'Who cares how many contestants there are! Yugi will kick them up the butt!' She grinned at me, 'Call your band Baby Panda! I have a forum with your picture on it and all the viewers agree that you look like a baby panda!'

I pouted, 'Karin that's a violation of human rights!'

'I'm too young to be sued! ou'll never take me alive,' she responded dramatically as she jumped up from the bed a few paces back like she was in a movie of some sort. Tea blinked at her, and Yami answered her silent question,

'Just ignore her.'

'Okay...'

Atem shuffled closer to me, 'Don't worry Yugi, I'll sign you in next time I'm there, the contest isn't until a few months anyway.' Yami nodded, and I felt a little sick, 'I -um, so many people there...?' I swallowed and Atem compromised,

'Alright, here, Yami and I will enter too if you do, so we can be there for you every step of the way, behind the stage and everything.'

I stammered, now that I heard how big it was, I felt someone like me would be a try-hard, someone just not resourceful enough. I pointed out, 'But I'd need amplifiers, and a backing track, and a microphone, and other music as well, other recorded instruments and a beat, and to strengthen my voice, and- and-'

Yami laughed, 'He's more prepared then I would be-' That was directed at Atem- 'write all that down Yugi, we'll take care of it all. You've got nothing to worry about.'

I blinked at them, 'Really?'

Tea nodded, 'Ask people at school if they can play instruments, and the ones you like, and get them to come over to my house, it's unoccupied, and we can record there.'

Karin added, 'And I can make backing tracks! I have all sorts of music mixers, we can gather all sorts of noises, and maybe you won't have to use your guitar at all!'

I couldn't believe how supportive and excited they were all getting over this, I smiled to them, 'I don't know what to say... Karin I'm not calling the band Baby Panda.'

Karin's face fell, 'Pooey.' She paused, and then grinned, 'So was Jenna inspiration for this song or what?'

Uh oh.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**LilSengokuX: Naw, stuff like that happens to me all the time! lol Don't worry about it. ooh thank you, I'm always glad to hear I got OC's in character :D lol can I has chilled milk? =^.^= I get hyper on air all the time ;) glad you liked it. Thanks so much!**_

_**jeniashi: lol who knew? Thanks! lol yes, I was sitting there thinking, 'Okay, insult for Bakura... Cream Puff!' XD I'm calling him that from now on and yes, fear the drunk Ishtar twins! The one with the R is the Yami, that's how I remember :3 (Marik is the Yami)**_

_**NJPickleFiend: Wow good or wow bad? Yep, when I was thinking of that chapter, I wondered if Akefia would be the type to have comitment issues, and I decided he would be after all the things he's been through hopefully he can be good to Ace :) We'll have to see (Why am I talking like I don't control and depict this story?) I KNOW! Bad Cream Puff Bad! I don't like the corner of shame! That's why you're going there Bakura! **_

_**Thank you, I don't want it to appear like Atem and Letia are moving too fast, but they have to get closer before the story can proceed as planned (All part of the cosmic cycle of the story young Grasshopper XD Always wanted to say that!) **_

_**Ooh Yay! I'm sure I'll love it!**_

_**lol Malik was amusing to write as a drunk, he's kind of touchy isn't he? :P hehe I was aiming for more serious humour, rather then crazy humor, I hope I achieved it, at least it was funny, that's always a plus for a comedy chapter XD Ooh yeah, I particularly enjoyed Marik's choice of revenge after a kick to the groin hehehe. I'm really mean to them XD Yes, I'm sure she's very upset about not being the center of attention in the chapter :P lol was there reason behind her appearance and disappearance? Maybe, maybe not :P**_

_******Sara Darkotter: Mhm, I have two brothers myself (One older, one younger) and I've kicked them there, but in my defense, it was an accident, they grabbed me out of nowhere and I just reacted! I got in huge trouble lol. **_

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	31. When The Dreaded Name Is Mentioned

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Tea's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************I'll list the songs I do not own featured in this fanfic for the PMer who told me off for not using my own songs to let everyone know that I DO NOT OWN them and I adore them, I would never want to discredit them! (and for readers with Youtube access, listen to them while you read them! It makes the experience much more colourful!)**

******************Chapter 26- What's My Name- Rihanna (Version without Drake) (No lyrics were actually mentioned, but that was the song that Moana Kyoto was singing in the beginning of the chapter)**

******************Chapter 29- XXXO- M.I.A (newer/alternate version) (The song Malik was singing at the beginning of the chapter, and also the song that he danced with Mary-Alice to)**

******************Chapter 30- If My Heart Was A House- Owl City (Yugi sung this song in the chapter, it's really great I highly recommend listening to it!)**

******************There will be more songs to come :3 And I'll list them at the bottom when they appear in a chapter so you guys can listen to them!**

_**If you review, you get Pizza! ;3**_

* * *

I frowned as I ran my brush through my hair, it was getting really oily, since I'd taken residence in the Mutou home, I'd drop in my currently unoccupied house after school to shower there, this was dire emergency, my hair was a mess, it was a little too short to tie back, so I needed to go walk home and take a shower.

I nabbed up my pink jacket and was strolling towards the door, I lowered my hand on the bronze handle, when I heard Yami address me from beside me, and looked up to meet his dark, mystical eyes. 'Where are you going?' Not controling, merely curious, he wasn't keeping me hostage, and he gave me no reason to feel as if he was doing so, I really appreciated that.

'Just dropping in mum's place to have a shower.' I answered with a smile. 'I'll be back home soon.'

Yami blinked at me, leaving me curious as to what was on his mind, had I said something wrong? 'Yami...?' And his eyes softened, his eyelids dropped a tiny bit, and a fond smile dimmed his face as he tilted his head slightly to the side, 'Tea, you just called here home.'

So that was it- Wait what? Oh my gosh, I did! It was my turn to blink stupidly, what was I supposed to say? He wasn't offended by it, judging by the look on his face that is, I guess I am starting to think of this as home. 'I did?'

'You did,' he smiled, and slowly, but surely, he closed his eyes, and leaned in, kissing my cheek just as tenderly, just as preciously as the first, and my heart did the same little dance in my ribs as he did so, he whispered in a husky tone, a sexy outtake on his already smoking baritone voice;

'Stay safe Tea.'

I squeaked, 'Okay,' and blushed, I opened the door, slid out, and shut it behind me,.

I Leaned on the wood with a long, soft sigh and I closed my eyes, and allowed the warm, passionate feelings spill over me. Feelings I'd never felt for him before, our friendship was growing so strong, too strong not to be lifted to the next level, and now, other feelings wer mixing with it, and as much as they made me nauseaous, weak at the knees and jumpy, it was the most beautiful thing...

'Karin!' I heard Yami shout from behind the door, I nearly jumped a mile high with fright at the sharpness of his voice, 'Give me that camera now!'

I swallowed, knowing Karin, he was never going to get that back from her, shaking myself of the thought. I stepped out into the cold, and was immediately overcome by a sharp shiver up my spine. The weather was _still_ down, everything dripped with the damp reminders of the storm, at least it wasn't raining anymore.

But I wasn't dressed for the cold, I hadn't assumed I'd be going out, so I'd worn a hot pink mini-skirt dress with an off-shoulder yellow, thin summer sweater with a pale pink and silver belt. I adorned long black socks with hot pink stripes around the top and equally pink pumps, dark pink beaded anklets and a yellow denim handbag cast over my shoulder, I tugged on my rose pink, felt jacket and snuggled into the clinging material's warmth.

I guess I tended to like dressing up even though I had no intention of going out anywhere partying or anything. But hey, it made me feel good about myself, and it wasn't hurting anyone now was it?

The walk itself was a refreshing change from the warm, soapy smell of Home- I mean, Atem, Yami and Yugi's home, despite the biting chill that is, it was really nice out. I smiled, even though I did take advantage of my freedom in Yami's care, I came out often to do their shopping and such in return, as much as I disliked the thought of taking money from a friend, Atem would hand me enough money to buy half the store, and tell me to go wild.

I know it sounds awfully childish of me to feel so giddy about grocery shopping, but it was the fact that I could buy whatever I wanted, whichever food I liked, and ones I thought the Mutou Brother's would like, I could fill the shopping cart with foods and ingredients I desired. With Mum we didn't have the money to go wild, and it was her list that mattered, not mine. Oh how great it would be to live with the Mutou's.

No, stop it Tea, I shook my head and looked up from my shoes, straightening my shoulders, stop acting like you're in a fairy-tale! Soon Mary-Alice will move on, and Mum will come back, and I'll move back out of Home- THE MUTOU RESIDENCE! Not home!

I lifted my nose when I caught a sniffle of the bitter tang of fresh, hot coffee in the air and the musky sweetness of strawberry-iced doughnuts. I paused and looked to the shops in a neat cluster beside the path. I moved towards it, I needed the warmth and the distraction from my own thoughts. Gathering myself inside I sighed and breathed in the smell of freshly made goodies and drinks.

I was walking forward, when I heard a snap and a curse and looked towards it, my eyes widened as I recognised the tall, brunette figure that used to go to Domino High like me. 'Seto?'

He looked at me with indifferent cold blue eyes. I noticed the sound had been because he'd spilt coffee all over his white coat, impatiently, he ripped it off and chucked it in the bin, growling to himself and sitting back down, running a hand through his bangs as I came closer, 'Hey Seto, it's been awhile...'

It really has, we were never close personally in school, but he was a common poker opponent to Yami and Atem, he was a mastermind so to speak, but while he had a brilliant brain, for some reason, he could never beat Yami and Atem, despite his killer poker face. He gave me a glare in greeting, 'Do I know you?'

My face fell slightly as I squared my shoulders and slid into the chair beside him, 'Rough day?'

'...' He seemed to be ignoring me, he was looking out the window, his dark, mysterious eyes withdrawn and depressed. Something bad had happened to him, I felt a slight twang of sympathy for him, sure, he was kind of a selfish, greedy, cold-hearted jerk, but he was still considered a friend of the Mutou's, despite the lack of communication over the few years. He was a little taller, and if it was possible, more angular and sharper then ever before, he looked like a predator simply put, a hunter, most girls would be swooning.

It wasn't my cup of tea though, 'Look, if you've got problems, that's fine, but don't go acting as if you're special, we all have issues,' I was cross that he was ignoring me, I was only trying to be nice geez. I was standing up when I watched him, like he was in another world, his hand flipped his cup over again. This time it stained his shirt.

He noticed, and now, just stared down at it, like he was too exhausted to do anything else. I reached forward and snapped the cup up before every last drop could soak into the material of his navy blue turtleneck sweat-shirt. I knew the coffee must be singing into his skin right now, but there was pain in his eyes, that was all that showed it. 'Seto... Hello? Are you okay?'

'Not now Leena...-' He shook his head as if waking up from a dream, and blinked at me with stunned eyes as I blinked back, very very confused. He stood up abruptly, and pushed past me to walk away swiftly.

'Wait-where-?' I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, 'Seto what's wrong?'

He wrenched his arm painfully from my grip, I stumbled forward at the force, throwing myself in front of him, it was inhuman, how could someone as lean as him be so strong? He gave me a long, hard look, 'Get out of my way.'

'Tell me what's wrong,' I commanded a little less confidently then I planned, 'Maybe I can help.'

'I don't need, nor want-' he used his arm to easily push me to the side, '-help from the likes of _you_.' He stunk of coffee.

'From the likes of me!' My anger pitched, 'Listen Mister! I found out there was a psycho called Mary-Alice living in my house! Mary-Alice! And I've had to run to the Mutou residence to get away! You think you've got problems! Remember the Mutou's? They were your friends! And so that makes me oblidged to help you no matter how petty whatever problem you have may be!'

He had frozen, staring at me with wide eyes, slowly, he opened his dry mouth, 'Mary...Alice?'

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_****__******Sara Darkotter: lol**_

_**NJPickleFiend: Your reviews never fail to make me smile! They're just so great, I feel honoured writing this story knowing that someone as great as you is reviewing for it :3 You're really so kind. **_

_**It was hinted at in the chapter of Mary-Alice's POV and also in Marik's first POV chapter :) Lol you might know who it is, or you might not :P Yes, I agree with you on that one ;)**_

Yes I really recommend it, Adam Young's voice is amazing, and his songs are all written by him, they're like riddles and poems and they're just enchanting and just so perfectly innocent and beautiful for Yugi! I can give you a whole list of songs by him to listen to if you like? lol I don't have many moments like that with my family, but I'd be lying if I said I never had. Oh thank you! Shucks...

**_Jeniashi: lol don't worry about the french, I go to a public school, every second word people say there is F*ck or Sh*t or something colourful like that ^^' Mary-Alice does! lol. Yes, she has a kid *Insert DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN*. Yes it's one of my favourites by Owl City :3 Yesh that's Karin's sole purpose XD lol we all know the answer to that one already ;)_**

**_OH! And an Important Note! I need an OC for Marik Ishtar so if any of you guys have one willing to spare for him, please gimme a PM!_**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	32. When Little Dove Flies To The Clouds

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Faye's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************An Important Note! I need an OC for Marik Ishtar so if any of you guys have one willing to spare for him, please gimme a PM! If you'd prefer me use my own OC then let me know!**

_**If you review, you get Pizza! ;3**_

* * *

_I shifted my body snuggled closer to the shivering boy beside me who looked at me with beautiful, deep, smouldering cobalt eyes... Okay let me explain. See, we're on the bus back to school from the beach, we'd been having an okay time... When it had started raining on us, large diamond droplets had instantly attacked to soak through our skin to the bone, falling from the silver sky like angels on broken wings._

_Jenna, Yugi and I had scampered under one of the beach umbrellas. But sadly, Ryou was further down the beach, and by the time he got to us, he looked about as ferocious as a wet kitten, and just as adorable too. Seeing him sitting on his chair, wrapped in a towel, shivering and dripping wet, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, my heart started glowing and pumping warm feelings through me, so I smiled and squished in by the window, offering my dry body warmth to his cold, slippery skin. The shirt he's scraped on was all blotchy with water, and his hair stuck to his face in odd angles._

_It wasn't long until Jenna decided Ryou needed two heaters. So now here we were, both leaning on Ryou's trembling cold sides, while he thanked us in bashful whispers. 'No problem Ryou,' Jenna smiled kindly. And I nodded to show it applied for me too. I was dressed in my favourite outfit, which was a gray, stretchy material singlet, with my navy blue skinny leg jeans and the most beautiful jumper ever, it was my most treasured piece of clothing, it was warm, the sleeves reached just past my palms and it was a cream colour, covered in flower art of all sorts of pink both simple and intricate patterns, some looked Celtic, some reminded me of symbols like Pentagrams and Triquetra and one had petals made of stars and hearts and buds._

_It wasn't bright, or shiny, or threaded with gold or beads or glitter, but to me, it was unique and beautiful. My hair was pulled back with a brown bulldog clip and I wrapped my towel around Ryou and I generously so I could direct my body heat to him and offered a little smile, and he smiled sheepishly back, his shoulders dropped a bit, his violent shuddering died down slowly to a slight quiver every now and then, and Jenna patted Ryou's shoulder, 'We didn't mean to leave you out in the rain Ryou.'_

_Yugi twisted around in the seat in front, cupping the back of the seat in his hands as he nodded, 'Sorry Ryou, we thought you were right behind us.'_

_Ryou offered a timid smile, 'Oh, that's okay, I'll live-' he broke off in a sniffle, and for a second, I was afraid he'd caught a cold and was about to sneeze, but he didn't, thankfully, I would've felt so bad if he'd gotten sick, and I took my excuse to lean onto his chest subtly, I liked the feeling, he was so cold, yet warm and the position, I felt I could fall asleep here._

_'We're back,' Yugi pointed out the window and we all looked, sure enough, as fast as I indulged in a little fairy tale, it ended. Domino High looked back at us with it's imprisoned walls. Jenna hopped off the end of the seat, and Ryou slid out gingerly. Detangling himself from my towel and I. I followed in suit quickly, and fumbled down the isle after him._

_'Thank you,' I murmured to the bus driver as he smiled gruffly back._

_I felt on familiar ground again as I took in the not-so-impressive Domino High, sure it was a pretty good school, but I disliked schools. The wind blew at the hairs on my face that refused to stay in the clip and I repressed a shiver as I jogged forward to keep up with Ryou-_

'Sis Whatcha doing?'

I paused what I was writing in my soft, brown felt journal and flipped it closed before my little sister could see any of it. 'Nothing Thistle, just documenting.' I smiled to her as she blinked at me with her adorable albino rose pink eyes. Her blond hair was cropped short at the moment, with black shiny clips in her pigtailed hair.

She fiddled with her fingers while she asked, 'So um... I was wondering, could I have...-' She pointed sharply at the cardboard box settled on my bed, where the both of us observed the bunny flopping it's tiny front paws over the edge of the box in an attempt to bound free, carrot greens shivering between it's munching mouth.

'Doris?' I asked her, giving her a careful look, 'You want to take Doris?'

'Please? I've always wanted a bunny.' She gave me a hopeful look, clasping her hands together. I frowned to her sadly, 'TheeThee I'm sorry, Doris is a present for someone else.'

Thistle frowned, 'Oh... Who?'

I looked at my hand, resting on the book, 'No one.' Thistle turned around, sticking up her nose as she proposed, 'I'm going to go climb on the roof, wanna come?'

I shook my head heavy-heartedly, 'No, I need to talk to grams. Another time kay?'

'Kay...' She huffed like children do, and scurried off. I sighed, what I'd said to Thistle was true and all, I did need to speak to Grams about something, I didn't know what to do about it, I really liked Ryou, more then I should, and I didn't want to be like this, a girl can have a boy as a friend without falling for him right? Well, I should be able to keep from falling in love with Ryou, but why couldn't I then? I have no idea what to do with this discovery.

I pushed my chair back and stood up, my hands still leaning on the second-hand, lavender painted desk, looking at the white cloud stickers on the surface beneath my palms fluffy ivory,

'like his hair...' I shook my head slowly, I was comparing almost everything I saw to him now, the glimmering bronze photo of a statue of the Eye Of Ra settled on the wall, The surface twinkled like the shimmer deep within his brown, thick, wide, elegant eyes.

I sighed and strode out my room, down the narrow hallway, absently stroking the dark, shimmery blue painted walls with silver stairs in elegant clusters dusted across the surfaces. My gramps was a painter, with a brush and a plate of paint, he could paint the feeling that courses through a baby as a mother strokes her soft fluff of hair, the fury of the storm as lightning flashes and strikes the tree, splitting down the trunk in a fire work of bark and chips. I adored each and every one of his paintings, and to open a world of fantasy and enchantment in our own home, he'd sit on a stool, and instead of a canvas, he'd stroke luscious rainbows onto the walls and rooves of our home.

I smelt the whafting scents of Grams' incents of bittersweet spices and heavy, mouthwatering vanilla. I quickened my pace, and slipped through the crease in her cherry blossom covered cream door. My jumper matched those colours. Gams' room was truly tranquil and beautiful, white horses with silver manes galloped across her stormy walls, rain fell heavily as if it were real onto her soft, light cream carpet that my toes seemed to sink into. A wave of relaxation crossed me, this was why I could always talk to Grams, she was just so calm, so wise, so beautifully affectionate and caring in everything she did.

I watched her putting on her rose pink lipstick, so carefully, and the powder on her sunkissed skin as she looked over her shoulder to greet me with her aged lavender eyes, they'd been a striking violet when she was young, and her once vibrant burgandy hair was now a silky silver, swept into a careful plait down her back, her clothes were floral, and for an old woman, I always thought Grams was beautiful. With her eyes bordered by laugh lines, she smiled to me, and gestured me over to the bedside where she was perched so strongly.

I easily slid into her arms as I greeted her with a 'Hi Grams.'

'Hey there little dove,' she soothed, and picked up her brush from the bedside dresser, I loved that brush, the teeth on it were carressing and white, and the handle was silver with intricate embeddings of latin in the metallic, always sparkling surface. She proceeded to brush my hair as I began in a sure tone, 'I have something I want to ask you.'

'I'm sure you do,' her voice was light and not pressuring, as she ran the brush through my wild tendrils, hers was dead straight, heavy and silky, not like my feathery locks. At her approval I continued slowly, hesitantly now.

'Well, it's about a boy...'

None of her movements were judgmental, and she didn't tease or poke or prod, she just continued to brush my hair and asked genuinely, 'What about a boy?'

I straightened my posture a little as I looked at the rearing, magestic, beautiful white horse on the wall looking at me with kind, wild brown eyes, like his a little bit... 'He's my only friend at school, his name's Ryou and...' I looked down at my lap, as if I could feel her eyes boring into mine as I curled my hands up over my shorts.

'I'm not thinking clear... Everything reminds me of him, I breathe in sweet scents when I think of him, and feel all warm inside, like the fuzzy sort of warm, and my body feels weak with him like I'm walking on mushrooms, and he's really... He's so kind, and gentle, and...' I felt a small smile tug at my lips, it was no use fighting it as the last word rolled off my tongue comfortably, 'Beautiful.'

For a few silent seconds, the only sound that we both heard was the stroke of the brush, before she wrapped her arms around my collar and leaned her chin on my shoulder, 'Sounds like you're in love, little dove.'

She's called me Little Dove ever since I could remember, and she called Thistle Pumpkin and Gramps My Love. It made me feel special as she whispered softly, 'Are you sure he's safe?'

'Yes, he's as soft as bunny fur, and quiet like the whispers of the wind that stroke your hair...' I leaned my cheek on her hair, 'His voice is chivel and careful. Grams, he's like Eternal.' She squeezed me softly as I sighed, Eternal was a painting in Gramps' studio, it was the most beautiful painting of them all, perched on a canvas, was a clearing of golden cobblestone. A lady I knew to be Gams when she was in her prime was garned in equally amber silk with golden rings tight around her elegant neck, and jewels dripped on her lashes. Around her was a silver archway like the pearly sea, and deep, passionate green snow pea vines curled around the bars with soft white flowers, and down Gams' outstretched arm.

And around her, danced fairies of spider-web silk, dewdrop veils and shimmery gowns of flower-petal skirts and golden pixie flats and crowns. The sky was lilac with soft gray clouds framing the tranquility. And a lake with dancing water horses made of glistening waves spread behind the dancing fairies and the perfect, sweet beautiful maiden that was Grams.

Whenever I saw that painting, warm feelings of crimson, amber and gold always washed over me like an orb, like a sunrise inside me. And that's how he made me feel. 'But I don't know how to tell him...'

'You know little dove,' She released me, and turned me with delicate, aged fingers to face her, 'I know there's one way to tell him, one way to truly express your feelings.'

I looked at her, 'How? How Grams?'

She smiled to me, and pressed a finger to my lips, 'You and I both know little dove, that you may not be able to paint the northern lights like My Love, but you also have a beautiful gift...' She leaned forward, there was a twinkle in her eyes, 'Sing him a song, Little Dove.'

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_**NJPickleFiend: **__****__****__******Thank you as always!**_

_**Hehe you think so? I know, poor Kaiba-Kitty :( Yes this is true :P Lol who knows, this new side of Kaiba is unpredictable ;) XD Thank you times affinity plus one! :D**_

_**I say so about your reviews with every ounce of honesty in my heart :3 so I meant it all, your reviews are simply amazing, and are a great encouragement to keep me going :) I'm honoured that my story plot and characterism.**_

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: Yeppers!**_

**_Jeniashi: lol yay for evil leprechaun librarians! No, thank YOU!_****_An Important Note! I need an OC for Marik Ishtar so if any of you guys have one willing to spare for him, please gimme a PM! If you'd prefer me use my own OC then let me know!_**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	33. When She Cries On His Lips

_********_

**Chapter three is written in both Atemu and Jenna's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************For people allergic to fluff, this may cause major reactions! Turn away now if you're one of these people! Quickly!**

_**If you review, you get Eternal! ;3**_

* * *

Eclipse was an okay movie, it was cheesy and far from believable, but It had a good blend of romance, action and suspense, if you like the whole love triangle thing. I mean, Bella was kind of average to have so many guys falling for her, she's intoverted, she's got a really deep voice, and she falls over everything, what makes her special?

I glanced at Letia while she was busy watching the film, her blue eyes bright and observant. I scanned what she was wearing again. A plaid white and black plaid miniskirt hung tightly around her thighs, not so short as to make her look sleezy, but short enough to catch my eye. Her torso was covered by a singlet shirt of ebony, with two silver closely-knitted stripes running horizontally across the chest. Her feet were only in white socks, she'd taken her shoes off near the door, and there was a cute little single plait in her hair, tied with a blue bow at the end that rested tentativly against her cheek as she blinked her dark lashes, and her eyes slid to mine, and she gave me a questioning look,

'Yami what's wrong? Is this movie boring you?' She smiled in understanding.

I waved her off, 'No not at all, I just don't think they'd shatter like statues and still be able to move,' I shrugged, 'It's against the laws of logic.' I shrugged again, not finding another gesture with quite the same effect, 'And no living organism can defy that.'

'They _are_ dead after all,' Letia smiled with a giggle light-heartedly and I nodded, 'Everything that moves or functions is alive unless pulled by a natural source like gravity, air pressure, wind, or an orbit or if the surface it's on is tipped or something, if they were a chance of vampires being real, I'd say it would be similar to rabies.'

'A disease?' Letia's expression turned thoughtful, 'That's surprisingly probable.' She cocked a leg over the other, 'Whatcha wanna do now?' We'd already eaten out, at a nice resteraunt where she'd worn a black halter-neck dress that I couldn't scrape from my mind. The way the shimmery fabric swirled as I'd taken her hand to dance.

She'd been hesitant, she wasn't experienced when it came to the dancefloor, that was fine, I happened to be good at it since high school dances, Tea had taught Yami and I for a small time, so I had the hang of it, and I told her it's easy to learn, and to the music, twirling and swaying, her eyes shimmering like lost, precious stones melted into a glowing warm liquid, I'd leaned forward, and whispered in her ear, flipping her hand so our entwined fingers were palm-to-palm,

'I could get used to this.'

She'd blushed, and whispered back, softer then cotton, 'Me too.'

After that, he'd driven her home, while she stroked the soft leather of the seats of his car, she'd really liked the car, her face glowed when she saw it, and I could tell she felt pampered when she got to ride in it. I liked the way she stretched out calmly, and allowed the wind to blow her lustrous hair while she closed her eyes and listened to the stereo.

Now she was watching me with curious deep eyes, I hadn't kissed her yet, I wanted to, and this was as good a time as any. Slowly, I leaned closer subtly, and leaned on the couch behind her back, she twisted a little to face me better, 'Atem...?' My heart beat tripled it's speed in my chest, and I swore she could hear it, her eyes widened the tiniest tab and twinkled a little, as she opened her mouth a bit to ask again, 'Atem what's wrong?'

I reached towards her, softly I tucked a lock of her dark hair, so soft to touch, behind her pale ear, 'Letia, do you like me?'

She nodded, 'Yes, you're really nice, Atem, and I've really gotten to know you for the last week and a bit.'

I smiled a little, 'And do you like me more then a friend?' The words came like a melody from my lips as I watched her body language, she shifted a little, her hands clenched to fists on the lounge between us, we were really close, if I wrapped my arms around her, I'm almost positive she'd fit right into my hold, like it was where she belonged. I was certain she felt something for me, as certain as I was that I felt something for her, something like this couldn't be be any less then mutual, it was like a connection.

'Yes, I do...' She looked down guiltily. 'D-do you?'

I simpered and tried to contain my glee as I coaxed her to look at me, by leaning my forehead against hers, the gesture was so simple, so easy, yet it conveyed affection, and it felt intimate and perfect for the moment, 'That's a good question,' I opened my mouth slightly, letting my mouth relax, and was sliding my nose up hers when-

'Atem! Yami! Yugi!' The front door was flung open, and I jumped away from Letia like she'd caught on fire, she was quite the opposite, she was frozen solid, eyes wide, face flushed, and not breathing. I turned to the sound of the familiar voice. I blinked at Tea in the doorway, with a worried expression on her face as she slid the door closed behind her, she looked around, 'Where's Yami and Yugi?' She asked cluelessly, giving me a confused look with her wide, round blue eyes.

I muttered, 'They're out, I have someone over...-' I found my voice broke off when I caught sight of a familiar face, none other then the infamous Seto Kaiba stood halfway in the kitchen in front of Tea, his eyes were empty, more so then usual, standing there, looking completely blank, his hand curled into fists like he may lash out at any moment, like some sort of robotic creature standing in the doorframe, he didn't even lean, his whole body was rigid, and there was a strong-smelling stain on the singlet he wore, Seto Kaiba didn't strike me as the type to wear muscle shirts unless under a sweater.

I remembered him as being unnaturally tall, he wasn't so vertical now, I'd caught up a little, and my hair evened us to the same height as I greeted him with a blunt, 'Kaiba.'

He didn't respond, like he was brain-dead, I turned to Tea, giving her a frustrated look conveying my feelings as I growled, 'Tea, what is the meaning of this?'

Tea gave me a small frown, but said nothing, she turned to Kaiba, 'I'll see if I can find a sweater for you Seto.'

He was still stoic and silent, I was tempted to flick his forehead to see if he'd react. But I didn't. And I jumped when I felt something touch my shoulder, it was Letia's hand, and I immediately relaxed, she murmured, 'Atem, what's going on...?' I knew she was looking at Kaiba, and I could feel her tense behind me slightly. She must be frightened, I didn't blame her, Kaiba's behavior had me on my toes just as much.

'It's been awhile,' I tried to address him again, he lifted his ducked head to give me a long, intense look, I refused to look away, i wasn't going to wilt in fear under his stare, no way. I had my pride, besides, I wasn't scared of Kaiba, I didn't care what he threatened me with, there was no way I was submitting to him.

'Your hair is still stupid...' he looked away with a huff, and I felt my eyes tighten, and Letia gave my shoulder a soft squeeze, tugging me out of the room as I turned away from Kaiba, and followed her as she pulled me around the corner out of eye and earshot of our ahem- _guest_.

'Atemu, is that...?'

'Yes, it's Seto Kaiba, we go back...'

She nodded a tiny nod, and her eyes were slightly glistening, 'Atemu, what's going on? Are you in danger?'

I laughed lightly, and combed my fingers through her hair softly, I murmured, 'I'm really sorry I didn't get to kiss you...' The rapid change of subject wasn't on purpose, I meant what I said, but it worked in calming her down, she blinked and her eyes had gone gentle again, and she smiled her trembling lips a little,

'I'm sorry too.'

I heard Tea coming, and took Letia by the shoulders and told her sweet sweet face, 'I'll fill you in when I'm filled in, deal?'

She nodded and I gave her arms a comforting rub, before brushing around her to walk over to Tea, she handed a black sweater to Seto, my sweater... Kaiba disdainfully pulled the material over his head and down his torso, so I turned my questioning, violet eyes to Tea,

'Tea, what's going on? Why have you brought _him_ here? When I said 'make yourself at home' I didn't mean invite random guests into our house...'

Tea's look was honestly apologetic as she ran a stressed hand through her brown locks, 'I know Atem- Believe me, I'm sorry, but this is important, it's about Mary-Alice...'

At the mention of that name, Seto grit his teeth, and I knew then, something must have happened, I looked to him, 'Kaiba, what happened?'

'It's none of your business,' his voice was a harsh hiss, and he shot Tea an accusing look, 'I need your address, now.'

Tea shook her head, 'It's on silent, you won't be able to find it if I don't tell you, and I won't, not until you tell us, so we can help you-'

'You talk of helping,' his cruel tone was like an icy punch to the gut, 'Yet you keep the information I need from me purposely. Some _friend_.' I grabbed his shoulder, dragging him forward, and snarling in his ear, 'Don't speak to her like that. Or she won't tell you everything, and I'll wrench that stick out of your ass and beat the crap out of you with it and kick you out of my house.'

Tea mumbled, 'Atem, leave him alone, this is Kaiba remember? We're gonna need patience.'

'Let. Go. Of. Me.' Kaiba's sharp eyes met mine, and I glared purple daggers at him as he glared back. Until he threw me back, and growled, pinching the bridge of his nose, 'Alright! She took them, she took Mokuba and Leena, and she wants the Company, or she'll kill them, Is that what you wanted to hear?' He spat.

I paused, my mouth opened but no words came out, his words sucked the calm from the air, and I could see how much pain he was in, he was shaking now, and there were shadows of fatigue under his blood-shot eyes, it wasn't a good look on him. He looked run down, and breathed to Tea with a helpless look,

The silence in the room was cold like death, and I found my posture slumping a little, feeling immediately guilty for my previous behavior. 'Now please...' He stepped towards her, 'Your Address.'

Tea looked at him with sympathetic eyes as she whispered, 'Kaiba I had no idea...' What I was confused about was to who the hell Leena was... Family or friend or something? I mean, I'd never thought Kaiba would have a woman in his life that he'd care about this much. I didn't ask, it was inappropriate, but I did murmur,

'Is she responsible for the fire at the carnival?'

Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes, answered, 'Most likely.' He looked sideways at me, tilting his head as he muttered, 'What would you do Mutou? Would you trade everything you've worked for so easily in exchange for the lives of people important...?'

I swallowed slowly, carefully analysing the seriousness in his eyes, I nodded, 'I would... But not before trying another way...' I lifted my head, 'Maybe we can save them.'

'There is no 'we'.' He hissed in the cold denamour again, the shield flying back up, 'I work alone.'

'Swallow your pride and accept help when you need it Kaiba,' I scowled, 'You obviously do, the more backup you have the better.' Tea nodded in response to this, 'You shouldn't go running into the dark by yourself, it could be a trap.'

'I don't care,' he grumbled. 'I'd rather not risk my brother's life with an attempt to play the hero.'

'At least buy some time,' Tea tried. As she held out the address, 'Be smart Kaiba.'

He snatched it, 'Whatever.' And quickly, he vacated the house. And the aura of his cheerful visit lingered as Tea looked down at her feet and then murmured, 'Can I use the shower here Atemu?'

'Sure, just use Yami's, you know where his room is.' We had three built-in bathrooms now, one for each of us. Tea nodded slowly, and numbly climbed the stairs out of sight. Leaving me standing here awkwardly, I felt like I was forgetting something possibly, or some_one_.

A light bulb flashed in my head as I spun around and paced on light feet into the lounge room, 'Letia?' I looked around for her willowy form. But she wasn't here. I frowned, where had she gone? I moved quickly to the front door, and saw her. I sprinted the last few strides and stopped beside her to stop her as she turned the front doorknob, 'Letia where are you going?'

As I touched her arm, I felt her tremors run through my fingers, and watched while she tried to hide her face from me. 'I-I...- I gotta go Atem-' She opened the door as I murmured in a soft tone, 'Please don't go...' I wanted to see the pleading in my eyes, I needed to know what was wrong, and gently I stopped her and turned her face to me.

She was crying wet, humiliated tears that flowed down her cheeks in sticky drops as she whispered, 'Bye Atemu.'

'I don't understand.' I answered as she propped up onto the tips of her toes, and clumsily kissed my mouth, a quick, tender press, and my heart seemed to stop, and it was so fast, I didn't even get a chance to close my eyes, she pulled back, the cliche parting noise the only sound between us as without another word, she disappeared into the rain, running on dancing feet.

* * *

'It's getting late...' I murmured disdainly, I didn't want it to be getting late. Evening was settling in as I watched the sun streak orange swipes across the soft gray sky like a contrast of fire and silver smoke.

Why was I here? Simple, earlier on, I caught Yugi and Karin wandering around the mall aimlessly. Karin had spotted me before I could hide, and waved and shouted my name. And they'd come over, Karin nudging Yugi in the ribs every now and then, causing him to pout at her in a way that made me smile.

And then Yugi had pushed Karin and she'd excused herself to head on home by herself. And left him with me. And he'd asked if I'd wanted to spend the day with him with stutters and avoiding glances. I'd agreed, considering I had nothing important to do, and I'd love to spend the day with Yugi, he was just such a bright boy, I liked the person I could be when I was with him. We'd wandered, and gotten some lunch, and sat by the garden to eat, talk and laugh and joke.

We explored the garden when we were done, winding in and out of a miniature, but still complex maze in the center of the huge Domino Mall. And at the center we found a beautiful Oak tree that looked really old, I couldn't fit my arms around it, neither could Yugi. So we'd climbed our new discovery, and sat in the branches, looking down at children that were daring enough to take on the maze, no one found our tree.

Then after that we'd come here...

An obnoxious slurping sound brought me back to reality as I turned towards the sound. It was Yugi, sucking down the diant strawberry milkshake, stopping to give me an apologetic look, 'Already?'

I nodded, just as disappointed, as he handed over the white and pink, bright foam cup and I gratefully took my turn to sip from it. There was only one straw left, so we'd decided to buy a big one and share. Yugi was so kind and considerate, he'd rather go without the milky treat himself then have me feel left out. I blushed as I saw he was watching me, and met his wide eyes with a curious, 'What?'

'Oh, nothing,' he gazed out the window, 'Wow, it is getting late...'

I blinked at him while I continued to sip, the sweet, pink liquid rolling down my throat delightfully. He was wearing a white-gray hoodie with that intriguing puzzle of his dangling from a glinting silver chain with plain blue jeans, yellow and green sandshoes and black, buckled bands around his wrists, he looked very casual, yet sophisticated, I really liked it on him.

Then he looked back at me, 'What?' He inquired just like I had, and I smiled innocently, 'Nothing,' and allowed the straw to fall from my lips as I pushed it towards him. 'Have the last of it, I can't take another sip.'

He let me push it into his awaiting hand, and I tried not to blush pink as the idea that I was sharing straws with him, touching my mouth where he was, technically and all... I shook myself of the giddy thought, and refused to break down into giggles. I smiled to him and said sadly, 'Well, I'd call this an end to the day.'

Yugi's mouth pursed together over the straw, 'I didn't want it to end...'

'Doors have to close for new ones to open,' I smiled, trying to look on the bright side, 'There's always next time... There will be a next time right?' Yugi held out his pinky, 'Promise.'

I knew it was childish, but who cares? I linking my pinky in his and then we stood up, Yugi rushed to finish the last of the milkshake, and then as he chucked it out, he covered a burp from his mouth, 'Excuse me...' He murmured bashfully as he shifted his weight and put his arms behind his back.

I merely giggled. We stepped out of the shop, and I immediately zipped up my jacket, Yugi did the same, and I asked, 'Do you ever wear your hood?'

He blinked back at me, 'I'm wearing it now.' I shook my head and stepped closer, I fit my arms over his shoulders, seeing the pink smear across his face, and knowing I was doing the same, as I pulled his hood up over his hair, and then started giggling, 'Y-you look like a starfish!'

He started laughing too, and my giggling evolved into full blown, painful, silent laughter, I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard, my eyes watered and I clutched at my stomach. Yugi tugged it down and his laughter died to snickers as I steadied my breathing, leaning on my knees as he asked, now serious, 'Do you have means of getting home?'

'Oh, the Motel is just around the corner,' I waved him off, and saw his smile disappear slowly, what had I said? I gave him a concerned look, and he mmuttered, 'Motel? So you don't... Live around here?'

I looked at him honestly, before I frowned myself, and shook my head, 'I'll be here for awhile though, so don't worry,' I tried to cheer him up, and he gave me a little, sad smile, and he turned to go, 'I should get home, Yami and Atem will be mad if I don't get home before dark.'

I nodded in understanding, brothers... 'Alright, bye Yugi, see you at school.' I waved and he did too. And then he started off into the dim light, but still light never-the-less, I had to get home, besides that last remark, I was in a really giddy mood now. There was a hop in my walk as I started off. It was a lie about the Motel being right around the corner, I just didn't want to worry, I wasn't going to be stupid, I had running shoes on, and I was going to stay by main roads no matter the cost. I was being safe.

I was climbing a concrete hill slowly on my way to the Motel sticking out of the cluster of buildings in front of me. The mood I was in seemed to be sucked away by the cold as I squared my shoulders and marched on, like a loyal soldier ready for battle. Not that I'd be ready for any sort of battle or anything, I mean, I'd be ready to run, that's about it, just saying.

I was descending the hill now, it was getting a bit darker now, the streetlights were turned on, their ugly yellow light left blotches in my vision for looking directly at them as I walked, the rain had calmed down to a mild, humid air. I bet my curls were going crazy right now.

Suddenly I heard a yell from behind me, and spun around, only to have something hit me in the chest hard, and knock me flat on my back, that was usually my job. I blinked the headrush away and watched as wide brown eyes met mine, his white hair tangled in my lashes as I coughed out, breathlesly, 'Ryou? What's going on?'

He lifted himself off me, faster then I'd have liked with my head spinning, and grabbed my arm, pulling me up, before I could even fully find my feet, he was shouting at me, 'Run! Mobsters!' For a split second, I thought he said 'monsters.' And was about to laugh at how stupid that sounded, when I looked behind him, and saw indeed, a group of hooded young adults running our way.

I decided it wasn't best to stick around, and let out an 'Oh, now I understand- eeeep!' As Ryou dragged me at a swift gait off, weaving into a side street.

'Follow me! We have to lose them!'

'O-okay!' I replied shakily.

I wasn't sure where we were going, but it made me dizzy, all the streets, all the sharp turns as Ryou tugged me this way and that like a chariot. We didn't seem to be losing them, in fact, I swear I could hear them cackling as the last lights of daytime snuffed out, and we were running in midnight darkness.

I allowed a sharp gasp when I tripped over some rubbish while we were passing a giant trash bin. I fell on my hands and knees, wincing as splintered wood dug into the delicate flesh of my palms and knees. 'Come on!' Ryou wheeled around in mid-run, stopping to run back to me and grab my wrist to pull me back up, my sides were stinging and it hurt so bad I was crying a little, 'I can't run anymore!' I cried, defeated.

Ryou didn't take no for an answer, after giving me a hasty look, he compromised, 'Alright, I know a cluster of abandoned warhouses around here, we'll hide,' his tone was low, especially when we heard their loud, thunderous footsteps, made for intimidation, not stealth. I nodded.

I could barely breathe now, my lips stuck together as I gasped and my feet were falling beneath me, I'd never taken Ryou for a physically strong person, but man he's got endurance! 'Not long now,' he attempted to soothe, 'Around here somewhere...'

I hoped, no prayed that he was right, I couldn't hear the thugs anymore, with their heavy boots and sneering faces, but then again, I couldn't hear my own breathing over the banging of my heart, I was scared I was going to have heart problems if I survive this. We crossed two more clearings, before we finally stopped for a second.

I doubled over, panting and rasping as I leaned my shaking arms on my aching legs and whispered, 'Did we lose them?'

'I don't know...' Ryou was still standing upright, frightened like the bunny who'd spotted the fox. His brown eyes scanned the area, 'I can't be sure...' He turned to what I recognised as a wired fence, twice as tall as we were if not more, but Ryou had no intention of climbing it, he found a hole in the netting, and I watched as he carefully maneuvered himself through it, it snagged his ankle, and I watched as it tore into his skin, leaving a few drops of blood and a stain on his brown pants.

I looked at the hazard sign absently on the wall, now that I'd stopped, I didn't want to start again, it was so tiring. But fear drove me forward as I climbed through with less grace and experience then Ryou, I ended up falling down on the other side in the dirt. Ryou still offered me a hand, despite the fact I could see the signs of his exhaustion, there was sweat prickling his face and neck, and his shoulders sagged. 'Just a little further,' he murmured to me and himself as he helped me up yet again, and started staggering towards what I found was a huge tin box, it was the warehouse Ryou had mentioned was our safe haven from the thugs.

Why couldn't we have run to Motel Dominito? I sighed and stumbled like a newborn animal after him. We got inside through a broken emergency door, held on by a rusted chain and hanging ajar, and it was easy compared to the fence, to squeeze through, it was dry in here, and warm too, but the air was stale, and smelt of dirt, decay and age. Not to mention this was probably home to hourds of mice or rats.

The thought was scary, and I repressed a shiver, I just didn't have the energy. I followed Ryou into a small, insignificant room, full of old brooms and such, and Ryou kicked some so the side quietly, and sat down in the corner, cuddling his knees to his green, floppy sweater. I frowned at him, 'Why do I get the feeling-' I couldn't raise my voice to more then a whisper, I don't know why '-That you've done this before?' I walked carefully to his side and sat beside him.

The door was almost closed, so some light from the bug buzzer outside in the hallway, crept in and just touched Ryou's shoe. He frowned, 'Yeah...'

'Why?' I frowned, 'Why would you have to come here?' I looked in the secluded little room, conrete ground, walls and roof, then I noticed there was a cluster of blankets, and a photo, right within Ryou's reach, so he had been here often. Ryou reached out and grabbed a blanket, handing it to me, taking the photo in his pale hands and stroking the outline of it. 'To get away.'

I didn't push it, but I looked slightly at the photo, I couldn't help it, the little girl looked a lot like him, 'Is she related to you?' I asked again. He cast me a quick look, then unsurely, he showed me the photo, 'Yes, she was my baby sister.'

The word that made me wince and wish I hadn't asked; Was. I whispered, 'I'm sorry. What happened? If you don't mind my asking that is, you don't have to tell me...' I looked away as Ryou leaned his chin on his knees.

'It was an accident, a car crash.' He put down the photo.

'She died not knowing of betrayal or pain, only sheer ignorance.' He closed his eyes. I knew he wasn't going to talk anymore, I also knew it was too dark to make the journey home, and I could tell Ryou felt safe here. And it radiated off onto me as I leaned back, using the offered blanket as a pillow as I sniffled the dust away, and shifted into a comfy position (As comfy as you could get on concrete) and closed my eyes also, to drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_********__Jeniashi: Thank you very much X3 Could you send me the info on her just so I have a just-in-case OC in case all else fails? :3 ty_

_**NJPickleFiend: Naw, those security codes are pure EVIL! Evil I say! XD**_

_**The paintings are all in my head, see I may not be super academic, but I'd like to say I have a mind FULL of creativity. I draw too :D If you wanna see? Thank you so much :3**_

_**It's not a real painting, if someone ends up painting it, I'd LOVE to see the outcome :D lol well, Faye's not an outgoing girl, but she won't deny what's in her heart :) lol yay you don't hate these parental figures! XD My life has purpose! (Seriously, I need to get a life X3) Yesh you get to meet gramps soon. ;)**_

lol breathing is a good thing, remember that XD I'm honestly so honoured that my story means that much to you :D Thanks for making me feel so good about myself! :3 lol I love dreams like that, I might write a MokubaPOV later on as a dedication to you for being the awesomest reviewer ever! :P that's funny, because I had a dream I was Yami, and I was at a swimming pool! XD

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: That's what I was aiming for, thank you so much :D**_

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	34. When Crytal Drowns In Liquid Ruby

_********_

**Chapter three is written in both Mokuba and Seto's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************Kaiba chapter! Dedicated to NJPickleFiend! Thanks for being the best reviewer ever! Kaiba please present the trophy!**

******************Seto: *Wordlessly hands over trophy to NJPickleFiend***

******************Back to me: Now give her a kiss!**

******************Seto: *glares at me* Don't push it.**

******************Me: Ohhhhh- I get it Seto, you're saving yourself for Leena aren't ya? :D**

_**If you review, you get Sparkles! ;3**_

* * *

Right now I wish were dead. I felt awful. If I tried to feel at all. My body was heavy, my hands and feet were shackled with old, rusty chains that dug into my blue-hued, cold wrists and ankles. I had grown unaware of the tears that trickled down my swollen, throbbing eyes. I was so hungry and my throat felt paper thin and dry, like sandpaper, my very tongue was dry, and I felt my lips were waxed together, I breathed slowly, and shakily, the smell of blood stung my senses, and numbed my being.

I was so scared.

I continued to quietly cry in the room we were in, I didn't know where it was, but the concrete on the ground was cold to touch, and I heard creaking when the wind blew against the window shutters high above, the roof was unnaturally high, and I hadn't the slightest clue where here was.

I moved my head, and daggers of pain struck my neck and temples as I found I didn't even have the strength to moan, I felt so helpless and alone.

And beside me, slumped unconscious still, was Leena, I was so worried about her, she hadn't woken up since she'd breathed in that weird mojo from the bottle. And I couldn't tell anymore if she was breathing or not through the river of tears clouding my vision.

'L-Leena?' I croaked helplessly, I'd been doing so for ages, I don't know when day or night passed, I couldn't tell, this place was cast in eternal shadows.

My heart leapt in a few split seconds of joy when she moved, her head lifted then dropped in a single movement, and she snuffled awkwardly.

'Mr. Kaiba...?' Her eyelids flickered almost disgruntled at whatever it was she was dreaming.

'Leena? Please wake up,' I pleaded, leaning towards her, I yelped when I fell forward, head-butting her shoulder and biting my lip so hard it bled at the pain.

But it worked, a tremble ran through her body, her fingertips twitched and she opened her drugged eyes. '...Where are we?' her voice was a lispy moan, a mere breathing croak at being unused. I hadn't the answer for that, I whimpered against her arm, my head sliding down slightly as she tilted her head to look at me, her heavy, auburn-brown hair flopped down over her face as she looked at me with her brown eyes, Leena had always been like an angel to me, the family member I'd never had, the sister I'd prayed for every night.

And her eyes widened, all regards for herself forgotten as she took my cheeks to examine my beaten face. Her touch was so gentle, compared to what I'd endured, I closed my eyes, grateful merely for her gentle support.

'Mokuba,' her voice was so worried, and I saw her eyes watered up at the sight of me, red smeared across her cheeks as a result of her tearing up. I imagined I must look as horrible as I felt.

'He tied me down, and hit me,' I breathed in and out slowly to try and calm my tears, 'Again and again...'

She started to cry as she rubbed the blood off my chin and under my nose with the sleeve of her tattered blouse, touching the purple swollen bruises around my eyes as I winced and whimpered. She shuffled closer to me, and held me, crying softly, 'I'm so sorry Mokii, this is my fault, I was supposed to protect you, and now I've failed you, I've failed Mr. Kaiba... I've failed you both, when all ever wanted...' Her words make my heart cry too. She sounded helpless, I muttered through my crackling lips,

'Go Leena, run and get help, leave me here and hurry before she comes back.'

Leena's eyes met mine, and I saw some sort of light pass through them, and she held onto me tightly, 'I'm not leaving you here, there's no way, besides...' I saw the extent of her weakness as she tried to gather her legs to stand up, 'I can barely move...'

I watched her sob as she rubbed my hair out of my face with grazed fingertips and whispered, 'I'm so sorry Mokii.'

'Leena,' I whispered as she paused to look at me with her tearful eyes and watch while I muttered breathlessly, 'Are we going to die?'

I saw the fear in her eyes, her lower lip trembled a little as she murmured defeatedly, 'I... I don't know Mokuba, I don't...' She hung her head, out of both surrender, and lack of energy. We both lay there, I hid in the warmth of her shirt and her arms while the tears fell. And I hoped, and prayed that Seto would find us.

'Seto will save us,' I whispered, feeling the need to make her feel better, to try and cheer her up, 'He always does.' I tried to smile, but it hurt my cut lip and tore open the scab, new blood trickled in hot droplets down my chin as I tried to rub it away, biting back the urge to whimper in pain. Leena wiped her eyes, she looked a nervous mess, I'd never seen her like this.

Suddenly, we both went rigid as we heard it, and Leena's arms tightened around me as we both listened to them. Footsteps, they echoed off the dark walls. I wanted to close my eyes, as if it would help, as if I'd awake from a dream, and be able to trudge to Seto and tell him about it, and have him smile and tell me as long as he was around, no one would ever hurt me.

I found I wanted so badly to look away in fear, but the fear of turning my back to the enemy was too great, my eyes were peeled for the slightest movement, even though I couldn't see properly. There she was, the witch in disguise, with navy blue, warm clothes on.

The shadows suited her, like a black angel, a cruel spiteful smile stretching across her red lips as she leered at us, Leena's eyes were fastened on her as the wicked woman looked to the man on her right, a man with white, dusty hair, a single visible red eye, skin as fair as hers and a leather band over his other eye. I cringed in fear as I remembered seeing his daunting face as he'd punched into my eyes.

His expression was lifeless as Mary-Alice linked her arm in his white coat, similar to something Seto would wear. And she made 'aww'ing noises with her voice as she purred, 'Touching. I'm sure you'd fit right into Seto Kaiba's list of playthings,' she giggled insensitively, 'Very cute. Sorry to interrupt and cut this moment short you two, but we all have things to do, people to torture, I mean, I have to pass the time somehow, I'm sure you understand.'

When the man started towards us, I felt my body start trembling, and Leena curled slightly, shifting so I faced away from them, 'Don't hurt him!' She yelled, her voice broke in fear, but no matter how hard her heart pounded (I could hear it from being buried in her chest) she didn't take back her words, she still angled herself in front of me.

My hands scrunched up pieces of her shirt tightly. The pale man approached us, and raised his hand, and suddenly, like a band-aid, ripped Leena away from my grip. I gasped, 'Leena!' And she struggled, but it took all she had, and she was still drugged and weak, but with one arm, he locked it around her neck, and with the other, twisted her arm outwards so she was forced to submission as she trembled and tried to stamp on his feet.

Mary-Alice cackled, 'Feisty isn't she? Bring her in here Godric.' The shadows cast eerie glows on her white skin, it made her look like some sort of ghost, or demon from hell.

'No! Let go! let me-Go!' She spat weakly.

'Leena!' I tried to lift my arms feebly, even slightly, to reach out towards her longingly.

'Mokuba!' She choked under his strength, the sheer power of his arm seemed to be squashing her throat, never the less she was returning my call and struggling as if she could break free and run back to me, as if there was an actual possibility if she only tried hard enough despite the odds. My arms dropped to my sides, caving under the weight of the metal and I curled up in pain, my eyes widening as Mary-Alice gave me a swift, cool smile before she swept from the room into the darkness, a smile that made me want to start crying again.

It didn't take long until I heard the screams, the wails of agony, that echoed off the walls like mourning, shrieking sirens.

* * *

I pulled the tracking device out of my pocket, I may only get one shot at this. I needed it to work. The walk to Gardner's residence wasn't something I couldn't cover, and I needed it anyway, I needed my wits about me if I was going to suceed.

Failure isn't an option, for me, it never is.

I looked forward as I walked from the ground, the wind was strong, and it blew on this sweater, it was short at the sleeves, and I prefered turtlenecks rather then this raggedly loose look the Mutou's seem to go through at Winter time. It was Summer, but that's not the point. I refused to stray now, this was a bad time for procastinating or drifting off into irrelevant topics.

I hoped they were okay, I hoped they were alive, if not, I think I'd have to set Mary-Alice on fire and watch her burn like the witch she is. The thought lifted me a little, to be back in power again, I pulled out the fake paper in front of me, I'd forged it myself, there would only be one way to tell it wasn't real, and that would be a falter in my poker face.

So I'm pretty sure she won't notice. I had already memorised the address I was to go to, and with my iphone, had located where it was exactly. Just down the end of this street. I looked at the houses clustered along here, it wasn't suspisious at all, any normal person wouldn't suepect that there was a mass murderer in one of these houses.

Not in Domino, not in my city. I felt a strange sense of deja vu, I mean, Mary-Alice's meetings were starting to become a regular thing, I hated it. I found my fists slowly clenched, I wanted her gone, I wanted Mokuba and Leena back, and I wanted Mary-Alice to disappear forever. If this was my final strike, I had to make sure I didn't lose, even if it looked like I did.

I looked down at the iphone in my hand, this sweater had a pocket at the front, this iphone was custom to my needs, in fact, I'd redesigned it myself, and now it could be used to access the tracking device. I reset the password from the code I'd picked and flicked it into the sweater pocket. This house had a steep driveway, not really a problem to climb, but it did annoy me. But then again, a lot of things annoyed me.

I guess knocking was overrated nowadays, the door was open, so I let myself in. The doorway was emtpy, just like I wanted, and I glanced slowly left and right, to make sure I was alone, at least in this room, and I pulled the sweater off to hang it on the coat rack,

'Wow Kaiba, you really are a bad boy.' I heard a giggle, and scraped the collar of the shirt over my head, my singlet was half-way up my torso, and with one hand, I absently hung the sweater on the coat rack, and with the other, pulled the singlet down. 'I wanted to be more flexible when I strangle the life out of you.'

'How charming.' Mary-Alice was dressed in a red shirt, the cleanest clothing I'd seen her in, with a wide, loose collar that could be a makeshift scarf and shirt in one. It was sleeve less, and she had red arm warmers on, and biege, tight three quarter pants, a silver belt glinted from just under the hem of the shirt. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

Her nails and lips were as red as her shirt, and there were yellow lensed glasses perched on her narrow nose, which she tilted downwards to look at me with those glassy lifeless eyes. 'Sweet of you to come visit me. Although, as much as I love surprises, I didn't expect you to drop in, at least not so early,' she waggled a finger casually, 'That's really rude.'

My eyes hardened when I saw dried blood between her finger and thumb, the non-observant eye would have missed it. I pretended I was one of those people, I had to keep my head on. 'I have my resources.' I made to move closer. But she held up a finger, 'Uh-uh, I want a full body-inspection first, just so you don't stab me or something, wouldn't want to get blood on my new outfit.' She examined my blunt expression and pouted, 'Don't look so glum, you can do likewise to me if you like?'

'Pass.'

'For now.' She put down the glass that was in her hand, burgandy stains on the crystal told me she'd been sipping away at rich red wine. I exhaled slowly as she approached me, and her cold hands made me want to knock them away as she shamelessly slipped her palms up the hem of my singlet. Like a smear of ink across a painting, her touch made my whole body tense, and not a good way.

'You seem rather fond of that girl, Leah was it?'

'Leena,' I corrected, forcing my tone to be calm as her alcohol-drenched breath rolled across the skin of my neck. She moved out from my singlet, and patted down my pants, and stuck her hands in the pockets slowly, leaning on me slightly. 'Yes, her, she's rather sweet that girl. I mean, she's got a strong will, I can usually break girls a lot easier then I can her...'

I clenched, and unclenched my jaw slowly, there was a foul taste rising on the back of my tongue. 'I mean, I usually can get them begging for mercy, with a quick razor and Godric there to rough them up a bit, but her... In fact it wasn't too long ago, I got to break open the can of acid I had-'

My hands snapped around her wrists, tightly, I didn't care if I hurt her, before she could slip her hands down my pants, which was where she was heading, and hissed, 'I think you've discovered by now that I'm not carrying any weapons.' But somehow, I think she knew what I was really saying, 'If you speak one more word I'll rip your head off.'

She smiled a tiny tad, a twitch of her lips for a second, before she asked seriously, 'So, are we going to talk trade? Or are you going to pretend you don't like this all day?'

She waggled her trapped fingers, still within my grasp, and I let them go, 'I'm not pretending.' She giggled,

'You feel really good under that shirt, mind if I take a look?'

'Yes I do mind.' I grunted, 'I want my brother, and my secretary returned before I hand over any official papers.' I stared at her with serious eyes, and she rolled her eyes.

'You can leer with those pretty eyes all you want sugar, I'll be getting what I want first, after all, I have the bigger bargaining chip.' She held up her hand as if she was to dangle something in my face. She only held it there for awhile, before lowering it again, and murmuring with half-lidded eyes, batting her lashes, 'You sure you don't want that full-body inspection?'

'I'm certain.'

She tilted her head to the side, with a coy simper, she ducked her hand down the inside of the side of her pants, and unhooked a long, thin dagger from where I assumed was the side of her underwear. The blade was glassy transparent and glinted, 'No need to be cocky Kaiba, or chivel, we're both naughty people, so loosen up,' she licked the flat of the blade idly, closing one of her eyes, the other didn't stop watching me as I gave her nothing but indifference.

She dropped the dagger on the coffee table and tucked her bangs behind her ears. 'So hand over the papers.'

I gave her a long, intense stare, 'I have your vow that you'll hand them over?'

'Certainly,' a sweet, innocent grin accompanied her words. I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper. and the bead rolled onto my palm, it wouldn't stick unless applied with force, then it was close to impossible to get off without a knife.

I hid it in between two of my fingers smoothly, all those card games came in handy afterall. And I offered up the paper, she went to take it, and I pulled it back from her reach, 'You'll return them after I hand over Kaiba Corp. to you?'

'Yes,' She rolled her eyes childishly, 'Do you really doubt me so? Your lack of faith in me is insulting!'

'And well-placed,' I finished sharply as she huffed, 'I promise, I swear on the life of my mother.' She held a hand to her heart, 'Would you like a pinky promise?'

My grip on the paper loosened a tab, and she snatched it swiftly, the bead that was my only chance of saving them slipped from where I was holding it, and both of us heard it tap clearly on the floorboards. Our eyes met, and I stared at her, and saw the anger flare in her eyes as she purred in a cold voice, no longer casual, 'What was that Kaiba?'

'A piece of a bracelet.' I lied, it was the first thing that popped into my mind, 'Mokuba made it for me...'

She smiled, 'How sweet,' she turned slowly, her back facing towards me as she started walking, meanwhile reading the paper, I slowly lowered myself down to feel for the bead. I kept my eyes on her as she slowered, her eyes intent on the writing on the paper. I found the device, and picked it up, I straightened quickly before she could realise, and she turned around,

'Seto, Seto Seto...' She shook her head, lowering her hand to trace the outline of the coffee table, 'Why must you be-' I snapped forward intend on grabbing her arm, therefore fastening the device onto her skin, quickly and then making to snatch the papers back as an alaby. But something else stopped me.

The sound of tearing flesh. I froze, unsure of what had happened. She was facing me, what would be a sexy smile on her hanging head, one of her hands holding my shoulder, and the other holding the tip of the dagger.

It was embedded in my rib. '- Such a liar?'

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_********____**NJPickleFiend:**__**lol I had to butter everyone up for this chapter! I know, I'm so mean! Lol it's funny that you say that, because while I used to like twilight (Before rabid fangirls got to it) I never liked her outlook on vampires, especially the sparkles, original? yes, believable? Hells no! And Atem was just quoting my version of vampires, I'm thinking of making a vampire story after this one :P I haven't read the Host, my sister always badgers me to read it, but I can only obsess about one book at a time, and at the moment, it's Melissa Marr's (lol Marr, maybe she's related to Leena XD) Faery Triliogy, I highly recommend reading it, the first one's called Wicked Lovely. lol good, I was trying to add cuteness, and make it revolve a little around Yugi's adventurous nature :D**_

_**lol thank you thank you XD and yes, poor Atemumu. Mhm, you know I can't leave Ryou unattended for long, he's too cute *huggles Ryou plushie* I do have deviant art (Sent in PM) but emails would be easier because I can only access deviantart nowadays luckily once or twice a month. lol here ya go *Hands big framed copy of Eternal* I got plenty to spare! Anyone else want one?**_

_**Thank you!**_

_********__****__Jeniashi: Yes :) And Um, sweetie, have you been reading the last chapters? Letia's responsible for giving Mary-Alice the address that led to Mokuba and Leena's kidnapping remember? Yesh I do like the starfish part too XD Thanks!_

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: Yes, Amane died, sad :( cuz I reckon Ryou would be the best brother ever. Lol who said Ryou had a life? :P**_

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	35. When It's Too Short

_********_

**Chapter three is written in both Mary-Alice's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************BTW guys I have a drawing of each Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and Atemu on my profile, follow the links :D If you want me to draw your OC let me know! :D**

_**If you review, you get Yoyos! ;3**_

* * *

If there was one thing about Seto Kaiba I didn't find a turn on, it was how heavy he was. There was no way I was even going to get him down the front doorstep. I sat down on the lounge with a drastic sigh, 'Too many twinkies Seto,' I moaned.

He was on the ground, I picked at his blood on the knife in my hands as his pupils dilated a few times and screwed his eyes shut as he tried to get up, it was futile, his blood stained through his black torn muscle singlet. Why black? I actually preffered white on a man, it made them look more classy.

Red was okay too I guess, I stood up and approached him casually, turning on my heel to kneel down beside his contorted face, I tilted my head to the side, frowning with mock sympathy as I lustingly ran a finger through the red river that trickled from the corner of his mouth, 'I didn't hit any vital organs,' I informed him neutrally. 'But without medical attention, I'd say you have three days tops to live before your body bleeds out.'

He opened his lusious mouth to speak, but he broke off with a cough, a cough that sprayed blood like dark paint at my feet. I leaned closer, stroking the locks from his face as he flinched away, 'It hurts doesn't it? Like nothing you've ever experienced before?' I watched idly as he struggled and rolled a little, reaching his long arm along the floor for something, I looked and saw the bead from the bracelet from his little brother. I couldn't help but give his determination some credit, it's just a bead after all.

I straightened and padded over to it, my curiosity getting the better of me as I pointed to it, 'Is this what you want?' He ignored me, his fingers brushed the edge of the bead as he coughed again, and weezed, struggling and pausing to breathe, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the turmoil of it all. I made it easy for him, I stepped on the piece.

'Save your energy sugar,' I commanded, 'You'll need it.'

His hand went slack, crumbling against the waxed floorboards uselessly, and his jaw clenched tightly shut, and then, I don't know for sure, but I think I saw him smirk a little. It was short-lived, for I stepped closer, knelt down, and jammed my thumb into the wound. He cringed at the shots of pain that would be coursing through him at this time, the burning pain crushing at his soul and boiling his very blood.

Damn it must hurt. I twisted my nail in his torn, wet rubbery flesh, before pulling back as he gurgled and gagged and closed his eyes, dropping his head as I released him from the torture, his mouth gaping like a fish and his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as I lifted my thumb to sniff his blood, it all smelt the same, but this was Seto Kaiba's blood, let's just say it had a special value to me.

I looked up when I sensed someone else in the room. My instincts failed to betray me, standing in the doorway, was darling Godric. His solemn look sexy as always as he observed the scene before him, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he tucked a foot behind the other, he muttered, 'You know there's too much blood to clean up.'

I waved him up, 'Oh, hush, there's not _that_ much.' I rolled my shoulders as I looked down at my prize, who was now dipping in and out of unconsiousness. He probably wouldn't understand anything we're saying. I played with the hem of his shirt, 'Now you won't be so objecting.'

'So you're willing to assault an unconsious man?' Godric quirked a white eyebrow, he always was irrisistable when he did that, 'Yet you haven't touched me for three years.'

'That's because,' I looked up at him with a smile, 'I only want what I can't get, and we both know you're already wrapped around my finger,' I held up my left hand daintily, where his ring glimmered dully. 'You accepted this when you married me darling.'

'Don't remind me.' He looked down at Seto Kaiba again as I peeled back his shirt a little playfully. Kaiba tried to move, but all he could do was twitch his fingertips, and he groaned as I traced around the pierce in his skin between two of the bones of his rib cage. I have to say, even for me, it was a clean, well-placed shot. If I'd missed by an inch, I could have punctured his lung. That would have been a shame, he would have lost his sex appeal if he'd died.

I may have a turn on for blood, but I'm not a dead-man fucker. 'Godric,' I purred, 'Can you escort our lovely CEO to the base?' I raised an eyebrow and smirked to him, my hair falling in my face. He strode over, and said to me very seriously, 'One day Alice, you won't have anyone to dump your messes on, then you'll be screwed.'

'One day, one day,' I shrugged, 'That's not today, I live for the moment. I don't care about tomorrow, never have.'

He stopped, and then lowered his deathly pale lips to my ear, 'Liar.' was all he said, in his mystical voice, that's what I'd fallen for him in the start for, he was like a fairy that man, with a supernatural glow in his gaze, and a glide in his walk, and yet, as elegant and predatory as he was, he was strong too, and then he grabbed onto Kaiba's leg, and hooked it over his shoulderblade, and straightened slowly, dealing with the weight on careful feet as I watched him go, blood trickling up Kaiba's collar and then onto the ground in pleasant blips.

I turned away from the pool of blood left over from his little visit, I know Blood doesn't reflect, it's too thick and non-transparent, I didn't want to see myself in the blood. I looked at my hand again, Godric knew, he always did with that intellect of his, he was too sexy to kill though, I could have done it, I would too, without hesitant, but he was useful, and surprisingly loyal for the man who's life I had ruined, his dreams that I tore apart piece by painful piece.

I remember the first time we'd met like it was yesterday...

_He had looked about seventeen, he was taller than her and his voice was broken and husky, and he was the new stud at school with his killer white hair and piercing crimson eyes. She'd been intrigued by him from the moment she saw him in the corridor, he was staring at the locker, her locker. Someone had written 'Dyke' on it again. _

_Alice ducked her head as she approached both the mystery, pale figure, and where her textbooks were situated. And when she'd reached him, he turned to her, and asked, 'This is your locker?' Alice nodded, brushing her long hair behind her ears and opening it as he stepped with unnatural grace out of the way, and watched her gather her books with an eerily soothing presence. 'Who wrote that on your locker?'_

_'Lockie and his mates.' Alice found herself answering without a doubt. 'Where are their lockers?'_

_Alice gave him a confused frown, but never-the-less, pointed them out. And watched as he picked the lock of each and every one, and then unhooked the doors of their lockers and chucked them in the bin. Alice widened her eyes, 'Won't you get in trouble?'_

_'Not if no one knows, think about it, if they're going to go around destroying other people's private lockers,' he smiled to her, the most mystical, mesmerising smile she'd ever seen. 'Isn't it right that their private lockers be displayed to the world?'_

_Alice saw the logic, and he tapped the inside of Lockie's locker, and she peeked inside, to see her school photo hanging up carefully with tape, 'Who knows, you can find out thing you'd never dreamed of.' He'd smiled again, and waved to her, before walking away._

Of course, he was always talked in a way that could be picked up as flirting, it was how he was, while he was no sexual predator, his tone always seemed suggestive, and his expressions a massive turn on.

I guess I don't regret meeting Godric. It was the day my life started changing.

* * *

_**This chapter's a little short, sorry. If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_********____**NJPickleFiend: Lol hopefully this chapter answered your question about who Godric is ;) lol good luck killing him, that's all I can say ^^' He may be more subtle, but trust me, I'd rather go up against Mary-Alice fully armed and everything rather then Godric. Yesh, that was a last minute plot twist lol. I honestly didn't plan it for the chapter, but half the time the stuff just comes to me while I'm writing XD  
**_

_********__****__You're welcome, it's the least I could do for your reviews!_

_********__****__Jeniashi: Hmmm, what type of relationship? I know, I felt bad for getting Kaiba stabbed :(_

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: Wanna join NJPickleFiend and I in hunting her down? XD**_******Expect another chapter soon!**


	36. When You Couldn't Understand

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Letia's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************Hm, I think I may get you guys all on edge now, when I say, within the next five chapters, someone will die!  
**

_**If you review, you get Doris! ;3**_

* * *

The rain was freezing, like icicles rather then droplets of water, that stabbed into my skin as I ran, I crossed my arms, my shirt was sticky and drenched, and my skirt was whip-lashed and it didn't help that I was crying, I couldn't see properly, I opened my eyes a tiny bit to look where I was going, it was hard to see, the world wobbled through the sheen of tears.

But I made out a cover around a shop, I darted over on soaked sneakers under the cover, puddles splashed beneath my feet, spraying my bare legs with water. Now that I look at it, it was really stupid of me to wear a skirt. I wiped my eyes, but whenever I closed them, all I saw was the look in his amethyst, deep emotive eyes, the way they'd begged me, the way it hurt when I turned my back on him.

I hated it, it hurt so bad. It couldn't have hurt him as much as it did me, I mean, he couldn't be in love with me as much as I was for him, only a fantasy-dreamer girl would be able to fall so hard in a little over a week right? My heart throbbed as I fell against the wall of the closed shop, still sobbing, my nails dug into the auburn brick. It hurt, but it was a distraction from my breaking heart. I wanted nothing more then to turn around, and sprint back there as fast as I could, and run straight into his arms. And cry and say sorry and promise that I'd never do it again.

But I couldn't. It would only be his doom, and I couldn't do this to him, it wasn't right, I don't know what I'd do now, she wouldn't give me the money for this, and there was no way I could stand lying to him anymore, I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough, then what's going to happen to dad? Do I just watch as his brain desecrates? Do I watch the life leave his eyes, do I tell myself there's nothing I could've done as he writhes in agony against his dying breaths? Do I honestly sit by him and play the loyal daughter who would do anything for him while he dies thanks to her?

I was a joke. I closed my eyes against the cold stone, and let out the breath I'd been holding, my tears stained the brick and cement, 'I'm sorry Atem...' I whispered, 'I'm sorry father... I failed you both...' I swallowed at my sore throat, the rain pitter-pattered obnoxiously against the cover I stood under, and ran in furious falls down the edges of the metal, onto the road splattering the once dry concrete tablets.

I had to go to her, I had to go to Mary-Alice, and get out of this, there had to be another way... I didn't think I had the strength in me to push off the walls sure support, nothing in my life was safe anymore, Atemu had been, he'd drawn me into his fortress of protective arms and warm, soothing words that seeped straight into my soul like the drink I'd craved all my life. But it was useless, it was only fake love. As long as there was another alternative in my motives, it would never be real, not with the fact that I'd have to steal from him, his most prized possession never-the-less, and lie to his face.

I shrugged off the wall, clutching my stomach as if to hold my pain in, and gritted my teeth, the cold digging into me was trivial, even when I sneezed violently. I forced myself to breathe, wiped my eyes, and stepped back into the rain, I was going to do it.

Now I didn't run, I set my jaw, and walked with my arms hanging soaking and wet by my sides, water trickled off the tips of my nails and my sneakers sloshed through the almost ankle-height water that opposed me. I kept my eyes open, despite the rain that heavied my eyelashes and stung them. I weaved through the streets quietly in the afternoon, you couldn't even tell it was daytime right now with the black, watching clouds following me in the sky, anticipating. I had to keep my resolve. The picture of her formed in my mind.

It was the way she looked and acted, unpredictable, one action may mean something to human beings, but to her it would have a completely different meaning, she was like an animal, she was dangerous, and despite her pretty figure, she had the speed and strength to be dangerous too. I knew where the hideout she'd chosen was. I guess she'd trusted me not to tell anyone, my father's life hung in the balance, so she had a pretty strong bargaining chip.

I found it, it took awhile, but I refused to acknowledge that I may have been lost, I found my way eventually, that was what counted. I fit myself through the hole in the wired fence, it was cold and wet, and rusty as it scratched through my hair like metallic comb teeth.

I found the entrance easily, it was a door with a huge garage door beside it, I suspected it had been for trucks of some sort back when this warehouse had been functioning. It was weird, but I felt numb thanks to the rain now, my skin was slimy and wet as I rapped on the door, it hurt too because of the cold, everything was more painful in the cold. I didn't recognize the man who answered the door, but I sensed he was as bad news as Mary-Alice, especially since I saw a glinting metallic object in his belt before his coat covered it, 'I'm here to see Mary-Alice.' My voice was a little shaken at the intensity of his visible red eye.

C'mon Letia, if this man can break you, how are you supposed to stand up to Mary-Alice? I kept my chin up, keeping the illusion of confidence running, inwardly, I was shaking like a skeleton. 'She's busy.' He narrowed his eyes as he looked over her, 'Letia Hiroko.'

I don't know how he knew my full name, but I put my hand on the door-frame, 'It's cold out here, and I have matters to discuss, so let me in.' I tried to sound threatening, and narrowed my eyes, hoping the blueness of my eyes would appear cold.

I saw amusement flicker over him as one edge of his lips curled upwards, like he'd just witnessed something that triggered an inside joke of some sort. I watched as he stepped back, with grace that I doubt even Atem would be able to pull off, and made a 'come in' hand gesture. 'You dare demand to see her?' He asked almost to make conversation casually as I stepped inside, out of the rain.

He was perfectly dry of course, and the intense dripping of my clothes and fallen out hair was the only other sound beside our very differing footfalls. I attempted to wring out my dark, bundles hair, pulling it out of it's now pathetic excuse for a bun. 'Yes I do.' I answered as if it was obvious.

I looked around, this place had no personality, unless it was gloom. It was made of gray-scales and slightly swaying hanging chains, and cold concrete. But it was surprisingly warm in here. I was just starting to calm down, thinking I could actually pull this off, when I smelt something. It stung my nostrils, like some sort of acid, and it was mixed with something else, the salty, rusty smell of blood.

I snapped to see where the smell was coming from. And I couldn't believe my eyes, in a withdrawn section, I saw a little boy, a very familiar little boy, with the dark wild hair, looking more messy then normal, with large, purple, painful looking bruises swollen around his normally larger then life eyes and his lower lip was slit and also swollen, his nose bled, and looked like it may have been broken. The shackles on his wrists and ankles had carved layers of skin off his thinning limbs, dirty and bleeding. His clothes were torn, and he looked so weak and grieving.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to run over to him and yank the chains away, and get him to a hospital, he was dying, anyone could see it. And I made to move towards him. It hurt so much, that it was my fault he was like this, I'd betrayed him too, I was so caught up in myself, that I'd have a little boy, barely old enough to have lived lying there almost lifeless. I didn't even know his name. The pale man who was my escort lowered a threatening hand on my shoulder, 'You didn't come here to see him.' He told me, a steel look in his visible eye.

'Did you do that?' I pointed to the boy, and gave him a horrified look as he gave me a blank stare, 'How could you!'

'Same way you gave away his safety,' his voice was cold and harsh, and it caused me to visibly wince, because he was right. 'I know what I did was wrong.' I attempted to defend myself, 'I can accept that and try to fix it, would you ever do that?'

'Move along.' His tone was final, and he didn't give me a chance to answer, or even to start walking again on my own, he turned me around, and shoved me away from the room, away from the scene before me, I could've sworn, as I looked over my shoulder, I saw another body in there. I couldn't exactly run back, as much as I wanted to, he blocked my path, and I had a feeling there was no chance of getting past him. I shuffled forward, the corridors were more narrow, and darker here, hanging lights flickered white, dusty light on his eerie features.

'Do you have children?' I asked slowly, carefully, there was no way he could hurt a little kid and be a father, or maybe he was, and I could somehow convince him that what he was doing was wrong, that he should do something about it, an ally among enemies was my best bet. He didn't answer, his eyes were looking in front of me, withdrawn, was he ignoring me?

For awhile, we walked slowly in painful silence, and I jumped in fright when he answered, 'Yes.' And for a second, I didn't know what he was talking about, but then I remembered my question, and found myself whispering.

'Then why? How could you hurt a child, knowing it could very well have been yours in his place?'

'...' Another round of silence, I waited longer now for his careful answer, it wasn't a very useful one, 'Because she told me to.'

'That's it?' I kept walking, I didn't face him, it was easier not to be looking into his haunting eye, but I did slow down even more, to buy me a little more time, 'Don't you feel wrong? Don't you realise she's just using you?'

'I do.' He informed me.

'And you chose to sit by?' I whispered, 'I don't know how you could... Be such a coward.'

I regretted saying those words, I waited for him to pull whatever that was out of his belt and attack me with it. I stopped, and braced for the impact. But none came, I opened my screwed shut eyes slowly as all I got was silence, and slowly, barely, I looked over my shoulder slightly. I heeded his answer as it came in a soft, almost gentle tone, 'It's unwise to speak so openly in such company, do well to bite your tongue in her presence, for your sake.'

I nodded. And I realized we'd reached a doorway, and the mystery man slid in front of me, and through the doorway, 'You have a visitor.' Was his monotoned words.

I waited, now was when I had to be the strongest. I clenched my fists and folded my arms around my rubbery wet clothing. When he gave me a solemn look over his shoulder, I knew I had permission to come in. And I did, I made my stride long and strong. And squared my shoulders as I entered the room.

It was even barer then the rest of the black abyss. There was a table in the middle of the room, with a white light bulb dangling above it, and a metal portable shelf in the corner, lined with objects I was too scared to inspect. I looked back to what was on the table, or who.

There was the other one, the older girl, she couldn't be much older then I was, and she was the other I'd turned in. She was shackled to the table, and she was conscious. I stared at her torn body. Around what were normally passionate brown eyes, was red, ugly markings, burns, and her eyes were bloodshot and discharge leaked from the corners. Her lashes looked like they were almost burned away, but they were still there. There were two cuts along her cheek, leaking sheets of blood down over the bridge of her nose. Her hands were clenched, her own nails had gauged pierced in her palms from clenching so hard and struggling. There was also a long slice from the inner end of her right eyebrow, down over her nose.

Mary-Alice was leaning over her, her elbows on either side of her head and one of her sleek nails stroking along the edge of her forehead, the predator and her prey. I met with the girl's pained eyes, and I turned away, I almost threw up right then and there. The nausea crept over me like a heavy shadow.

'Letia darling,' Her daunting voice attempted to soothe, 'Is something wrong?' She was mocking me, as a soft, slither of laughter escaped her pretty lips.

I'd come here with intentions of demanding my money, and getting out of this. But what came out of my mouth as I turned to face her was, 'Let them go, I want you to let them all go, and leave Domino City and don't come back.'

She actually looked surprised as she caressed the girl's hair possessively. The girl looked in so much pain, but she kept silent, her burnt eyes took me in, and she listened to my words. 'Such ambition.' Mary-Alice cooed, 'It's respectable.' She rolled her shoulders and shrugged off the table, the girl gave off a sigh at the distance that provided between her and the persecutor of her pain. Mary-Alice approached me.

'So young, yet so brave.' Her hand brushed my cheek. I tried not to shiver at her touch, 'You could take your money and go save your father, but you choose instead to demand I release two insignificant strangers, someone would call that a betrayal to your very life's purpose to protect your family before anything else.'

'What would you do?' I whispered, and then wished I could take it back. Why did I have to say the first thing that came to my mind? Knowing her she'd probably kill them all to eliminate all the weaknesses or something.

A smile tweaked at her lips, 'Family comes first, you're a stupid brat to not think that,' her voice had a new tone that was worse then any I'd ever heard from her, it was full on severe venom, ten times worse then the normal, and I felt myself shrinking as her cold, contently furious eyes that fastened on me, burning into me. I stepped back away from her, and my back brushed the man-whose-name-I-didn't-know's chest.

I knew he felt the scared shaking of my body. He muttered, 'Shall I escort her out?'

She glared at him like he disgusted her, 'Godric,' She spoke softly, 'You will escort her nowhere, not until I remind her of her place.' She turned to me. and I felt Godric moved from behind me to leave. Mary-Alice wordlessly pointed to him, 'No.' She told him sternly, still killing me with her gaze, 'Stay in here Godric.'

I didn't like the tone in her voice. I felt the color leave my face in terror when she plucked up a blade, and lifted it, murmuring, 'It's girls like you that disgust me,' she gestured to both me, and the girl on the table, 'You mistake lust and fairy tales for love, when it doesn't exist anywhere then in your family.' She was over at the table in a flash, and the girl struggled weakly as she blade rested against her jugular, 'No, please...' she whispered as she tried to move away from the blade.

'No!' I reached out, and ran towards her, I let out a sharp shriek as she smashed me against the wall with such strength that I coughed and my head spun, and the knife sliced straight through my hand, embedding into the wall as I screamed. The pain was sharp, and like fire, the the impaled skin of my hand bled, dark, thick blood mixed with my wet skin as it ran slowly down the wall, painting the gray, a deep burgundy red.

I couldn't move my hand, if I did, it hurt. She stepped back, and watched me stand there in shock, too afraid to move, and immobilized by the knife, the pain shocked my whole arm, and I was sure she was going to kill me, my eyes watered up, and slipped down my cheeks as she stared at me, my breathing was scared whimpers as she leaned towards me. I braced myself with my other arm, closing my eyes and looking away, 'I'm sorry!' I screamed, defeated.

She stopped her advance, and her cold breath rolled off my bare arm. 'You will complete what I want you to, when I will it, if I want you to kiss my feet, you will do so, and you will _not_ question, defy, or betray me, or I swear, I'll slit your father's throat, then I'll come after you, you can't hide from me.'

And she swept from the room, her icy words embedded into my shivering heart. I clenched my fingers slightly, and pain throbbed down my wrist. There was only Godric, the girl on the table, and me in the room now. And I felt like a knife had been lifted from my throat as I looked at Godric, his eye held deep, longing despair. And he approached me at a slow saunter, I felt afraid, I had no idea what he was going to do, whose side he was on, why would be pick me? His loyalties were undying to that woman. He might as well stab me now.

I cringed and wailed when he grabbed the hilt of the dagger, and with a single yank, freed my hand from the wall, it fell to my side uselessly, and I cupped it in my good hand, the blood sliding down my skin, it made me ill.

He said nothing to me, and I was glad, I didn't want to hear anything from him, or anyone for that matter, I was vulnerable, and I felt like I'd been stripped naked. I looked down, stunned at my injury again, I could no longer feel my fingers. I looked to Godric slowly as he untied the girl on the table, who was trembling, who whispered softly, 'Why...?' I don't know what she was addressing, there were so many questions to be asked with that one word, so many that wouldn't be answered.

I looked longing over at her as Godric helped her up, Her arm around his shoulders as he lifted her up no doubt to take her to join the others. Godric gave me a silent look, and told me, 'Leave here, and obey.'

And I did, I ran.

* * *

_**This chapter's a little short, sorry. If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: **_**Yes! D**

_********____**NJPickleFiend: **_**_lol Maybe, maybe not :P lol I wish I had that power at my disposal! Thanks as always!_**

_********__****__Jeniashi: Hehe, me too XD and yes, yes she is._

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	37. When Murky Eyes See You

_********_

**Chapter three is written in both Atemu and Bakura's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Fae though...**

******************Sorry I took a little longer to update guys, but I had my graduation exams, you know, the ones that if you fail you have to repeat the whole year of school? Yeah, those ones, so I thought that was a valid excuse.**

******************Yami: Now Joey, we're ready to attack!**

******************Joey: Don't worry Yugi I got your back!**

******************Yami: Wait a second are we rhyming too?**

******************Joey: Don't ask me I ain't got a clue...**

******************Tea: I cannot stop staring at Yugi's Kaboos**

******************Ryou: Everyone seems to have gone all rhymy**

******************Tristan: Shut the hell up you stupid Limey!**

******************EPIC!  
**

_**If you review, you get TO KILL mARY-aLICE! ;3**_

* * *

I don't really know how I get myself into these messes. I was perched on the lounge, my head in my hands, home alone-

'So what're we gonna do Atem? I called Mum, and because it's the school holidays now she's fine with me staying with you guys!'

Well, almost alone. I peered through a crack in between my fingers at her smiling, bright form, I have to hand it to her, she was always spontaneously happy for no good reason whatsoever. I gave her a sarcastic look, 'What are you suggesting?'

'Can we go out?'

'No.'

'But here's no fun...' She grinned, 'Unless you wanna talk about your love life! Then I'm fine with staying here!' She plomped down on the couch beside me, the whole thing practically jumped as she pulled on a strand of my hair, 'I saw you with this black-haired girl back at the gym, she was really pretty, is she your girlfriend?'

'No...'

'No?' Karin pouted, 'Did she reject you?'

'No... I don't think...'

'Don't think?' I could tell she felt concern welling up in her stomach as I looked down at my tanned hands, my eyes lowered and my mouth in a frown. If I didn't know any better, she either looked really thoughtful, or sympathetic. She turned to me, 'What happened? Do I get to cut someone?' She gestured at the blades on her wrists. She loved knives with a fiery obsession, and you couldn't really tell if they were real or not, or if they were sharpened, it's not like she's not a hostile person, she doesn't draw on random people and mug them, she just liked the look of them, so people assumed she was just cosplaying. She had no deal with that, she loves cosplaying!

I shook my head, and leaned my forehead on my hands, 'No, you can quit trying to be sympathetic to me, I don't want your pity.'

'Of course, proud as always. Okay so since you don't wanna talk about it, we should go out, take your mind off things!' She grinned wide, 'C'mon! You know you want to! We can go to the arcade!' I gave her an incredulous look,

'Are you kidding me?' I asked her seriously.

'No, I really think it'll be good for you,' she gave me a serious stare, and I stared back, half expecting her to suddenly burst in laughter and wave me off, grinning and claiming to be kidding, even though it would have to be the stupidest joke in the universe, but hey, this was Karin we're talking about, I certainly wouldn't put it past her.

So I waited, and we stared, unblinking at each other for a few silent minutes. I figured she wasn't joking, and I looked away from her milky jade eyes, and sighed slowly through my nose, a long, harsh hiss of air, before running a hand through my tri-coloured hair and murmuring, 'Alright, fine.'

She looked like I'd announced that I'd fed her C4. Her eyes popped wide open, and the colour drained from her face, she looked kind of funny, and if I wasn't in such a mess, I may have laughed at her. She gave me an open mouthed (WIDE open mouthed) smile and started jumping up and down, I knew this wasn't about me, but I said nothing, besides, part of me could see the logic in her words, a very small part granted, but it was a part.

'SCORE- I mean- Great?' She gave a sheepish, toothy glow and I ruffled her hair as I passed, making sure to avoid her goggles, if I touched them, she'd probably slice my hand clean off. I had the cover up in my car, the rain had decided to settle down again, but I didn't want to take any chances, as soon as I turned the ignition key, Karin had dominated the stereo, and was booming the song 'Cannibal' By 'Ke$ha.' It wasn't a favourite, I had nothing against her songs.

But she was kind of sleazy. And her voice was through a synthesizer, so it sounded more professional, but Karin's wasn't. Her voice was loud and off-key, and I tried to tune out to stop from cringing, and focused on the road, she was having fun, that was what this was about right? Putting aside life's problems and pretending that happiness was an achievable goal? When did I stop thinking happiness was achievable?

I knew that answer.

I gritted my teeth, 'IIIIIIIIIIII AMMMMM CAN-I-BAL!' Karin sung as she looked at me, grinning, 'Join in Atem!'

'I don't know the words,' I lied, that was my excuse, after all, how could you sing a song when you don't know the lyrics?

'NAW DUH!' She slurred, 'I. Am. Cannibal. Not that hard!'

She turned back to the song, '_I eat boys up _

_for breakfast and lunch _

_then when I'm thirsty _

_I drink their blood _

_carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal _

_I eat boys up _

_you better run!_'

I ignored her request, she couldn't expect me to start being an idiot while driving. That was just foolish. The road was slippery, and the tires had a little less grip, it was a little tougher to stop at the lights, but I kept it safe, I braked awhile from the lights gradually.

The arcade was a sleek, black box bigger then most apartment blocks in the city, we sure do spend a lot of money on leisure activities and games... It wasn't so crowded since it's grand opening was three years ago, it was hot shot when it first opened, now, it's subtle. There was plenty of parking, so that wasn't any trouble.

I switched off in the middle of a song Karin was singing, she trailed off, and gave me a pouty look, 'I was enjoying that...'

'I enjoyed ending it.' I gave her a simple smile, before vacating the car before she could grab my hair. She jumped out, forgetting my snide remark and looking at the neon doorway, purple and blue neon cords curling around golden light bulbs.

The two of us entered under this doorway, where the symbol for the arcade was sitting just inside, a statue of a wolf with glowering green eyes and golden fur, but there was a toothy grin on it's face, similar to a crocodile smile.

There were neon cords of cyan and magenta in checkers in the ground that shimmered and shone. And the sounds of the boisterous arcade bleeped and bobbled in my head as I found I couldn't look at anything for too long, it was pretty full on. This is probably Karin's vision of heaven.

She had the reflecting lights in her eyes as she scambled over to a basketball shooting game and pointed to me, challenging in a firm voice, 'I could beat you at this game! I bet!' I gave her a warning look. 'Are you sure you want to go there?'

'I was born there!' She flapped her arms around like a chicken, 'C'mon little chicken! Cluck cluck cluck!' I found I was narrowing my eyes at her, so I approached my end of the game so I could verse her in the game. I plucked a coin for her and one for me and we set it up.

The music started playing the fake commentator announced the timer had started, and four basket balls rolled within grasp. Karin snatched up the first one and got it in the hoop. I'd picked up mine, looked at the hoop and chucked it in easily. Karin was moving really fast, but she missed a lot, every one of mine scored.

Soon there was five seconds left. And I was on 32, and she was on 27. I scored three more, while Karin nearly got the ball to bounce back into her face on her last shot. the announcer boomed, 'Times Up! Player 2 is the winner!'

I leaned victoriously on the machine, giving Karin a raised eyebrow as she scowled at me and jabbed out her palm, 'Again!' Motioning for another coin.

I think we were there for a little over two hours, Karin pulling me from game to game, from shooting games to games of luck, to games of reflex. I won all of them, and Karin was so determined to beat me she just kept moving to the next one. There was even a game with a mechanical racing horse, where you had to use your legs to make the horse move and hold onto the reins. I was really good at it, I think maybe in one life, I was a horse rider.

We were about to move to another game when Karin suddenly stopped dragging me and pulled me behind a vending machine. I gave her a confused, quiet look as she peeked around, then grinned and pointed, whispering to me, 'I just saw Yami and Tea! they were holding hands!'

'We were too,' I apathetically answered, I wasn't surprised Tea and Yami were here, is Karin came over more often, she'd know that Yami and Tea come here all the time, Tea loved the DDR machine and dominated it. Yami came because he liked playing games, he got bored easily. I knew the feeling, but then again, I'm glad Karin's not around often enough to know this.

'That was me pulling your hand,' her expression fell slightly at my lack of enthusiasm at her little game. 'And they had both hands palm-to-palm!'

'Probably a dance move.'

She leaned on the machine with a huff, 'Tea stepped up to him, and then tugged him into the photo-booth, to do what I wonder?'

I gave her an irritated glance, 'To take photos.' And she whacked my forehead, 'You're so dull and ignorant!'

'Maybe that's why I don't know why she left.' I answered, straightening, insulted, and crossing my arms, 'I think this little excursion is over.' I turned around, intent of striding straight out of the arcade, when I nearly walked right into someone who stood in my path rudely, looking at me with shaded eyes. His hair was sleek and black, wavy and pulled back, sunglasses covered his eyes, and he had a Zorro mustache, he was a stubby man, he didn't reach my shoulders, and he was round, with a black berry glued to his ear and a stern expression on his face and a black suit.

It made me wonder what a pompous thing like him was doing in a playful arcade? Karin scooted around me with a bratty expression on her face to see why I'd stopped as the man evaluated me up and down slowly. Then he gave me a girlish wave, 'You!' He pointed, straight at me, and I blinked back at his dramatic stance. 'You're perfect!'

Okay, that was a little weird, I had girls calling me perfect all the time, I mean the more adventurous ones would actually say this to my face, I was kind of disturbed that I was perfect to this older man. I quirked an eyebrow and tilted my head a tiny bit to ask in my normal, deep tone, 'I beg your pardon?'

* * *

I pulled my pillow over my head with a vocal grumble. 'Shut uuuuuup.' I moaned gruffly, I've been trying to sleep since Akefia woke me up about an hour ago, but Akefia and his play toy have been making non-stop noise the whole time. I didn't know what they were doing, but they could at least be quiet and considerate about it, I mean, I would've done the same! Probably...

I hurtled the pillow across the room in defeat, obviously I wasn't getting any sleep, and flipped my legs off the bed, stretching my back and bending myself backwards to stretch my arms and shoulders too before slumping over on my knees, rubbing my hair out of my eyes. I hated getting up in the morning, sometimes I wished I'd just slip into a coma and be over with it, so I could sleep for months, or years if I was lucky.

I stood up, my legs were a little numb from the heavy blankets I'd been under, so I stood there blankly to let the blood circulation catch up. I'd given up brushing my hair ages ago, when I was washing it I used a comb, that was about it.

I wouldn't be surprised if Ryou actually used conditioner in his, he's such a feminine bugger. Speaking of Ryou, I frowned as I remembered he didn't come home last night. Since Akefia and I became his parental guardians, Ryou never left the house for days at a time, especially overnight. I picked up my white and blue striped t-shirt and slipped into it, it wasn't tight, tight shirts were irritating, something Malik and his crazy brother would wear. I liked my t-shirt and jeans.

After changing and getting my shoes on, I opened my door and stormed over to Akefia's door, and punched it as I passed. I heard Asami scream a little in fright and smirked to myself, oh how I loved the spiteful moments to get you through the day. As I knew he would, Akefia flung opem his door, to see me walking away innocently, 'Bakura!' He snarled.

I turned to him, 'Morning,' I smiled, before he could so much as verbally abuse me I asked, 'Seen Ryou?' And he immediately forgot about me.

His angry expression died down to a blank frown, and I wanted to scowl as Asami paddled out, a curious expression on her face, she touched Akefia's arm very slightly, but I could see the possessiveness and longing in her touch. It made me nauseous. Her name reminded me of Salami...

'No, have you?' He answered and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye with a sour expression, 'No. And knowing that girly thing, he'll be kidnapped and raped if we don't find him, trouble always stalks that kid.'

Akefia knew this as well as I did. Asami looked worried, 'I could help search, where would he go?'

He hadn't run away many times in Domino City, usually back in our London farm house. He'd follow the high way until he passed out. But here, there were very limited places he would go. 'The warehouse?' I suggested in an undertone to Akefia, who gave a thoughtful look in return, and then ran a hand through his hair, 'But why? He only runs away when something happens here that scares him, we haven't had any fights or anything...'

Grimly, I couldn't help but agree with him on that one, I looked at Asami again, and then a thought hit me as I opened my mouth to voice my idea, 'That girl he met? Maybe he's with her?'

'The Fairy girl?' Akefia quirked an eyebrow, 'Isn't Ryou a little inexperienced for that?'

Asami rolled her eyes, 'They could be hanging out as friends too you know.' She crossed her arms and I looked away from her, turning, 'So any idea where she lives?'

Asami shrugged, 'What does she look like?'

Akefia held up a hand, 'About this high, light blond hair, typical albino figure, pink eyes, white lashes and all.' Surprisingly, I saw Asami's eyes light up a little, like a light bulb had gone off in her head, 'Oh, it sounds like my neighbor's granddaughter.' She smiled at being of use, and Akefia ruffled her hair, wiping the smile away as he chuckled, 'Just like old times Asami, are you ready for another mission?'

I scowled, 'She's not coming anywhere, just because she's your sex toy, it doesn't mean she is important enough, or trustworthy enough to be part of this,' I gritted my teeth and Asami's expression turned cross, Akefia beat her to it, his hand clasped around the collar of my shirt and he pushed me against the wall, I didn't show any visible shock, this was Akefia's usual reaction when I piss him off.

He didn't have anything to say to me, just glared at me threateningly, I snapped my hand over his, and twisted his hand so he was forced to let go, I didn't hold him as I could have and sent him to his knees, no, I let him go, my eyes never leaving him. I turned my back to him and Asami spoke, a confident strung, 'I know the way, you need me.' She approached me, and her eyes fastened on mine, I was still taller, and more threatening then her, but she didn't back down, 'Look, I'm not a sex toy,' she narrowed her eyes, 'Akefia and I go way back, and I don't care what you think of me, but I am useful when it comes to these sorts of things.'

There was a light in her eyes as she told both of us now, angling her body so she addressed us both, 'It's an easy walk from here, but if we jog, we could cut fifteen down to six minutes. If you two are in shape enough that is,' she smiled a little.

I gave her a stupid look, I bet I could probably run twice as fast and far as she could, it was just logic. Akefia strode past me, and his white hair buffeted my face as he passed me, I snuffled and glared at him as he smirked. I grumbled inaudible, colorful curses under my breath as I followed them. Well Salami was right about one thing, it was a quick six minute jog, and like I knew we would, we could easily keep up with her long, calm strides, and soon we found ourselves outside a house that looked like it belonged in a suburb, not a city, it was square and almost quaint, with a chimney and a flower garden in front of it. It wasn't squished between two buildings like ours was, and I'm pretty sure a woman owned this place.

Akefia dropped a hand on Asami's shoulder and ordered her, 'Stay here.' She nodded trustingly, and I rolled my eyes as the two of us crossed the yard, and Akefia rapped on the door a few impatient times. We stood there, I looked absently at the front window, and the door opened a little.

An old bat was there, dressed in a magenta and purple kimono with silver dragon patterns stitched into it. Her white hair was scooped up in a bun with a golden clip with a red flower on it, and her eyes were murky, washed out purple.

She gave us an odd look, 'Can I help you?' She asked us in a weary tone, blinking her dark lashes and her grip on the door slightly tightened with her long, aged fingers. Akefia didn't say anything, but he'd opened his mouth as he looked her in the eyes, 'I know you.' He stated.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, 'Another one night stand?' I snidely remarked.

Both of them ignored me completely. The woman's eyes narrowed as she figured out who Akefia was, then her expression loosened, and in a swift movement, tried to slam the door. Not quick enough though, Akefia's hand snapped out and held it open, 'Let me in old lady, or I'll just break in.'

'What do you want scoundrel?' Her voice was strong and harsh now. I wondered what it was that happened to cause them to have such flaming hate for each other. I leaned on the wall to speculate the scene before me comfortably, they weren't listening to me afterall.

'I want to speak to your granddaughter,' Akefia droned, cracking the door open from her grasp as she blocked the doorway with her body, 'Forget it.' I peered over her shoulder when I heard a familiar voice chirp, 'Hey grams, who's at the door?'

The albino girl was standing in the hallway, a toothbrush in her hand, her hair was wet, it was obvious she'd just got out of the shower. She recognized us, I saw the flash in her eyes as they widened, 'Bakura, Akefia.' She remembered our names, not that we could say the same for her.

She tottered forward, 'Grams, they're just Ryou's older brothers, it's okay.' The old lady shot an unrecognisable look over her shoulder at the girl, murmuring, 'Faye, go to your room.' Oh yeah, that was her name.

Faye disobeyed, she walked forward, slipping past the protective wall that was her Grandma, who's hands took her shoulders protectively. Her eyes were curious, 'What's up?' I guess no one could make her feel shy and timid in her own home. Akefia gave her a blank look, 'Ryou needs to come home.'

Faye blinked, confused for a second, and then replied, 'I... Ryou's not here.'

I felt a brick fall in my stomach. Akefia's expression remained indifferent, but I knew he felt it too, that scratched the idea that Ryou was somewhere safe and sound. 'Have you seen him?' Akefia's tone was losing control, I could see his fists clenching. Faye looked worried, she clasped her hands together and stepped closer, 'School yesterday, he walked me home...' She frowned, 'Is he in trouble?'

Akefia didn't answer, he looked to her grandma again. 'Where is he? I know you're connected to Mary-Alice.'

Faye's eyes widened and she looked at the old lady, who responded, 'She was an associate of mine, she bought egyptian items from me years ago. I haven't heard from her in eight years. Now get off my property.'

Akefia planned on doing just that, but Faye squeaked, 'Wait! I want to help!'

She grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and I resisted the urge to flinch, I hadn't been grabbed like that for a long time, and I looked at her as she begged me with her eyes, 'If Ryou's hurt, it'd be my fault, please let me help!' She looked like she might cry.

There was something about her, I couldn't quite pinpoint it, but the shape and size of her eyes, it was a little like Amane's, but that wasn't all, there was something else familiar about her. 'Whatever.' I grabbed her arm and tugged her down the doorsteps. Her grandma had objection in her words, but Faye called back, 'I'll be fine Grams.'

When we'd reached Asami, and started off, Faye whispered to me, 'What do you know about Mary-Alice?' And her eyes looked eager.

I answered in a mutter, 'Not much, ask Akefia.'

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: Yes, we'll have to see if she will :P **_

_********____**NJPickleFiend**_**_: lol Mary-Alice is a scary opponent ;) I don't think I could stand up to her, and I KNOW her weaknesses! lol wait and see! I'm aiming to make Mary-Alice typically evil, but at the same time, interesting and mysterious :) Godric is my character lol, he's one of my favourite OC's, he's very easy to relate too, he's in a bad place, and doesn't know how to get out, and is being used and manipulated. I know, I feel really bad for kaiba, maybe Leena can kiss his booboo's better :D Thank you!_**

_********__****__Jeniashi: Mhm_

**_Saria Forest14: Rofl! I love that YGO Abridged reference there! :D Humble greetings new reviewer! Thank you so much, that's really nice of you to say, I'm really glad you like it :3  
_**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	38. When Heartbreak Hurts

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Yami's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

******************You want some revolutionshipping fluffiness? Your wish; my command! Enjoy and leave lots of pretty reviews :D**_**********  
**_

_**If you review, you get a kitty cat! ;3**_

* * *

I was hot and bothered, in this arcade it was air conditioned, and crammed into this small space, with Tea beside me crushing me with her embrace as she poked out her tongue at the flash that I hadn't even had time to prepare for. I tried to regain myself as the second flash went off, right in my wide eyes, I screwed them shut at the sting and turned away towards Tea, just as she popped her lips to my cheek, almost touching my mouth because of my movement.

The second her wet, sparkling puckered lips touched the skin between my mouth and my cheek bone I opened my eyes in surprise and my whole body shivered in delight at the feeling and couldn't help but sigh a little, it was warm, I wonder if she felt this when I kissed her?

The flash went off.

She gave me a shy glimmer of her eyes when she pulled back, holding my shoulders to keep either of us from falling off the chair, I was a bit spun out, this small space wasn't helping now. Tea gave me a small smile and tried to stand up, 'Let's go see the photos!' And she made to squeeze her slender body around mine to get out of the curtain, despite her expert footing and balance, there simply wasn't enough room.

She let out a little gasp as she fell, splitting her legs, onto my lap, her forehead knocked mine and both of us blushed wildly. The flash went off again. And I felt flushed and humiliated as I snapped at the flash, 'You're supposed to be finished!' Tea swallowed and I looked at her, falling into those deep blue eyes.

'Um, Yami? Are you okay?' She asked in an unsure tone and I blinked, and nodded quickly, trying to stand up, nearly throwing Tea onto the ground, but I grabbed her arms to steady her as we stumbled out of the curtains. Tea fell against a game wall to steady herself, and I put my hands out to it to regain my balance. I looked at Tea, between my arms, she was red, looking embarrassed, but she surprised me when she started giggling.

I found myself smiling as her laughter run like bells in my head and she covered her mouth, 'Well this is awkward.'

I nodded in agreement, 'Very.' I pulled my arms back and offered a smile to her as I asked, 'Would you like to keep the photos?' Tea gave me a wide grin and weaved around me to snip up the strip of mini photos, she stared at them and ripped one off, hiding it in her pocket quickly before facing me, showing me them, 'Oh Yami look how cute you are!'

I found my face falling, my right eye twitched slightly. It was _not_ a compliment for a man to be called _cute_. I didn't voice this, just expressed my irritation as I glanced over the photos. Tea giggled as she asked, 'Do you want any?'

I looked down at them, the awkward last one was blurry, and the kiss one was gone. Must have been the one Tea kept. I looked at the first one, and it was surprisingly the least dorky of them all, Tea looked relaxed and happy, and I just looked serious I guess. So I pointed to that one, 'I like that one.'

Tea nodded, 'Blow it up and frame it?' She asked playfully as she walked forward a few steps and I moved to her side, giving her a smirk and correcting, 'I was thinking more for my wallet.' And I winked to her, and she closed her glimmering eyes and grinned, 'It's a deal.'

True to my word I pulled out, flipped open and held out my wallet, and let her take the photo from my hand and slip it into the clear slip. It was a little small for the space, and crooked, but it was as if the very nature of the photo suited my wallet. I admired it as we walked as she asked me, 'Where to now?'

I shrugged and gave her a soft look, 'Anywhere you'd like Tea.'

She pulled a face, 'Why do I have to chose? You know I don't like throwing your money around, I have a job you know and I get my own income.' She proudly tilted her chin and looked ahead of her while I found myself frowning, I assured,

'Tea, you know I don't mind, I have plenty, and it's only fitting I share what I have with you,' I shrugged, and found I trailed off slightly as she fastened her eyes on me, and lo9oked away, that didn't normally happen, the feeling was a little stronger then the growing usual, I felt a blush creep across my cheeks as I made myself finish quietly, 'It's my pleasure to treat you Tea, you deserve it...'

Stupid emotions. When I was responded with only silence I peeked over at her, to find she was staring at me, her brown locks bumped as she walked, her baby blue t-shirt bringing out the deep, emotive blue in her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, blinking swiftly, her gaze shifted and she rapidly found the ground interesting. 'Okay...'

I wanted to gape at her, 'You're letting it go...?' That wasn't like her. Tea was passionate about her debates.

She shrugged passively, 'I guess I understand.' She looked around for a distraction, we'd long left the back door of the arcade, the back of it joined with the mall. We were now strolling the soft white tiles of the food court. It was kind of late, shops were closing up. Suddenly Tea pointed, her eyes sparking like blue fire,

'Look Yami! Isn't that the shop Atem and you used to take Yugi and I to get Ice Cream that closed down?' She spoke really fast, but I managed to catch everything she said and I looked towards where she pointed so very eagerly.

Indeed, there was the new, bright sign, of a duckling surrounded in baby blue polka-dots. It was the shop's icon, it seems they've come back after all, as I'd assured little Yugi when he'd cried about the shop's abrupt closing down, figures, I knew a great shop like that would flourish in this mall now, they had the best ice cream.

Tea danced on her elegant feet over to it, and I followed at a sleek saunter. Tea chose Raspberry and White chocolate as it used to be. Yugi used to pick Caramel Kiss and I always picked Coffee and Dark Chocolate while Atem always picked Bubblegum Swirl.

Wafer cones were a lot tastier then the normal ones, and I didn't care about the extra cost. So Tea and I were seated on the stools, lapping up ice cream like kittens with milk. It was as great as it used to be, Tea was indulging in her treat with a rose tinge on her cheeks of delight. I loved the look of her, I couldn't help but gaze upon her innocent, elegant beauty. She may appear plain, but Tea was passionate, and when you got past her surface that someone may overlook, or leave it at there and lust upon her figure, you had to dig deeper, and then you strike something far more precious then gold.

I could hold onto moments like this forever, the moments that seem trivial, irrelevant, sitting down, eating ice cream, laughing about nothing in particular, but it was these moments that I found I craved and anticipated and lived every day for.

Especially with Tea. With her it was insatiable and irreplaceable.

Somehow, I wish she could know it. I looked down at the indented scoop of ice cream that tempted me. Idly I thought how many coffee ice cream scoops I'd give up licking just to taste Tea's soft lips. But then, ice cream pales in comparison to that idea. Maybe I could try...?

I looked up slowly, through my eyelashes, at her silently, she wasn't paying attention, lost in the moment like I was. Would she mind? What would she think? Would she want me to kiss her? Would I be able to be gentle? Would I be able to take on the responsibility? Would I be good for her? Is there a chance, even an inkling of a chance she wants me too even a little as much as I feel I may want her?

The thoughts caused my head to spin, so I shook my head, and took a big gulp of ice cream. Suddenly the cold zipped up to my brain and eyes, I winced and grabbed the bridge of my nose and let out a soft groan. Tea looked up and leaned forward, putting her ice cream in a cardboard holder and reached out to massage my temples as she giggled, 'Brain freeze?'

I nodded quietly, my eyes fixated on her face which was close to mine as she soothed the pain with her magic fingertips. 'There you go, all better.' She smiled and her tone turned cheeky, 'Would you like me to kiss it better?'

Yes, very much. I swallowed, 'I'm fine,' I croaked. And my grip tightened on the cone, I focused on evening my grip as not to crush the cone, and Tea sat back in her chair and proceeded to finish her ice cream with a thoughtful look creasing her brow and pouting her lips.

The rest of the time was silent, I was left to ponder my thoughts of spiraling, endless questions, merging dreaming with reality and confessions with confusions. Until we both finished, and Tea nibbled on the chocolate tip of the wafer cone as I stood up and slipped out of my muggy jacket. Tea always dressed light, in thin cardigans, thigh high socks and shorts or skirts. It was rare to catch her in jeans, it wasn't who she was.

I was fine with that, I liked to dress in tighter clothes, I felt loose and self-conscious in baggy clothing, as contradicting in itself as that was. And as we made our way back to the arcade to exit through there where I'd parked the car, it was a black Aston Martin V12 Vantage Carbon. sleek as Atemu's, but this was more of a sport's car then his was. And yes, I liked 2010 model cars, sue me.

The drive was also silent Tea made no move to make conversation and I didn't either, I guess it didn't matter, we both had things on our mind. Who was I to deny Tea her thoughts? I couldn't demand constant attention from her, I was peaceful enough, it was quiet, just driving the car with her in shotgun as she looked down at her lap humbly, the wind casting her brown locks into a fiery dance.

We reached home in a reasonable timing. But something caught our eye as we parked. The door was open, and I realized, as I stepped out of the car and walked around to open the door for Tea. That we were walking in on a scene. And I had a feeling it wasn't a minor one.

Tea stopped in mid-step to watch the goings on as I absently locked up the car with a swift jab at the button attached to the key. I'd seen this girl before, she was around Atem at the gym and a few other times, she had dark, long hair whipped into a bun and blue eyes, not quite so pure and perfect as Tea's and a different shade of blue, but they still were attractive. Her skin was pale like a porcelain doll and she had her hands clenched in front of her, wincing as if Atemu was physically striking her rather then verbally.

She ducked her head, her lips pursed and her eyelids drooping miserably. She tried to speak in an act of desperation threw herself forward, trying to grab his shirt, he grabbed her wrists and hissed something under his breath venomously to her before he let her go in a vicious movement, and slammed the door in her face. Tea and I blinked in surprise. The sudden content aura Tea and I had been sharing and radiating was sucked away by an invisible vortex.

The girl turned away from the door as if to hide from the person in the house, locks of hair that had fallen out of the hairstyle flared messily around her face. Her eyes met mine and I winced a little at the look of horror and pain, and fear in her eyes. This was a bad time to look like my brother. I walked forward to ask what was wrong, to offer comfort, or kick her out depending on the situation.

Tea followed me loyally and the girl backed towards what would be her escape down the path as I asked, 'What's going on? Who are you?'

She didn't answer, I could see the hopelessness in her expression, and still fear, and heartbreak... Tea tried, 'Honey are you alright?'

She shook her head in two violent shakes, her tears splashed into the air like crystal bubbles. And she turned on her heel and bolted, she dropped something on the way, I'm not sure if it was deliberate or not, but she didn't turn around to get it back, in fact she didn't even react as it plinked to the ground, just kept running, until she was gone. I looked down at it, and my brow furrowed as I approached the object, crouched down, and picked it up by the fickle gold chain. It was Atemu's Millennium Puzzle.

I straightened and showed Tea, 'It's Atemu's.' I explained.

Tea was pouting in confusion, 'Why would she have it? And why did she leave it?' I pressed the loose pieces of the puzzle back in securely, it had nearly jarred apart from the fall and started to the front door, 'We have to ask Atem.'

I entered the house first, judging by the extent of his anger earlier, I didn't want Tea to be caught in the fire. Rather me then her. It wasn't too hard to find Atem. I heard a scene upstairs and sped up the steps two at a time to see Atem slam his bedroom door in Karin's face.

I approached her and touched her shoulder in greeting, 'Karin, what happened here?'

Karin looked a little confused herself, 'Well, Letia came over, and things were going fine, I left the room, and then I heard them fighting...' Karin shrugged, 'I think Letia did something and tried to apologize...' She looked stumped, and she turned back to the door after she was sure I had no more questions and snapped, 'OPEN THE DOOR ATEM I WAS TALKING TO YOU!'

After a colorful (By that I mean full of curses) response I brushed her to the side, murmuring, 'Karin, go keep Tea company, I need to have a little chat with my twin.' Karin knew the bond me and Atem shared way outlasted hers with Atem, he'd be much more likely to confide in me then he ever would her. So she nodded, a little reluctantly, and shuffled down the stairs to talk to Tea. I heard her conversation starter:

'Hey Tea, guess what happened with Atem and I today...!'

I knocked on the door, 'Atem, let me in.' I ordered.

'Piss off.' Was his mature reply, I answered, 'Not until I know what's going on and why you left this with a girl you evicted.' I had his puzzle in my hand. And sure enough, curiosity got the better of my twin and he opened the door, he was usually the more mature one, but he had a sharper, more dominant temper then I did, I was more docile and helpful then him. And when his ultra-violet eyes landed on the necklace dangling from my fair fingers his arms tensed and he glared at me accusingly, but I don't think it was me he was accusing,

'So after all that it was all she wanted-' He turned away from me and stalked back into his room.

Following him in I swung the door closed and put down his amulet on his dresser. I untied my jacket from around my waist to relax a little as I hung it over my shoulder lamely and leaned on the window frame he was staring do intently out of. 'She left it. If that means anything. If she was intending on taking it, she didn't.' I don't know what she did, so I was careful at my redeeming acts and gave him an analyzing look.

He had his teeth gritted together tightly, but his lips were slack, and his eyes seemed distant, like his mind was caught somewhere else, he answered, 'It doesn't matter, it was all fake, Yami she was working for _her_,' he turned to me, sincerity in his eyes as he grabbed my shoulders, 'She was working for Mary-Alice.'

I blinked at him, '...Why?'

He hung his head, 'The puzzle. She wanted it to sell or whatever.'

'What else did she say?'

'Lies,' he looked hurt then, 'She tried to change the subject, redeem her intentions with countless babbling, I can't take it Yami, I couldn't.' I shook my head, 'I don't want any of it, and I... I hate her.' His actions portrayed otherwise, I caught the sheen of liquid in his eyes, and said nothing of it, and the funny thing was that I understood, like Atem and I were the same person, I understood everything he felt and I could easily start feeling the same way just out of sympathy for him. He was miserable and betrayed and heartbroken by a girl he was really caught up in, possibly even loved, and he just wanted everything to be okay.

But it wasn't. 'I'm sorry brother,' I uttered to him as he looked me in the eyes and I spoke slowly and wearily, 'Is there any way she could be telling the truth? Working with Mary-Alice and all, she could have told you true information.'

'It was all nonsense,' He shook his head, 'Torture and blood and dying children...' He seemed to be in pain trying to remember the words that had come from her mouth. I let it be and said, 'Alright, relax a little, come downstairs and Tea will make you something to eat.'

'Would you do the same...?' He asked out of the blue as I'd been walking towards the door, I paused as he repeated, 'Would you have done that to Tea?'

I immediately knew my answer, 'No. I couldn't do that to her.'

'I thought I couldn't either, I stopped thinking...' Atemu strode past me, his slightly-wilder-then-mine hair blowing past my cheek as he looked over his shoulder to say to me, 'You shouldn't keep pretending you have forever Yami. Or you'll lose her.' And he left me standing in his room blankly.

It scared me, because I knew he was right.

* * *

_**If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

**_Saria Forest14: That's good XD Thank you :3 Not to seem rude, but I never stated that this story would be about Yami and Tea ONLY. This is bigger then them and it's too late to uninvolve the world now in this little Murder Not-So-Much-Mystery. Well A slow story is a long one, and I personally like long stories XD_**

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: It's a MYSTERY! XD  
**_

_********__****__Jeniashi: _**It's a surprise ;) Well, she does because he walked her home and detoured from his own journey home :( Thank you :D**

_********____**NJPickleFiend**_**_:_ **_**That's okay lol XD**_

_** Yesh, Karin is a persistent one ;) Playing matchmaker and kind of failing XD lol trick question of the day! Hm, Faye's connection to Mary-Alice? Well, you're gonna have to wait and see ;) lol she seems happy? can't say I was aiming for that lol but we'll see, I guess it works hehe. lol go for it, *reveals Mary Alice tied to a table* Go for it! Kaiba can join in if you like! XD**_

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	39. When She's Dead

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Leena's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

_**If you review, you get a Lollipop! ;3**_

* * *

As soon as I saw him it seemed the whole world had stopped spinning, heaven erupted into flames and hell froze over and purgatory crumbled and angels cried blood. It was impossible one person could feel the horrid, putrid feeling that came over me, a cold, slimy, nauseating, gnarled set of hands stroked down my body, and then gripped my heart in a clawed vice. It rendered me frozen and my eyes widened, they seemed dry, like tears wouldn't be enough to shed for the sight.

Godric didn't restrain me as I flung myself off him, my legs were numb and lame, tendons sliced and shots of pain ran through my kneecaps as I collapsed onto my stomach into the cold cement. It didn't deter me, my cheek was cut from the fall, and my eyes started to water. The skin on my palms was ground and ripped, but I scrambled on all fours over to him, whimpering gibberish, hoping beyond hope with a wailing heart that it wasn't him, it couldn't be.

I saw nothing else as I reached him and leaned with a horrified gasp against the wall. He looked horrible, his lips were purple and his skin pale, they were parted, and as I leaned closer, I felt his breath roll off my cheek. And relief galloped on golden horseshoes through me. But it was only an inkling of relief, because his shirt was sticky and stained with dark, thick liquid that couldn't be anything but blood, I didn't hear Godric leave, but the light drawn by his white suit left with him.

I didn't care that my fingertips were lifeless, I pried up his shirt and examined the wound, the perfect slice through his soft flesh, the edges frayed and jagged like a tear in silky material. I didn't trust myself to speak, all I could think about was helping him. I pulled the shirt off, I couldn't treat the wound this way. And rolled it up and placed it on my lap as a makeshift pillow, I pulled his head onto my lap and rested him down, he may have a concussion from being dropped here.

Beside me, Mokuba had grieving eyes as he whispered, 'Please save him Leena, please- I don't...'

I nodded shakily, my heard fluttering and my body shaking, I murmured in return, stammering and stuttering, 'I'm trying!' It seemed I was trying to convince myself as well. I needed something to stop the bleeding. I could use his shirt, but that would mean I have to move his head again. I bit my lip slightly, then pried the buttons of my blouse open, and pulled the piece of clothing off, I had a crop top bra, so it wasn't too bad, and I rolled the item of clothing around my hand, and pressed it tightly over the wound, applying a steady, but firm amount of pressure, at least I think I was.

Only after I had all this done, did I allow myself to close my eyes and catch my breath a little, and allow myself a tear to roll down my numb, sliced cheek. My hope was gone, Mr. Kaiba was injured, not even conscious, his thick brown hair flat against his cold, sweaty forehead. I pushed his hair out of his eyes, 'Don't die...' I whispered softly.

I don't know if hours passed or minutes, but we seemed cast in silence for such a long time, I kept holding my shirt over the wound tightly, not letting a single trickle of blood out of the wound, he'd already lost a lot, it stained most of his midriff. As I was sucking in a breath through my nose Mokuba croaked, 'Leena...?'

I didn't look away from Mr. Kaiba, I found I couldn't, I answered him with a croak of my own, 'Yes?'

'D-Did she say horrible things to you too...?' He whispered in a small voice.

I didn't answer, I didn't tell him about what she'd said as her knife carved a love heart into the skin between my neck and shoulder, as she'd purred in my ear; _'You had to pick a heart breaker didn't you hon? Don't believe me? Ask him about Ishizu, and Serenity, oh, and Kisara, definitely Kisara.'_

And it had hurt, it had been as sharp a sting as the knife itself. I whispered barely, 'Mokuba, do you know who Kisara is?'

Mokuba looked blank and confused as he lifted his tarnished face to fixate ebony, wide eyes on me, clouded by his whirring head. He opened his puffy mouth to answer slowly, 'K-Kisara? She... Was a...' He spoke between whispers of breath, his shoulders sagged in fatigue, and he seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. 'S-she was this guy, guy who wanted to join Seto's company with his'es kid, she was really pretty, and he was going to um... M... Marry them to make the companies together...' Mokuba rolled his shoulder slightly as he rubbed his sore head, the chain on hiw wrist clinking dully. 'That was back when dad was alive, so Seto didn't really have a choice...' Another breath, at first I thought he was done, but as I stroked Mr. Kaiba's fringe off his still eyelids he finished, 'When dad died... Seto cut the deal... Kisara cried and begged him to have the company, she really wanted him to, but he said 'no.''

I frowned a little, I couldn't bring myself to feel bad for this girl, but I bet she was beautiful, and as captivated by that something about Mr. Kaiba that seemed to have all girls falling in love with him as I was- still very much am. I purled before I could think, 'He says 'no' to everyone...' And cried another silent tear, I didn't sob, it fell silent down my motionless face and down my cramping neck.

Mokuba corrected me defiantly, 'Not everyone...'

And then I heard the light thump of him losing consciousness and felt the weight of him on my shoulder, and I leaned my cheek on his greasy hair numbly. I hollowly closed my tired eyes, to rest my sight, but I didn't allow myself to release the pressure on Mr. Kaiba's wound, as softly as the touch of a rose petal I asked Mr. Kaiba's resting body, 'Would you say 'no' to me if I told you...?'

The stuffy, uncomfortably warm air settled dust particles on my nostrils as I felt myself slipping into a semi-sleep. It wasn't pleasant, my heart throbbed like a bass throughout my spongy body, I couldn't feel my limbs, I couldn't feel anything, this numbing feeling grasped me like pins and needles, and while indeed, it was rest, it was the type of rest you felt, and it was excruciating, agonizingly long and stretched and it didn't seem to quench any fatigue. The type of rest an insomniac would have.

The fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt was a problem too, I could feel dust and stale air nestling in the bare, naked flesh of my arms, neck and stomach. I think I actually fell asleep, for awhile, until I heard something, something warm, like a light at the end of the tunnel, and jerked my head, snorting and sneezing out dust as I lifted my weak head slowly.

I saw a girl, and for a second, I thought maybe an angel. But she couldn't be older then eighteen, she had blond, messed up curly hair and bright cerulean eyes, she looked surprised at seeing me here, and she had come from an entrance I hadn't seen, a small crease in the wall, and as she looked me up and down, she looked over her shoulder, informing in a low tone, 'Ryou, come here, you might want to see this.'

I saw the taller boy appear behind her, a very pretty sort of boy, not masculine at all appearance-wise, and he looked drowsy as he ran a hand through his cloudy white hair, his baby brown eyes saw us, and he immediately stiffened and straightened, seriousness painting his angelic features as I felt Mokuba stir beside me. The girl slipped over to me, and her touch was soft as she looked me in the eyes, 'Hey, can you hear me?' She jotted to the boy I assumed was Ryou behind her, 'Ryou, they're all in bad shape, who knows how long they've been here.'

I nodded in response to her question and my hands tightened protectively around Mr. Kaiba, my crossed legs tensed. Ryou knelt beside him with worried, shimmering eyes, 'Oh my god, what happened here...?' He breathed.

I couldn't believe this was really happening, I'd lost hope of being rescued, and I felt like maybe I was dreaming, had I been poisoned to hallucinate this by Mary-Alice? I had to be sure, I absently reached out and touched Ryou's shoulder, and he looked at me in response as I whispered, 'Get Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba.' I looked at each of them, 'Get them out of here...'

Ryou answered, 'Don't worry, it's going to be okay.'

His kind, gentle voice was such a relief from the cold stares and jeering and snickering laughter that made you want to tear your ears off so you couldn't hear it anymore, I took comfort in it, and smiled a little to him. But then we heard it, the chatter of her and her high-heeled walking. My heart ba-throbbed and I whispered, 'She's coming,' sharply, giving Ryou and the blond girl an intense, serious look, trying to convey how bad this was.

They exchanged glances, and Ryou was trying to pry the chains off Mokuba's wrists to no avail, he bit his lip hard as blond-haired girl gave him a worried look, 'Ryou we have to hide.' She hissed.

'Ryou.' The boy spun around at the sound of his voice from the doorway, standing in front of the blond girl and us clustered on the ground as I pulled Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba closer to me protectively, but this woman never failed to scare me, I wouldn't cave or break down, but she wasn't someone to take lightly, she was blood-thirsty, nothing to take lightly.

I knew they must know each other, Ryou narrowed his eyes and his body tensed, he spread his feet as if to defend himself, and his voice was an undertone, 'I know you.'

Mary-Alice surprisingly had no makeup on, she was still amazingly beautiful, her skin soft and smooth and her eyes the same, enchanting defiant, neon blend of magenta, red and purple. If I didn't know any better, underneath her cunning smile and shining eyes, she looked tired. Godric stood beside her, stoic and his handsome gaze cast past all of us.

'I should have known you would be behind this...' Ryou spoke in a weary tone and Mary-Alice giggled.

'Oh how cute you are,' she closed her eyes and gave what would be a sweet as sugar smile, if there wasn't blood where the butter should be. 'You remember me, how sweet, although, I'm surprised you're still alive... How are you feeling?' There was a knowing gleam in her expression as she tilted her head eerily. 'As much as you entertain me with you're little valiant move on rescuing my prisoners. I'm afraid I can't allow your noble mission to go any further.'

She reached into her pocket. I screamed, 'RUN!' It was my only instinct, I knew they wouldn't be able to save us, not now, and I wanted them to escape, they could get help, and catch her maybe, tell someone, they were better off running then being brave and staying where their undeniable deaths awaited.

Obedient, the two of them scattered on swift, young feet. Ryou ducked under the arm Godric threw out to grab him. Mary-Alice whipped out her claws and snatched the back of the girl's shirt, snagging it around her neck as she gasped and pulled, but Mary-Alice had weight and strength on her side as she tugged her back, she cried, 'Ryou!'

'Jenna!' He responded, wheeling on his heels and swerving around Godric to get to her, he shoved at Mary-Alice, drawing the strength from his elbow and shoulder, he wasn't a bulky boy, in fact he looked kind of fragile, but I couldn't help but gape at his courage in the face of danger, straight away risking his freedom for his friend, who I assumed was called Jenna.

Mary-Alice was just as shocked as I was when Ryou ran into her like a spinning race-car, and she released Jenna, who fell forward into a weak crouch, and at catching a swift breath, pushed off into a determined run, grabbing at the air in front of her and taking long, desperate strides as if it would help, Godric stood in the doorway, his arms ready for the grabbing. I gritted my teeth, praying that those two teenagers could escape, but knowing they couldn't, no one escaped from Mary-Alice, especially when Godric was around to back up her mistakes.

Jenna ran right into him, and thrashed out with her nails, clawing at his hands that clamped around her as she screamed and thrashed. 'Let me go! Lemme go!' She kept shouting over and over. Ryou soon followed in suit, Mary-Alice made no move to pursue them, she watched with anticipating eyes at what was unfolding before her, like a suspenseful part of a movie. Ryou pushed Jenna through a gap under Godric's arm, free from his grasp, and stomped on his foot almost immaturely to try and get himself an opening, and there was one.

I caught movement in her direction and watched just as Mary-Alice drew a sleek, black handgun from her pocket, the instrument of destruction gleamed greedily in her petite hand as her finger teased the trigger, aimed for Ryou's back, I screamed before I could hold it back. My lungs emptied in a high pitched, horridly hoarse voice as Mary-Alice looked at me, and smiled at the terror she must have seen in my eyes, her expression was patient as she gestured with her head to watch, lowering the gun to the ground.

I looked to where she gestured, and Godric was at a distance. And I watched on as Ryou clutched at his stomach and was rendered to his hands and knees, gritting out groans of pain as he screwed his eyes shut as if to keep tears away. 'A gift I gave you in our last encounter,' The snow white queen explained, looking to the ground and tilting her head to the side, a warm look in her eyes as she continued with a soft smile, 'Hurts doesn't it? Nausea? Dizzy spells? There have been so many side effects. It's actually similar to Ice, if you've ever taken it, it's made with crushed glass, it rips up your stomach inside out. Of course, this is a slower, more painful process, but I doubt it's any less dangerous...'

Ryou keeled over onto the cement at Godric's feet, completely motionless. It was over, he'd lost. I pined for him, and silently begged him to wake up. Godric stared down at him, and then looked up, so slowly, to meet the expectant eyes of Mary-Alice, 'This Jenna girl, she'll sing,' Mary-Alice smiled, 'We may have a bit of a bloodbath. After wards, let's kill them and pack up.'

Godric answered, 'What happened to getting your hands on the company?' To which she shrugged and answered his solemn expression, 'It obviously won't go as planned, Seto's as good as dead.' She gestured and I tried to hide him from her icy eyes, she looked disgusted as she evaluated my lack of a shirt.

'Can't wait to kill you.' She muttered bitterly, turning away dismissively from me and to Godric, 'This turns out nicely.' She approached Ryou's face down form, and nudged him with her foot, 'The Ishtar brothers told me to back off from you. How fitting that I kill you in front of your brothers.' She grinned.

'Alice,' Godric addressed her, shadows covered his eyes, and my heart turned cold at the deep tone in his voice, 'You have to stop...' He raised his gaze, 'You have to stop now.'

She looked confused, as if he'd asked her if she'd share the last piece of cheesecake. And then laughed, 'Oh Godric, you're so funny.'

In a swift movement, he pulled a gun of his own from his coat and clicked it, holding it pointing towards her, 'I can't let you go on like this, this path of destruction, it's not the way to handle your issues, it makes you feel strong, but it's a mask, inside, you're cringing in the corner, like a dog.' He narrowed his visible eye, 'When I taught you to be strong, when I supported you, I didn't want this of you, of us, look at what you're doing!'

She lifted her own gun in response, her eyes had a shield over them, they were hollow and empty, like a dead angel. She parted her lips, 'So they got to you?' Her voice was deep, almost sorrowful, 'I sensed it. Godric, I knew I was losing you.'

'You're not losing me,' he contradicted, shaking his head and almost smiling, 'I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago, I'm taking back everything I once told you Alice. I'm telling you, the things I made you believe true, they aren't.'

She didn't react at all, and that was what scared me, because no one could show no such movement by his words, I knew it must mean it affected her so much, that she was shocked into a frozen statue to process it all. And she snapped, her face contorted in fury, insane fury with wide, demonic eyes, 'LIAR! They got to you, you're saying this all to save THEM!' She waved the gun in our direction and I cringed, afraid she'd shoot, the feel of being in the eye of the barrel was heavy like mercury and burned my skin and I leaned away from it as she pointed it sharply at Godric.

'No, you can't fool me my love. And I 'll rid you of the poison that taints your blood,' Her lashes lowered as he spoke, 'Even if it means I have to kill you.'

She smiled, 'Pull the trigger then love.' She stepped closer, her body almost made of liquid. 'Pull the trigger and end it, kill your love for me in your heart.' Godric didn't move, watched as she came closer and slowly lifted her gun until it kissed under his chin, he bended to her touch so easily, and he closed his eyes and lowered his hands,

'Alice, how would she feel?' He whispered so softly, it was like a tune from some sort of melody, like a harp or something, it was poetic, and sad. And I almost wanted to cry at those words. Mary-Alice took it differently.

She pulled the trigger.

_**

* * *

If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? **_

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: True that.  
**_

_********____**NJPickleFiend**_**_:_ **_**lol I reckon you are very good at punishment XD**_

_** lol naaaaaw XD Gotta love the fluff scenes!**_  
_** lol yeah, I'll get to Mr. Perfect guy soon XD And yes, he should have believed her, but then, where's the plot in that? XD thank ya :3**_

**_Saria Forest14: _****_You're welcome :) And I have no problem with you expressing your opinion, I understand where you're coming from also, I know how some people feel about these things (I do too sometimes) but I love the opportunity to write with other people's OC's. And I really don't mind OC pairing unless it counteracts YamixTea. You are completely free to express your opinions, I hope I didn't give the wrong idea when I replied to your suggestion. Thank you so much! And super special awesome on the approval! XD I can do that ;)_**

_********__****__Jeniashi: Thank you :D And I've been changing a few people's views on Tea Gardner lately lol. Let's ALL glomp Atem!_

_********__****__Atem: Oh fun. *runs*_

_********__****__XD Yes, go nuts with Mary-Alice, we all have been, knives and all hehe.  
_

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	40. When The Sweet Slither of Hope Remains

_********_

**Chapter three is written in both Yugi's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

******************I know the chapters have been getting really gorey and such, but we're getting to the climax ;) (In case you haven't noticed, to make it more suspenseful and slow it down from ending too quickly, the chapters are split into only one POV, it'll restore soon :3)**_**********  
**_

_**If you review, you get a Hug from your respected favourite YGO Hunk! ;3**_

* * *

'_Farewell powdery paradise_  
_We'd rather skate on the thinnest ice_  
_Fingers failed us before they froze_  
_Frostbite bit down on all our toes_' I brushed the strings on my guitar gently in an almost lullaby-like sense to the normally spirited song. Despite the fact it was the verse I would normally jump up and yell out to the world to express it. Who said I couldn't whisper it now? I was a little more confident playing now, comfy on the couch with one foot propped up neatly and leaning back into the cushions as I played.

Karin was in the kitchen getting into my last strawberry pop tart. Atemu had sunk deep into the violet lovesac in the corner of the room, and was listening intently to my playing, as if to distract himself from his thoughts, he stared at my guitar, and his golden bangs covered his purple eyes. I wondered what was going through his head, but I didn't focus on the subject so much as to lose track of my singing.

Yami was seated on the other couch opposite me, slumped down in the cushions, with one foot hooked on top of his other knee and his arm on the arm rest, the other scratched his hair absently as he listened to the song, it seemed all his other senses were switched off, merely hearing powering him as he closed his eyes simply. Beside him sat neat and snug was Tea, looking perfectly at ease to be around and sitting so close to Yami and perfectly comfortable in his presence. For someone as intelligent and observant as Yami, he could sure be blind sometimes.

I trailed off with the singing, and switched to a song I'd written, but couldn't seem to sing right to attempt to right it. It was a calm song that made me feel better. I smiled andlet the tune of the guitar warp to suit the lyrics, and started to softly sing in barely a murmur:

'_I'm not yours, and you're not mine_  
_ but we can sit and pass the time_  
_ no fighting wars, no ringing chimes_  
_ we're just feeling fine_.' I looked wearily to them, they'd sensed the change in the song, and were now trying to rate my talent on this song. Karin popped into the room, licking strawberry off her fingertip as she mumbled, 'That song doesn't suit your voice...'

Yami and Atem cast a sharp, scolding glare at her for her insensitivity and Karin merely shrugged her lanky shoulders as she dropped down on the couch beside me, 'For some reason, your voice isn't... high pitched enough I suppose.'

I nodded in agreement to her statement, it was very true, 'I can't seem to get there...' I pulled a distressed voice, 'The one good thing about not having a broken voice and I can't even reach the pitch I need to.'

Yami rushed to defy this comment, 'Yugi, it doesn't sound so bad that people wouldn't like it-'

'-Just not good enough that people would love it,' Karin finished with a smile, and Yami looked like he may throw something at her. 'Karin shut up,' Atem grumbled bitterly, and I looked over to him, quirking my eyebrows downwards, 'What's wrong with you today Atemu? Something's bothering you I can tell...'

Karin swiftly looked away when I met her gaze, and then Yami looked down to the ground, and I knew then they were hiding something from me as I stood up and pulled my guitar off, settling it down on the lounge, 'Fine,' I fit it carefully into the padded black cover and zipped it up, 'If you want to keep things from me, whatever.'

I found my tone was sour and almost bratty. I wasn't normally like this, but whatever it was Atem was feeling, it seemed to be bittering me too. As I made to vacate the room, climbing the stairs, a sudden, startling bang on the door caused me to spin around in surprise. Atem looked with one open eye towards the door, not even moving his head. As if it didn't bother him at all. Yami and Tea had stood up from the sound.

Karin chirped, 'I'll get it!' And tottered towards the door to open it. Before any of us could protest, she unlocked the door and plucked it open, 'Hello?'

A flash of yellow ducked under her arm, scrambling inside as we all watched with wide eyes as the form dived behind the couch. I recognized the figure first, I'd know those blue eyes anywhere. I scooted around the lounge and knelt down beside the quivering, curled up form of Jenna. I saw her face, and a sense of protection kicked in as I reached out and cupped her face to stare into her eyes, there was horror, fear, fatigue, so many awful emotions blended into one. Shocked tears stained her freckled cheeks as she vibrated in my hold, 'Jenna? What's wrong?' I asked her quietly, I tried my best not to sound demanding.

Tea, Yami, Atemu and Karin leaned around the couch to see what was going on. I ignored them and let Jenna's face go to grab her shaking hands, 'Are you hurt?' There was a slight red ring around her neck. Jenna's mouth trembled as she started in a blather, I couldn't understand what she was saying. It seemed she was jotting out bits and pieces of the sentences. 'Ryou and I were being chased-and we went to a warehouse-to lose them-then found-They tried to-So much blood and pain-Couldn't escape-Then Ryou-I thought he was right behind me! And I heard-I heard...-'

She broke into a gasp as drips of exhaustion trickled down her neck, her curly hair was truly a mess around her face, she sobbed, 'I-I heard a gunshot...' She grabbed at my shirt, crying, 'I didn't mean to leave him there!' She clung to me tightly, as if she thought I didn't believe every word she said, 'I tried to tell Lynol, but he wasn't home and his batteries were flat for his cell phone so I couldn't call him and I had no idea where he was and I didn't know where to go and the nearest Police Station is on the edge of the city and I didn't know where else to go! Yugi I'm so scared!'

I looked over my shoulder at Yami and Atemu. 'Jenna, please,' I crooned softly, 'Please stop crying, slow down, where was this?' I said as calmly as I could, when really, I wanted to lock my arms around her shoulders and cry too. But I couldn't, I wouldn't, Jenna needed someone to be strong for her, so I was going to do that.

She swallowed slowly, like there was a lump in her throat, and coughed a few times out of breathlessness. 'I-It was after our date...'

I felt myself blushing before I could be mature and controlling, Karin was in plain earshot, it had never been called a "date" and I could sense Yami and Atemu looking at the back of my head, their gaze bore into me, for about two minutes, before Jenna continued slowly and shakily, trauma in her eyes; 'I was... Walking home... And Ryou came along, and he was b-being chased by muggers. So I ran too and followed him, we came to an old w-warehouse. Ryou said it was where he came when he w-was scared. So we stayed there... In the night I thought I heard screaming, and I had nightmares. But I assumed...' She tried to relax her trembling, stiff lips. 'I didn't know... And in the m-morning, I decided to go exploring, just playing around-And Ryou didn't want to leave me alone, so he came too-Even though he mentioned that he didn't know if the rest of the place was safe, like a platform may break or something, but I wasn't afraid-I should have been, but I was s-stupid... I found a hole in the wall, and I stepped through it, and I s-saw them, three people... It was...-They were covered in blood and bruises and-' I urged her slightly to continue when she broke off, breaking eye contact to shake her head sorrowfully.

'-I wanted to help them...-'

Jenna and I both jumped when Atem demanded in a deep voice, 'What did they look like?' There was horror in his wide eyes, like someone had spoiled the plot to his favorite movie, only a hundred times worse. Jenna gaped at him, she opened her small mouth, and whispered, 'There were two boys, one couldn't be older then thirteen at the most... He had black hair, it was long, and messy, and I couldn't see his eyes...' She seemed clearer now. 'There was a girl too, and she had brownish sort of hair, and was covered in cuts... The third looked the oldest, he was unconscious, he's wounded, really bad, and he had brown hair, flat hair and looked like he was really tall...'

I knew this person, in horror, I voiced, 'Seto Kaiba?' As if to question my brothers. I gently pulled Jenna to her feet, 'Then what happened?'

'This man and woman walked in, and they didn't want us to leave, R-Ryou helped me escape, but he couldn't follow, like he was hurt... She was mocking us, she was like a demon...'

Tea whispered to Yami softly, 'Mary-Alice?' Knowingly, she didn't think I'd hear her, she thought I was concentrating too hard on Jenna, and I saw Yami duck his head slightly, and cast Atemu a dark look that meant they were in on something, somehow, they knew about this, or something about this, and they hadn't told me any of it at all. Jenna looked utterly exhausted and lost for words, but she breathed slowly, 'I tried to get help, but here was the only place I could go... I'm sorry Yugi.'

I blinked at her, frowning and asking softly, 'Why are you sorry?'

'I got you involved.' She clenched her jaw, 'And I left Ryou there, I don't even know if he's alive now... He risked himself for me, and I left him there.'

Jenna stiffened when Yami comfortingly touched her shoulder, fixating calm, smoldering red eyes on her as he soothed, 'Self-preservation is a natural instinct, none of this is your fault, you came to us to get help, your heart's in the right place, so don't blame yourself.' To me, he ordered,

'Stay here with her, get her some water, and keep all the doors and windows locked.' I stared at him, 'Why? Where are you going?'

I knew he wouldn't be swayed no matter where it was, afterall, I had a feeling I knew exactly where he wanted to go. He asked Jenna, 'Where abouts is the warehouse?'

She answered his hypnotizing stare like a zombie, 'between Dominito Motel and Domino Mall.' She spoke softly.

He nodded and gave her a grateful, warm smile, then all happiness was drained from his face as seriousness took over, his brow furrowed, as it always did when he was serious, and his eyes gleamed like fire, he turned away from us, to Tea, and told her in a calm, not-questionable tone, 'Listen Tea, you have to stay here, it's too dangerous for you to come.'

Tea wasn't going down without a fight, 'Yami!' She leaned towards him, 'If it's so dangerous, don't go, we'll find another way, please, you don't even know where it is.' She reached towards him, and he flinched away from her touch, as if she actually would sway him into staying if her skin made contact with his, he shook his head defiantly, 'I can't sit around and do nothing.'

Atemu chose now to announce, 'I'll come too, there's no way you're going alone Yami,' there was pent up emotions in his voice, even Yami knew better then to defy him in this stage, but he looked reluctant as he sealed the deal with a line of, 'She was telling the truth, she wasn't lying to me, and I betrayed her. I have to do something.'

I had no idea what was going on... 'Look at me!' I yelled, 'I'm here! I'm scared! Tell me what I'm scared of!' I wanted to tear my own hair out, Jenna stepped back in surprise at the loudness of my voice as I lost it. Both of my brothers took me in, and I saw guilt on their faces as Atemu approached me, and laid a hand on my shoulder and neck, 'Sorry Yugi, this person has been in town for awhile, she's responsible for the fire at the carnival, and a lot more, we have to stop her, and you have to stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand what I'm saying?'

Numbly, I nodded, as Tea came to my side, and Karin, who'd been painfully silent the whole time, which was unlike her, spoke up, 'Here, take some of these.' And she unbuckled two bands from under the leg of her held on by a tight velcro strip, lined with small, deadly knives. 'Not even my mother knew they were sharpened, you may need them.' She handed them over, and I saw the fear in her eyes for her older cousins, 'Be careful, both of you.'

They nodded, and Tea, being who she was, stepped forward and grabbed the sleeve of Yami's shirt, 'Wait, how will we know if you need help or something? I don't wan to sit around fretting that you're lying in a cold place being disemboweled.'

'Tea-'

'No! I'm serious Yami,' She pleaded with him, but somehow, there was a high sense of dignity in her pleas, 'I want a time limit, that you have to come back by, and then, I'll call my father.' We all saw the strength in her words, and Yami finally decided in an unsure tone,

'Okay, I understand... Give us two days.'

'That's too long.' Tea narrowed her eyes. Yami finally breathed a frustrated sigh, 'Alright, twenty-four hours.' Tea looked reluctant to accept this long time, but after some thought, after a careful set of gazes between Atemu and Yami, she nodded, 'Okay. Promise me I won't need to call my dad.'

Yami captivated her gaze, then he took her hand, and slowly, pressed her palm over his heart. Everyone in the room seemed to be lost in the gesture. It was so gentle, so soft, so warm, so intimate, we all looked away as if we shouldn't witness such a movement, as if they deserved privacy for it.

Then he let her go, like a soldier to war. and Atem and he trudged with high chins and squared shoulder's out the door, swinging it closed gently behind them... We were all cast into silence, Jenna, Karin and I hanging back, Tea standing in the doorway, her hand clutched over her chest and her head ducked, I heard her whisper so softly, that none of us were meant to hear, 'Be safe Yami...'

* * *

**_If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? _**

_********____**NJPickleFiend**_**_: __lol yes, I don't mean to make it so dark, but it's how it rolls lol. I know, I was really sad about that too, and I wrote it :'( to tell you the truth Godric is one of my favourite characters._**

**_ Oh I saw it too! I was so sad when *SPOILER ALERT TURN AWAY!* Hedwig and Dobby died DX, I loved those two, even though I knew it was coming, besides that, I liked how it came out, I love the story about the Three Brothers XD Reminds me of the Three Billy Goats Gruff. _**

**_lol I could draw them, but I suck at anatomy, and sorry for maiming your OC, it's not because I hate her I promise! (Judging by my eagerness on awaiting the next chapter of Just the Secretary) Yesh, poor widdle mokii TT^TT lol will she just? ;)_**

**_ Yes, I thought the irony was too much to pass by myself, my ideas occur to me as I'm typing, and I go BING Of course! But yeah... Yes, as you have just witnessed, Jenna got away, and RYou didn't. Thanks to Mary-Alice's lovely poison (We should make her inhale some of the stuff! Don't worry I forget things all the time, I forget to breathe!_**

**_ Perhaps, doesn't make it any less sad (At least for me it doesn't :() Now he'll never get to meet- OH! Hold it there, can't be giving the plot away XD. Good, because I wanted to ensure you guys that Godric, as much as he was a henchman of Mary-Alice, he wasn't evil! Yes we'll be going a little more into Mary-Alice's background yes yes yes hehe... lol you're correct there ;)_**

**_ lol do I get a cyber cookie too 83? (O.o Spell-check on the computer doesn't think cyber is a word either! Weird!)_**

**_ Thank you thank you, you give this story so much credit and make it sound so amazing and I couldn't thank you enough for you're great reviews :3 I know! I'm just overjoyed, I've got over 100 reviews! the only time I EVER got that much for a story was on a fanfiction Talk show for Pokemon! I'm so happy! *Flomps on sparkly green and yellow party hat with yellow stars on it* Naaaw the least you could do Kaiba is gimme a smile! I demand it! My writers power compels you to SMILE or I might just make you die of blood loss in the next chapter! Yes, I WENT there! XD *Whispers so Kaiba can't hear* I wouldn't really, but sssh there may be hope for him yet*_**

**_ Thank you Mokuba! ;) Thanks for the support!_**

_********__****__Jeniashi: _**_lol never fear, that would have been the worst ending in the history of endings! (Besides: And they all lived happily ever after) So no need for crying! Here's a cookie from NJPickleFiend (Woohoo I spelled it right without having to look at the reviews!) Ooh I like chainsaws they go VROOOM! XD We can make a chainsaw massacre version of YuGiOh, Jenna shall man the chainsaw! Mwuhahaha ah the fun we shall have and the people we shall crush and by people I mean Mary-Alice, ah such a sweet taste of revenge! (Ah, such a poetic sadist I sound like!)_**

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: **_**_Mhm We all shed a tear for Godric 3: This is true, but I feel bad that he died without a taste of happiness to hold on to... Good question, the answer for this question is simple. Atemu is his full name, but Atem is usually who he's known as, a nickname so to speak ;) So both of them are his name._**

**I'd like to thank all of you readers and reviewers, without you wonderful people I would never have achieved so many chapters, and so many reviews, huggles for all! *reveals males of the YGO series lined up* go hug your respected favorites! You deserve it! *Inches towards Ryou Bakura slooooooowly***

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	41. When It Wasn't Your Fault

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Tea's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

******************I have more drawings on my profile, check them out if you get the chance :D I drew Duke Devlin and I also drew Faye if anyone wants a look.**_**********  
**_

_**If you review, you get a drawing of your respected YGO hunk with your OC! ;3 (I'm not kidding about that one, if you really want me to, then I'll draw for you guys!)  
**_

* * *

I wasn't sure what to think, I was scared, Atemu and Yami had long disappeared out the door, at least it felt like a long time ago, but I was still standing in the doorway, the thought was so much to process, I hated it. I hated this whole idea, why couldn't we have called the police and left it to them? Why did this blond girl have to pick _here_ to come barging in? Why did _Yami_ have to be the one to solve her problems?

I clenched my hands idly, it's not fair... I wanted nothing more then to sprint out the door as fast as I could and beg him not to go, but I'd already said all I could, if that hadn't convinced him, nothing would, and that look in his eyes, it made me want to take a photo, and gaze upon that emotion forever, even though a photo would only be a pale copy of the real thing, like a radio to surround sound blue ray. Transparent compared to the solid form, I'm sick of being useless, I was supposed to protect my friends, yet I let them walk into trouble, I know, they couldn't help it, it was in their nature to be courageous and step up when they were needed, and it was selfish of me to even think about repressing that part of them and ask them to supress part of who they are. But I couldn't find myself to think otherwise, another time, another situation, I used to be happy, back when I was a teenager, I used to love seeing Yami and Atem's compassion towards others and heroism, it made me proud to be their friend and I felt special, being one of the two girls that could be considered friends, I mean, Mai Valentine was that other girl, and anyone who knew Mai Valentine knew she was kind of rusty on the whole 'best buddies' ordeal, she liked being popular, seen with the right people at the right time.

But I'd like to say I was more of a closer friend to them then Mai, I knew them, I liked them for their personalities, not their social status, looks or bank account.

And here I am, the oh-so-great friend, standing around, a poor little woman fretting for her hero-friends and waiting helplessly for their return. It was then I suddenly came into terms with the feeling that I hadn't noticed while I was thinking, the feeling you get when there were expectant eyes on you. I looked over my shoulder, and saw the three younglings standing there in the same positions they had been before. I asked, 'How long has it been?'

Yugi answered, 'Seven minutes...'

I wanted to scream. I found I was combing a frustrated hand through my brown locks, 'Okay. I guess we should go check all the windows are locked.'

Karin scurried off, given the excuse to start moving around and doing something, and climbed the steps to start with the top of the house. I looked at Yugi and Jenna, the mid-aged of our little group, but I saw they looked scared, and in need of direction, they were standing close to each other, as if they'd duck behind the other if I were to attack. But knowing Yugi, if he had even an ounce of the genes his brother's had, he'd take the hit, without a second thought.

It was now that I saw just how much Yugi had grown, I guess I stopped looking, he was always cute and little and short and adorable to me, but now, I saw in his face, he'd matured so much, and his personality shone like the sun a lot more then he used to, such a bright young boy, he didn't belong in this situation, and I knew it must be just as hard for him to watch his brothers, who he cared about more then the world, walk out that door, if not twice as much as I did.

And I felt bad for him, I approached him, fixating a smile on my face, and dropped my hand on his soft, gravity-defying hair, 'It's going to be fine Yugi.'

He wasn't buying it for a second, he was also a lot smarter then now, I should have acknowledged it sooner, I felt bad for that, after all, I've known Yugi for that bit longer then I have his brothers, yet it was him I neglected the most at times. 'Tea, I don't want to sit here and do nothing, I can't stand it...' As he spoke I saw him quiver, he didn't care how scared he was, he still wanted to help.

He turned to Jenna and rubbed her shoulders, 'Do you think maybe you could take us there?' He asked her hopefully, light in his eyes. Jenna looked appalled, unpredictable, I couldn't decide whether she looked like she may slap him across the face, or throw her arms around him and weep. She did neither, she shook her head, 'You can't ask that of me Yugi...'

She looked like she might start crying now, but not because of Yugi, but because she didn't want to say 'no' to him, I understood how that felt, 'I-I can't go back...'

I gnawed at my lower lip a little, turning away from them, maybe my house was the key, I mean, Seto Kaiba went there before he fell victim to Mary-Alice, but where did that get him...? But it may be our only chance, maybe there's a clue or something back at my house? Now that the thought had entered my mind, it was almost impossible to dismiss.

But it didn't mean I gave up trying, I shook my head, if I went there, she could be waiting, and could slit my throat without breaking a sweat, I was not strong or fast or experienced in full-fledged fights where your life was on the line, I wasn't good with do-or-die situations and I freeze up in fear, I was only a burden in those areas.

But I would be less of a coward if I did, I would be less useless, Ryou was my friend too, sure, I barely spoke to him, and since I left school I hadn't even spoken to him since, but still. It was unfair of me to not offer any support or help. I attempted to shake these thoughts, no Tea, I can't believe you think you could offer anything of value to these situation, no, the best you can do is look after Yugi-

I turned to see him sitting Jenna on the lounge, and telling Karin, 'Look, if anyone comes, stab them first, ask questions later, alright? Hell you have enough knives.' Yugi fastened his gaze on Jenna, 'You'll be fine.'

Jenna blinked at him, and she looked worried, 'Yugi I don't want you to go...'

Yugi smiled, 'I'll be fine! I'm a fast runner!'

Yeah right, he'd be more useful then me... Wait, what? 'Yugi!' I held out my hand to stop him, 'You're not going anywhere.' Yugi knew this was coming, he was prepared, 'I know you feel the same way on some level Tea, do you have a plan? I'll do anything, even something irrelevant, but I can't stay here and do nothing.'

'You're not doing nothing,' I assured him, 'Don't you want to protect Jenna?' I felt low for stooping there, and I saw the hesitant in his adorably wide eyes as he looked over his shoulder at Jenna over at the couch, Karin was trying to cheer her up, with this goofy grin on her face that reminded me of Joey and turned back to me, 'As long as Mary-Alice is around, Jenna's a target, so unless we attack the queen bee, we can't stop the hive.'

I blinked at him, too many video games, I found my face falling, 'So do you have a gallant plan to back up your wise words Sir Yugi?'

He didn't appreciate being mocked, he crossed his arms, 'You suggest something then, because I know that you're about as happy with Yami walking into the fire as I am, if not less.' He had me there, I shut my mouth quickly, and frowned, I can't believe I'm even considering disobeying Yami, much less actually nodding my head right now- wait...

'Mary-Alice was staying at my place for awhile, maybe we can find clues,' I blabbered before I could rein myself in, then I added, 'But she could be there, and she's dangerous as you know, she tried to have Ryou burned to death in the carnival, and if what Jenna said is true then she's done a lot more-'

'-She's telling the truth, no one can fake that sort of fear,' Yugi sounded a little defensive, I held up my hands a little in a surrendering motion, 'Okay, okay, but that means we could be walking straight into a trap.'

Yugi shrugged, 'I don't care. What will we need?'

My expression tightened, 'Yugi... Aren't you frightened?' Yugi expressed empathy on that one as he nodded, but his brow furrowed as he explained, 'But anger is a more formidable weapon in battle then despair.'

'But you have to keep your head, we don't want recklessness.' I informed him. 'Alright, say we run into her, we'll need some of Karin's knives too.'

Yugi nodded, 'Perhaps a means of communication to here? To let Karin and Jenna know that we're okay?' I wish Yami had been so considerate... I agreed to his statement silently, and pulled out my pink cell phone to switch it to silent while Yugi approached Karin for some knives. I poked the button with my thumb on the flip top and then pushed it into my pocket.

After gathering our things, I changed into black shorts and a loose pink shirt over a navy blue singlet and matching sneakers for running that I use for my fitness routine, they were comfortable and good for running, and Yugi passed me two knives he'd managed to scab from the reluctant Karin, it was hard to part her from her weapondry, and she was a lot less supportive of our departure then she was of the two capable older Mutou brother's one.

After Yugi tucked in his dark blue and silver cell phone into his pocket on silent, and slipped his two knives, one into his belt, and one into his sock, I slipped mine into my pockets. The two of us were set, as we locked the door and double-checked behind us, I muttered to Yugi seriously, 'If you're having second thoughts, don't be shy.'

Yugi descended the stairs without a word, standing out on the yard as the wind blew his hair slightly, 'All my life my older brothers have been looking out for me as I cower in the corner a helpless victim, I want to do something this time Tea, so no, I'm not going to back down no matter what,' he spared me a glance over his shoulder, 'I'm going to prove I do belong in my brother's shadows in the front line, not far behind in the tracks they leave for me.'

I wish I was that confident, I pretended I was, and smiled, and patted his shoulder as I walked past, 'I'm glad you've got my back Yugi.' And he followed me on the walk home.

It passed way too quickly for me, I wished it would be longer, so Yugi and I could talk, express secrets we wouldn't normally, so if one of us dies, they would have something to tell everyone, a noble speech. But we didn't, all we thought about was the danger that awaited us as we put one foot in front of the other, marching quietly, silenced by the twisting in our stomachs.

We didn't even have a proper plan. When we got there, I issued for Yugi to stop at the yard fence, 'If I need you, I'll scream, I'll go in there and search for something useful.' Yugi nodded and ducked behind one of the plants bordering the length of the fence. I walked up the pathway with a lump in my throat, I honestly felt sick, and I couldn't feel my feet, they seemed to be moving forward on their own. My knees felt wobbly, I was in no state to fight, if she was there, my best bet was to run and call it quits.

If I could escape, Jenna demonstrated that she couldn't do so without Ryou's help. Don't think tea, just act. I gave Yugi's direction a quick glance before I landed my hand on the doorknob and turned, of course it was open, our door was never locked, whether we were actually seeking residence in it or not.

The stale smell of bleach automatically sapped into my nostrils, and I resisted the urge to cough as I crept into the doorway as quietly as I could, on the balls of my feet, half doubled over. I grabbed at the coat on the rack for some support and analyzed my surroundings, everything was perfectly quiet. Maybe I was being really dramatic, but I pressed my ear to the wall to see if I could hear any movements in the next room. I don't know what I expected, a huge thug with a giant axe waiting to hack me to pretty little pieces the second I stepped into the doorway? The house was dead, devoid of any lifeforms.

My house was never usually like that, I missed the smell of baking from Mum, and the the comforting presence of my ever-so-sarcastic, brute and simple-minded father. I missed the fresh flowers on the coffee table in the lounge room, there was even some dust gathering on the rack, Mum would never have allowed that. I wasn't an overly observant person, but I straightened slightly when I felt the clothing I clung to with my hand was made of some sort of thick, scratchy material, a green sweater/jumper thing. And As I touched the cloth, I realised it smelt familiar, not thinking or anything I leaned closer, and sniffed it.

I was right, it smelt like the Mutou Brothers.

I was confused for a second, why was their sweater here? They haven't been here, and even if they had, why the hell would you leave your shirt behind? I mean, it's too cold to go around bare-chested, even for a guy. Then I clicked.

'Seto Kaiba.' I nearly shouted, and restrained myself, he had borrowed a sweater like this one from Atem! That means Seto left it behind before whatever happened to him actually happened. Frantically, I dug into the pockets of the jumper, picking it up and shaking it, forgetting all about being quiet, I guess it didn't matter, I was the only one here. When something heavy slipped from one of them, and plonked to the ground loudly.

I nearly jumped a meter high in terror. My heart jumped like a frantic rabbit, and I stopped breathing only to gasp sharply and spin to face the sound, looking down at the heavy, thin object. It was sleek and black, and thanks to me, cracked across the screen. It resembled an iPhone touch, I picked it up, seeing the silver slogan of Kaiba Corp. I turned it on. Automatically, a pop up appeared on the screen requesting a password.

I bit my lip, there was no way someone with a mind as simple as mine could crack the password of a mastermind like Seto Kaiba. But maybe, it was something trivial, or easy to figure it out, just to shake things up a bit maybe? I guessed it was worth a shot at least. Hm, I tried to imagine what came to mind when I thought of the CEO. Well, I doubt PRIDE, SNOB, BITTER or TALL would be his password. What's important to him? His company maybe?

I touched the screen on the certain letters and spelled out 'Kaiba Corporation.' When it made a deep sounding 'BOING' noise and the words 'Access Denied, Insufficient Password' spread across the screen, I wanted to throw it across the room, I wasn't sure why I was trying to hack into Seto's phone, but whatever the reason was, I was failing at it. I tried 'Kaiba Corp.' and 'KC.' Neither of them worked.

Maybe there's something I'm missing... I frowned, I usually use my mother's maiden name for my passwords. Does Kaiba even have a mother? Not that I knew of, I heard he was adopted, that all he had was his brother, and apparently he was the only one Kaiba ever showed affection to and- Wait! Bingo!

I was sure it would work as I hastily touched in; 'Mokuba.'

The phone congratulated me with a happy 'BING' and immediately, something popped onto the screen. I took a closer peer at it, it looked like a clipping from a street directory, with a red dot on a building, and a blue one on another. As I took a look at the street-names, I figured the blue dot was me, or the phone, that makes sense.

But who was the red dot? I clutched the phone tightly, so Kaiba did leave a clue, an invaluable one, he'd left us with a device that told us where Mary-Alice was, there was no other explanation. I held on tightly to my find as I quickly vacated the house and hastily cleared the yard, at my stance Yugi straightened, seeing that there was no danger, he scurried to my side to see my find, I explained, 'It's Kaiba's, I'm pretty sure it's a tracking instrument.'

'Tracking who?'

I gave him a serious look, 'I think we both know who.'

So now we had our lead, it would be easy to find where she was. If we found where she was, I wasn't sure what we were going to do, but still. Yugi and I started our little journey. It was a darker part of the city, between Motel Dominito and the Mall as Jenna had said. As we walked the tentative streets of Domino City, further away from the main roads, between a few buildings. The sound of laughter drew my attention to a Tavern across the narrow road in which we were following, where a group of men clinked their bottles and jeered at each other.

I sensed Yugi tense in their presence, we had to cross the road, and that would put us right in their path. I decided it would be safer to wait for them to pass, drunk men were never stable. My blood chilled when one of them, a younger, more beautiful man of the group, with dark, floppy hair that I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through, and stormy gray eyes that would normally be gentle, if not contorted and bloodshot thanks to alcohol.

He gestured my direction and gave me a smile and a nod, he seemed so harmless, 'Hey there! Wanna have a drink?'

But I wasn't that stupid, Yugi seemed to feel as if I was, for he warned in an undertone, 'Tea, ignore them.' And I gave him a swift nod, and noticed that his voice had taken on a tone that almost reminded me of Yami, the protectiveness, now I must be hallucinating.

The boy looked insulted when I didn't respond, he frowned, and looked away. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel guilty for that expression painted on his angular, elegant face. But his friends were a different story. Another, who seemed older than him, with brown, dusty hair in a beard and dark, unpredictable brown, almost black eyes, he wolf-whistled, 'Hey gorgeous!' He gave the prettier boy a jeer and turned back our way, and started following us on the other side of the street.

'Where you going?' He held out his arms as if expecting a hug. I tried not to look at him, I looked at the ground, Yugi quickened his pace beside me and I rushed to follow him. We continued to walk faster, and I heard dusty-hair's friends telling him to drop it and calling him to come back, I prayed he would listen to them.

But he didn't, he scowled under his breath and called, 'Hey! Whore! Don't ignore me!' And he started stalking across the road. Yugi grabbed my arm, and the both of us rushed to get away from him. He was right beside us as he approached in the middle of the road. He cursed and sounded really mad. And I turned to him to see how close he'd come, and I saw the headlights. The car was navy blue, and it was speeding. The driver was on his cellphone, I saw the shock cross his eyes and his mouth drop into an 'o' as he slammed on the brake.

But it was too late, the deafening 'bam' made my stomach churn and I turned away in horror, I couldn't watch, and Yugi, as disturbed as I was, lead me out of the street on our way quickly as his friends called, people yelled and ran over to help and the driver shook with the terror of what had happened.

* * *

**_If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? _**

_********__****__Jeniashi: _I guess I achieved my goal then ;P Lol happily ever after... Until the parents come over... XD

_********____**NJPickleFiend**_**_: _****_hehe glad I made you happy :D! Thank you :) I thought that's how widdle Yugi would react to the situation. Thanks! I personally liked that line myself :3 lol Mary-Alice is always playing with everyone's head! lol maybe they won't, maybe they will. lol Mary-Alice gets everyone on edge XD_**

**_ I love fables too :3 _**

**_ And a message for you Kaiba, If you don't SMILE and loosen up! I shall make Lenna fall for another guy!_**

**_ By the way, HAPPY. WRITING!_**

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter:**_ **_Amen!_**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	42. When He Haunts

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Mary-Alice's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

******My dignity is wounded! Mum's cat got over the fence, and in her haste to rescue him she shoved me to the side and I fell over a wooden garden fence... jesus.__************  
**

_**If you review, you get a cute smile?  
**_

* * *

The cement wasn't warm anymore, it was cold beneath my skin as I sat against the wall, I picked at a chain attached to my jeans. And I watched him. Crimson was always a beautiful color, like his eyes, but this wasn't the same, I knew he'd be cold to touch, his lips sticky and rigid to kiss, his heart stilled and silent to listen to.

But the strange thing was, I wasn't sad. I was glad, I stared at him, unsure of what my body wanted to do, I was tired, I hadn't slept in days. Insomnia did that to you. I couldn't help but remember the words he'd said to me, and ask myself the same question, what would she think?

I made sure she wouldn't know of who I am, or who I was, I wasn't her mother anymore, and I made it so she wouldn't care anyway. Godric didn't seem to see that. If he had wanted to, he could have stayed with her instead of me, but he made his decision. And he stuck by it, he could have walked out, but he didn't, instead, he wanted me to end it for him, because I was stronger than him, he was too scared to leave, I saw it in his eyes when I'd told him to shoot me.

I'm done running, if I make my final stand, I face my enemy, great or small. I looked over at my little colony against the other wall, only the girl was conscious, and while she also stared at the body of my loved one, she held something different in her eyes, like she would weep for him, when she didn't even know him, it made me want to gauge her eyes out for even thinking of shedding a tear for my Godric.

She didn't though, finally, after ages of staring in shock, her puny brain processing the fact that I'd murdered him. She looked to me with wide eyes, and held Mokuba and Seto close to her, even though she didn't have the strength to protect them. 'You monster,' she snapped, she must have lost it, she dared talk like that to the one who'd poured acid in her eyes? And for a stranger? How stupid.

When I smiled and shook my head as if she were nothing but a mere infant, she rose her voice, lifting off the support of the wall, 'How could you kill someone who's done so much for you!' She closed her eyes so she could shout better, 'You deserve to rot in hell!' She seemed to be trying to find words with enough hatred to label me with. I grew tired of her bitching, I crossed the room, allowing a grin to spread across my face as I drew the same dagger I'd carved into her skin previously with, I knew it had "bonded" with her, so to speak.

I knelt down in front of her as she fixated me with bold, brown eyes. I cupped her chin swiftly, and dug my nails into her spongy skin, 'How cutting your tongue is. if you use it again, I'll slice it into two.' I leaned closer so her withering breath rolled off my face and whispered, 'Would you like that?'

I lifted the blade, she refused to falter, it was strange, but then again, this girl never failed to surprise me with her will. I slid it over the edge of the skin of her lip and I saw it tremble, only the slightest. I laughed a little, I couldn't help it, I enjoyed moments like this, it has me anticipating her next move.

What I didn't expect was a hand to clamp tightly around my wrist, too strong to be hers, but at the same time, a very weak, feeble grip that pulled the knife away from her face, I heard a soft cough of; 'Don't...'

Both of us gasped a little, her more then me, and both looked down at the hand, and I followed the arm down to the form of the barely awake Seto Kaiba. It was kind of cute, his eyes were lidded almost fully, and you could catch a slither of the intense blue in his eyes if you looked closely, his eyes were sunken in though from lack of energy, where I penetrated his flesh with my blade was sapping away at his energy, but I guess nothing could keep this man's ego under control.

I moved back a little, and Leena stared down at him, and I saw a joyous look crossing her face as her eyes watered up, and a flush of color highlighted her cheeks, 'Mr. Kaiba!' But as much as she wanted to exclaim it, her voice was hoarse from yelling at me, so it came out as a dry croak. 'Don't touch her...' His voice was clearer then hers, and he was at Death's doorstep, it was quite funny, the threatening look he gave me with one eye open, he didn't have it in him to open them both fully.

Even now his grip on my wrist loosened. I waited it out, soon he would fall back into that restless sleep, and by the end of the day, despite Leena's oh-so-loyal nursing and words of encouragement. Even he couldn't go on forever.

I stood up, wrenching my wrist from his grip, 'How pathetic, and you call _me_ trash.' I scoffed and blew my hair off my face, 'Can't even save your energy for yourself. What's the good of living if you're going to throw it all away for some slut?'

He answered only with this, 'You waste my oxygen.'

I giggled, 'You won't need that anymore honey, you might as well stop breathing now.'

'Drop dead,' Leena responded, 'Go away! Leave him alone!'

I angled my head, my gaze locked on hers as I leaned to her, and then grabbed her arm and held her head against the wall with my elbow as I dug the blade into the skin under her ear, 'If you insist.' I hissed, as I carved, deeper then the others, KC into the vulnerable flesh on her neck as she screamed at the pain. I felt her hot, slick blood on my palm and fingers and finished the C. I pulled back and turned away from them as Leena bit back tears and gasped for breath, she cried to me, 'Why would you kill someone important? How?'

'It doesn't matter if you understand or not.' I informed her, 'But you don't know him like I do, he _wanted_ me to pull that trigger so he didn't have to live with this. He didn't want to be the bad guy, so I saved him, he died with intentions of "saving" you all.' I pocketed the blade slowly, 'I always give him whatever he wants. Tell me, if Seto asked you to kill him, if it was what he wanted more then anything else in the world, would you give him that wish?'

Her answer was careful, but off guard, 'No I'd-... I'd find a way to make life worth it again...'

I scoffed at her bizarre answer and answered, 'Then you mustn't love him as much as you claim to.' And I walked away, leaving them with him, where I climbed a row of noisy metal stairs slowly, and kept going until I found a room where it was quiet, and bare. Ah, the memories of room's like this, I paused in the doorway, as if the door would shut me in if I stepped into it, even though it wouldn't. My shadow greeted me, spread out on the ground.

A dark figure. That was my identification, where I went, chaos followed. In fact, I thrived off of chaos, it held back the weakness in me, caused it to shrink back from it's constant pulling at my heart and head. It was normally a relief, such a divine feeling to take a life, and I rejoiced in the fact that I was selfless, I fulfilled his wish, to the very end, it would have been trivial to keep him alive and suffering for my own selfishness.

Virtue really did make you a monster.

I wanted to laugh, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out, just a slither of fog that rested like a cloud in the air, I watched it spread and disappear, everything came to an end. So why start a bliss that was only going to wither and die? Why plant a garden with golden daffodils and fuschia and pearl-white orchids and deep pink roses, when they'd die before your eyes, their petals would crumble and brown until they fell dead from the bud to the ground to merely leave existence? That was one thing I didn't quite understand.

It was why I never wanted children. Grief would come when I in turn disappeared if I had connections, much like the heavy feeling in my heart and the sickness in my stomach for Godric. Who would risk this misery for such a small lifetime of bliss?

I had. I'd been naive and stupid. I'd thought it would be different, before I opened my eyes. I entered the room fearlessly, and leaned against the wall, where I slid down, and crossed my legs. I was tired, and I needed to rest, and wait out this feeling to end, it wouldn't last long, I'd kill someone tomorrow to supress it, I won't let it last any longer then a day, I would not mourn Godric weakly, selfishly, hell I didn't deserve that kind of sympathy.

_'Maybe there was something I'd wanted more then to escape Alice.'_

I closed my eyes, 'Don't be ridiculous Godric, I don't think you could have been more transparent and obvious if you'd sprung into song and dance about it.'

_'Always so cocky,'_

I gaze the form I could see in front of me, the form standing in his prime, in a white suit, with both eyes visible, his white hair airborne like an angel, even though there was no draft, he was glowing like fire, so passionate, it was a perfect symbolism of him, and I saw he was hovering, just a little, humbly. 'Thanks to you.' I reminded him.

_'If your decision was right, why are you fabricating me up anyway?'_ So curious as always, he squatted down so he was level to me, I couldn't deny the beauty in his eyes, and the affection in there that made me feel warmer as he smiled, _'If your actions are so justified, if it was so right, why am I here?'_

'You tell me.' I demanded lightly, shifting my hair with my fingers, 'I did what you wanted, the least you could do is give me some peace and quiet to get over it.'

He shook his head, and teasingly, stroked the side of his forefinger down the length of my jaw his touch felt so real, _'How can you learn your lesson if you don't recognize the moral?_' He blinked expectantly at me, waiting for a snide comment, or maybe something cryptic. When I gave him nothing but a coy look in my eyes, so he whispered in my ear longingly, _'All I ever wanted was you and me Alice, you me and our daughter. You could have given me that.'_

Like he'd smacked me in the face, I felt my expression tighten, 'That's it? Live happily ever after? Pretend everything's okay?' I let my head roll against the wall, 'That's a fantasy Godric, I couldn't make it happen if I wanted to.'

_'I did anything you asked, from the moment I met you Alice,'_ I felt the draft as if he was really here as he sat down beside me, one leg laid down and one hitched up as he leaned his elbow on it and angled it my direction, _'Anything you asked me to, I did gladly, without complaint, but think about this, when have I ever asked for anything from you?'_

'This is pointless, you're not real. You're dead.' I huffed impatiently, 'Whatever you came to say get it over with and go away.'

His laughter pierced straight through my skin and left pins and needles, _'What if I am real? What if I came from hell to haunt you for the rest of your miserable life?'_

'Because ghosts don't exist.' I monotoned, refusing to meet his eye, staring at the empty, gray doorway_._ 'No wonder I'm called psycho, making up dead men, oh well, it would have it's perks if not for the empty, boring lectures, couldn't we skip to the practical lessons teacher?' Besides, there was no way Godric would go to hell, that place was solely mine.

_'Doesn't matter if you believe, because until I get my point across, I'll be here to stay.'_ He leaned forward, and stroked my hair with his forever gentle touch, _'It doesn't mean I still don't love you.'_

'If you didn't want me to kill you, you wouldn't still love me.' I pointed out, my eyebrows raising as his eyes didn't seem to take in what I was saying, just kept lovingly gazing upon my face, _'I'll always love you Alice, I believe I told you this.'_ He seemed to be enjoying himself, almost rubbing it in my face, _'And how can you move on with me hanging around? Maybe this is the final straw that will get you to see the wrong in your ways and beliefs. Maybe this will get you to finally change.'_

I answered him, with the most honest words I'd ever said in my life, of all the lies I'd weaved in my lifetime, this would even the scale with the level of honestly, I told him, with heavy eyes, 'I don't think I'll ever change Godric.'

And I saw a glint in his eyes, a soft one, that told me he knew it too.

* * *

******I didn't like the last chapter, hopefully this one is better... ****_If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? _**

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: **_Thank you lots! I drew your picture the other day, but because there's so many in the picture, and the fact that I hadn't looked at Karin's description in awhile, it looked messy, and when I try to fit them into one image, and make them so small, it looks terrible, I suck at drawing small pictures, maybe you could pick one or two of the Mutou brothers? And also, if there's anything else you'd like to point out so I know what I'm drawing, that would be most appreciated. :3

_********__****__Jeniashi:__**I know, poor them :( True, but also, she is only fifteen and all, but it's all part of the plot ;). Well, I'm not really sure, we'll have to see where my mind leads me XD lol wait and see, and virtual cookies! WHERE? 8D**_

_********____**NJPickleFiend**_**_: _****_Me too, I mean, she's the main female character in the show, and usually the one that needs rescuring, not the rescuer, I can roll with that, I mean, we don't want a super powerful unbeatable female out there, that just screams mary-sue! *Mary-Alice glares* Oh yes, Mary-Alice has joined me today to make sure I haven't been making her OOC. I try to keep it realistic :) lol Tea could finally prove she's more then just friendship speeches after-all._**

**_ Heya Seto! How's Leena? And I decided, that I demand you to say something sweet and completely OOC to Leena RIGHT NOW, or-_**

**_Mary-Alice: Or I could use other means of convincing..._**

**_Me: Ah the joy of having her on my side..._**

**_Mary-Alice: I'm not, you're using the Will of the Author on me._**

**_Me: I demand you to be enthusiastic about being on my side!_**

**_Actually, he was a random, lol, but we may have yet to see more of him ;) that is if he doesn't die by that car hit._**

**_Saria Forest14: Thank you :D I shall do just that!_**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	43. When I'm So Sick of That Word!

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Asami's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

******************Sorry it's a little short...**_**********  
**_

_**If you review, you get something shiny!  
**_

* * *

'Akefia this is a bad idea,' I was speaking softly in an undertone to him as I glanced over my shoulder at Bakura and the girl I learned was called Faye. 'I hardly call them trustworthy means to go up against her, not the best choice in back up. I know your brother means a lot to you but-'

'-Save it Ace.' Was the only words he offered to silence me, he didn't even spare me a glance. Like I wasn't worth his time. I scowled under my breath. And looked at him seriously, 'We're as good as dead even attempting it Akefia.' I stuck up my chin, 'Do you even know her real, full name?'

He made a sharp turn in a street, I matched his quickening stride and I could hear that Faye had to jog to keep up. 'Akefia you have to listen to me.'

He wondered aloud, completely sweeping my warning under the mat, 'Where was she last? She must have gone out sometime, maybe we can gather something that will help us fight her.'

'Akefia.' There was a warning tone in my voice, he turned to me, effectively stopping the group, 'And what would _you_ have me do?' There was a sharp edge in his tone, and I opened my mouth with my prepared answer, but I bit those words back, I gave him a long, hard look, then I closed my eyes and sighed slowly through my lips, 'Send the girl home.'

Akefia looked to Faye, who stood there almost awkwardly, looking down at having so many sets of eyes on her. She murmured, 'Please don't send me home, I want to help.'

I quirked an eyebrow at Akefia in a 'my point exactly' kind of way. And I saw the agreement in his expression, Bakura boredly placed his hands behind his white-haired head. Faye saw this disapproval and frowned, 'Why'd you let me come this far then? If you think I'm useless?'

I'll give her one thing, she's got a subtle way of showing how feisty she is. And her tone was merely polite, but I saw determination in her faltering albino eyes. Akefia accused Bakura for this with a mutter of, 'Good question. Go home kid, leave it to the grown-ups.'

'I am grown up.'

'What are you, fifteen-sixteen?' Akefia rolled his eyes drastically as Faye corrected, 'Seventeen.'

'Get lost,' was his response. Dismissively turning away from her as she cried, 'If it's Mary-Alice who's involved, I want to meet her, she owns the artifacts in my room!'

'Oh my god,' I slapped my palm to my forehead drastically, 'Just what we need, a fangirl.'

'I'm not a fangirl,' She debated, 'I just... I think i could be of help, I'm a really fast runner, and I'm really quiet because I'm the lightest of you all, also, if Ryou's in danger... I couldn't think of a better way to die then for my best friend, if it's that serious, please.' She looked completely serious, 'Please let me help. If you need leverage or anything, use me!'

I shook my head slowly, her determination was thick, and I saw truth in everything she said in her almost comically big albino eyes, 'It's not that easy kid, it is just that serious, you don't know Mary-Alice, she'll kill a baby without blinking twice, and my guesses she'll have both long range and close range weapons, knives and guns are her specialty.'

'Then let me take that bullet or blade,' She stepped closer, 'I'm not afraid of death.' Her brow furrowed slightly as she warned, 'If you don't want me to come, I'll just go on my own and find it, and then there'll be no organizing or planning then, I'll be much more of a burden that way, but I won't stand around, I refuse to and you can't make me.'

I saw Bakura and Akefia exchange glances in a sense that they may actually consider this child's request, she wasn't old enough to know what's good for her, I wasn't going to let a child run into a line of fire, which would certainly mean her death. I couldn't believe they were considering that.

'No,' I said simply, 'Just no.'

Bakura begged to differ, I guess he just plain hates me, it seems whenever I say something's red, he'll say it's blue, just because it came from me. 'I don't think it's a bad idea.'

Akefia nodded, and I turned to him, hoping I could sway his vote in my favour, 'Akefia it would be the same as murder if you sent her in there.'

'Ace,' He sighed, 'Honestly, she wants to, and I don't care if you don't get where she's coming from, leave it be.'

'So you're willing to risk the life of a girl who hasn't even lived-?' His look was intense as he held my gaze and answered simply, '-For Ryou? Yes, I am.'

Faye nodded her head once slightly, and completed with a sincere; 'For Ryou.'

I gave up. There was no end to the lengths they'd take for their brother, and I could respect that, it didn't mean I supported the idea, but I also wanted to be of help, and I wasn't helping anyone arguing with them, so I guess... 'So we're going to go to the warehouse blindly and hope there's no ambush waiting for us?'

Bakura laughed, 'This will be _fun_.'

I gave him a fallen look, 'You know we're all going to die, and if she recognizes me, she'll kill me first.' I sighed, and shook my head, as Faye asked with blinking eyes, 'Why?'

'Let's just say I've been under her hand,' I started walking again, and I heard them all follow, quietly listening, 'I know how far she goes to ensure she's in control, how much she enjoys watching her victims squirm. She reminds me of Marik a little. Only she can't stop, no one can get through to her.' I shrugged, 'It's who she's grown up to be, she's mysteriously stealthy and has a habbit of appearing from nowhere, and disappearing just as easily, it's almost impossible to catch her off guard-'

'-Almost?' Bakura quirked an eyebrow, Akefia nodded and added, 'I've only had a few run-ins with her myself, awhile back, but I can say even I couldn't get one step ahead of her.' He seemed disgusted in himself at that fact, Bakura rolled his eyes again, he was a pretty sarcastic person.

I felt weird speaking so aloud around such an infant as Faye, especially one who looked so innocent. 'So you're saying there _is_ a way to catch her off guard?' She got right to the point, stepping closer as I nodded.

'Yeah. But I'm not even certain it'll work, it may give us a few minutes.' We'd reached a fence, with a hole in it, and Akefia stepped closer, leaning down and running his fingertip over the jagged edge of one of the wires, he held it up to show us his find, 'Blood.'

He was right, there was a small amount of blood on the wire, like someone cut themselves while crawling through. I leaned closer and inspected it, 'How fresh?'

'About a day or two,' Akefia looked grim as he mused, 'Most likely Ryou's.'

Faye asked another question right down to the point, 'How will you guys fit through?'

I grinned to her slightly, almost happy at the adrenalin soon to come, it really was just like old times, only we were stealing a living being, rather then some object. 'Who ever said we were going to crawl under the fence?' I knew Akefia was smirking too.

But Bakura wanted the first laugh, he sprung forward, like some sort of hunting cat, latched onto the wire, skimmed the first side, and using an arm on the top between the rows of barbed wire that covered the roof of the fence, threw himself over, landing in a hunching crouch on the other side with a victorious 'thump' rising a batch of dust from between the grass. These parts weren't grounded in concrete like the rest of Domino City, no one could be bothered renewing it. Akefia had on a long trench coat, so he took that off and chucked it over before he stepped over to climb the fence himself. I waited my turn, who knows how strong the fence was, I didn't want to collapse it or anything.

Faye watched with intrigued eyes as Akefia flipped one leg over the top, then the other, and let himself drop down so he was facing us on the other side of the fence, they made it seem so effortless, I knew better.

It was my turn now, I grinned, I should feel anxious or fretting my death or capture and torture and then death, but I wasn't, I never did, with one glance over my shoulder at the only other female in our little guerrilla group and a comment of, 'See you on the other side.' I approached the fence, and grabbed onto the wire with certain fingers, I felt the strength in my arms strain, be tested as I pulled myself up and immediately my feet found grip and I proceeded to climb up the fence, like a monkey as Akefia used to say.

Once I climbed down the other side, I valued my ankles too much to risk jumping like Bakura and Akefia did. Faye stepped forward, and easily manipulated her body to fit through the small gap, she must have loose limbs or something. I looked at the warehouse idly from our hiding place beside a big rubbish box. Those big metal ones. It had been abandoned along with the warehouse itself, so the only rubbish in it was some empty popper bottles from jocks chucking it over the fence as they walked by trying to impress their trophy girlfriends or their mates.

Bakura gave me an expectant, but sour expression, 'So what's the magic words that'll get her hesitating?'

I frowned, 'It's her name really, she calls herself Mary-Alice, but that's all everyone knows her as, everyone but her husband Godric, he said her full name once when he was addressing her, and I heard it.'

'How do you know it's not a cat-name?' Bakura spat.

I narrowed my eyes warningly to him, 'Because it didn't turn her on, she told him never to call her that again.' I shook my head, 'I know it sounds stupid, but we should use everything we have against her, any advantage helps.

Faye asked interestedly, 'So what's her real name then?' And glanced around, as if a little nervous at our choice of hiding, it wasn't foolproof, from a certain angle anyone could see us, but still, it was effective enough for now.

'Her real name is-' I faced them all as they waited, Bakura looking bored, Akefia looking blank, and Faye leaning slightly forward in anticipation '-Is Alice Jane Mandar.'

There was silence, and it was interrupted by a small squeaky gasp. I looked to Faye, had she finally cracked and wanted out? But there was something else on her face. It had turned slightly green, rather then paper white as seemed to be the norm of her complexion. 'A-Alice Jane Mandar? Serious?'

I gave her a blank look, 'You think I'd joke at a time like this?' I growled to her, insulted.

She seemed to be shivering all over, and looked faint, 'I-I-I... Can't be...' She shook her head as Akefia droned, 'What the hell's up with you?'

Faye slowly looked each of us in the eyes, her's looked on the verge of tears at this discovery as she entwined her fingers and looked down, forcing out between wobbly lips, 'Alice Jane Mandar... Is my mother's name.'

* * *

**Betcha didn't see that coming! _If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? _**

_********__****__Jeniashi:__** lol yep, and thanks :D Aww, I kind of feel sorry for Mary-Alice myself.**_

_**NJPickleFiend: There's a bruise on my back, but my jeans protected my legs XD Thanking you for the band-aids and tea! **_

**_ Yes, I still don't know myself whether he's real or not XD So true. If there's one thing I can't stand it's an empty villain who does things just to be a bad-ass meany-muffin. Thank you on the emotion thing, I'm really flattered :3_**

**_ I figured when it would come to her favorite CEO, she'd draw strength from her love for him to fight the best she could. Hehe, couldn't resist the seto fluff XD Kaiba never fails to amuse me with his personality, and his skepticism :P Yes, Leena's been branded with the Kaiba Corp. slogo, creative I must say lol and in it's own angsty way, fitting. Lol always trying to leave doors open for a possible sequel._**

**_ Hehe, thank you very much :D _**

**_ Ooh send me a list ASAP and I'll get right to drawing them X3_**

**_Naaaw Seto so close, we're trying so hard to make it easy for you, and you defy us :( Oh well. You'll find I can be very... persistent ;) and as a warning, if you try to have NJPickleFiend Assinated I shall super glue a Mario Mustache to your face! Rawr!_**

**_XD thanks for the review!_**

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: Alrightie, I'll be right on it after Jeniashi's image ^^ **_

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	44. When I Want Her Name

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Malik's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

_**If you review, you get Atemu's choker collar! (I love that thing...)  
**_

* * *

I was OWing. Sitting here on the chair, a pack of frozen vegetables pressed generously against my crotch. God it hurt, sure it wasn't the first time I'd been kicked in between the legs, but mark my words, it _never_ got any less painful, it's been hurting for about a day and a half now. I flicked the remote in my hand so a really techno song boomed from the speakers, I didn't completely love techno, but I knew Marik _hated_ techno. And I gave him a sly look over on the bed, also with an ice pack in the same place as mine.

Yes, we'd kicked the crap out of each other's crown jewels. Jerk deserved it, and now we were both rendered home-stuck because of it. Not to mention Marik was going through a major hangover, and had to jump up to run to the bathroom to throw up despite the obvious pain it caused for him to walk, let alone run. That gave me little jolts of pleasure and smugness. But despite my mood and his quest to keep silent, when 'Saturday' by 'Basshunter' started up so loudly, he shot me a killer glare that would make anyone else cringe and turn and sprint away as fast as they could, terrified.

I rolled my eyes, 'Ooh, you're so scary, I'm shaking.'

Then he threw my Millennium Rod at me. It hit me in the head with a 'clonk' and then pattered to the ground as I yowled, 'OW! Marik you're a dick!'

Marik yelled, 'TURN OFF THIS CRAP!'

I turned up the volume, 'Sorry, can't hear you.' And rubbed the sore on my head now.

_It's a quarter t-to three_

_I think I'm going crazy _

_outta c-control now outta c-control now _

_Chasing down the raving crowd _

_I see someone acting outta c-control now _

_outta c-control now._

I bopped my head to the beat, I have to say, this was one of my favorite songs by Basshunter. He seems obsessed with singing songs about love and longing, and I'm glad this is just a shallow dance song. I want to be able to move with music, not listen to the story it tells, blegh. 'How can you not like this song?' I asked Marik, even though I know he wouldn't hear my casual tone over the music.

He was ignoring me anyway, he'd put in his headphones for his iPhone and was just fine with booming his Metal music over the Techno. I didn't care, we got like this often, and I removed the now totally defrosted vegetable packet from between my legs and chucked it down on the ground.

_Baby babeh won't you help take it down tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

_ Baby babeh common help me take it down tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight _

_Coz its Satu-Saturday aint nobody hesitate_

_ehe ehe ehe _

_Coz its satu coz its satu-satuday everybody wants to play _

_ehe ehe ehe _

_i like to move it move it, dontcha like to lose it_

I decided to try standing up slowly. And found it didn't hurt so much anymore. Grinning at this I stretched my arms and looked over at my shoulder at Marik, 'I'm gonna go out!'

Marik glared, 'So you can go sleep with that bitch?' He accused in a deep, pained tone, like he wanted nothing more than to beat every ounce of life out of both me and said "bitch" AKA: Mary-Alice. I rolled my eyes and turned down the music so I could actually have two-way conversation with him, 'I was drunk. Like I'd go out of my way to seek an old hag like her out.'

'That's right, you're a cradle-snatcher.' He muttered, rolling his neck along his shoulders, this could be a turn-on for ladies, and any girl would kill to be around Marik when he gets like that. But while I like the little game I play with the girls, Marik gets bored of his playthings way too easily. He'd seduce a girl, and make her chase a bit, then piss her off before he even got to first base. In fact, it honestly wouldn't surprise me if Marik was still a virgin. And I wasn't a cradle snatcher as he labeled me. Sure, I liked to date girls younger than me, but it felt going for older. It's not like I'd date a sixteen year old or something.

I rolled my eyes, 'You need to get laid.' I answered in a sooky tone. I waved to him, despite his snarls and threats of what would happen if I stepped out the door. I did so anyway. The hallway greeted me and I lifted my arms to stretch them again, sighing in the clearer air. The air conditioned atmosphere made my tanned skin tingle, and made me feel more lively, ready for some fun.

Of course, I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but still. I was in a good mood, despite my still kind of numb reproductive organs. It was a little funny when I walked, but I ignored it, and resisted the urge to fidget as I made my way to the elevator with bright, keen eyes.

I felt her before I saw her, she'd turned a corner sharply and collided with me, she had been holding a basket of clothes, which exploded at the impact, shooting laundry everywhere as I slowly unhooked someone's pink bra strap out of my right earring, and looked down at the pathetic girl at my feet. I have to admit, she was charming in that striking way, with in your face dark black, long hair hooked back, and bright sea blue eyes and fair maiden skin. I guess she fit the part for her job, appearance-wise at least.

She looked up at me, surprised, 'Sorry sir,' she muttered, shifting onto her hands and knees to gather up the clothes, and I watched her for a bit, before I shrugged it off, and stepped over the mess and wheeled around her, and kept going, not offering her a single word, it was better than the snide comment that would have accompanied Marik if he had been in the same situation.

I left the maid girl in the hallway and stepped gingerly into the elevator and pressed ground level. Easy and graceful it started to drop, so smoothly I could barely feel it move. Then in no time at all, it opened.

I found my steps careful as I stepped out into the grand hallway and entrance to Motel Dominito. And like a king, descended the grand staircase to the front desk area where you'd sign in, where a typical blond babe stood, with stunning purple eyes and cherry-colored lips, she gave me an interested smile and a wink. I kept walking, she was boring to me, I liked something that stood out in a girl.

Something sexy, but different, not freakish, but cosmic. That sort of thing. I stepped outside, into the grim air. And wondered where it was I was going to go. I waved down a taxi, the yellow vehicle slid to a stop, and I slipped in with a simple command of, 'Take me to the nearest strip joint.'

The driver gave a hearty chuckle, and with a gleam in his aged eye, replied, 'Alright sir.'

I saw it way before he pulled over, it was boisterous, further from the center of the city and while in plain sight, tucked away inconspicuously. And the cab dropped me off, hopefully here will be better then the last tavern, I think I'll lay off the alcohol this time, and maybe I'll spot something that catches my fancy. That was my idea of fun. The entrance had silver tinsel and a round, large bouncer with sunglasses on his troll-like face and a mean-looking scowl as he assessed me up and down and grunted,

'ID?'

I tilted my head to the side, 'I'm legal big boy, so let me in.' And offered a nice smile.

He babbled, 'No ID, no go.' And stuck out his square , bulky chin. I laughed at his little poem and pointed out, 'Nice, correct use of assonance there, now shove love, I don't like standing in this humid air.' I made a shooing motion. And I watched his face turn very red idly, I don't think he knew just what assonance was. I wanted to point at him and laugh, that's how childish I was feeling, but I had to be mature in the presence of a dumb ass.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer, tightly in a hostile gesture, so his tobacco breath stunk my face as he snarled, 'Move along pretty boy, this place is for reserved only.' And I pouted, 'C'mon Bob, don't be like that. We can work it out,' I winked, 'Whenever you like.'

I knew it, I saw the bright color flush across his cheeks before he could hide it, it's a foolproof bouncer, most bouncers will cave under the pressure of double D breasts and a cute ass, but a gay bouncer wouldn't be into that sort of thing, but he was gay. So problem solved, or so they let go of me like I'd exploded like fireworks and I couldn't help my flick my hair with my fingers coyly, 'You'd want to let me in.' I pulled out my next bargain, a pretty little money note, a temptingly large numbered one.

And I practically saw his eyes behind the shades rest on the bribe as he cleared his throat hoarsely, and took the note and stepped to the side. While I smiled, 'Wise choice,' I complimented him, and sauntered inside. Thank god I didn't give up on getting in here.

This was high casino standards. The top class slut songs boomed from surround sound speakers. All the pokie machines were neon and golden, silver tinsel lined the counters and disco balls shot lights all throughout the place. Not to mention that pole dancers, table and lap dancers strut their stuff around in stripper heels and tiny shirts and tank tops that had the shiny name of the casino printed on it.

I have to say, I was impressed, and I smiled. I wondered just who owned this joint, who was the pimp of this playground? I had to know him. But then, I could just get to know a few of his employees instead. A slab of meat on a pretty set of legs strolled by me, fixating me with dark brown, heavily mascara'd eyes as she spun around to give me a second look, and lick her lips before I could do the same.

Brown hair, brown eyes, nothing special besides her body. I shrugged and slipped into a stool at the table, the girl had a very low top there, it was hard to keep my eyes on her less appealing face as she puffed cigarette smoke into my face, 'What'll it be babe?'

I allowed myself a few collective seconds, stretching my back as I said, 'Gimme something without alcohol, that ship's sailed already.' I looked around idly, and someone sitting on the stool beside me caught my attention as she huffed and dropped her forehead into her palm, she looked exactly my age. She was wearing a black, cashmere halterneck shirt under a brown, almost masculine trench coat and jeans. She had golden locks, not yellow blond, and not brown blond either, in between and it fell in loose, wavy curls just past her shoulders, her bangs were straight and feathery on her forehead and cheeks and her eyes, I paused upon seeing the stunning amber color that dominated them.

Like copper, smoldering fire caught in her eyes outlined with some tasteful turquoise as she jarred her neck a little, her skin was as bronze as mine, maybe a little more vanilla than chocolate like mine though. I had my favorite lavender tank top with gold chains on it and my beige cargo pants. I tilted my head, she'd caught my eye, and she didn't even work here, and the stubborn person I was, I couldn't be swayed to settle for any of the other two dollar whores here.

I tapped her shoulder lightly, and when she looked up at me sharply, as if expecting someone else, I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair sheepishly, 'Excuse me, I'm sorry, I thought you were my cute friend.' And dropped my hand harmlessly and smiled at her. She gave me a long, hard look, and then looked back in front of her, 'Sorry to disappoint.'

Okay so I'd never been so openly cock-blocked before, it was insulting and slightly undignifying. But no matter, I liked a chase now and then, I gave her my sweetest smile, 'I never said I was disappointed, are you waiting for someone?' I couldn't help but glance down at her small hand, nope, no ring.

She swished her hand in front of her to the bartender, the girl seemed to not care that she had nothing to drink, she wasn't a hot stud male, so it didn't matter to her. The girl moved to me, and slid down a crystal glass with what smelt like apple cider in it, I happened to love apple cider. I took a calculated sip and when the bartender had every intention of ignoring the girl beside me, I clicked my fingers, 'Hey, I'm not the only one here you know.' I gestured to her as if it was perfectly obvious, for a man, it would be, she was _fine_.

Grudgingly, big-boob-bartender leaned forward, puffing on her cigarette and asked, 'What do you want?'

'Apple cider.' Was her just-as-blunt response as she paused to look down at her watch. I watched big-boob-bartender scoff and walk off as I gulped down some more apple cider. 'I'm Malik,' I introduced myself casually, fingering my glass as I cast her a glance as she frowned and answered,

'I don't really care.'

Ouch. That was definitely a new one, usually they're dying to have my rank and serial number. I looked down at my drink, trying not to let my disappointment show, instead I looked at my reflection in the drink, and I kept seeing her rich, orange eyes, such a prize she'd be. I wanted to look at her face again, but I didn't, that is, until I heard a gruff, baritone voice purr, 'Hey sweet-cheeks, can I get you a drink?'

'I'd rather not.' She closed her eyes and leaned her mouth on her entwined fingers. He wouldn't leave it alone and take defeat as gracefully as I. He leaned onto her and tried, 'Don't be like that, come have a drink with me.' And she glared at him, 'I don't _want_ to, now go away.'

I couldn't help but snicker a little under my breath at the burn of rejection he must be feeling, and they both glared at me, so I stopped a little awkwardly. He took her wrist in his fat hand, which pissed me off, 'Whatcha stalling for? A girl like you should want a _real_ man in your life.'

I ground my teeth quietly, it wasn't my place to interfere. The unnamed girl wrenched her wrist free and in a swift motion after standing up to be level with him, despite him being a lot taller than her, spat on his face.

'You bitch!' He snarled and the back of his hand whipped across her face, the whole place seemed to go quiet, it really didn't, but it did to me, the glass I'd been holding shattered under my clenched fists and I stood up despite the deep cut in my hand. I turned to him, and without thinking, I tackled him.

My hands clenched tight around his throat. The girl jumped back in surprise as I let go of the gasping man underneath me to punch him once in the gut, and hiss, 'Back the _fuck_ off, she doesn't want you, you fat. Sweaty. Dick.'

Then I got off him, and the guy retreated into the crowd before someone could so much as call security, I loved the look on his face as he looked at me, terrified, and took off. I turned to the girl, who looked at me back, and asked, '_Now_ can I have your name?'

* * *

**_If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? _**

_********__****__Jeniashi:___**_lol yes, we do like the Bakura fanservice ;)_**

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: **_**_Yes, yes they are :P_**

_**NJPickleFiend: lol thank you. Mhm, I guess that's the Bakura trait hehe. Uhum you might wanna read the last few chapters to see where Ryou is, he's with Leena, Seto and Mokuba now. Mhm, yes she is lol and I only waited this long to mention because I didn't want people thinking Faye: Daughter of serial killer psycho XD Ooh Yay I can't wait!**_ **_Lol I bet you wanna know what Kaiba's thinking XD_**

**_ Oh yes, Seto is like a mule! A llama mule! XD OMFG I LOVE SUPER SMASH BRO'S WII! :D Marth is my favorite character! Thank you as always!_**

**_LilSengokuX: Yep.  
_**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	45. When Memories Rest On Hazy Shoulders

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Ryou's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

******************Just finished playing Nintendo Wii Super Smash Brothers! I don't hone many skills, but I know I'm a good brawler in that game :D I like using Marth best. If you play Super Smash Bro.s Brawl, what's your favorite (Or best) character?************  
**

_**If you review, you get a ruby!  
**_

* * *

I felt very tired for some reason. It was as if it was a dream, with a cloudy haze over everything and a numb, murky feeling settling on my body. I wasn't in my bed though, not comfortable and warm and safe beneath the covers and shrouded in captured body warmth of the previous night, I missed it immediately.

I reached as if I'd find my pillow within reach to hug close to my body and savor the soft cushiness in my arms. When my hand grasped only air, and my fingernails scraped insultingly along a ground of concrete. I allowed myself to open my droopy eyes and yawn. My body felt empty and weak, I needed food, I was craving it right now, I couldn't go long without food. For my size, I ate a lot, Bakura and Akefia knew it, when I was hungry enough, I could eat more then they could.

My stomach growled, and I let out a soft slither of breath as my eyesight adjusted to the lack of light. I saw where I was, and fr awhile, I was confused, I couldn't remember where I was, as I gazed upon the group of three along the same wall, but further down, all seemed to be either asleep or passed out. The girl seemed to be holding them to her, and her head was dipped so her messy hair formed a protective curtain around her face. I knew she must be exhausted, I saw all the dry blood on her boy, and the stench lingered in the air. I couldn't seem to get my head around the danger, the air was full of sorrow, not hostility. That or I'd been drugged again...

I drew another breath, the effort needed for breathing was unnatural, it was as if my lungs were too tired to work, my mouth to lazy to suck in a breath. Here I was, I could remember now, how I'd got here, and I prayed that Jenna had escaped, maybe she could get help. Hopefully she could, the huddle beside me didn't look like they were doing so good themselves. I was worried for them. I looked over at them again and then leaned back my head against the wall.

I didn't react when one of them stirred, my reflexes were slowed right down, like a drugged horse, I let my head go slack and roll their way slightly so I could see them, it was the youngest, a little boy with hair twice as spiky and wild as mine, jet black, with mercury brown eyes and tanned skin, he looked at me blankly, and I whispered to him tiredly, 'How long have you been here?'

And he replied in a soft, lifeless sound, 'I can't tell the difference between night and day in here...'

I nodded slowly, and tried to smile, 'It will be okay soon.'

'Soon isn't soon enough,' he hung his head, 'He won't go on much longer,' and I watched him reach out towards the other male who was sprawled out on the ground, his head on the girl's lap, and press against a bundle of cloth stained with blood that had slipped from the girl's grip against his stomach. 'I was told what death was by my tutor, when my dad died, I wasn't sure... But now, watching, I don't like it at all, I feel so alone.'

I frowned at him, he was the youngest in his family for sure, I figured this man must be his sibling, I knew what it felt like to be so close and reliant on your older sibling. 'i have two older brothers,' I told him quietly, 'They're twins, and from the beginning, no matter how mean they were to me, I always loved them, and knew they'd be there to protect me. They gave up so much...' I wasn't even sure if he understood me, but the ball was rolling, and subconsciously, I kept going; 'And despite everything, how they'd tease me and play games and pranks, when it came down to it, they were the best brothers anyone could ask for to me. I guess I never imagined being somewhere where they wouldn't be able to rescue me.'

I gave him an informing, murky-eyed gaze, 'And they'll come. I promise.'

He didn't doubt me, but his eyes looked sad and broken, 'How do you know they can? My brother tried, and he's my hero, and now he's...' He broke off as his cheeks puffed up in an attempt to hold back tears, trying to be strong, I admired his bravery, I would have broke down and bawled my eyes out until I died of dehydration if I was in is place. I wanted to assure him that it would be okay, that Akefia and Bakura were strong, and they could do anything. But I didn't, instead, I whispered,

'One of them couldn't stand his own name, so he wiped it from all his papers, and is known just by our last name.'

He looked a little interested, a child's curiosity, 'What's his name?'

I smiled a little, 'Florence, but don't tell him I told you.'

He actually offered a small, tiny blossom of a smile, 'I won't. But I don't think it's so bad, mine's Mokuba.'

I accepted his offer at getting to know me gladly, and gave in turn my own name; 'I'm Ryou.' And Mokuba looked away, there was a sadness in his eyes, and I wanted to fold my arms around him and hug him, it was one of the reasons my father hated me, because I wasn't masculine, I was emotional, and passive and timid, not the song he wanted, an abomination... Sometimes I didn't understand why he left me alive, and I remember when I was fourteen, the one time I tried to do something about it.

_We were going to an expensive dinner to do with father's job that we went to every year. I didn't like the suit I was dressed in, the bow tie was too tight, and the material scratched my sensitive skin, I felt about as dignified as a penguin. I fidgeted as mother quietly ran a soft brush through my hair. _

_'What's wrong honey?' She whispered, as if it didn't really concern her, she just felt it her responsibility to ask. I knew tis, but I pretended she really cared, I pretended I wasn't miserable, and basked in the chance to speak to mother, even if it was only a meaningless conversation. 'I feel like a penguin, this suit is muggy and tight... can't I just wear my stripey shirt?'_

_She was silent for a few strokes of the brush, and for a minute, I thought I'd offended her or something, until she answered softly, 'You're father wanted you to wear it Ryou, I wish you wouldn't anger him so.'_

_'At school they tell me to be myself... But father doesn't like that.' I was trying to understand, that's all, 'How can i make him happy, when everything I do, makes him mad?' I winced as the brush raked sharper through my ivory hair._

_Her tone was informative, 'Ryou, it's best not to argue. Just do anything he asks okay-?' She broke off into a violent cough, and my concern kicked n when she doubled over and her forehead fell o my thigh tentatively, she was choking and coughing in violent rasps. 'Mother?' I panicked, and tried to straighten her, supporting her the best I could in my arms, she wasn't a tall or heavy-framed woman, but I wasn't either._

_'Mother?' My tone became desperate, 'Breathe!' And relief washed over me as her choking gurgles died down so slight coughs, and she wiped the spittle from her mouth, ashamed, and turned away, slipping out of my grip easily. I frowned to her, 'Are you alright?' And my brown eyes nested on the nasty-looking bruise bulging on her neck. I reached out and touched it with my fingers softly, I rubbed the agitated skin, murmuring, 'We could make him go away... Hekeeps hurting you Mother, I promise I'll look after you if you just... Save us, save us all.'_

_Her head snapped up her white hair clouding around her pasty skin, my touch, she hadn't been touched so softly in so long, it came as such a shock to her, then as quick as I saw the innocence, the fright in her eyes, she blinked, and with he close of the eyelids, it fled her, and when she opened them again, they were tortured, but firm, 'Hes done so much for you!' She snapped in a surprisingly high-pitched painful voice and knocked my hand away from her like I was a monster._

_'You ungrateful, wicked child!' I felt myself wince at every word she threw at me, like each of them were stabs to my heart as I hung my head hopelessly and pursed my lips, I found I was clenching my hands to keep from crying. Boys weren't supposed to cry, but I couldn't help it..._

_'I'm sorry!' I whimpered, and looked up to meet her gaze as she glared at me, the brush long forgotten lay limb on the bed beside her as she ran a hand through her hair, 'You're such a brat Ryou, where's your sense of loyalty to your father?'_

_'He's _not_ my father,' I sputtered before i could take it back. Because it was the state of mind I'd forced upon myself__ after all the pain he'd inflicted on me, it was the only way to keep me going, to remind myself that he wasn't my father, that I would never do that to my child, and that when I was old enough, I would escape. And it hurt more then all the words when she'd lashed out, and slapped me across the face._

_Where her hand connected, the sting spread across my face, and my heart heaved and ached as if it would weep too, I couldn't bring myself to move, just sit there in horror as she slapped me again across the other cheek dragging tears from my stunned eyes as she said to me, 'Ryou, I never want you to say that again, he is your father, and he always will be, and you will always be his son, while your heart still beats. Do you hear me?'_

_I gave her a helpless look, and I knew I would never have any bonding, any relationship with my mother, the affection and love I craved wasn't here. 'Yes mother.'  
_

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short..._If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? _**

_****__****__******Sara Darkotter: Hehe :P  
**_

_**NJPickleFiend: **_**_Lol I think of him as unpredictable and unstable, and we haven't seen him when chasing a girl, so trying to keep him in character, lol possessiveness just got grooved up by Malik XD Hehe there's a kissass-o-meter? 8D_**

**_ Poor Kaiba boy, at this rate, he might die... :P_**

**_ That's okay, thank you :D_**

_********__****__Jeniashi: Yesh, the Ishtars are very much idiots XD and I'm glad she likes the pictures ;)  
_

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	46. When It's Sucky

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Yugi's POV (point of View)  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

_**If you review, you get a pretty knife! (I'm not a sadist...)  
**_

* * *

Gee, this hero stuff sure was tiring... I drew in a puff as we wheeled into another street, 'Tea? Are you sure we're going the right way?'

The pretty brunette leading our little rescue group jumped as if I'd squirted her with a water gun and looked over to me, 'Huh?' She looked withdrawn and troubled, she must be thinking about the man who got hit by the car, I could see the guilt in her eyes. Now that I'd pulled her back to reality, she looked hastily down at the phone, and her dreary eyes took in the information and her mouth fell, 'We just got further away... I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention...'

I sighed softly, and waved my hand to her in a sweeping gesture, 'Don't worry about it.' I didn't want to express my distress at the extra energy that had been wasted walking right now, Tea wasn't in the best mood to hear it, in fact, I wasn't sure if she really wanted to do this, I lowered my voice, 'If you like, we can just go home.' I took the sleeve of her over shirt in my fingers to get her attention and stop her so I could show her I was being serious, 'We can call it quits, I mean, we might be biting off more than we can chew...'

'I thought you wanted to do more to help...' She gave me an unsure look. And I offered a smile, 'Of course, but now that I've been thinking, what could we possibly do that Atem and Yami couldn't? They can do everything, they're strong, fast, smart, why would they need us? We could just hinder them useless by them trying to protect us.'

From the look in her eyes, I knew she knew I was right, and she lowered her head, turning away a little, 'I know... But I was hoping it would be different... That this time, just once...' She shrugged her shoulders and smiled to me, 'That I could prove I'm worth something, that I was a good ally to have, I thought you felt the same way?'

I almost laughed, 'Yes, but don't you think an obedient ally is better than a reckless one out to prove their worth? Maybe we should just listen and stay safe...' I couldn't believe I was saying this, neither could Tea, I really don't blame her, because no matter how passionate the intentions behind this idea, it was reckless, and immature of us to march in there with stubborn heads demanding to be seen as a hero, not to mention a fool's death trap.

Tea sighed, 'Alright, which way is back? It only shows me how to get to her...' I smiled and opened my mouth to answer and at the same time, spun around to take in everything, looking for the way we'd come. The smile vanished pretty quickly as I scratched the back of my head and quirked an eyebrow, 'Uhm... Erm... That way _might_ be back... Or that way...' I spun around again, to try and find an identifying feature, as if a second look would clear it all up. Well let's just say one thing: It didn't.

The alleys were all dark and secluded, with only boxes and trash dumps allocated to them. It all looked the same, nothing to differentiate it, and it panicked me. I felt like a child now, here Yami and Atem probably have a careful plan ready to be executed, and now we could either wander around aimlessly, or stroll towards the danger that had even Atem worried, and Atem was a very proud, almost majestic man.

And now sadly, I didn't think walking out was an option anymore.

'Tea... We're lost.'

At my declaration, she gave me a puzzled look, before shaking her head, 'No we're not, we came from...' She lifted her hand halfway to point, but as her eyes searched keenly through the clearing for the way we'd come from, it dropped slowly back to her side uselessly. 'Oh no...'

A blank stare between the two of us. Tea looked worried as she said in disgruntlement, 'I think we have to go there... But we should stay out of the way...'

I nodded, 'Unless they need help...' She added with a solemn glance around, it didn't take a genius to know that there'd only be bad sort of people down this end of the city, no good news here. I told Tea this while we shirked closer and closer to where we knew the enemy to be. The one who could very possible kill us if she wanted, but then, Ryou got away in the carnival, so it is possible to escape her clutches? Does that mean we're overestimating her resolve? Or perhaps it's better to overestimate than to underestimate I suppose.

It certainly was safer to be cautious then to walk in blindly swinging in every direction with a non-existent weapon. What upper hand did we have anyway? The element of surprise? I'm pretty sure they'll find us before we fine them...

I nearly squeaked when Tea slapped a hand on my chest, and pushed me back against one of the walls, before I could ask, she grabbed my mouth with her hand, effectively gagging me as she held a swift finger to her lips and gestured for me to peek over the trash tip we were hiding behind. And after she carefully let me go and ducked down I carefully peered over the metal.

What I saw was more terrifying than Mary-Alice and whatever plan she had for us, standing there where we had just been, was Yami and Atem. Their eyes calm and firm and their composure as if they were heading for a photo-shoot rather than a mass murderer.

What would they say if they found us? I didn't want to find out, picking up on Tea's reasoning for hiding, I ducked quickly, knowing my airborne hair would give me away if I didn't smush it down under my hands, I curled down into a crouch down beside Tea and we exchanged a silent glance, worry clouded our expressions. My heart was racing, hoping they wouldn't find us, I was frightened of how mad they'd be at us, and also, afraid because I had no idea how they'd react, normally I listened when they told me not to or to do something. Now that I was breaking the rules... It just didn't feel right, it had me on full alert and I felt incredibly edgy.

I stopped breathing at the exact time as Tea when we heard lauding footsteps coming in our direction, getting louder, sharper, each echo bounced around in the delicate nerves of my head, I started to feel sweaty and I was nauseous with suspense.

They were gonna find us. I was sure of it, my heart told me so as it pounded hard and Tea sharply grabbed my hand, I felt she was shaking far worse than I was, and I felt bad for her, I gave her a serious look, my brow furrowed, and silently encouraged her to stay silent, as if if we didn't breathe for the longest time, we'd turn completely invisible to my brothers. Yes, it was only my brothers, they weren't even my enemies, they were my parental guardians, yet I was scared out of my wits at the thought of being discovered by them.

No matter how silent my thoughts, no matter how much I believed we could go by unnoticed, this was reality, and when Yami stepped easily around the tip in plain sight I almost thought he hadn't seen us.

But that was just childish.

I swallowed as his scarlet eyes slid to mine, our pupils locked into contact as I stared at him, guilt painted on my face as I watched his eyebrows furrow tightly into his eyes and his neutral expression turned serious and tight, his mouth tilted downwards slightly as his lips parted, 'Yugi? Tea?'

Tea shot upright, the force of her body zooming into vertical position pushed me forward onto my hands and knees with an undignified 'Oof,' in response to Yami's controlled words as Atem also sauntered into view, the same expression plastered itself onto his bronze face and indigo eyes. He dared ask, 'What are you two doing here...?' He didn't sound too mad, I think...

Tea pulled me up gingerly and I gave her a small 'thank you' smile before refitting my attention to my brothers as Tea attempted in a forced reasoning tone, 'Well... We got worried about you guys, and we went to my house and found this...' She held up the iPhone, which sparked interest in Atem as she handed it to his outstretched hand trustingly and continued, 'Kaiba left it, it's a map and it leads to her, to Mary-Alice, at least I think it does, I mean, why else would he leave it behind? And it opened straight to it... So we thought we'd come in case you two... Needed help?' But her voice portrayed otherwise, as if she was saying: '.' rather then redeeming herself with explanations like her speech told.

Yami looked unhinged a little, and Atem gave him a questioning look, as if reading each other's minds as their gazes met, and Atem shook his head slightly with a serious frown, and Yami nodded a little back to him as Tea and I, slowly exchanged glances, awaiting their choice of words, or punishment...

Atem stepped forward, 'I thought I could trust you more Yugi,' His voice bore into my chest as I frowned at him and lowered my head from his intense eyes. 'It was very unwise of you to come here, and you too Tea,' I knew he was looking at her now, 'Yami and I always thought good things of you, we saw you as intelligent with common sense,' He looked very disappointed, as if he was a teacher scolding a student who failed her exam.

Tea looked the part too, shame covered her eyes, and hurt, until Yami lowered a hand dismissively on his twin brother's shoulder, knowing Yami like I do, I bet he couldn't take the look in her eyes. He murmured, 'You two should get on home...'

I added, 'Well... About that... It seems that we can't find our way out...'

* * *

**Not happy with this chappie..._If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? _**

**_NJPickleFiend: Well now we know how Ryou's parents died ^^' And yes, I hate child-abusers too. But a lot of my writing happens to involve them, I don't know, it's weird but I guess I feel some sort of connection... Yes, we all want to give Ryou a hug!_**

**_LET'S ALL GIVE RYOU A HUG! *Glomps a very confused Ryou*_**

**_Jeniashi: Everyone seems to be doing that..._**

**_Sara Darkotter: Thank you, I already have a fictionpost ^^ but I don't really use it much..._**

**_megaultrachicken: Oh, thank you so much :3 love your penname._**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	47. When It's Suspenseful!

_********_

**Chapter three is written many character's POV (points of View)**

**first part: Faye**

**second part: Malik**

**third part: Letia**

**fourth part: Seto**

**fifth part: Mary-Alice**

**sixth part: Asami  
**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

******************BTW: If you like the pairing of Seto Kaiba and Leena Marr just a bit, then you'll be in love with it by the time you check out NJPickleFiend's 'Just The Secretary.' Check it out and review it because she's awesome! You won't regret it! :D**_**********  
**_

_**If you review, you get an uber hug!  
**_

* * *

I stepped back a little as an angry look rippled through the form of Bakura, the younger twin who's real name I didn't know as he slowly stepped forward and used my instinct to back away to trap me up against the fence. Fear reared it's timid head in my chest as Bakura's ghostly pale lips parted and a light, cold laugh accentuated my fright as I felt sweat prickle the back of my neck, the cold wiring behind me burned into the bare, exposed skin of my shoulder blades .

'How fitting that the ugly-twat-that-has-our-brother's daughter is in our company right now, very coincidentally convenient.' I'm no expert at reading people, but fast as a storm resides, I had a feeling he wasn't on my side anymore.

His hand struck out like a cobra and harshly grabbed the collar of my shirt, so his knuckles dug into my collarbone, 'What would she feel to hear that her child suffered because of what she's done?' I stopped breathing.

Akefia blew out a tired sigh, as if Bakura was chucking a children's temper tantrum and he was sick of dealing with it, 'She wouldn't care Bakura, I think we both know that, she knew her daughter was within reach of your fist, but that didn't stop her from kidnapping our little brother now did it?' He muttered, 'We shouldn't punish the kid for the crimes of her parent, what would that make us?' As much as it pained me to hear that my own mother didn't give a damn about me, how it make my heart deflate in misery, I was inclined to agree, because if Bakura believed it too then he'd have no reason to hurt me.

Asami nodded in agreement. And, I squirmed under his grip like a caught rodent, 'I could help though, maybe I could talk to her, maybe she'll listen to me.'

Bakura and Akefia both looked skeptical, but they did consider it enough to give Asami a say in it, she seemed to be their adviser when it came to Mary-Alice-... My mother.

I believed this was all happening, but it was so hard to accept that someone of my own flesh and blood could have it in their heart to hurt someone so precious to me as Ryou. I wanted to so childishly deny it all and run from it, tell myself it wasn't true, that my mother wasn't a monster who craved the kill. But it was shoved with concrete evidence in my face, and I was the one who had to deal with it, whether I wanted to or not.

'Please, let me go in alone.' I put forth simply, I didn't know if I was ready for this, but I couldn't delay it any longer, I had to before I curled up into a ball and retreated deep into the safety of my mind. But now, even there wasn't safe for me anymore, not with her image hacking at my thoughts.

Asami muttered, 'It's a fair plan, mother's have a special spot in their heart for their children, but how do we know you wont just turn on us and join her?' Her eyes were suspicious, and I don't blame her, any other might have gone running in there to throw their arms around this mother of theirs whether they were monsters or not. I guess I was a freak in saying: 'How could I turn to someone who made me feel so insignificant that she never even bothered sending me or Thistle a letter? Not even a Christmas card. Ryou's been there for me, I would never betray him because I-' I broke off from my desperate rambling before I could finish that sentence.

I stared at their silent faces, waiting, and tried to get free from Bakura's grip as it tightened to the point where it was hurting, I gasped a little. Anticipatory, I looked deep into the deep brown of Bakura's eyes, the same color as Ryou's, but Ryou's were soft and smoldering, his were hard as stone and cold as ice. His hair was sharper and more jagged rather than fluffy, I couldn't deny his and Akefia's appeal, but honestly they were too unstable, too unpredictable to be around. My instincts naturally told me to "run" whenever I was around them, and right now I was still contemplating it, despite the fact that I was very caught in Bakura's clenched fist, his knuckles had gone very white from the strain and turmoil he fueled into them.

What surprised and relieved me at the same time, was that his grip loosened without having to be told by Akefia or Asami on it's own. I sighed out a breath full of gratitude as he let go of my navy blue, very baggy sweater. 'Thank you.' I whispered, frowning as I heard him growl,

'If you betray Ryou, I'll slit your throat.'

'It won't come to that.' I knew my words meant nothing, but I had to say. 'So what happens if I fail?'

Asami put forth, 'We need a plan to execute the second she fails.' Akefia agreed with a sharp nod, 'We'll sneak up while they talk, if she fails, then we jump in, all weapons assumed, that's the best we can hope for.' I knew how serious this was, but I was always known for giving the wrong impression, calmly, I listened with interested ears to re-runs of the options available, how hesitating would be fatal and the usual you hear in certain movies.

I couldn't help but fret over the fate of my favorite Bakura Brother. Ryou's pure smile punctured my mind like a photo right in front of my eyes, who could hurt such an angel?

My mother could... I wanted to shudder, how many murders had she committed? How many families grieved under her hand? How much blood had she spilled? I always took comfort in my mother's air of mystery, she could be whoever I wanted her to be, a secret agent, a charity member, a doctor who saved lives, someone important who made a significant difference in the world.

It never occurred to me that she could be felon, that she was. How was it supposed to end? If I had to, what lines would I cross to stop her? So many questions swirling in my head, but now I just felt nauseous. I swallowed slowly, and opened my mouth to say something when suddenly, I head someone call my name questioningly.

I spun around at the familiar tone, 'Yugi?

Sure enough, there he was, with his two brothers and a beautiful brunette who I'd never seen before, holding a sheik, black iPhone in her hand. I tried to offer a smile, but my mouth was shaking to much to conger a convincing-looking one up. Yugi eased through the gap in the fence, appearing beside me. His two older brother's would have to climb, as the tanner one grabbed onto the fence, Yugi asked me, 'What're you doing here?'

I answered, 'I could ask you the same thing.' A 'chink'ing sound brought our attention back to the fence, his brother had a good run at climbing but the ankle to his jeans had been snagged in the barbed wire, tangled and caught, now awkwardly, one leg over, one not, he was wagging his leg to try and free himself, the muscles in his biceps straining to keep himself from falling.

His twin brother tried to reach up and unhook the material, but it was too high for him, Yugi called to him, 'Atemu, are you okay?' The boy called Atemu nodded his head even though he was hopelessly stuck. The paler one decided to climb up to free him with a; 'Hold on brother.'

They moved in complete synchronization, as if they could truly read each other's mind, like a mental link existed between the two, thinking as one, the more Caucasian colored one managed to unhook his brother's jeans, allowing Atemu safe passage down the other side of the fence. After the other climbed the fence, landing with the grace of a bird, he looked over his shoulder at the brunette standing there awkwardly, 'Tea, you can't come in here, it's too dangerous.'

Who he'd identified as Tea looked reluctant, but at the same time relieved, and obediently, she nodded, answering, 'Be careful Yami...' And he nodded to her.

* * *

'Danica.' She finally answered, her finger carefully stirring her cappuccino spoon as she shifted her weight onto her other elbow on the little table we'd chosen to sit at outside the little coffee shop. I had suggested this place in opposition to the place with the half naked women strutting around, a strip joint wasn't the best way to get to know this girl.

So her name was Danica? I felt a smile tug at my hazelnut lips, 'That's an unusual name.' I felt myself purr in a soft tone as I closed my eyes and leaned on my palm. My dirty-blond colored hair draped across one of my eyes as I listened to her crude answer.

'So I'm told.' She was a touchy one. I opened one eye to analyze her expression harmlessly. I informed her, 'Unusual isn't always a bad thing. Do you know any other people called Malik around here?'

'Nope, their parents gave them names that didn't make them sound like a poof.'

My eyebrows went up, 'Ouch.' Was my answer, not coming up with anything better to throw back at her in such short notice, she was a surprising one, it was unnerving, and foreign, I wanted to be around her more, life hasn't been this unpredictable for a long time. I sighed slowly, 'Do you live around here?'

She shrugged, 'You don't?'

'No.' I stretched my shoulders as I straightened to get at the cramp in my neck as I lifted my bottle of apple cider to take a sip, 'I'm from Egypt.'

'You're a long way from home.' Was her response. Not friendly, not rude either, just a statement.

'Indeed.' I couldn't help but look her over again, with her well-cared for hair, her brilliant orange-amber eyes and her warm-looking skin, her small shoulders that would fit perfectly within my arms, her perky curves in the perfect places and slender limbs that drew me in. God, where was she all my life?

* * *

I let out a careful, silent breath, drawing the sound away from my movements as I slipped slowly, numbly into a white, dead room, loyally, I swept out the dry purple flowers from a simple glass vase and dropped in a new, freshly cut bunch, my pale fingers tracing the soft, innocent petals.

Flowers live simple lives, they grow beautiful, swaying in the wind and drinking in the sunlight, they don't feel the pain of loss, of helplessness. I hung my head, I was a failure, I couldn't help my dad... My blue eyes took in his fickle form, so weak and in need of help and care.

My love alone wasn't enough to save him. I lowered myself into the plastic, white chair, and even now, all I could think about was my self, my own grief, I was selfish, I was such a horrible daughter, failing him when he needed me most. My battered soul started to weep, wet, salty tears stained unpleasant scars down my cheeks, but I refused to make a sound no matter how thick they fell, how my nose started running hopelessly too.

I must have looked like such a loser as I doubled over, my arms tight around my stomach as I choked on my tears quietly, cast in shadows, 'I'm s-sorry dad...-I'm so-sorry, so... So sorry...' I pulled the chair closer as fast as I could without making a racket and dropped my forehead on the pillow beside his head, he didn't smell the same, he smelt stale, and the chemicals of the hospital seemed to have soaked into his skin...

'W-what would you have done dad...?' I asked him through the scratchy cotton, he'd always offered me kind advice all my life, I wished he could only do so now, I had never felt more alone. I opened my mouth, as if he could hear me, I've been told they can, and I told him, I told him everything, about Mary-Alice, about Atem and the Millennium Puzzle and everything in between, my feelings, my heart, my doubts, my failures, how I ended up here with nothing else to do but await his impending death and hold his hand until the very end.

* * *

Have you ever lingered on the passing between life and death? Been stuck between letting go, and holding on, knowing that ever second you clung to your existence, brought on unimaginable agony?

How easy it would be to let go, how it became inevitable. Hell, I was too stubborn to accept that. Despite all this pain, how it twirled through my veins like tar, gently singing burns into the velvety stitch-pattern that made the tubes that carried your blood up, how the slabs of muscle in my body felt like they were being stabbed with forks like a hungry man would a steak, how all this pain sprung from the fatal blow delivered to my abdomen by someone who's name lingered on the back of my tongue, the bitter end.

I opened my eyes, and the screaming in my ears halted. I was vertical, standing, in a dark room, the cement cold beneath my bare feet, for some reason, I'd never felt more alive as I lifted my hands to look down at them, and up my arms at these clothes I was in, loose, cheap jeans, and a raggedy light colored cream top, normally I'd have felt under-dressed, but I didn't. I observed all around me, and recognized from hazy, last memories where I was.

The Warehouse. Where they'd taken Mokuba and Leena. I whirled around to find them, and my eyes rested upon their forms. Mokuba was barely conscious, and Leena wasn't at all, then there was me, who she clung to like a religious person their cross or sign of hope. I didn't understand any of this, it was against all logic, was I dead?

I wanted to go towards them, but my legs wouldn't obey me. Like they'd gone numb.

'I'm sorry about your brother.'

I turned towards the voice and saw what appeared to be Mary-Alice's henchman. He had sorrow in his eyes and an eerie glow, I do not believe in ghosts. It must be a hallucination from the blood loss. That, or a strange dream. I didn't even offer him an answer as he stepped closer. 'You probably won't remember any of this when you wake up, I suppose it would have to work that way, since I believe our souls are lingering, but Mary-Alice plans to burn my body soon, then I will be gone. I want you to know that if I were still alive, I would have done more. That woman, Leena.' He turned towards the person in question and I tried to ignore him, but his words were strange, like they stitched themselves in my head as they came from his mouth.

'She's special, and I think you know that. If you get out. Don't forget what you owe her.'

'Don't tell me what to do.' I monotoned.

'Take advice from a dead man.' His expression was tired, 'Have enough respect for the dead to do that.'

'Or what?' I snapped my head from Leena's almost unrecognizable soiled face towards him, but his back was towards me, and he was walking away. I didn't follow him, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of that. After all, he'd been on _her_ side.

_'S-Seto...'_ The voice seemed to echo softly, as if there was a wall separating us, like I expected a ghost would sound, would I sound the same to her if I spoke? I turned to the familiar tone, and saw Leena was awake, as awake as she could be at least, gently stroking the face of the person- me, on her lap.

_'I-I... Please... Don't let go... B-because I l-l... I love you... And I w-want you to make it, even... if, you can never know how I feel...'

* * *

_I stroked in swiftly, cocking my handgun as I did, Godric drifted behind me, _'What're you doing?'_

I was pissed off at him trying to talk me into salvation, I wanted to kill someone, not only for my own reasons, but also to shut him up. I sat down, not caring how carelessly and masculine I did so, and flicked the gun facing upwards_. _They all seemed to be sleeping or passed out.

What's the fun in unconscious hostages? I pointed the gun upwards and mercilessly pulled the trigger, the loud 'bang' bounced off my accustomed ears, but I bet it would scare the living daylights out of my dear guests.

I was right, the little brother jumped and whimpered, opening his murky, dazed eyes, Ryou and Leena also both jumped visibly, Ryou being the most lively of the bunch, the only one who didn't visibly respond, was dear Seto Kaiba. had he finally croaked I wonder?

'Morning sunshines,' a twisted smile pulled at my lips. 'Let's play a lotto game. The loser gets shot. Shall we?' The horror in their eyes was simply delicious.

* * *

The gunshot was like salt to the wound, Akefia and Bakura's eyes darted like highly-strung dogs as Akefia breathed slowly, 'Ryou.' In a voice dripping with concern and worry, I could sense the strong longing in his voice just to have his younger brother safe and sound.

I saw the brunette cover her mouth in horror on the other side of the fence and one of the funk-haired twins barked to her, 'Tea! See if you can get to an ambulance!' She was stunned for a moment, then she whirled around and ran her little feet off, disappearing into the maze blindly.

Bakura's sharp bark of 'HEY!' caught all our attention as we all caught sight of the little girl, Faye, running towards the warehouse stupidly, I'll give her one thing, the little bugger was fast. Without hesitant, with something to chase, the Bakura brothers were off after her, the whole plan cast aside as I called, 'Akefia!' I had no choice but to follow, with a glance over my shoulder at the other set of twins, who I knew would follow.

* * *

**Boom! _If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? _**

**_Sara Darkotter: Where's Faye? Faye's there! *points to her name throughout the chapter*_**

_** I think it's BleedingAutumn, or BleedingAutumnBird ^^; lol I like pretty knives too XD**_

**_NJPickleFiend: _****_Hehe, I like that idea of suspense in my stories don't I? XDD That was a typo ^^; Faye wasn't supposed to be in the chapter ^^; lol really? XD don't worry we all have dense moments! lol I understand completely about hackers XP Thank ya as always! :D_**

**_Jeniashi: lol XD  
_**

**_megaultrachicken: Thank you very much! :D_**

**_ItsyBitsySpyidor: I love your penname! :D lol I like the wording you chose XD Thank you a lot!_**

**_Ociana: Thank you :D  
_**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	48. When I Finally Update!

_********_

**Chapter three is written in both Godric and Jenna's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

_**If you review, you get muchness!**_

_**

* * *

**_Over and over. In my mind I see the strange thing she's become. The times I wished I could see her innocent smile again, to see her sparkling plum-colored eyes, a beautiful blend of magenta, fuschia and lilac with a shimmering baby blue highlight if you were close enough to gaze upon her eyes.

She'd been such an angel, such a tormented, dark, confused angel. Now she was a shell, an empty vessel of hatred, spite and hunger for chaos and blood. It was hard to think about, let alone see, at least I could control my thoughts to some extent, but here, I had no control whatsoever.

Others would be glad to be in the safety of this filtering void, where nothing could hurt me, but honestly it was unnerving, it almost gave a queasy feeling to the stomach, like there was a suckling pressure at every point in the body, like being here was unnatural, that I was supposed to be gone.

But I wasn't feeling particularly prudent.

_'What are you trying to prove?'_ I asked her, analyzing her impatient expression as she openly ignored me, for such a criminal mastermind, she was rather childish, I don't think she ever grew out of temper tantrums. I looked at her poor victims, they were all so young. They'd barely even lived.

And when I looked over my shoulder I saw Seto Kaiba was still there too, I knew he wouldn't be content with just standing there, but there was nothing he could do. I felt sorry for him, standing there, unable to move, unable to do anything. I don't know why I could move and he couldn't, maybe because he fought so hard, maybe because he wasn't supposed to leave just yet. But that's just a speculation.

_'Please,'_ I purled in a low tone, _'Don't do this.'_ And I knew she heard me, by the way her pale lips quirked upwards at one end. And she murmured, 'Who wants to lose first?' She waved the gun, swaying from one target to the next quizzically, 'Decisions, decisions...'

I wanted to lower a hand on her shoulder. I wanted to tell her it was alright, she didn't need to hide anymore, she didn't need to prove her worth, prove her strength to the world, she could lay down and close her eyes, that I'd watch over her, and that it was going to be okay, that the world wouldn't rip her from existence if she submitted to it.

But I'd be lying.

And she settled on the youngest boy with a coy grin, 'What about you squirt?' And pointed the gun at his forehead as he stiffened in terror and his eyes widened as tears pooled and dripped down his bruised cheeks. And I heard Seto nearby made a sharp, pained sound and clenched his fists, too terrified for the fate of his little brother to speak, his eyes were cold and threatening.

'No,' someone croaked and Seto, Mary-Alice and I faced Leena as she bravely uttered, 'Me... Instead...'

'I'm sick of your stupid heroics,' Mary-Alice dauntingly pointed the gun to her own temple carelessly to symbolize how much it irked her. She smiled unstably with this twisted look in her eyes, like she'd fallen off the wagon from serious killer to simply insane killer.

I could have retracted in horror, if I wasn't a lingering essence in the clearing that only she could see, but I was no longer attached to this world, I wasn't sure why I was still here, I wasn't sure how it worked. But I suppose I was just doing what I'd always done, stood by and waited for things to happen, waited for the bad to pass, never doing anything to change, or alter it's path.

When it was finally time to change, I'd barely, if at all, tipped any scales. Wasn't my life productive...

'What if I killed you first? Would that make you _feel_ better about yourself? Knowing that you protected until you _died_? Who are you trying to impress, him?' She pointed to the body in Leena's arms, 'That? He's dead you pathetic little girl. You might as well get over it.'

She stared at the pale-skinned woman with horror in her eyes, mixed with fury, and misery, angry tears dirtied her cheeks. Beside me, Seto muttered, 'Don't give up Leena...' And it looked as if she heard, with a sharp sob, her hands clenched tighter around his cold form, and she spat, 'How dare you speak of him that way! What right do you have to decide the lives of innocent people? Of _children_?'

'What right does any killer have to kill?' She indifferently mused, 'The instinct? The high? Survival? Habit? The list goes on, don't waste your breath, you don't have much left.' Suddenly another voice spoke up;

'You're a coward.'

Her sleek eyes slithered to the British boy, who was standing up, a little shaky, but strong-willed as he laughed, 'Aren't you the valiant one?'

'You hide your insecurity and issues behind the barrel of a gun or the blade of a knife, you cause fear, and turmoil and grief to make you feel important, to give yourself a sense of superiority, well guess what, you're not important! When you die no one will grieve you, no one will remember you!'

Ryou, stunning everyone into silence with his actions, stepped towards Mary-Alice, his eyes almost fierce. 'You call us cowards, but we're not the ones hiding our weakness and instability behind the barrel of a gun.'

'Shut up kid.' She hissed, her eye twitching a little and I watched a shiver run through her hand, she was itching to pull the trigger on this boy, and I murmured under my breath warningly, 'Alice...'

'SHUT UP!' She shrieked, I wasn't sure if it was directed at me, or at Ryou. The young boy shirked back a step or so, and even I lifted my eyebrows at the loudness of her break down. When she opened her scrunched eyes again, they were furious, 'You're going to die for that you little brat!'

The consequences of his actions settled into his expression as he stared in horror at the gun pointed at his head. 'I'm going to enjoy the smell of your dead body.'

-'Stop it! No!'

A draft blew past me, but my hair didn't move, maybe since I wasn't made of matter anymore, and I looked on quietly as a girl stood in front of the white-haired English boy. Her rose eyes sincere and familiar.

And I knew. Even though I'd only seen her once in my life when she was born, that she was our daughter. Mary-Alice did too, I saw the shock sink into her like water would soak into a sponge.

I looked at my beautiful baby girl, just by looking at her, I could tell she was spirited, determined, and brave despite her fear, loyal to that boy, if I could, I would have reached out and taken her in my arms tightly like I had when she was a small baby in my arms.

How I would never get to tell her how proud I was of her that moment, that was something I would mourn eternally of my passing. I looked expectantly to the mother of our child, and prayed that she had some humanity left in her, that Rafaela had reawaken.

'...Rafaela, get out of my way.' Her tone hardened shortly and her eyes turned cold and indifferent. My throat turned dry as defiantly, Rafaela shook her head,

'No! I won't l-let you hurt them anymore! Any of them, don't you see that this isn't right? You have to stop this! If not for their sake... Listen to me, listen to your d-daughter!' She held out her arms protectively, her palms backwards as she stepped closer against Ryou. 'P-please...'

'Alice...' I turned to her, 'You really need to listen to her.' I whispered gently. She responded by rapidly shooting in my direction, the bullet passed through me between my eyes of course, before she jabbed the gun back to them and snarled, 'I will kill you too if you don't move.'

The gunshot frightened her, and she stammered in her words, 'W-what happened...? What happened to you that made you so twisted? Because I cannot believe you are just like this way... No, not my mother. So w-why, why would you do these terrible things...?'

I stepped forward, grabbing the gun, 'No Alice!' and covered the barrel with my hands as she pulled the trigger. I expected the bullets to go straight through me like before, but the gun clicked uselessly, somehow jammed, and Alice growled in frustration as she was about to try again, when suddenly someone behind her addressed.

'Well if it isn't Mary-Alice.'

Ryou perked up at the familiar person behind Faye, 'Akefia!'

Alice wasted no time and spun around, fist flying, but the white-haired boy with a scar over his right eye, obviously related to Ryou, maybe one of those brothers he spoke of ducked and snapping out with his hand, twisted the gun from her grip and threw it to the side, spinning he blocked a hit she threw at him and weaved out of the way when she drew a knife and slashed it in a figure eight motion in his direction.

The boy called Akefia's arm snagged the blade and his skin was slit open as he jumped back, and then two other boys, who I'd recognise to be twins, judging by their similar, unusual hair surrounded her, 'You're outnumbered Mary-Alice,' One with ultra-violet irises commented, 'You might as well give up.'

She growled at them, spinning the knife between two fingers, ready for a fight when the other white-haired brother, the one with long, jagged hair and cold brown eyes cocked the handgun he'd recovered from her and pointed it at her, 'Or I could always shoot you.'

Mary-Alice glared long and hard at him, before finally, she sighed, and lowered her hand slowly in defeat, but I saw a spark in her eyes as Akefia lowered his guard and got within range, she drove the blade into his abdomen, A girl with dark brown hair ran out to Akefia to catch him despite her small frame as she cried frantically, 'Akefia! Oh god-'

'You bitch!' Bakura, the other brother, aimed the gun and shot her in the shoulder, then when she stumbled, and kept standing, staring at him in a 'is that all you've got?' fashion, he shot her in the leg as well and I winced, he growled as he grabbed the collar of her shirt tightly in his firm fist, bringing her contorted, pained face close to his to sadistically simper, 'I need you alive so I can watch you suffer for what you've done you useless slut.'

'Bakura!' Atemu called, supporting Akefia, who was bleeding heavily, groaning and gasping at the pain as Yami moved over to help.

'Akefia-!' Ryou squeaked in a hoarse tone, trying to step forward, but a wave of dizziness caused him to stumble, and fall against Rafaela's back, her tone was soft but demanding as she murmured, 'Ryou- Are you alright? Please try not to move, an Ambulance will be here soon.'

She was right, I could hear sirens, so much was happening at once, the younger brother of the two punk-haired twins whispered calmly to Leena and Mokuba, 'It's alright now, we've got help for you, it's okay,' soothingly as Leena, seeing the threat over, she dropped her head breathlessly into the hair of Seto, sobbing. Mokuba's eyes drifted in and out of focus unconsciously as Yugi helped him up.

I turned my attention to my daughter, listening as Ryou breathed into the bare skin of her back between her shoulder blades from the low-drop of her sweater, 'F-Faye, you saved me again...'

'Seems like it's becoming a habit huh?' She looked down in front of her since she could not twist her head enough to see him, and she didn't want to move and risk Ryou falling, she smiled a little, 'I'm so glad you're safe Ryou.'

'T-thank you so much...'

I watched the sirens, the paramedics came with stretchers, Seto Kaiba's body placed on one, despite Leena not wanting to let go of the body, how she cried and reached out after the vehicle as it sped away. My gaze settled onto the matter-less man beside me,

'Maybe they'll save you.'

Seto actually acknowledged me, he gestured lightly with his head, 'And you too.' And I looked towards where he was pointing to see two paramedics had found my physical form on the ground in a pool of blood.

'I think it's too late for them to save me,' I admitted, smiling to Seto. 'I really don't think your destiny is to be dead yet Seto Kaiba. You have a family waiting for you.'

Mokuba and Leena were lifted into the fourth ambulance van which just arrived, sirens blaring and bright red and blue.

Seto didn't smile back. I didn't expect him to, so it was okay. I watched Faye quietly insist Ryou go to the hospital too, even though he tried to convince her he was just hungry, it was only when Bakura insisted that he finally comprehended he wasn't getting out of it, and let the paramedics sweep him up too, Bakura went with him in the van.

Yami was reunited with the worried Tea, who took his face in her hands, worry clouding her vibrant blue eyes as she searched frantically for injury, 'Yami are you-? I was so worried, I mean, I heard gunshots, and I feared and... God I'm so glad you're alright. I d-don't know what I would have done if...-'

'Ssh,' he gently soothed her, placing his hands over hers caringly, 'Calm down Tea. I'm fine.'

Yugi hoped out loud, 'I hope everyone else is so fortunate. Seto... He didn't look too good,' worry clouded his purple eyes, 'I know he never really liked me but- I always considered him a friend.'

Seto scoffed, 'He's just saying that because he has nothing better to do than to challenge me to card games...'

I grimaced. Atemu soothingly stroked Yugi's shoulder, 'It'll be alright Yugi. You'll see.'

But would it? I looked down at Alice. The Police were to escort her to the hospital for the gunshot wounds, Atemu had kindly informed them that they were only in self-defence, since they hadn't killed her.

I watched her go in the back of the car. What would happen now? Yugi tapped Faye's shoulder and asked her, 'Hey? Do you need someone to walk you home? You've done enough for one night.'

'But Ryou-'

'-Is alright now thanks to you,' he finished, 'Now you deserve some rest kay?' And there was no arguing with those sincere, giant eyes, and Faye sighed and nodded, 'Alright...'

I muttered to Seto, 'I'm going with her, this is goodbye.'

Seto responded blatantly, 'Hn.' Highly disinterested as he strode for the doorway, only to fade away just as he reached it. I slowly, with deliberate shuffled steps, followed my daughter as she walked with Yugi, Atem, Yami and Tea. None of them spoke, all of them still comprehending the story of the night.

* * *

Okay, this was just cruel. I frowned and as I regarded my situation. Karin and I had been staying in the guest room upstairs to pass the time, we had spent ages locking all the windows and doors, there were a lot of those in the house, and Karin had hidden some of her handy little knives around, in case she needed them if someone got inside.

We'd been spending some time plotting ways of escape if someone had broken in to get us, Karin stretched out scenarios until they were almost humorously unrealistic, when she announced she was going downstairs to get a snack.

For twenty minutes I waited patiently and quietly, before I heard movement in the next, and got frightened, swiftly I'd run down the stairs in an attempt to get to Karin, but then...

You guessed it, I tripped on the stairs, and fell tumbling down, there was a bookcase I rolled right into, and I only just managed to crawl out of the way as it tumbled down, but my skirt was caught under the heavy metal frame.

I've been stuck like this for half an hour now. Long enough to realise there was no murderer in the house... Also long enough to pick up a headache from yelling for Karin every three minutes. Where was she?

Asleep on the lounge of course. I could just see her through the lounge-room walkway. 'Karin!' I attempted yet again, but it was useless, she was just too heavy a sleeper for my small voice to penetrate. I could always take the skirt off. But then I'd be in my underwear!

I cried uselessly for Karin again. Then I heard the door snap open. Karin jumped up, shouting ninja cries at the sound of that towards the door. Joyfully I heard Yugi's voice cry, 'Karin! It's just us! Don't throw that knife! Hey- Where's Jenna?'

Karin said, 'Ummmm...'

'In here!' I obliged, 'Yugi! Are you alright?' I couldn't tell you how happy I was to see those huge almond eyes and smooth lips on that handsome face again as he walked into the room and regarded me quizzically, kneeling down, 'Hey, what happened here?'

'... I fell.'

'Here, let me help.' Atemu effortlessly shifted the bookcase back upright with a heave, and gratefully I scrambled to my feet, my legs were cramping something terrible, and my head was spinning. I could hear Tea and Yami in the kitchen talking in low tones to each other and I could see by the distraught looks on Atem and Yugi's faces that something traumatising had gone down.

'What happened Yugi?' Was the first thing on my mind, I was careful not to sound pushy or nosy, he'd obviously been through a lot.

Yugi offered an adorable, sheepish smile, 'Tell you on the way home?'

* * *

**_If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please? _**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the slow update guys! There's been school and there's been this and that and I know I'm usually a fast updater with this. If any of you feel let down, I'm sorry!**

**BTW I'll be doing a Halloween One-shot sorta thingamajig (Still doing am I Lovesick? Too, just making that clear :3), which I'll list the available YuGiOh! Boys up for grabs. If you want, submit your OC In a review or a PM with a bio filled out for your chance to be in the fanfiction! Here's an example:**

**Boy you choose: Ryou Bakura X3**

**First Name: Rafaela**

**Surname: Rumi**

**Nickname(s): Faye**

**Age: Same age as Ryou**

**Eye Colour: Rose Pink**

**Hair Colour: Vanilla**

**Complexion (Skin colour): Deathly Pale**

**Height: About an inch shorter than Ryou**

**Distinguishing Marks/Features: Big eyes, Albino-ness! Slight British accent and insomnia shadows.**

**Figure (Hourglass, Petite, Apple, Tomboy, Athletic, Willowy, or suggest your own): Willowy**

**Natural Hairstyle (Length, parting side, etc.): Long and thin and messy with bangs on her forehead and loose strands of hair falling over her face.**

**Preferred Hairstyle (Ponytail, ribbons etc): A hat of some sort over it.**

**What she likes about chosen boy: His gentleness and compassion (And his gorgeous brown eyes and fluffeh white hair!)**

**What she DISlikes about chosen boy: His lack of self-confidence (She doesn't understand why it's so)**

**Why she likes chosen boy: Because he's her best friend :3**

**Status with chosen boy (Unconfessed, Unofficial, Dating, Engaged, Married etc.): Unconfessed**

**Basic Likes: She loves music and singing.**

**Basic Dislikes: She dislikes being alone and is afraid of going in deep water.**

**Personality Traits: She's undyingly loyal and completely selfless.**

**Personality Flaws: She's quick to put herself down, blame herself for everything and underestimate her own ability, she has no self-esteem at all and is weird-looking at first glance.**

**What Halloween Costume: Zombie**

**There are a few rules regarding this:**

**Rule one: All of these in the bio above must be covered in your character description whether you write it like I have, or fancied up in a story-format or it will not be accepted guaranteed! (I cannot write for an OC I don't completely understand)**

**Rule two: No two characters can have the same costume! First in best-dressed really applies here! Be creative!**

**Rule three: You may strategically apply more than one OC for a range of boys, but remember only one of them will be accepted, it just betters your chance of being chosen.**

**Rule four: As not to be biased, whether I have your OC in this fanfiction or not, I will not hold slots for anyone, if more than one person submits an OC for the same character, I will judge which one I like the most to go in the story (Heck, you can even go up against my OC for Ryou, I must admit it'll be an unlikely win, but hey, I'm open-minded. And If you miss out on the one you want, I'm sorry, hopefully you applied for more than one then)**

**Rule five: If no one applies for a certain boy, they will be disclosed from the fanfiction. (Only OCxYGOC pairings will be in this fanfiction)**

**I'll let you know if anymore rules come out.**

**List of YuGiOh! Boys!**

**Seto Kaiba**

**Atemu Mutou**

**Yami Mutou**

**Yugi Mutou**

**Bakura**

**Akefia Bakura**

**Ryou Bakura**

**Marik Ishtar**

**Malik Ishtar**

**You are also free to make a request if the YGO boy you want isn't listed here, and I will optimistically take it into consideration (what can I say? I'm a pushover XD)**

**AND! Don't close the page yet! The OC's I end up picking for it will get a drawing featuring their OC and the chosen YGO Boy! (My DeviantArt is bleedingautumn dot deviantart dot com if you want to see my drawing capabilities!)**

**If you have any questions concerning this, don't be shy to ask! :3**

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and leave lots of pretty reviews! Let the game begin!**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	49. When She Can Finally Get Some Sleep

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Ryou, Mokuba and Tea's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

_**If you review, you get muchness!**_

_**

* * *

**_

It seemed here was becoming a regular hang out for me. The blaring white lights jabbed through the slit separating my eyelids at the sensitive pupil mercilessly as I screwed up my nose and dropped a hand over my eyes, breathing out a long sigh.

My throat was clogged with a strong, foul taste of dehydration that burned the flesh of my windpipe. A weird sense of déjà vu hovering over my head as I regarded the haziness and questions as to why I was back in hospital, and when could I go home?

Turns out I wasn't alone in here. With a dull ringing in my left ear I winced and my gaze lowered from the ceiling to the visitor's chair, occupied by a small girl with wide, lilac-albino eyes that lit up at the sight of my consciousness. 'Ryou, you're awake,' she was quick, but gentle to hug me around the neck as I found myself smiling at the company of Faye's adorable little sister, Thistle.

'Faye was so worried about you, I told her I'd watch you like a guard dog so she could get some rest, I can go get her if you like? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?' But I was trying so hard to remember what had happened.

I remember... Sirens.

_The lights pulsated ruby and sapphire through the murky haze as a wave of dizziness rippled through me, I was whisked off my feet, into the gloved hands of two men dressed in white suits as my head lolled lamely to the side, seeing Faye there, staring after me as I was lowered carefully onto a surprisingly soft stretcher, 'You're going to be fine Ryou.'_

I blinked and shook my head at the momentary pain that grasped my skull after the flashback. Thistle, thinking she'd hurt me, withdrew apologetically, 'Ryou? Are you okay? Do you need the nurse?'

I offered her a dry smile, my feeble attempt to reassure her didn't change her expression at all, but a bit of light reached her eyes. she was such a caring kid, 'I'm fine,' I told her.

'Are you sure? Or are you just saying that so I won't worry?' Her eyes were inquisitive, and her small lips pursed into a line as I sheepishly answered, my eyebrows tilting upwards at the inner ends,

'No really Thistle, I'm fine. I'm alive, which is good.'

But I could've died...

_The click of the gun echoes through my spinning head, the rest of the world blurred out of focus like a movie would, like some sort of special effects as I gazed upon the cold, steel machine that with the pull of a trigger, would snuff me from existence like blowing out the amber fire of a melting candle. How her ghostly pale finger itched towards pulling that trigger._

Flashbacks weren't supposed to be painful, well, at least in movies they don't appear to be, it was coming back to me now, but it seemed like even basic, simple thinking was hurting my head to an extent. I screwed my eyes shut and opened them again, murmuring to Thistle in a dry tone, 'Can I have some water?' I didn't want to be ordering her around, but I don't think she'd like me getting up to get it myself.

She beamed, always happy to help, she held up her finger as if commanding a dog, 'Okay, stay right here.' and tapping her small shoes, she danced from the room to obey.

'Of course.' I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere in a hurry. Where were my brothers? Ow... I wonder if my sister would have run so light-footed had she lived long enough to reach such an age. I frowned slowly, if Amane hadn't died in that car crash... Would my life be different? Would Me, Bakura, and Akefia have a different life?

'Here you go,' She was back, and gently nudged the side of my arm with the glass of water, an urging smile on her face as I smiled thankfully, and, groaning at the strain of my cramped up neck, sat up to drink the water.

The lip of the glass was cold and clear, the smooth liquid soaked into my lips and nourished my foul throat as I drunk gulp after gulp until there was nothing left in the glass. As I let out a relieved 'ah' and lowered my hands around the glass onto my lap I closed my eyes to let the coolness sink in and savour the feeling.

When I opened them, I saw someone standing in the doorway, Thistle grinned at the female, willowy form, 'Faye look! He's awake!' As my eyes rested on the form of Faye Rumi, silence engulfed the room. Excitement emanated of Thistle, but Faye just looked at me, and I her.

_She'd run at a neck-braking pace, so eager to jump to my defence, to throw herself (quite literally) in front of the barrel of a gun for me. Standing firm and strong despite the impending doom as she defied her own instincts of self-preservation, hell she turned against her own mother, even if her mother was a crazy woman with a gun, she still was her blood and flesh, and she betrayed her,_

_For me..._

'Faye I...' I didn't know what to say, how do you thank someone for that? For risking their life to save yours, not only once, but twice? It in all honesty beats every last bugger out of me. So I stayed quiet, and just looked at her.

Finally her bright eyes left me, and settled fondly on her little sister, who tugged on the sleeve of her woolly cardigan. 'Faye, aren't you happy? I know you were worried sick about him.'

Faye finally responded, her cheeks tinkering pink as she addressed Thistle, 'Honey, could you wait outside for a second?' and Thistle understandingly nodded and gave Faye's arm a comforting rub on the way out, she slipped the door closed behind her and Faye, at the absence of any other company, relaxed a tab.

Her shoulders sagged and her eyelids drooped a little, tired as always. She pulled herself into the plastic chair, and leaned her elbows on her knees, 'Are you ok?' she whispered in a hushed tone.

Not finding my voice, I nodded truthfully and she let out a slow breath at my answer, even brightening a little. 'Thank god.' I was quick to enquire:

'And my brothers? Bakura, and Akefia, are they alright-?' I winced as it came back to me:

I remember seeing the dagger drop from Akefia's stomach to the ground with a clatter, his dark stained runny blood fell in thick clots of ruby dribble as his tanned hands clasped tightly over the wound to manually stop the bleeding the best he could, I saw the pain contort his normally strain-less, arrogant expressional face, and I screamed his name as loud as I could, but it came out as barely a shriek.

'Bakura's fine, Akefia had to have surgery...' Faye's sympathetic expression and calculated pause frightened me, she let me know: 'But he's alright now, just unconscious.'

'I see.' I felt the awkward silence starting to settle like a blanket over us, so I cut it off with; 'thank you.' I looked down shyly at my lap, 'It's beginning to be a regular thing... You saving my life and all.'

She reached out, and my heart exploded into butterflies that scattered and jumbled in my stomach as she rested her hand on mine, her fingers fondling in between mine as she answered unsurely, 'You don't need to thank me Ryou... I mean, I would do the same for a-anyone, someone had to stop her...'

Why did that bring on a sense of dread? I tried not to let my disappointment show as she continued, squeezing my hand, 'But I'm so glad you're okay, I couldn't believe it when I found out that... That my own family would do such a horrible thing, to my best friend of all people. It's...' Her eyes seemed to cast themselves out of focus, and I knew she was traumatised, probably more mentally so than I was.

Now I felt it was my turn to ask, 'Faye? What about you? Are you feeling okay?'

'Probably not...' She looked around, as if making sure we were indeed alone in this white, chemical-smelling cold room. Then she murmured, 'D-do you believe in ghosts Ryou?'

Ghosts? A little off-topic and completely random. But I didn't point this out, I played along and answered in all honestly, 'I don't know, I don't disbelieve in them. But I've got nothing to say they exist either.' I mean, I liked to pretend spirits still lingered. Like Amane, sometimes I would feel her presence, like her hair brushing my shoulder while I sat at my desk writing her a letter.

But I also knew that was most-likely just my mind playing tricks on me for the benefit of my mental health. Faye considered my answer, reluctantly she bit her lip, as if she wanted to tell me something, but wasn't sure if she should. She finally decided to murmur, 'I-I saw him.'

'Who?' I blinked at her, concern covering my hazed expression. I absently observed that she was still holding my hand.

She explained, 'M-my father...' She hung her head, 'H-he told me he was lost, he wasn't coming home, but that he loved me and Thistle, and he'd dreamed of coming back to us every day of his life but his ties... They were too strong to break, and too dangerous to tangle us in... Then it was like... Someone invisible ripped him away from me and he was g-gone... And now you're looking at me like I'm c-crazy,' She panicked, 'You think I've lost it don't you? Fallen out of the cuckoo's nest...'

I lifted my hands in a negative gesture, her hand slipped free of mine and she swiftly drew it back as I assured her, 'No, no I don't think you're crazy Faye, but I have to ask... Are you sure? Are you sure it was real? That you weren't asleep, or maybe on a sedative or something...?'

'Ryou I haven't taken any sedative, nor slept for the last forty-eight hours.' Her tone was blunt, perhaps she was hurt that I assumed she was hallucinating or something, but I had to point out the logistical explanations before we conclude it was really a ghost. I was worried about her.

'Perhaps the fatigue?' I tried gently.

Faye swallowed and shook her head, 'Fatigue doesn't do that to me... I don't mind if you don't believe me Ryou, but I have a favour... To ask of you...' She averted her eyes, I had a funny feeling about this favour, but hell, I owed her big time, so trustingly, I nodded,

'What do you need?'

She slowly lifted her eyes, 'You.' And I found myself blushing,

'P-pardon?' That was a little bit forward, I mean, for Faye, I was shocked, and suddenly I needed more water for my dry throat. I mean, what does she mean by needing me? Does that mean what I think it means?

'I n-need to find out what happened to my father,' She explained in a soft voice, 'I want so see her, I want to see Mary-Alice... But I can't do it alone...'

I stared at her, I saw the hope in her eyes, and I dreaded the story she'd get. How her own mother brutally murdered her father in cold blood because he repented and turned against her.

'Tomorrow?'

* * *

There was a mirror in this room, I really didn't want to look at it anymore, and see myself. You wouldn't be able to recognize me right now, some of my hair was cut to address wounds on my skull, and there were patches all over my arms and on my cheek. The skin all around my eyes was mildly swelling in purple-blue, ugly smudges.

As I reached up to touch them, I winced at the sting of the aggravated, vulnerable, pudgy skin. It hurt, but what hurt more was being stuck in this stupid room, when really all I wanted to do was see my brother. I had to know Seto was okay.

I just had to.

My last two attempt to stand hadn't resulted well, the first time I lost my footing and knocked down the vase for flowers and it shattered all over the ground. The nurse wasn't happy about cleaning that up, she explained to me that the head injury meant my body was having a little trouble sending command messages to the limbs. But that it would be better in no time. But every minute felt like hours.

The second time I fell down, and I heard a crack of my ankle, but I didn't feel anything because of painkillers, and I crawled back into bed and pretended it didn't happen, when the doctor checked me he thought he'd overlooked the broken ankle...

At least it wasn't really serious, and it was all bandaged up now. But it didn't help the situation at all. None of the doctors or Nurses would tell me a peep about Seto, they'd only go, 'Your brother's fine Mokuba.' Which gave me the feeling it wasn't, that he wasn't, fine that is.

And that thought was unsettling enough to sap any chance of getting some rest or sleep down the drain ruthlessly.

* * *

Today was hectic, I couldn't believe the outcome of all this, the bad guy (-girl) had finally been caught, Domino was safe (-er than it was) thanks to the brave heroes, and I actually contributed for once in making it happen!

That was something to be proud of right? Then why, pray tell me, did all the way home, walking with Yugi, Atemu and Yami, did I have this sinking feeling in my gut? Was it worry for the fate of Mary-Alice's victims; Ryou, Seto, Akefia, Mokuba and that other girl who's name I didn't know?

It hadn't felt like worry. Now I was home, sitting on the couch, sniffing in the slight, lingering smell of bleach, and waiting for my mother to come home. I stared down silently at the cup of tea placed neatly between my palms on my lap as I remembered the departure between Yami and I on my doorstep just about one and a half hours ago.

That sparkle in his eyes as he assured me that hadn't been for me, all of the wounded in there would have most certainly not made it, like he felt it was his duty to remind me that I was an important asset or something. Like he knew I had problems self-esteem wise regarding that very issue. How does he know things like that? It's beyond me.

Oh, and he kissed me on the cheek again.

I was tracing the lip of the delicate tea cup with the tip of my nail when I heard the front door open and my heart started pumping in horror.

Stupidly, I mentally reminded myself that indeed, it wasn't Mary-Alice, that's impossible... Unless she escaped capture, and wants revenge. Okay, now I was terrifying myself. Swallowing I stood up and settled down my shaking tea cup, my eyes glued to the doorway where the enterer would pass through into sight.

Mum usually announced her presence. I reached for the vase on the coffee table-

I paused when the trudging military boots of my salt-and-pepper haired father leaned lazily on the doorway, taking me in with his keen brown eyes, a stern smile lifted his normally cold-as-stone expression, 'Hey kiddo.'

'Dad!' I gratefully embraced him, feeling like a little girl seeking comfort from her daddy, god I'd just been through enough to want some parental affection. His arms took my shoulders as he asked gruffly;

'Hey, what's with the sudden formality? Did they tell you I was dead or something?'

'No,' I didn't let go of him, 'I just missed you. Lots.'

'I missed you too kid.' He patted my shoulder, before enquiring, 'Where's that mother of yours? I didn't get to say 'hello.'' How was I going to explain my way out of this one? Should I tell them that Mum's best friend from high school had turned into a killer, went on a rampage for dominion of Kaiba Corp. And god knows what else?

I sighed, 'She's not home yet, she won herself an exclusive stay at Dominito Motel. She's due home today though.'

'Today?' He checked his watch, and informed me as I let go of him, 'It's eleven at night Tea.'

'It is?' I was in the middle of gaping and gawking like a daft loony at that discovery when the door opened again and a voice chimed, 'I'm home!'

I whirled around, 'Mum!' And ran to hook her up in a hug too, she was also shocked by this behaviour, perhaps I needed to hug my parents more often.

'Hey Tea sweetie,' Her eyes softened, 'How were things at Yami's? Did you have a nice time?'

'Oh yes, how was your stay at the Motel?' My eyes sparkled, 'I'll be starting work back up soon, cutting the sabbatical short.' I really did miss the simplicity of my job, getting up, walking with the Mutou brothers to work, and earning a hard day's pay. Compared to this whirlwind of emotion and drama, room service for Motel Dominto was paradise.

'Yami? Who's this Yami?' Dad suspiciously fixated me with a hard look, 'A boyfriend?'

'Of course not Dad, you know I'd tell you if he was, he's just my friend from school,' I assured him, Dad wasn't around a lot of my life, so it's not his fault he falls behind in who my livelihood friends were.

'Good. He better be nice then,' Dad planted a quick kiss on mum's lips and neck before going to his favourite object in the house for a cold beer, the fridge. And I smiled,

'He is.' I broke off into a yawn, and Mum tenderly stroked my hair behind my ear, 'Honey you should go get some rest. You look tired.'

I gave her a grateful smile, 'I love you mum.'

'I love you too sugar,' She kissed my forehead as I gave her one last hug, before finally turning away and beginning my journey on very sluggish feet up the stairs to the comfort of my warm, snugly bed and call this hectic night to an end.

* * *

**_If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please?_**

**I don't have time for review replies right now! But thank you to everyone who reviewed, reviewers old and new! They inspired me to get off my lazy butt and type more for this story! Thank you all I love you guys!  
**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	50. When it goes BADUM!

_********_

**Chapter three is written in Jenna, Mary-Alice, Tea and Yami's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

_**If you review, you get a genie!

* * *

  
**_

I stared in complete ridicule at my brother's form on the other side of the room, his gothic, raven black hair, his sincere leer as he zipped up the last of his travel bags as I gaped, and finally answered,

'What?'

His look became patronising as he stepped forward and shortly replied, 'I'm sick of waiting for these stupid ferries. Whatever technical problem it is has cost them our service. Now would you pack up? Or just leave your stuff here for the next inmates?'

I didn't know what to do. How the hell was I supposed to react to something like this? 'B-but I've made friends here...' My voice broke and I couldn't help but note how helpless I sounded, like a lost puppy. 'L-Lynol...'

He rolled his eyes, 'Don't you have friends back in California waiting for you too? Keep in touch via email or something.' And I wanted to crumble and melt to a little puddle on the soft carpet as I stood there hopelessly. 'B-but I want to stay in Domino...'

He paused his pacing back and forth grabbing his things when I said that like I'd pressed pause on a TV show. And I kind of wished I hadn't. But he finally asked,

'...Why?'

That was a good question. I frowned, Why? Because of Yugi... But I couldn't tell him that. Lynol's the type of guy to fly off the handle if I told him I had romantic interest in a boy at school. If anything it would make him more inclined to get me out of here. But I had to try. 'W-well,' I began awkwardly, blushing at the thought of confessing crushes with Lynol, it was kind of a silly thought and a stupid idea, but it's not like it could get any worse.

'It's about a boy...'

'Jesus Christ.' He groaned and I winced visibly. Why had I bothered? He violently zipped up his bag and informed me, '_Of course_ there's a boy. Well end it. High School relationships never last anyway.'

I'd forgotten Lynol had the potential to be such a jerk. I tried to defend myself and prove that this wasn't a fling where I'd end up crumbled and heartbroken, that Yugi wasn't like that as I lifted my curled fists in my passion to debate; 'It's not just any High School Relationship Lynol!' True, if Lynol were to ask Yugi, he'd probably say we're just friends and hit the hills sprinting, it's not even an official relationship and it's most-likely one-sided. 'I-it's different...!' I struggled to find words that separated this argument from any other horny teenage girl's one.

But there weren't many words that suggested an unquestionable love. There was just no vocabulary for it...

Lynol was far from convinced because of the cliché shouting and emotion too. And I only made it worse when I started crying. A horrible sinking feeling grasped my stomach as I heard a light knock on the door and remembered in horror out loud, 'Oh no! I was supposed to go watch Yugi perform today for that competition!'

Lynol was quick to order, 'No. We're leaving. Tell him to get lost.' And he walked out to the balcony without another word as I stared after him, and another knock reminded me that he was still waiting at the door, and I hurried over, opening it just a crack and peered through.

Yep, that was Yugi, with those shining, brilliant indigo eyes and striking hair as he smiled hesitantly, I suspected he heard some of the conversation, 'Hey?'

I wiped my eyes roughly in an attempt to remove the evidence of crying from sight. 'Hey Yugi.' I attempted to sound neutral, cool and collected, but I just sounded stupid. 'Are you nervous?'

Yugi offered a shaky laugh, 'Of course. I didn't think I'd get this far even.' He didn't know that I wouldn't be going with him... He didn't know that he'd probably never see me again. The thought wasn't about to help me keep my composure, I could've sworn he saw my sadness for his expression tightened slightly in worry and me asked,

'Hey Jenna, are you OK? Have you been crying?' I immediately started irrationally laughing. Bordering hysteria I laughed as my eyes watered.

'S-sorry Yugi... You've caught me at a bad time.' It couldn't be worse, but it was probably the last time he'd ever catch me. The thought was horrific and I couldn't handle it. None of my other friends had made me this miserable to hear that I'm leaving them behind.

'Jenna?' He stepped closer, lifting one of his hands as if he'd caress my cheek, or was that just wishful thinking? Whatever he was about to do with that hand I stepped away, it would only hurt more to let go and cried, 'Y-Yugi... I'm leaving today. I just found out... I-I'm leaving in half an hour to go back to California.'

It was as if I'd thrown a cream pie at his face, he stood there in silent shock for at least three whole, frightening minutes as I tried to find something to look at desperately, anything but him. 'But...Jenna... You're really leaving so soon...? What about the competition, I... Needed you to hear my song...' He was distraught and traumatised by the news I could tell, at least I wasn't the only one upset about it.

'Jenna you... You can't be leaving...' He stepped closer and I tensed and looked sharply to the ground, biting back a pathetic sob just before it could leave my lips. 'Not before I could...' He trailed off, seemingly falling back into shock again as I feebly blinked at the tears.

'I'll miss you.' I finally spoke and broke the silence.

His big eyes rested and stayed focused on me as I promised, 'I'll email you and call you and send you postcards.' He nodded, and finally muttered, checking his watch with a frown. 'I have to go...' He gave me one helpless look.

'Since you can't hear the song, here.' He dug into the pocket of the handsome, snug pair of jeans he'd picked for the occasion and pulled out a piece of paper, which he pushed into my hand, whispering, 'Good bye Jenna.'

And he turned and left on swift feet, before I could see his face.

The visitor's cell was no different, a concrete cube, no colour, no light, no life. Even as I looked down at my cuffed hands on the lap of my crude orange clothes, I didn't see living hands, I saw pale lies.

The quiet was deafening, if that was possible. Who could possibly be visiting me I wonder? Godric hadn't made an appearance since I left the warehouse. I wasn't expecting him back, not now, not ever.

I looked up at the sound of the door opening on the other side of the dirty silver-coloured bars that help me back, that confined me. Standing in the doorway, hesitating on coming any closer, was the whole reason my plan failed.

Her name was Rafaela Rumi. I decided not to move, I was curious to her motives, and I would read her before she got even a glimpse of reading me. Quietly, I watched her enter the room, and look around timidly as, stepping in beside her, was none other than Ryou. What a small world this was, of all the people to catch in my web, it was my daughter's puppy-dog.

Coincidence or Destiny I wonder... I watched how she walked, her movement, slow and deliberate, weary, unsure, lost, scared. She sat down in a chair near the bars of the cell I'd been put into so we could talk. Who knows there could even be some mother-daughter bonding between us, we could go make cookies, or cupcakes with little faces on them like normal Mommies and daughters do.

The thought of dressing her up though wasn't half as bad, I didn't like the whole placid look she was either unconsciously plastering on herself, or deliberately going for so no one would offer her a second glance, and she wonders why she's around so little people that she's timid all the time. Pfft, kids these days...

The white-haired Ryou Bakura slipped into the couch beside Rafaela, his brown eyes displaying all his emotions like an open book, he didn't want to be here, he was scared, smart boy. I cocked a leg over the other almost to display my impatience for her to state why it is she's here.

Hm, I have the rest of my life in a cell, so perhaps I could learn some patience here. She stared silently at me for awhile, and I wondered what was on her mind, 'What're your thoughts?' I asked conversationally, you'd think I was a normal person. Ryou visibly cringed at the sound of my voice, and in reaction, she quickly took his hand and gave it a very quick squeeze before letting go and murmuring, 'You could wait outside Ryou?'

'No, I'm fine...' He looked to her than to his lower left absently. She spoke to me then, in a small, less-than-confident tone, 'I've been trying to come up with a story, trying to explain to myself why, why you're like this, and I can't think of anything.'

I smiled, how ironic, 'It's because of you Rafaela.' I simpered, 'You destroyed my life.'

She blinked at me, 'How?' I thought I saw sympathy in her eyes, but that wouldn't be something I'd get from her because of what she'd seen me do.

The memory she wanted me to bring up wasn't a pretty one. 'I took my first life the day I found out I was pregnant with you. I was only fifteen.' I remembered it clear in my head as I explained fluently, 'The Dickheads of the school always came after me, must be a gene or something that attracts them. And they tried to push me down the stairwell, which was the normal I'd fractured my skull last time. But this time all I could think about was protecting you. It was an accident, but their leader ended up at the bottom of three flights of stairs with a broken neck, a clean snap, he was dead in seconds.'

I looked at the wall, 'I remember the feeling, knowing he would never be there to assault and attack me again, and I was _happy_. Even at the memorial, where his family wept. I was glad the bastard was gone.'

I could practically feel the gleam in my eye, 'The next was a teacher, but he was a depressed old fool. I brought a silenced handgun to school when he called in my parents. I was going to threaten to shoot myself if he failed me again, at the time I dreamed of becoming a professor of sculpting at an Arts School. But I couldn't if he didn't give me higher marks. But he provoked me, so I pointed the gun at his head, in front of my parents- Your Grams and Gramps, and shot him.'

Her eyes widened in horror as I laughed, 'I wiped my fingerprints off the weapon and put it in his hands, I had my story down, which I repeated to Mother and Father. Then I started screaming and weeping. No one knew I killed him, my parents didn't turn me in, bless them.' I grinned, 'Then after I got the baby bump with you, thinks got even worse, I was the school whore, they chased me out of school. So I dropped out, and Godric wouldn't stand outside of five metres close to unborn you.'

My daughter blinked at me, and eventually, her lips formed the name of her father, 'Godric... My Father, tell me where he is.'

Now this my friend, is precious, like gold. I stood up, and walked over to the bars, 'I could show you him, but having your face blown off isn't pretty, you may not catch the resemblance, after all, I never miss a single shot accidentally.' I stroked my chin, 'He loved you too, you and Thistle, to the death, he regretted everything I made him do, I twisted him to do my bidding, I used his love for me to torture him for years... Before I finally killed him myself.'

And I watched her hopes shatter like glass, her eyes wide and watery, her hands clenched, she shook and I watched as a single tear dripped freely down her cheek, then neck. Ryou gave her a soft look, and softly touched her shoulder like he had the right to, I could slit his throat out of sheer boredom right now, 'We should go.'

'You're a monster!' She surprised me by leaping forward, grabbing the bars as if she may try to bend her way in. 'You're no mother of mine! I hope you rot!' But her expression betrayed her violent words, she was crying openly, and she weakly stumbled back, and covered her face with her hands to sob as Ryou gently lead her towards the door.

Ryou paused and looked at me over his shoulder, 'You think you're so controversial, so different, such an outcast, that life was so darn hard for you. But you're just a coward and a wuss. You can't handle pain so you give it to the people around you.'

I was smiling smugly, and then I suddenly remembered something, 'Hey, you forgot something.' Ryou came back, Rafaela didn't turn around as I showed him a brown paper envelope.

'Money, I don't need it, for the girl working for me. One of you give it to Atemu, he'll understand.' He looked at the script on the front: Letia. And then opened it to check that what I said was in there was truly in there. Of course he found nothing else.

And then he lead my daughter out of the room as I smiled and watched them go, my white lips forming the words, 'You can talk the talk Rafaela, but you can't strip me from your blood.' I laughed loudly, looking heavenward and grinning,

'When will she next be back? Three years? Perhaps five? I'm betting six.'

I mustn't be late! This was the Mutou's big day! I huffed as I patted some powder quickly onto my nose, and fixed my eyeliner quickly. My hair was brushed in it's usual straight manner as always, and I had chosen to wear a strapless vertical striped blue, almost corset shirt with a pink hem and a grey skirt, accompanied with pink platforms and long, blue socks.

I had fifteen minutes to get there by foot. I spun around for the full-length mirror. And nodding in acceptance I picked up my bag and trotted down the stairs double-time.

I paused to see Mum and Dad sitting at the table, both smiling and enjoying a nice breakfast, I nabbed a piece of dad's toast as he whined, 'Hey! I was eating that.'

'Where are you off to in such a hurry? Aren't you going to stay for breakfast?' Mum asked as I waved to the both of them, offering in explanation:

'Gotta go! It's the Mutou's big day and I have to be there to shout encouraging things!' And with that I was out the door before I could catch their answers, closing it behind me and jogging down the driveway onto the path and sighing in the fresh air. I'd gotten a good night's sleep for the first time in awhile, and I was feeling good!

I pulled my corset top up a bit, I guess it's a little loose, I would have to keep adjusting it so not too much of my cleavage was showing, I didn't mind showing some crease, but there was a difference between a bit of cleavage, and showing all but the nipple. I wanted to keep it clean, and not have everyone view me as a total slut.

I have been particularly excited about Yugi's song for ages, I couldn't wait to hear the end result, I know it was going to be absolutely great, I just knew it, Yugi was a phenomenal artist waiting to happen, waiting to be realised, to spread his wings and fly, and there are other descriptions I could also use that I won't because then it would go on forever.

I was also so excited to see what Atemu and Yami had conjured up for their performance? They were both such great singers also, they'll captivate whatever genre they open up with. I found I was giddy, and even nervous for them. Stage fright was a terrible thing. It wasn't something I got often, but when I did get it, it was sure awful.

I turned into a narrow road cutting a corner of a main road to save time. I watched a shiny black van drive past. They must have been going the wrong way, because it U-Turned and was coming back. I heard it park someway back.

Okay, why would they park here? Were they lost? I turned to look over my shoulder. And came face to face with four men, dressed in hoods and clothes that covered their faces. My head screamed danger I whipped out my cell phone and speed dialled, and I gasped when suddenly a harsh, hostile hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back, my phone fell uselessly to the ground.

'Let go! Don't! Let go of me!' I screamed as another took hold of my other arm and I kicked and threw my weight around, my heart was pounding, I was terrified, I couldn't think of anything more than escape right now, I bit into an arm that was close enough, and screamed as loud as I could when my legs were snatched up underneath me.

I didn't give up crying and trying to get free, but my lungs were hoarse and empty and it was so hard to move, there were too many of them, I didn't have the strength to fight them all, 'Stop it! Somebody help me!'

'Gag her.'

I was standing by Atemu in the backstage area. Atemu had on white-blue jeans with gold, Egyptian style chockers, earrings, headgear and gauntlets and a half unbuttoned white shirt.

I differed equally with tight, black leather pants, a black half unbuttoned shirt, and belt collars around my wrists and neck and silver braided bracelets and a silver-studded belt with a matching silver braid extra on it.

But Atemu seemed a little lost, 'Are you alright brother?' I asked him unsurely, tilting my head to the side and fixating crimson eyes on him.

'Just thinking... Karin told you about the guy at the arcade?'

I smiled tauntingly, 'The one hitting on you?'

His facial expression fell and he playfully swung at me, 'He wasn't hitting on me fool. He's casting a new movie. A movie remake of the cartoon version of that piece from the bible, the movie was called the Prince of Egypt. He wants to cast me as Rameses. I'm considering it. Since I don't really know what I'm going to do with my life.'

I informed him, 'That's good brother,' I pounded his back lightly, 'Acting is a good earning job. And he's right, you'd make an awesome Pharaoh,' I gestured at his obvious Egyptian style of dressing.

He grimaced, 'I know, I just don't know if it's what I want to do.'

'Well think of it this way,' I decided, explaining, 'They're lucky to have you, they'll be sucking up to you. If you don't like it, drop out, but don't turn it down without giving it a shot first, or you could regret it later. You know?'

He blinked his purple eyes at me, the light shining off his bronze skin, 'You're right. Thanks Yami.'

'No problem.'

'Yami!' Karin interrupted us when she came running over, 'Yugi's having a mental breakdown over here! Come help me calm him down!'

Atem was quick to busy himself with tuning his guitar, and I rolled my eyes at him, before following Karin over to little Yugi. I sighed as he stood shaking like a leaf in front of me backstage, 'Y-Yami, I can't do this! Have you seen how many people are our there? I c-can't, I can't breathe...'

Karin was swift to wipe his forehead with a wet cloth she'd whooshed out from nowhere, she certainly was strange girl. I frowned as Yugi asked, 'W-where's Tea? She said she'd be here...'

I was wondering the same thing, we could use her right about now, she'd say the right thing and calm Yugi down with her comforting smile and soothing words. But she wouldn't have forgotten about today would she? Not Yugi's big day. I was a little worried.

Karin announced grimly, 'Yugi, you're up buddy.' She smiled sheepishly as Yugi responded,

'Kill me please.' And trudged out with his guitar, hesitating in his step and glancing back at us, I gave him an encouraging smile, and Karin whistled and cheered, 'You'll do great Couz!'

Yugi looked toward the huge crowd, and his eyes widened, it was interesting considering how wide Yugi's eyes were naturally. I remembered the words I always said to him, the words I'd tell myself, 'Don't think, just play.' And I thought them hard, as if thinking it loud enough would send them out to Yugi and he'd hear it.

Slowly, my little brother closed his purple eyes. And gently, he strummed the guitar into the rhythm as the audience fell silent to listen, to judge his music and talent, the judges in the front row on a table with a silk blue tablecloth.

Suddenly I felt a vibrate in the back pocket of my black leather pants, and Karin swished it out, slapping my backside on the way (Earning a passionate glare from me for doing so) and informing me with a sly smile, 'Hey speaking of which, it's Tea. Maybe she can't make it...'

'Give me that.' I snatched it back swiftly and answered it, 'Tea?'

I got no answer for awhile, and I was about to hang up when a sharp noise hit my ear, and I winced back, had she just dropped the phone? 'Tea are you there?'

Then, my mouth dropped open slowly as I heard screaming, it was Tea's voice; _'Let go! Don't! Let go of me!'_

'Tea? TEA?' I yelled into the phone,

_'Stop it! Somebody help me!'_ I heard the sobbing, I heard her fear, and my heart stopped.

_'Gag her.'_

'No. No no no! Tea!' I dropped the phone and Karin looked at me strangely with her jade eyes because of my sudden yelling and she could see the panic in my eyes, 'Yams' what's up?'

'I have to go.' I ran towards the exit. I had to get a hold of the signal to where Tea's phone last was, and fast.

'Yami? What's going on?' Karin yelled after me, but she didn't follow me.

* * *

**_If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please?_**

**I don't have time for review replies due to internet problems right now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, reviewers old and new! I love you guys!  
**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	51. When a Requiem is in Many Forms

_**********Chapter three is written in **__******Mokuba, Tea, Leena, Yugi and Akefia's POV**_** (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

_**If you review, you get **__**a copy of the new and improved Prince of Egypt starring Atemu as Rameses! *dangles copy* And I'm curious, who here has actually seen the Prince of Egypt? :3**_

* * *

The night was long and stretched out, the hospital had become a different place at night. It was awful, eerie white reflections sprinted across the tiles, and the while was bright even in shadow, like a ghostly glow, and the tree outside the window that had been a refreshing natural simplicity that had brought a sense of home in the day.

But at night it's brittle fingers slashed slowly across the glass beckoning insanity and fear closer making a horrible sound that rung through my ears as I'd clung tighter to the blanket with stinging eyes begging for sleep.

And eventually, I had fallen asleep, thank goodness. But the next time I opened my eyes, it was to a clicking sound, and as I opened my eyes to the brightness of morning, I saw a white silhouette standing there tall and straight. I sat up sharply, 'Seto?' I hoped aloud as my eyes adjusted.

But it wasn't. I blinked in horror as I caught a single visible, crimson eye and white hair, b-but I'd seen! I saw him get shot and fall to the ground motionlessly, I saw all the blood, how...? Terror coursed through me, was he a ghost? A zombie? But they don't exist!

And the first thing I did was open my mouth to scream for help. But he stepped forward, his hand gagging my mouth as I thrashed to try and get away. I didn't want to be hurt again, I was so scared of what he'd do to me now.

But he had a different look in his eye. It looked like guilt, like sadness. He held a finger to his lips as he gagged me and explained in a gentle tone, 'I promise I won't hurt you Mokuba, I just want to talk.'

Didn't they all say that? But there was something about his expression, even while his hand muffled my speech, it wasn't painful at all, while firm, it was almost careful. And I blinked slowly at him, and then I stopped struggling and forced out a scared nod.

His expression loosened in relief, and trustingly, he let go of me as I glanced towards the door. Would I be able to get out there fast enough? Then I looked at my busted ankle.

That complicated things. Cautiously, my body tense, I looked back at him. He frowned my direction, 'Mokuba. I wanted to know you were alright. After what I did.' He spoke grimly as I looked at him carefully, trying to determine just how he was standing here in my room.

He was clothed in the same washed out dental green suit as me and the other patients in this hospital were, and now that I looked closer, I could see a long, warped red scar from under his chin up around his jaw, and there was a spot missing in his hair, making it obvious he'd had surgery.

But he didn't look too good, a bit like a starving person, thin, washed out skin and tired, red raw eyes. Even his hair seemed to have less life, falling heavy and shadowed on his face, the shaved part was mostly covered by the layers of white locks, but the expectant eyes would see it.

That means he's really alive...

He looked away from me, 'I... I don't remember why though.' I stared stupidly at him,

'Why what? That you nearly beat me to death?' I forced out between gritted teeth, 'That may be because you're loyal to that nutcase.'

He slowly looked from the ceiling to me again, '...Who?'

Okay, this was weird. I leaned forward slightly at the plain cluelessness evident in his eye, 'You really don't remember? What do you remember?' I guess he couldn't survive a bullet to the brain for so long without something going wrong afterwards.

If anything, I found myself curious. I'd never met someone with amnesia before, but I still acknowledged that he was a dangerous person, all he needed were his bare hands. 'You know your name right?'

He almost smiled to me, and murmured, 'Yes, Godric, Godric Rumi.'

'Oh, okay.' I blinked at him, was it weird that I suddenly felt safer? He seemed so normal, so not hostile, he gave off this calming vibe, it went against everything I was told to fear and like a naive child, I was convinced nothing bad was going to happen.

'Mokuba. I wanted you to know, I'll probably be a criminal after you describe me to your brother. But I promise you, I've never killed anyone. I don't remember why I hurt people, but I know I did so regretting every minute.' He was serious. I could see it.

And he smiled a lop-sided, but still mysterious smile, 'You remind me of someone... I just can't remember... I think I have children... I remember their faces when they were babies...' He strained a little, 'Are they alright?'

'I don't know.' I answered. I hope so, it would be sad for something to have happened to them, I'd never had a real caring father, and criminal or not, he obviously cared about them. I sighed, 'I won't tell anyone.'

He gave me a surprised look, 'What do you mean by that?'

'I won't tell anyone about you. I'll ask Leena not to either... I know what it's like to be twisted by people you only want to accept you into doing things you don't want to do...' I lowered my head, does that mean I'm just forgiving him? Just like that? For the pain he put me through? I was just going to sweep it under the rug?

I guess so. When he smiled at me, it would have convinced me that he'd never hurt anyone, he had the brightness of those people too sweet and kind and caring to even consider violent, dishonest intentions. And I realised how being connected so tightly to someone with evil intentions that you didn't know about could be so dangerous.

'Thank you Mokuba.'

* * *

It was so dark, closing in on me at all directions as I whimpered and flexed my bound wrists and kicked lamely with my numb legs. I could barely move, I was trapped, it was hot and stuffy and horrible, I couldn't scream because of the crude rope tight around my jaw.

I let out a muffled cry when an invisible force snatched me and rolled me a few paces until my shoulder struck the metal of the closest wall painfully as I bit into the rope and fought back choking tears.

I was in the trunk of a car. Not the black van, I don't remember much, I remember being dragged into the van, where there seemed to be about five or six men altogether, I could barely read the words on their clothes before one of them behind me swung something hard at me and knocked me out.

I was horrified at being unconscious in a van full of men for god knows how long, what could have happened? I ached all over like sharp jolts of electricity were shooting through me, I tasted blood in my mouth and a hot, ripping pain engulfed my jaw when I clenched it a certain way.

The car turned again, and I was thrown forward, my head colliding straight into the corner of the trunk ruthlessly. And the thrumming motor jarred to an immediate stop. Each footstep that came as they stepped out of the car made me want to drop dead, my heart booming in fear like it would break through my chest and run away.

I'd never felt so alone, I scrunched my eyes tightly shut, curling up. Was I going to die? Tears started to form between my eyelids as I sobbed dryly.

The trunk opening nearly gave me a heart attack, the bright light blinded me as a pair of hands grabbed me by my torso, and I tried to start screaming again, but it was useless with the rope as two of them lifted me out of the car and forced me into a sitting position on the ground as I forced out a muffled cry.

I looked ahead. And my eyes widened in both joy and horror when I saw, standing between two of the mob, was the man I could point out from miles away. With bright, striking red eyes like blood roses, with hair that defied gravity, with lightning rod yellow bangs that fell framing his perfect face as his concerned eyes landed on me.

'Tea-' He was about to walk forward, when one of the thugs harshly grabbed his shoulder in restraint as the man standing beside me tut-tutted and produced a handgun from his pocket and pointed it at me.

'Don't come any closer Mutou.' He leaned forward towards me as I cringed, and undid the rope, loosening it as it fell lamely around my neck, my slack jaw tightened, but I was too scared to talk anyway as he began,

'Yami Mutou, you're a popular guy.' He met Yami's attentive gaze as I attempted to loosen the rope around my wrists, if only I could get free... 'Too popular. My girlfriend adored you, she had a copy of every single thing you popped up in, newspapers, magazines, you name it. I didn't know of course, but when I found out, it was over for us, and it's your fault.'

Yami's eyes widened and I felt just as confused and thrown off by this confession as he looked, he carefully responded; 'Well, I'm sorry about that.'

'Sorry's not gonna cut it.' He cocked the gun, 'I figured since you destroyed us, I would destroy yours too. And I've got my money on this girl being the special one.'

Yami desperately reached out when slowly, he touched the barrel to my forehead, as I, frozen, petrified, closed my eyes and sobbed silently, crying so many tears it hurt my eyes. 'No- Don't! I'll do anything! Just name your price.'

'I don't want your money!' He spat, 'I want my girlfriend back! Since I can't have that-'

'This is insane!' Yami declared, 'You'd murder an innocent woman because your girlfriend was caught up in a fantasy? Your anger is misplaced! She did nothing to you!' I opened my eyes, sending him a pleading look as his eyes rested on me, and I didn't ever want him to look away, they smouldered and burned with passion. I wanted to run into his arms and hold him forever at this very moment.

'Give me a better alternative,' impatiently he spat. He was irrational, blinded by heartbreak and longing, and I was going to pay the price for it. I prayed to god they'd let Yami go after he did what he's going to do with me, but I doubted it.

I wished I could tell all my friends how great they were. How much I loved my mother even though she had terrible taste in friends and a tendency to get caught up in the past. To dad even though he wasn't here most of the time, gone for months at a time and sometimes longer, that I loved him to death, and every moment we spent together I cherished.

To Yami...

He replied, 'Me instead.'

I sucked in a breath as I figured out what he meant, and I looked quickly between the leader of the men who kidnapped me, to the man who'd come to rescue me. He was giving himself up instead? No. No!

'Yami! Don't do it!' I hoarsely cried, tears pouring down my face, 'No-Yami!'

The leader snapped to me, 'Shut up!' And lifted his hand shortly as if he would back hand me hard. Yami intervened, 'You don't need her. Let her go.'

And I knew he'd agreed when he nodded to his henchmen who crept up behind him, and clasped his arms in tight, aggressive holds. I wanted him to turn around and mop the floor with their faces, I wanted him to defend himself and fight back with all my heart, I no longer cared what happened to me.

But god please no, not Yami.

I tried to stand up, but the leader grabbed my shoulders, 'Sit tight and enjoy the show, or I'll shoot you where you sit.'

But he didn't fight for his life like I wanted him to, he followed where they lead him to, winced but didn't object when they shoved him face first into a thick telegraph pole near me, I stared pleadingly at him, my mouth opening, wishing he would give up trying to save me and save himself. He gave me a hopeless look while they held him there and bound his strong arms to hold his waist in a tight coil, and then turned him around while they had a man at each end of the rope holding him tightly against the cold metal.

The leader strode up to him and sneered something to him as Yami quietly looked him in the eye, even when the leader threw a punch at him, yelling, 'Not so great now are you? Not so perfect looking now eh?'

'Yami!' a spare henchman stopped me from moving, but I couldn't take this, the sound every time that man's fist connected with Yami's cheek felt like someone was shooting a missile into my heart, breaking it to tiny pieces then mending it to shatter it again. 'Stop it!' I screamed breathlessly, 'Please! Stop!'

My words landed on deaf ears.

'Why aren't you screaming huh?' Yami merely turned his head and spat blood onto the gravel beside him. 'I want to hear you beg for mercy.' He decided, nodding to each of the men on the rope, and I watched helplessly as they pulled Yami tight against the pole, and just kept pulling, the rope tightened and dug into the flesh of his bare arms, crushing them closer against his body as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, but otherwise, he said nothing.

'Fine then! You'll see what happens when you try to be tough in front of your girlfriend!' He barked, jotting to his men, 'Have at him.' And then turned and walked away from the scene, leaving us there as the two guys took a stronger hold on the rope, one knotting it around his hands, and threw their whole weight on either end.

I gasped in horror as Yami's torso was crushed under the rope, and heard a horrible, grinding crunch. Yami threw his head back and wailed in agony heavenward. And I screamed with him hysterically, 'Stop it! Let him go! You're killing him! Don't you see you're killing him? Please-Yami!'

'You don't need to see this lady-' The one in charge of keeping me in check simpered cunningly as he pushed me flat on my back into the gravel, 'Plus I don't think the boss will mind if I have my fun with a pretty girl.' And I cried in horror and thrashed to kick him off me, weeping exhaustedly.

'Don't touch her.' I sobbed as Yami choked those words out, one eye opened and watering heavy salty liquid, his jaw was clenched, where his lip was swollen from punches, blood dribbled through the gap and he broke off to cough out blood.

The two men looked at him, one mumbling to the other, 'How the hell is he still talking? We broke at least four ribs man.'

And the one near me looked over at the miraculous form of Yami, slumped and still immobilised against the pole, panting, head dropped, blood dripping in deep crimson blobs onto the black, ground up gravel of wherever we were.

'Y-Yami...' Then I saw it, in the man in front of me's shirt under his belt. A handgun was carelessly placed. Yami needed me, I don't know if that was the magic motivation I needed, but seeing them hurt him. It made me miserable... And furious. I managed to finally free my hands from the bounding, and I wasted no time, I threw myself onto the man, and my hands grabbed the gun tightly before he could even see what was going on.

Heart pounding, every cell in my being screaming in pain, I stood before them, pissed off and emotional and irrational, pointing a gun at them as they all froze and took me in with widened eyes. 'Get away from him. Now!' I snapped in a croak.

The man closest to me stepped back when I jabbed the gun at him and I stepped closer to Yami, 'I said let him go!' One of the two men let go, Yami slumped as the pressure loosened and he slid down, nothing supporting him. The other hesitated and looked me in the eye, 'You don't have it in you.' He assumed.

'Yeah?' I cried and laughed at the same time as I drawled, 'I've had a bad day, I wouldn't be so sure.' And I fired the gun at him. It hit him in the shoulder, and that set the others off, they all turned and bolted like puppies with their tails between their hind legs, yelping things to each other.

When they were finally gone, I broke down, falling onto my knees and not caring about the grit that dug into my skin as I crawled on my hands and knees over to Yami, 'Y-yami...' I wept as I positioned myself beside him, he looked so broken, it terrified me.

Frantically, I looked around for a phone to call help, a hand rested, cold as ice, on mine as I froze to look at Yami. His cracked, bleeding lips pulled up slightly in a smile, 'Tea... I...' I quickly whispered,

'Yami, don't worry, I'm going to call the hospital, w-we'll get help for you, and Atemu, he'll be here soon, okay? Just please- Please just hold on Yami, o-okay?'

He shuddered and winced, half-coughing as blood bubbled at the corner of his mouth. 'Y-you're her...' He whispered, lifting a hand and dropping it tiredly on my cheek as I stared at him. 'You're her... M-my dream... You're t-that girl...'

He was taking shallow breaths that weren't sustaining him, but even then, I saw how painful it was for him to keep fighting, and I looked at the car. If only I could move him, but I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough, and he was too hurt. 'Tea I want you to k-know that I... I'm in l-love with you.'

My heart stopped, and it made me cry harder as his hand on my cheek guided me closer so he could softly, so tenderly, place a soft kiss on my lips. Time stopped, it must have, that, or my heart, I gave him a helpless look, 'I love you too Yami.'

And he smiled. I couldn't do this, hearing the words I'd so badly wanted to hear from him, and now I was losing him forever, I would give up that confession in a heartbeat to save his life, no matter how long I'd waited for those very words. 'Yami did you bring your phone?' I jotted to him, 'Please tell me you brought your phone.'

He gave me a grim look, and I cursed harshly under my breath and attempted to stand up to run over to the car, '-Wait... T-Tea... My left pocket... Your phone...' I clawed at his pocket in my hurry, finding my pink flip top and pulling it out.

On the screen was a text message they'd left for Yami with what I assumed was this address.

* * *

I was sitting in a room now... My head felt like it was full of clouds rather than my brain and nerves. It was so strange, eerily quiet, mist spread across the floor as I observed my surroundings and found out, this was the living room of home. But it wasn't warm and comforting like normal...

I stood up slowly, my legs feeling heavy and my feet like bricks of lead were strapped to them. I jumped when I saw someone emerge from the mist, and my heart leaped when I saw, it was my father, I smiled towards him and tried to move towards his outstretched hand, but my feet wouldn't budge.

His warm expressions slowly faded to a questioning one, as if he'd ask why I wasn't approaching him. But there was no sound, I tried to speak, to explain, but my voice was gone no matter how hard I tried.

'Dad!' I tried to call to no avail. And I watched as his hand slowly lowered to his side uselessly, and then the room seemed to be stretching, he was getting further away no matter how desperately I yelled mutely for him to come back. Then I felt a gentle, subtle weight on my shoulders and saw there was an arm draped across me in an almost claiming fashion as my eyes followed the arm up to the broad shoulder, the pleasantly long neck of Mr. Kaiba.

I was overjoyed, 'Mr. Kaiba! You're alive!' I tried to cry excitedly, but again, my lips moved and nothing came out as his fantastically blue eyes rested on my plain brown ones with a hot, passionate spark situating deep within those ocean irises. His voice echoed mystically when he spoke;

'You're mine now Leena.' And I blushed bright scarlet as the hand on my shoulder traced up my neck to my jaw-line as he tilted my lips within range to captivate with his. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever felt, so numbing, so beautiful, so perfect. I closed my eyes.

He pulled back, his dry lips peeling from mine slowly as I sighed and opened my eyes to look at his amazing face, and then he opened his eyes and I shrieked silently when I saw his eyes weren't blue anymore.

No. They were plum magenta. I tried to get away as the form before me warped and changed, to the form of the demon I'd come to identify as Mary-Alice, her light, flowing hair tangling around her face as she fixated me with that smile that made my heart freeze to ice, her grip on my shoulders was tight and icy, it burned my skin as she cackled with a devastating, chaotic beauty.

'Wake up.' She sang during her ringing laughter as she whipped out a silver gun targeting my father in the distance and before I could react. Pulled the trigger-

'Dad!' I yelled, I heard my voice this time as it broke and I breathed in a good amount of saliva. The light blinded my eyes and I lifted a hand to cover them as I coughed and sputtered and a hand took my arm carefully as I searched frantically for him the best I could while my eyes adjusted.

But now I wasn't there anymore. I looked sharply to the person taking my arm and jumped and scrambled back, 'M-Mr. Kaiba, is that you? What're you doing here?' It looked just like him, but I wasn't sure anymore.

He blinked his bright, saturated blue eyes at me sarcastically as he muttered, 'Do I have a sudden twin that I don't know about? Yes, it's me. I came to check on you...' His gruff, angsty voice was exactly the same, I relaxed visibly, before the subtle, almost gentle searing on my skin settled in like little flames were licking pieces of my skin.

It was most prominent on my neck... I lifted a hand to touch it, but I felt the soft material of a medical patch instead. 'Pardon me for asking Mr. Kaiba but... Where are we?' I whispered. I regarded the clothes he was wearing, a pale green, not tailored shirt that had sagged off his left shoulder slightly, and looked to be made of a scratchy, thin, uncomfortable material with white elastic at the hems.

As I looked down at myself, I realised I was clothed the same, only the neck was so wide it barely sat on my shoulders at all. I noticed Mr. Kaiba wince and his hand lowered to the side of his abdomen with a look of distain as he answered blatantly like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which I suppose it was, my brain was just having trouble keeping up; 'The hospital.'

Of course... That would explain the strange outfits. I hoped a female doctor dressed me... 'And Mokuba...?'

'He's alright. He's recovering as we speak.' I nodded in relief. Suddenly I frowned as I remembered and gasped, 'Dad. Where is he? Does he know what happened? Why isn't he here?' I scanned the room a few times quickly, as if I'd find him hiding behind the dresser or something.

Frankly but not surprisingly, I didn't. I looked to Mr. Kaiba for answers as he averted his gaze, 'He's fine, his release is scheduled this afternoon.'

I was thrown off by that, his release? What's he talking about? 'What do you mean his 'release'? Mr. Kaiba? Where is he?'

I noted his uncomfortable shifty gaze suspiciously, 'Mr. Kaiba...?' I prodded a little harder, wincing at the searing under that medical patch as he finally answered me,

'He's in prison.'

Prison! 'Excuse me? Prison? Like jail? Why is he there? What did he do?' I shot the questions emotionally, caught off guard by this injustice, I knew my father, he would never do anything or hurt anyone that would land him in prison, he barely ever even got parking tickets let alone prison sentences.

Mr. Kaiba's expression became guarded and cold as he answered, 'I put him there.'

I froze, and stared at him, waiting for him to further explain why it is that it was his hand that closed the cell bars on my father, of all people. But I got none, so, suddenly my voice was hoarse, I squeaked, '...Why?'

He leaned back in the plastic chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as he explained slowly, 'It was the only place that I could put him... On such short notice, to protect him from Mary-Alice.'

'Why didn't you put me there too then? Did you ever think about consulting with me first?' I shrieked irrationally. I know I was being unfair, and ungrateful since he was only trying to protect him. But Jail? He might as well chucked dad into a pit with lions, that would be just as safe. I fixated him with a heavy glare, it would pale beside his, but for me, it was something.

For a split second, he looked hurt by my words, and I almost wanted to take them all back and beg him to disregard my rash behaviour. But I didn't. But then he turned cold and I know I'd upset him as he leaned forward and hissed, 'Well speaking of dishonesty, why didn't you tell me about your emotions for me sooner then? Hm? And you think you're so righteous.'

I visibly flinched away from him, moving to the other side of the bed, e-emotions? How could he-? How? My eyes widened, and my speech was sucked away.

He crossed his arms and spoke; 'Well I have a question for you to prove your honesty with: Do you believe that I could have any kind of serious feelings for you?'

I didn't want to have this conversation. I knew what was coming, he was about to rip my heart out of my chest and crush it between his steel cold fingers and then throw it on the ground, and my eyes were already watering up and frantically, 'I-I wasn't suggesting you have any s-serious feelings for me, Sir.' I averted my eyes.

But unconsciously, I'd dug the hole he's buried me in alive deeper, 'Oh. That makes it so much better Leena.' He rolled his eyes, 'So suggesting we sleep together once-?'

Humiliated by the assumption, I looked down at my lap,

'-Even saying that out loud sounds unbelievable. I can't even imagine what a relationship with you would be like. Yes, you've proven yourself to be trustworthy on a professional level -and for that I am very proud of you- But on a personal level?' He raised an eyebrow as if the thought was appalling, 'At best, you're an emotional, unstable wreck. I'm not much better, there was a time when I thought I would never get over my parents.' He looked away, his eyes becoming distraught, 'The idea of... Being hurt that way again. But I've finally gotten to the place—For the first time ever—where I actually feel I could get close to somebody again.'

I pursed my lips to stop from sobbing as I found I couldn't look away from him, until he looked at me again, 'But not in a million-million years did I possibly consider that person being you. Leena we are so completely... Opposite and wrong for each other, it's not even funny. And the worst part, the worst part about that is you know that. And this whole sweet, innocent thing that you do is just your way of having a laugh at my expense. So I'm so sorry if I'm not more appreciative of that and I'm so sorry that I went out of my way to protect you when I could have so very easily left you in the line of fire to burn, I'm so sorry I got stabbed for your sake. But don't you pretend it's anything else!'

I couldn't move, the tears slipped from my eyes as I sharply looked away and tried to breathe, but it was so hard, I closed my eyes as the pain doubled me over slightly, I couldn't believe he'd said that to me, so cold, so harsh, he might as well have stabbed me himself.

He glared at me, 'Don't act like you're hurt.'

'S-sorry Sir...' I broke off into a sob and frantically covered my nose and mouth in my hands as if I would pray to god, my nose running in my despair, 'J-just give me a minute...'

He watched me with his blue eyes, and his stern expression slowly loosened as I cried as quietly as I could (which wasn't very quiet) into my hands. I cried so hard I couldn't breathe and my stomach hurt, I cried until my eyes were red and raw and stung, I cried while my heart mourned at having my purpose for life shattered before me by the ruthless Seto Kaiba.

'Leena?' He moved closer to me, his voice was questioning now, and weary, as if he was afraid I'd break into little pieces if he yelled at me anymore. I think I would too, break into little pieces if he yelled at me anymore I mean. 'Leena, look at me.' He spoke softly.

I forced my trembling hands to lower onto my lap, and lifted my head and turned around to face him obediently, I must have looked horrible, leaking from my eyes and nose and sticky with tears. With bloodshot eyes and messy hair. The blue abyss that was his gaze scanned all the parts of my face, analysing my expression, his lips relaxed, despite his clenched jaw, as if he was stunned by something.

He reached out, with his fingers and stroked my cheek, where one of the rivers of tears flowed, as if checking they were real, and his fingers lingered as he stroked my skin with his fingertips and my lower lip trembled and I bit it to keep the sobbing back as I looked down at my lap.

He leaned forward, and I squeaked pathetically when he nudged my face up with his nose and followed up with a soft, gentle kiss on my wet lips. In awe my eyes bugged wide open. Remember how it had been in the dream? Well, think of that times a thousand, with my raging emotions to top it off. I whimpered softly and leaned forward into the gesture, it comforted me and felt so good.

He pulled back quickly, and as I opened my eyes I saw him, his lips curled at the corners in a smile and his eyes smouldered like a fantasy, I stared at him, crying no more. He tilted his head, leaning back in, 'You better not be messing with me.' He whispered against my lips as he cupped my face in his hand.

* * *

'Atem, have you seen Yami?' I asked, my brow furrowing as I peeked through the side curtains of the stage at the audience. They'd liked my song, despite my concern for Yami's disappearance, I have to say, I was absolutely giddy at the response the crowd had to my performance.

But there was another person I'd wished would be there... And I was up again soon to sing my second song right after Atemu.

'No, I haven't.' He answered, equally concerned as he looked around the backstage, 'He wouldn't miss your performance for the world. I wonder where he is.' His hands in his pockets, he shrugged his toned shoulders and I pouted, feeling a little ripped off, he promised he'd be here...

Karin appeared from around the corner, trotting over as she announced with a chirp, 'Hey, your friends called Ryou and Faye are here Yugi.' I smiled as Ryou walked into backstage quaintly, Faye shuffling behind him, smiling when she saw me and greeted,

'Hey Yugi, we're so sorry we missed your first song.' I nodded, my first song was only the warm up anyway. This song was the one I wanted everyone to hear, had wanted Jenna to hear. Ryou nodded too and then pulled something out of his pocket, holding it out towards Atemu who was standing beside me, explaining, 'Here, I was told to give this to you.'

Atemu hesitantly reached out and took the paper bag envelope from Ryou's pale hand right as the hostess announced brightly, 'And now we have a performance by Atemu Mutou.'

And heaps of people clapped and cheered and whistled as Atemu looked towards the stage, 'That's me...' He looked to me as I smiled, 'Do your best big bro.'

He ruffled my hair with his hand, before he picked up his guitar, and strode out onto the stage with the courage and prowess of a sphinx. A chair was situated in the middle of the stage, the same chair I'd sat on to play my song. Now it was Atemu's turn to sit in front of all that pressure.

I knew he would deal better than I did with it. His half-lidded eyes concentrated on the guitar as his knowledgeable fingers started pulling the strings of the melody.

The audience all went silent the second the music struck their ears, a mystical, deep emotion that stunned them into silence as Atemu hummed gently into the microphone before he began in a husky voice;

So hard to let go

and I still hear the sound of your voice ringing in my head

The rhythm was soft and slow, each verse stretching to the time it took to normally get through two or three verses.

I can't surrender

'cause the rope's slowly falling apart but hanging by a thread

He brought up the pace with the guitar, striking it harder and straightening his posture a bit, his lips brushing the microphone as he raised his voice;

It's gone on far too long

And this is it

There was a tiny, suspenseful pause at which he stopped the guitar and his voice at the same time, then struck back into rhythm.

So take a look into my eyes one last time so we never forget!

The way we were before!

When we came alive at the moment we met!

This is still worth fighting for!

With a calculated pause the music died down to the same mystical mourning sound.

A glass that's half empty

Won't wash away the mistakes it only makes a mess

It's worth defending

The tiny glimpse of what it would take to make us better yet

It's gone on far too long

And this is it

Ryou, Faye, Karin and I blinked in awe at him, how many hours had Atemu spend writing this song? All of his songs are always based on real emotions he's feeling, he's heartbroken all this time? And the chorus again:

So take a look into my eyes one last time so we never forget

The way we were before

When we came alive at the moment we met

This is still worth fighting for

A love that wants to live

I'll give you all I've got to give

So let's try one last time

So we never forget

This is still worth fighting for

There was another pause in the beat, and Karin took the chance to whisper to us, 'Hey, I didn't know Atemu was that good!'

Faye whispered, 'Me neither...'

Atemu was just starting in repeating the chorus again when suddenly-

So take-

His cell phone started ringing... He stopped playing almost clumsily, and the crowd went wild anyway, screaming and cheering and exploding into applause as Atemu pulled his phone out of his pocket, and answered it, he obviously couldn't hear through the applause, so he covered one of his ears and turned away from them, I could read his lips he was asking whoever it was to repeat themselves.

Finally he got what they were saying, and his eyes widened. And I knew it must be something bad. For without another word we stormed off the stage towards us.

As he passed I grabbed his arm, 'Atemu? What's going on?'

'Well wasn't that a lovely performance! And it looks like Atem's a little shy so we'll move on to Yugi Mutou again! Give it up for him!'

Atemu muttered, 'I'll be right back. Yugi, stay here and sing your song. This is your moment.' His hands took my shoulders, 'I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. You can't chicken out now.'

I frowned at him, 'Alright...' And he turned on his heel and left backstage. Just like that. Faye quickly imputed, 'Just going to the bathroom, be right back!' and sprinted to the other side of the room where the bathroom was.

Ryou, after casting a glance in Faye's direction, enquired under his breath, 'Do you think it was a good idea to secretly enroll Faye in this? I mean, she's been through some trauma lately, it could do more harm than good.'

I nodded, 'Yeah, but if she sings as good as you say she does, if it's her passion, we should encourage her to explore her dream, sure it's scary, but it's a risk she has to take.' Jenna was the one who suggested it... 'She'll be going after me, make sure she sticks around 'til then!'

the crowd started chanting at my non-appearance: 'Yu-Gi, Yu-Gi, Yu-Gi, Yu-Gi, Yu-Gi, Yu-Gi, Yu-Gi!'

Karin grinned, 'We're here for you couz! Go shine!'

Ryou nodded, 'Go Yugi!'

I smiled and turned around, taking a deep breath as I held on tightly to my guitar and, putting on the calmest mask I could muster, I strode out onto the stage.

The chanting abruptly exploded into happy applause. I nervously picked up the microphone from the black stand and spoke into it sheepishly, 'Hey everyone.'

More cheering, I waited patiently for it to die down, 'This song is dedicated to a girl, a very special girl called Jenna, she couldn't be here...' And some 'AWWW's chorused through the audience as I agreed with a sheepish, 'Yeah... Kind of sad.'

Suddenly the door on the other side of the theatre room opened, and I paused when I caught sight of blond curls entering through the light, then glittering cerulean eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes as she stepped in, waving her arms and calling out, 'Yugi! I'm here!' Behind her stood a taller form with darker hair, who I assumed was her brother she told me about, Lynol.

I grinned wide and waved, 'Jenna! You made it!' I couldn't care less that the whole place heard me through the microphone, I jumped off the stage, and waded through the crowd, I didn't care that I kept the judges waiting, people parted to let me pass and a guy thumped my back as I passed, calling 'Go get her man!'

I finally reached her, standing there, looking surprised as I smiled to her and held out my hand quietly. Jenna glanced once to her brother, then to me, and her eyes trusting and a small blush on her freckled cheeks she slipped her hand into mine. And I guided her up to the stage with me, 'Can someone get us another chair please?' I asked no one in particular with the microphone, and soon someone offered one to me.

I saw the judges smile to themselves and murmur to each other as I gestured for Jenna to sit beside me, her chair angled slightly towards mine and mine likewise as she sat, anxiously looking out at the crowd as I called, 'Alright now I'm ready!'

And the crowd of people laughed and expressed their support through noise. The light cast golden highlights on Jenna's hair as she crossed her ankles nervously, and kept her eyes off the audience quietly. I knew Jenna must have read the lyrics already since I gave them to her on that piece of paper, thinking I was never going to see her again.

I gave her one warm smile, which she uncertainly returned as I began to play the guitar, with her sitting here beside me, I felt completely at ease, perfectly confident.

My voice was soft and calming:

You're the sky that I fell through

And I remember the view

Whenever I'm holding you

The sun hung from a string

Looking down on the world as it warms over everything

Chills run down my spine

As our fingers entwine

And your sighs harmonize with mine

Unmistakably I can still feel your heart

Beat fast when you dance with me

We got older and I should've known (Do you feel alive?)

That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive)

So I may as well ditch my dismay (bombs away)

Bombs away

I strung harder and raised my voice, closing my eyes as I sung to the world:

Circle me and the needle moves gracefully!

Back and forth!

If my heart was a compass you'd be North!

Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall!

Wherever you go!

If my heart was a house you'd be home!

Back to soft again.

It makes me smile because you said it best

I would clearly feel blessed

If the sun rose up from the West

Flower balm perfume

All my clothes smell like you

'Cause your favourite shade's Navy Blue

I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?)

Yeah but frankly, I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive)

So I may as well ditch my dismay (Bombs away)

Bombs away

Circle me and the needle moves gracefully

Back and forth

If my heart was a compass you'd be North

Suddenly I stood up as the audience cheered wildly and knelt down in front of Jenna as she blushed bright crimson gloriously, but couldn't help but beam at me.

Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall!

Wherever you go!

If my heart was a house you'd be home!

If my heart was a house you'd be home!

The crowd's excitement was blinding, but I wasn't listening to them as Jenna threw her arms tightly around my neck, I took hold of her too, 'I love you Jenna.'

She hugged me tighter and whispered back, 'I love you too Yugi.' And hand-in-hand the both of us bowed to the audience, me giving a thumbs up as the guys hooted suggestively and I couldn't help but laugh as the two of us walked backstage, where Faye immediately hugged us both in one. 'Oh! You two!' She didn't seem to know what to say, and Ryou cheerfully joined in the group hug.

Karin pounced me from behind, locking her arms around my neck as she announced, 'That was ace Couz! Not to mention ADORABLE!'

Faye and Ryou smiled sweetly as Jenna bravely leaned to my cheek and kissed me while I blushed like a little kid with a crush.

We were all enjoying the moment, when the hostess exclaimed, 'That was awesome! I think the judges liked that one! Now up we have Faye Rumi!'

Faye froze, and blinked as the four of us fixated her with an anticipating stare, gently Ryou touched her shoulder, 'Now it's time to chase your dream too Faye.'

* * *

'Akefia? Akefia can you hear me?'

I wanted to groan and complain, and throw something at whoever it was to make them go away, the voice was hazy in my head so I couldn't make out who it was saying it to me. Instead, I muttered, 'No.'

'You're awake!' I suddenly found my thoughts catching up with me, I knew that pretty voice... I opened my eyes and sure enough, I met with her pine green eyes, dark hair and warm-coloured skin, she looked genuinely happy to see me, and I let out a grunt at the sharp pain she caused when she locked her arms tightly around my neck.

'What's going on?' I mumbled numbly as I pouted and Asami pulled back and explained slowly, 'You were stabbed by Mary-Alice. You're lucky you're still alive, Mister.'

I growled under my breath, typical, of me and Bakura, I'm the useless one that gets stabbed, it was always that way, since the two of us were young, I was always so eager to prove my worth that I wouldn't think something through like I normally would, I'd recklessly run into danger to prove I wasn't a failure. 'Did she get caught?'

'Yes, she's in prison lately, she didn't need a trial, she pleaded guilty to all the charges. Weird, but she did. Thanks to Bakura.' She shrugged as she fixed up a blanket cast over me absently, straightening it as she sighed.

I silently brooded, and frowned as I looked down, she sensed something was wrong and asked, 'Akefia? You okay?'

'No, I'm not...' I lifted my cold light blue gaze to her, 'Do you know what it's like to be completely helpless?'

'...' She tilted her head to the side quizzically, 'Sure, I guess so. Do you?'

I ducked my head, and nodded, and she whispered, 'You know you can talk to me Akefia, I'll take your secrets to my grave.'

I believed her, but I'd never talked about this before, it was so... Personal, I hadn't even talked to my own brothers about it, why should I confide in her just because I'm attracted to her? But never-the-less, I decided to try. Perhaps the drugs I was on made me looser about regarding the consequences of my actions.

'Well...'

I could hear him screaming again, I winced as I heard the strikes and looked up to mother, who, with her carving knife, continued to chop up oregano for spaghetti. I glared daggers at her, silently screaming to her 'Why don't you do anything? He's your son!' He was also my baby brother. I felt obligated to protect him.

Bravely, I stood up as my twin brother's cool brown eyes watched me stride across the room as Mother disagreed with his ideas out loud, 'Akefia, don't.'

I shot her a cold look, 'If you won't. I will.' And I opened the door to the garage and stepped into the scene. My confidence fled me as I viewed him. He was the spitting image of me minus the scar. I was terrified of being touched by him again, to be a helpless victim of his games.

But then I saw Ryou, curled up sobbing bruised and broken as he who would have us call him Father reached for a crow bar. My eyes widened, was he intending on killing him? I stepped forward,

'Father! Stop!' I yelled as loud as I could and he openly ignored me as he kicked little Ryou onto his back, holding him down with his foot. I could smell the alcohol, he was drunk, there was no getting through to him with words.

Like lightning he whipped the metal across Ryou's fragile body, mercilessly breaking his leg as he wailed and apologized frantically, tears streaming down his face.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ploughed forward and pushed him back, I was younger, I wasn't as strong as I was now, but I managed to create some space between him and Ryou, and barricade him with myself. 'Father you have to stop hurting him! You'll kill him!'

'Akefia!' He roared, his eyes cold and unfocused as a slurring smile occupied his normally sharp face, my heart shuddered in horror, petrified, I couldn't move. He swung the hook end of the crowbar at my face.

That's how I got my scar and why I was partially blind from my right eye. After the metal connected, I fell to the side in shock, hitting my head on the ground as I cringed, grabbing at my bleeding face as I looked up at him and he growled, 'Don't stand in my way again, little man.'

But I wasn't looking at him, behind him, standing up high on some old luggage, Bakura wrapped a chain around his hands.

I was the perfect distraction, and silent and deadly, Bakura snapped the chain tightly in a vice around our Father's throat. He didn't stop, I watched frozen as Bakura strangled the life out of him, I watched his eyes roll into the back of his head and gurgling sounds come from his throat as he tried to reach back and pry Bakura off him but to no avail, Bakura was just too agile for his bulky arms...

* * *

**Not quite over yet guys! This Chapter is dedicated to all the readers of Am I Lovesick? :D**

**To Sara Darkotter- Almost always the first to review each chapter! Thank you for your dedication and for letting me use your OC Karin who is totally hilarious!**

**To NJPickleFiend: Dude seriously. Am I Lovesick? Has turned us into awesome buddies! Together we shall take over the world and leave Marik and Bakura wondering how on earth we did it! Mwuhahahahaha. *serious face* Anyways, thanks for your ongoing support and awesomely long reviews! :D And Thank you for letting me write with your wonderful character Leena!**

**To akira45: Thanks for your reviews and always enquiring about the next chapter XD it's really helped keep Writer's Block at bay and get me motivated! Thanks for lending me your OC Letia!**

**To Ociana: You're also an important contributor to my reviews which I automatically adore you for! Thank you for taking the time to read and enjoy my story and leave nice reviews!**

**To MCRmy Killjoy: You may be my newest reviewer but certainly not the least! Your reviews are awesome and I love how enthusiastic you are about my humble little story :3 Thanks for the new, and hopefully ongoing support!**

**To all the Silent Readers: Thank you for adding this story to StoryAlert or Story Favourites and/or lending me OCs! Or even for skimming a few pages! It means the world to me! You're all awesome!**

* * *

**_If you liked it, favorite and story alert it, and if you loved it, review pretty please?_**

**I don't have time for review replies due to internet problems right now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, reviewers old and new! I love you guys!  
**

******Expect another chapter soon!**


	52. Until We Meet Again

**Chapter three is written in Letia, Faye, Jenna, Asami, Tea and Leena 's POV (point of View)**

******__************Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu Gi Oh, any of it's characters or Adam Young's (Owl City's) music! This is purely FANMADE! I also don't own a majority of the OC's in this fanfiction! I own Faye though...**

_**If you review, you get a... I give up!**_

* * *

I looked out the window with a frown. What I would normally consider a beautiful display of dancing, delicate white snowflakes only reminded me of my sorrow now as I sat in the chair that had arched my back in such a position for so long that it now ached. The knowledge that this was going to be my father's last Christmas...

His hand was cold, as if he was lifeless already in my hand as I put my other over it in a desperate attempt to warm it up, somehow almost believing that if I could warm up his hand he would feel it, that it would warm his whole body up and he'd wake up by some miracle; healthy and fine. I was so tired, I hadn't slept for days and now I was at the end of my rope, my eyelids drooping over my eyes, wobbling my vision. I felt detached, my head was hurting and I was sore and awkward. I sighed and ducked my head a little, I needed to get some coffee into me.

Absently, I remembered there was a coffee machine just outside, sitting in the tiled lifeless hall. The coffee tasted not much better than tar from it, but beggars cant be choosers, and I was definitely in the begging category. Now if I could only motivate myself to get up... I didn't want to leave Father here, I'd turned my back on him enough already and I felt that since I'd failed in all other areas, the least I could do was feel the pain and tolerate it loyally by his dying side. But I was about to pass out anyway, and I couldn't do this passed out.

I finally carefully retracted my hands from his, and pulled myself to my dead, numbed feet. I leaned on the wall slightly as I shuffled down the hallway, my sneakers dragging with an eerie squeaking sound. Seeing the blue and white machine sitting there I used my hand to roughly push my messy black hair out of my eyes, seemingly so far away to me, yet so close for anyone who had the energy I lacked. Call me crazy, but I was actually looking forward to a hot cup of sustenance, perhaps it would make me more inclined to eat today, no matter how poor quality or how foul it tasted.

Finally, I was really close, just two more steps Letia. I reached out absently for it with my fingertips. When someone strode easily to the machine and I swayed in my stopping motion. I wanted to glare daggers at the person, or even steal their coffee for so blatantly stepping into my path and taking my coffee machine, even though it could hardly be called mine. But then I saw the purple and black spikes of hair, and my heart gave a panicked shudder.

'Atemu?' I croaked and he spun around, his purple eyes rested on me, wide and shocked like I'd just burst into flames.

'Letia?' He immediately reached forward, taking my shoulder in his strong grip right before I could fall forward. Why? Why had he helped me from falling when earlier, he'd yelled that he never wanted to see me again, I'd seen fury in his eyes. I looked down at the puzzle back around his neck, and frowned a bit. So many questions... They swirled just out of reach of my tongue, so many things I wanted answers for and so many reasons I couldn't put my finger on... I really needed that coffee.

'What're you... Doing here?' I dared whisper. He couldn't be here to see me, separate dreams from reality Letia...

'My twin… He got into an accident.' Awkwardly, he looked away, like he was ashamed to look at me or something, did he really hate me so? My heart ached at seeing his beautiful face again, why must destiny horribly stab salt into the wounds? Hadn't they tortured me enough?

And I looked at the parcel he handed me with a murmur of; 'I was told to give this to you,' a brown paper bag with my name on it that I took unsurely.

'W-what happened to him? What is this?'

He hesitated on speaking, pursing his hazelnut lips together, his violet gaze shifting away from me to look at the coffee machine as I corrected myself; 'I-I understand if you don't want to talk to me,' I whispered softly while turning away, abandoning the idea of getting coffee and started my slow retreat back to Father's room.

'It's true isn't it?'

I paused questioningly as his question settled like a cliff-hanger in the air and I made myself look over my shoulder despite how much I wanted to run away as he finished, 'What you said about your Father. How he has Cancer. It's true isn't it?'

'I-it was all true.' I muttered, and started walking again. I got a few more paces when he spoke again and like the pathetic thing I was, I stopped to listen;

'He was gang-beaten while rescuing a friend. My brother that is. He suffered several broken ribs, a punctured lung, a fractured skull and a dislocated jaw for the most. He's stable now but…'

I blinked slowly, what did he expect me to say? What was he to gain by telling me this? Nothing. He just wanted to answer my question, like it mattered to him... I don't know why, but I didn't hear him approach me until he gently turned me around so I could look into those deep amethyst-ridden pools of indigo silently.

I squeaked when he lifted my face, cupping my cheeks in his hands, 'I have no excuse for reacting the way I did when you asked for my help, I turned and slammed the door in your face. Oh Letia- I'm sorry. I... I want you to- No, I'm begging you to give me another chance. Because you make me so happy Letia, I'm not strong enough to lose you too…'

Now I know this was a dream, this couldn't be happening- I gawked at him, '…What? Too? You're brother's going to be alright isn't he?'

'I love you.' He only answered.

'...' I blinked in utter and complete awe. And softly, he let go of my cheeks and instead, took my hands, 'Please find it in your heart to forgive me.' He was begging.

'I...' I didn't know what to do, I was swarming with emotions. Happiness, joy, shock, surprise, it all stunned me into silence. Since I couldn't talk effectively, I slowly stepped up to him, needing the support, I wrapped my arms around his torso, and leaned against him.

'I c-could never l-leave you Atem... I l-love you too.' I managed in a shuddering whisper. His strong arms took me around the shoulders and he touched his hazelnut lips to my paler ones.

* * *

I can't believe I really did it... I remember how nervous I was, standing there awkwardly in the middle of the stage, feet turned in and a microphone clutched in my shaky hands, if I'd let go with one hand I would surely have dropped it. I had tried so hard to still the shaking as I swallowed.

Trust Grams to give Yugi, Ryou and Jenna a backing track of that song I wrote. I remember my heart jumping and glancing offstage to Ryou nervously as the music started to swell, the soft beat swirling through the speakers as my heart fluttered like a fickle little butterfly as I remembered the boy on my mind when I'd wrote this song and put together the CD, it took me hours to finish, and I planned on someday singing it. But knowing me, I'd have procrastinated and put it off, making up excuses to justify my lack of confidence or courage until it was too late.

Softly I'd pressed my lips closer to the microphone, closing my eyes and pretending the crowd wasn't there, I'd thought to myself: I was here now, my friends were counting on me, they'd done this for me, the least I could do is sing a song.

_"Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear_

_It must just be stress_

_But I likely shouldn't be here, I'm such a mess"_

For a second, I hadn't realised the soft, sweet tune and innocent, pure words were coming from my own mouth, I'd always scorned my singing, pointed out flaws and bringing myself down, but as I'd kept my eyes closed, finding myself swaying a little, I'd started to realise just how much potential I really had, I'd even found, I was happy, I was enjoying myself a little.

I'd sped up, singing a little louder when I'd reached the chorus:

_"I never really ever know what to say_

_When all of my emotions get in the way_

_I'm just trying to get us on the same page"_

Softly my voice recorded on the backing track murmured with me

_(Wish I could explain)_

_"I always get it better right afterward_

_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard_

_How come I can never get the right words?"_

I'd prepared a breath for the long note:

_"I need to convey"_

I'd stretched out the 'convey' gracefully, blending it gently into the beat of the song and adjusting the pitch in rhythm with the music. I'd prepared to do it again.

_"Wish I could explain"_

I'd slowed back down for the next verse, quieting my voice back to a soft whisper of song.

_"The things that I have to work out_

_I don't feel right_

_What has come over me? I'm about_

_To lose my mind"_

Back to the chorus Faye, calm down I'd told myself, maybe I could even... Slowly, I'd opened my eyes to look at the audience. My eyes had rested on their quiet, mesmerized faces.

_"I never really ever know what to say_

_When all of my emotions get in the way_

_I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)_

_I always get it better right afterward_

_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard_

_How come I can never get the right words?"_

I'd thrown out one of my arms.

_"I need to convey_

_Wish I could explain"_

The music settled to a questioning beat as I'd pouted to the audience and clutched the microphone like I would my hands over my heart.

_"Can I let the trees do the talking?"_

I'd made talking notions with my free hand like a puppet.

_"Can I let the ground do the walking?"_

I'd walked on the spot with a hop and a skip in my feet.

_"Can I let the sky fill what's missing?"_

I'd shrugged my shoulders and gestured at heavenward with my free arm. My eyes met the audience as I'd asked them:

_"Can I let my mouth do the listening?"_

I'd stretched out the 'listening' and then repeated

_"The listening...!"_

Wrapping it up enthusiastically I'd twirled around and swerved back to the chorus:

_"I never really ever know what to say_

_When all of my emotions get in the way_

_I'm just trying to get us on the same page_

_I always get it better right afterward_

_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard_

_How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey_

_Wish I could explain_

_What I mean to say"_

I'd sharply looked away from the audience and froze on '_Say_.' as the music ended.

I smiled softly to myself as I closed my book. What happened after was my favorite part, not the audiences cheering, nor the good word from the judges. No, the best part was when I finally got offstage, to find Jenna hugging me tightly congratulating me in squeals and Yugi joining in, even Karin did, and I barely knew her, but I liked her already, she seemed a really nice person.

I could hear the next person singing on stage as Jenna, Yugi and Karin finally released me, and I could finally meet Ryou's arms as he hugged me and I blushed furiously, my head shirking between my shoulders in my pale attempt to hide it as he murmured, 'You were fantastic Faye, I'm so proud of you.'

I could feel his lips against my cheek while he spoke, they were really soft like the brush of rose petals guided by a the chilly spring breeze bathed in the warmth of the sun. I squeaked, 'T-thank you Ryou...' Hoping he'd let me go to save my composure and ease my vulnerability, and at the same time wishing he would hold onto me forever.

But alas, he did let me go like I knew he would. I reached up to my cheek, he hadn't even really kissed me, but he might as well have for what it had done to me. Just thinking about it made me blush again as I looked around in a rushed decision to take my mind off of him, to pull myself back into the land of the living, reality, where I was nothing more than a friend of Ryou's, nothing more. I smiled as I spotted Yugi, up on a ladder beside Jenna's ladder, hanging up rivulets of pine-green mistletoe on the library archway, the small red berries shining from the branches like suspended rubies.

Christmas... I always loved this time of year, I loved seeing the cheer and happiness all around, the contagious mood that not even the white iciness of the snow could cool, seeing my little sister's eyes light up as I handed her a candy cane and catching her trying to poke at her present under the tree to see what it was, that mischievous gleam in her gorgeous eyes. In my family we all got one present each, and we learned to cherish that one gift we received.

This year I'd picked Thistle's and paid for it myself. I knew she'd love it too, after all. It's not often she gets that puppy she'd always wanted. A sweet little caramel-colored Chihuahua with big brown eyes and a flopping pink tongue that looked too big for it's snout. Of course I couldn't keep him in a box under the tree, he's hidden in the backyard and his collar is in the box.

We decided Grams would be in charge of keeping Thistle out of the backyard and keeping him quiet until then. I pulled the duo-coloured candy cane I was suckling on out of my mouth determinedly. Alright, this is it, my mindset was setting itself stubbornly. If I could stand and sing in front of a thousand people, then I should be courageous enough to finally confess to him... I felt the adrenalin in my veins as I found myself smiling, my face lighting up.

Suddenly I heard a chirp of, 'Hey Faye.' And I couldn't help but remember his lips again... I swallowed, my confidence running away, arms up, screaming bloody murder as I offered a shy smile to the boy that sat on the couch beside me, his hair white as the snow that currently touched down like cake icing on the rooftops and eyes brown as the warm, melted chocolate you'd drizzle on your Christmas pudding. He beamed and I hoped he wouldn't see my blush, but it was unlikely he wouldn't, my skin was way too white; 'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas Ryou,' I replied in a husky undertone, my voice breaking from my new found nervousness that seemed to be here to stay, tilting my head slightly as I quizzically eyed his expression, clearing my throat; 'H-have you got anything planned?'

'...Pudding?'

I blinked quietly at him waiting for him to continue, but his adorable features were only cast into a sheepish pattern, his gaze found the floor to the right and his hand ran the length of his hair, 'You don't celebrate it with your brothers?' And he smiled,

'You know them, not the most jolly bunch, my brothers.' He shrugged lightheartedly and I nervously scratched the back of my neck, now was my chance... I tried to loosen my expression casually as I crossed my ankles and leaned back on my palms, looking away from him, busying myself as I murmured,

'W-well, since you're not doing anything, and my family and I don't celebrate Christmas until dinner time... W-would you...-' I peeked at him through the vanilla blond bangs on my face as he tilted his head to look at me curiously, his eyes attentive, '-Um, I don't know, i-it's just a suggestion, b-but if you don't have anything to do at all... W-would you like to-?' I broke off when I heard a shrill cry of-

'L-Logan! You can't just leave me!' And leaned around Ryou just in time to witness the scene of the tall and stoic boyfriend of Qitara turning away coldly from her,

'I don't want anything to do with childish brats.' He mused as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world, 'I have better things to waste my time on.' And without another peep to who a few weeks back, I'd have called my best friend, he strode in easy, graceful strokes out of the library, his striped scarf sailing after him as my gaze returned to Qitara.

She stood awkward and heartbroken as Ryou, Yugi, Jenna and I (And everyone else in the room) watched her hang her head, and sweep her hair out of her eyes and dart from the room after him desperately to continue digging the whole deeper for herself in private.

I frowned, and jumped when Ryou wondered to me, 'What were you saying Faye?' If I didn't know any better, I could almost say that his tone was slightly eager, but why would he be eager? I must be imagining things. I blinked at him, suddenly chickening out, I smiled sheepishly and rambled, 'It doesn't matter, don't worry about it,' in a quick, dismissing tone.

Disappointedly, he looked away, down at his feet, his white bangs flopping into his eyes. 'Oh, okay.' And I panicked, had I just made a terrible mistake? Had I hurt his feelings? Had ne expected me to have asked something? Did he expect me to ask him what I was trying to ask him? Does he perhaps not have the confidence to ask me himself? No, that can't be right! But then why was he upset? Is he even upset? Is he insulted? Or perhaps he's just tired? Yeah, that must be it, he mustn't have slept well last night.

But I couldn't let it be, I shuffled slowly closer to him, reaching out to lightly touch his shoulder, savoring the warmth he produced through the woolen rich, deep green sweater that covered his arms and torso. I nearly flinched back when he looked up and I realized I'd moved well within his personal space.

I obviously should've thought this through. But while I could have moved away, I didn't want to insult him, possibly further then I may already have. So I resisted the urge to move away and asked in barely a murmur, 'Ryou? Are you alright?' I hoped he could hear the caring tone I attempted to adopt.

He must have, he pouted, his fair lips loosening and answered in a tone just as soft, no one else would have heard this conversation; 'I-I think I'm just tired... Say, Faye I wanted to ask you something...'

My heart started racing like galloping brumbies. Was he going to prove my hopes and dreams correct? As much as I tried to convince myself otherwise and tell myself not to get my hopes up for they will surely come crashing down when he asked his question. But it was no use, my singing heart would not calm and my head would not rid itself off these blissful wishes. 'Ask me.' I gave him permission in a tone that I made be cool and calm.

'Well,' he hesitated, I watched his white tooth snag his pale, smooth lower lip as his eyes focused on the ground, I watched the wheels in his head turn as he tried to come up with the words and as the suspense built so did a tense feeling that drove me rigid and straight and made my heart dance.

'That song.' He set the topic finally, leaning forward in an attempt at being casual (Though I could see his nervousness despite the lighthearted smile on his face) And I swallowed,

'Song?' I played it safe, even thought I was pretty sure what song he was talking about. I was scared of leaving myself vulnerable and my hands unconsciously entwined on my lap.

He nodded once, blinking his heavy lashes at the same time with an agreeing, 'Mhm. Would you tell me, please, what it's about-? Or...Who...?'

My eyes bugged open wide. Oh no, he was drawing me out into No-Man's Land and I hadn't even the faintest clue of his feelings, why does he want to know so bad? Was my song plaguing his mind? Was he just trying to make conversation? Just for curiosities sake? Or perhaps... 'U-um. Oh. That... Well...' All I would have to say was: 'It's about my feelings for you.' It's not that hard Faye, I pursed my lips despite how I commanded myself to open them and form those words.

'...It's personal.' I blocked, looking away sharply, 'I-It's not important, I don't want to talk about it with you.' I added defensively for good measure as Ryou retracted with a rushed squeak of;

'Oh-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, forgive me for my rudeness...'

And now as I glanced at him for just half of a second I realized by that fallen, dropped look in his eyes in despair that he would probably never ask again... You've done it this time Faye, bravo! You've pushed him back after how long it had taken to let him get so close to you, let him trust you and trust him back so that now you could go and pull this? Some friend I am, some potential girlfriend I'd make... I've ruined my mother's life, and now I've ruined my own as well. Is that all I am? Is that all I'm good for? Ruining things?

'Faye?'

He'd be better off anyway, I was not the kind of girl he'd ever want, who was I kidding? In what universe would Ryou ever be interested in me in? Such a stupid proclamation is nothing but false dreams my mind fed me. That maybe how I'd been raised, that maybe my thoughts upon my own ugliness were misplaced, that it was just mental damage and abandonment issues mixed with my dramatic nature. But it was all true, I messed everything up, I messed up my friendship with Qitara, I messed up for the first eleven years of Thistle's life, I messed up the day my own mother decided she couldn't stand the sight of me any bloody longer.

Good for nothing...

_'Faye?'_

Useless,

Ugly,

Unwanted,

Waste of space... Lost in my thoughts, detached from my physical form I didn't realize I'd curled up on the couch in a crumple, sobbing and muttering these labels out loud. My mental health outlaid on the ground and then electrocuted in front of everyone. I didn't realize until I was pressed into a warm chasm that Ryou had caught me in his embrace before I could keel forward, and held me against him to support me, his arms tight and secure around me as I sobbed harder.

Then those perfect lips parted and he murmured, 'Why would you say that about yourself Faye? D-did someone tell you this?'

Numbly, I shook my head, at the time I didn't care about all the attention my mental breakdown had attracted, I didn't hear Jenna and Yugi struggle to clamber down their ladders to get over to me, but then again, who said the breakdown was over? 'I j-just know it to be t-true.'

'Faye I…' He shook his head, I could feel the light stroke of his white locks across my forehead as his hold on me tightened warmly, 'Why would you say such a thing…?'

'I-I'm ugly.'

'No you're not.'

'_Yes_ I _am_,' I persisted softly, 'I-it's why they always leave…' I'd leaned into his sweater, the soft fleece irritated my lashes and agitated my flushed cheeks as his hand stroked my back soothingly, his voice adopting a gentle, but stubborn tone as he pulled back so I looked at his face, 'No. You are not. You're perfect.'

_P-perfect_? I stared at his sincere eyes as he lowered his voice into a soft whisper that teased my hearing, 'There is no such thing around you Faye, the world becomes beautiful when you're there to me.'

'…' I didn't understand, it threw me off, Me? Perfect? _Beautifu_l even…? I just...I couldn't comprehend it. It was like telling a carnivore that they now were a herbivore and expecting it to just accept this rather than brush that aside and continue to eat meat, it was so against how I'd lived for so long, it was how I thought, and he was telling me I was...programed wrong? That I had it backwards all my life? 'What are you s-saying?'

'I-I'm saying that…' He trailed off unsurely, his voice had taken on a raw edge, like he wasn't sure what he was saying, like he was hesitant and insecure, like he was nervous… 'T-that I want…' I watched the expressions of his lips as he grimaced in a flustered fashion.

My heart started pounding again, whatever crisis my mind had cast itself into, it was completely unfolded now, because it was as if he'd picked up a dialogue from a movie, and hopelessly, I was begging for it to get to the climax a movie would. I was so… Mixed, the emotional spectrum collided and shattered in my mind like shards of shining glass that splintered the barriers of my sanity and threatened to burst out into the library like a stampede of wild horses.

'I w-want us…' He murmured, finally looking at me again from how he'd turned away, and his lowered arms raised into a demonstration of the use of "us". 'I want us to be...More. So much more… But I was afraid you didn't… Because I-I'm not masculine or something… Because maybe you felt I couldn't protect you… But I'm telling you Faye, I will, if you give me the chance. Because someone like you…' His eyes swam and glistened, 'You deserve nothing less than to be _adored_ day and night again Faye, and I want the boy who does that to be me.'

'You want…' I repeated slowly, comprehendingly as I gaped at him. I'd dreamed such graceful speeches of confession to come from his mouth, but that blew it all away, the heat rushing into my cheeks was enough to make a volcano erupt, it was enough to set off a fireworks show in my irises and start a fire in my heart, it sent a sensual electrical shock through me, lighting me up so I felt like I was glowing. I didn't care that it was an unorganised speech, that he stammered and faltered, that his emotional eyes seemed scared of my reaction rather than confident and loving like they were supposed to be.

A stupid, shy, wiry smile possessing my lips and glorious liquid pricking the corners of my eyes and catching in my light eyelashes, softly I sniffled, and finished, '_You_ want to adore _me_?'

'I do Faye, I really do,' he confessed eagerly, almost frightened I'd say no, but I could see the spark my smiling struck in the garnet brown abyss of his eyes.

'I-...I'd like that,' As I blinked I felt the tears drip down the outline of my cheeks as the soft, creamy, fleshy folds of his lips brushed delicately, so naturally against mine. The kiss was gentle, more tender than any daydream I could have mustered, my imagination wasn't enough to have predicted and planned this one, it was amazing, it sucked the air out of my lungs in a sweet, dizzying sensation that sent a giddy shiver down my spine as he cupped the small of my back caringly, and I rested my hands on the front of his shoulders as finally, caving under the natural desire to breathe, my eyes crossing slightly to see him so close to me I peeled my lips from his, suddenly feeling hazy, in a state of ecstasy I murmured drearily, 'Ryou?'

'Yes?'

'How would your brothers feel about you having a pet rabbit?'

* * *

There was really nothing like the time you finally get to admire your masterpiece after hours of hardship put into it. My hands rested on my hips contently as I breathed, 'Ladies and gents, my work here is done.'

My eyes swept across the dazzling, traditional array of mistletoe strung up in both obvious and cunning places, of subtle spray-on snow that decorated the tops of the bookshelves (safe from any of the actual books of course), the gold, silver and scarlet tinsel winking and shining in it's bushy stream across the walls and counter-edges. I'd never thought, when I'd volunteered to help decorate the Library for the Christmas party tonight Domino held every year, that I would feel such a rush of accomplishment when I was finally done.

Yugi, standing beside me, obviously did not share this passionate feeling, his wide wild berry purple eyes took me in like giant pools of poison ink as he questioned uncertainly, 'The decorations…? Or-' He attached a cheeky smile to the other end, '-Or the newly official couple we've been waiting for to happen?' He winked calmly as I cast him a wide-eyed stare.

'What?' And Yugi pointed over my shoulder, his palm resting against the collar of my coat to turn me just a tab. Just a minute ago Faye had seemed to be extremely upset about something, Ryou had told us with a silent stare that he didn't appreciate the audience so Yugi and I had attempted to diffuse the situation the best we could for our introverted natures, which was no easy task.

Now they were very close, intimately their arms touching each other, and that wasn't the only body part touching, so were their pale lips. I smiled sweetly to Yugi, 'Can't say I didn't see it coming though right?'

His arm on my shoulder slid down to my hand, his fingers slipping between mine as he swung our hands slightly, 'Jenna? Y-you never explained to me… After that song. Your brother, he said not to worry about anything, that you weren't going anywhere, did he mean that?'

I couldn't help but smile wide back, I don't know how he'd done it, but somehow, Yugi had convinced Lynol that it was all worth it, staying in Domino, being with him, the lot. I'd been asking my brother the same thing when he'd said those words to Yugi, twice as shocked as the tri-hair-colored late teenager had been about Lynol's uncharacteristic declaration. Lynol was looking into finding a permanent residence, everything was working out so perfectly… 'Don't worry,' I leaned my mouth closer to his ear, 'I'm staying, for good.'

Yugi's cheeks evolved into a tickled pink as he shuffled his feet, taking my other hand like he had my left one, 'My song won the competition, did I tell you? They really liked it. And they're going to set me up with my own studio, and hopefully I can be touring by next year, and when I do,' His smile widened, 'I'll call you every day, if I don't sneak you along in my bag that is.'

I laughed playfully and humored him cheekily, 'And how would your manager respond to finding a lost girlfriend in your luggage? Return to sender?' I kept giggling as he kissed my cheek kindheartedly.

'You don't know how glad I am that I get to keep you Jenna,' his lips relocated to touch mine to prove his point and my heart fluttered, just like the first time we kissed after the concert-competition-...Thing. And just like last time, my head jumbled like a shaken jigsaw puzzle when our mouths connected in an affectionate exchange, my heart swelling with the warmth that his touch evoked from me, the sweet serenity and the innocence of his intentions, I felt completely safe in his hands, he would never disrespect me, and knowing all this, it only made me feel even more free to be in love with Yugi Mutou.

With a smile that seemed to be permanently plastered to my face I asked; 'Are you doing anything for Christmas?'

His eyes glimmered with that lively touch that I loved about him, 'Yeah, my brothers and I are holding a party of our own, you're invited if you're up for it.'

'Yugi Mutou are you asking me out on a Christmas date?' I narrowed my eyes jokingly, 'And people think you're not smooth at all, count me in.'

* * *

'Sorry miss,' I heard the male nurse say as I lifted my gaze to rest on his tubby-dimply face, squintly eyes and pasty-colored complexion as he informed me, 'Visiting hours have been over for an hour now. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.'

'I said I'd be here when he wakes up again.' I idly responded, my hands clinging to one of Akefia's. There had been some complications, he'd slipped when he was about to be released and tore open one of the stitches in his gut holding his insides in, he had to be rushed back into surgery, breathing in sedatives before he could even say 'I'm fine.'

He should be coming around soon, and I didn't want to be the one who wasn't there when he woke up. Besides, his twin brother had passed out in the waiting room, and I didn't want people to know I knew him or they'd tell me to wake him up, and trust me, it was signing a death wish to wake up Bakura, I didn't even know him that well and I'd discovered this tasty tidbit of information the hard way.

'You are free to wait in the designated area, we will be sure to inform you when he needs you.'

'He needs me now.' I argued in a flat tone, ever since Akefia had confided his past secrets with me, it seemed to leave him vulnerable and easy to be picked off. And I'll be damned if I walk out while he's in this state, and I get the feeling, by the look in his icy blue eyes, that it wasn't all he had to tell me. And I wanted to know, it brought me closer to him, within his protective barriers, and I wanted to stay there, I didn't want to be closed off from him again.

'I'm going to have to insist that you leave now, are we going to have any trouble?' His tone dropped the kind edge and turned timid and stern. I felt like standing up and poising my fist for a punch just because I knew he'd probably dramatically knock something over and piss himself in his terror to get away from me. But I didn't, I told myself firmly; He's just doing his job, cut him some slack.

Despite my urge to punch him in his squinty eye I politely requested, 'Can you give me a few more minutes?' And let my pent up worry over Akefia drip and drench my words and show through my forest green eyes as the nurse pursed his lips, looked over his shoulder and murmured,

'Alright, please be out of here by the time my shift ends.'

'Yes.' And he walked out of the room, peeling some plastic disposable gloves off of his hands on the way, the snapping of the rubber irritating my ears as he shut the door. Wordlessly I stood up, walked over to the door and locked it, pulling the blind down over the door window of the ward. I looked over my shoulder at his form on the bed, his bronze, velvety skin hugged by feather white hair and a crude beige scar over his right eye, 'C'mon Akefia, what are you waiting for? Christmas?' I sighed slowly.

I felt like I'd been here before… Yep, before he tore his stitches, that's right. I froze when I saw him shift suddenly, as if my moving might make him fall back unconscious, which was absolutely ridiculous, but hey, I was tired and traumatized, that's my excuse and I'm sticking by it.

I quietly padded in my sneakers over to the bed, shifting my weight and pursing my lips. My tobacco addiction niggling at me and making my hands shake. But Akefia was more important than cigarettes right now. I felt myself sigh in relief when he sharply opened his eyes. I watched the way the light smited his pupils into pinpricks and he winced and blinked while they adjusted.

'Sorry, I'd turn off the lights but the switch isn't in here.' I informed him lightly, not taking my eyes off of him. 'You've got to stop worrying me like this Ake, you're going to give me wrinkles… On Christmas day too.'

'…' He wasn't looking at me, wincing he lifted himself upright with his palms and looked around, 'What happened?'

I didn't mind he'd disregarded everything I'd said, it's not like it was important anyway, 'You ripped your stitches trying to be a tough guy and getting out of bed before you were discharged. Your brother wants to punch you for your stupidity and it took hours to convince your little brother to go to school today and leave you here.'

'Mph…' He muttered wistfully as he finally awarded me with his gaze, 'You waited…?'

'Yes.'

'What've I missed?'

'I got married, divorced, got pregnant on crack then had an abortion. Not much.' I told him sarcastically, 'Rebound is a bitch. Merry Christmas.'

He rolled his eyes and laid back down, 'Ugh… Least you care…'

'Your brothers do too, Bakura is in the waiting room. Ryou's probably fretting for you very much right now too.'

'No, I meant…' He blinked at me, 'You care to listen, Ace. More than any other cheap bimbo.'

'Thanks I think…' I pouted and he smiled a wry smile,

'It's a compliment.' He assured me, 'But seriously Ace, if you want what I think you want to happen. I'm for it… But on one condition.'

Suspiciously I eyed him, my gaze narrowing, 'Oh? And what would that be?'

'Start getting Nicotine stickers.'

* * *

I slipped the flowers into the vase in a numb gesture. Numb was really all I could feel right now. Looking down at my wrists I regarded the raw, sanded red skin from the ropes, and as I looked into the mirror I regarded my ghostly reflection.

I saw a girl with a square bob of brown hair, tangled and dirty and stained with sweat, with wide, bloodshot blue eyes that flickered restlessly and sunken in skin, drooping eyelids, blue-hued lips painted with red rope marks and tear trails down her cheeks. I saw the look of a frightened lover.

My gaze swept to the metal-railed white, slender bed, where my depiction of flawlessness lay. Now he was not flawless. I longed to see his bright crimson eyes, to feel the touch of his dominant, gentle, elegant fingertips. I saw a broken doll, a body on a bed. His hair bloody and heavy, slick and dirty, gravel indents in his scabbed, vulnerable arms. His lower lip swollen to the side and split, blue bruises splotched tress passingly over his temple, forehead, swerving down his cheekbone, jawline and neck. There were thin, white bandages around his bare torso concealing the slits in his skin the scalpels had clawed their way inside to tend to where his own smashed rib bone had impaled his right lung to stitch it up.

He'd had so many operations… The heart monitor reminded me of his life, but then why was he so still? Why did he not wake when I called his name? Why was I left so alone? Slowly, I made myself approach him despite how afraid I was that the shift in the air around him was enough to break him beyond repair.

'Yami…' I whispered softly as I lowered myself defeatedly to my knees by the bed, 'You did it…' I fought to keep my voice even, to stop my sobbing from breaking through my lips, 'You saved my life. But I'm like you now, I'm in a breathing body with no soul. Please, finish what you started and revive it, a-all you need to do is…'

I lowered my forehead onto the bed beside his with an inescapable sob of despair, 'W-wake up.'

'Tea.' I heard a soft warm voice, and lifted my head so fast whiplash dug into my neck like a drill. I stared at Yami's motionless face, waiting to see him open his eyes. Then my senses came about me and I turned instead to the door, where his twin brother who had the exact same voice stood apologetically. The disappointment ripped at my mourning heart as Atemu strode into the room to me as I straightened to my full height bashfully, clutching my stomach and sobbing.

There was a moment of silence when our eyes met and I saw the sheen of liquid in his amethyst eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around me as I did him and we took comfort in each other's presence. 'I'm sorry.' I whispered.

He didn't answer me. And for now we were cast in a calculated silence, just holding each other together over what had happened, and I knew it was my fault, Yami had done this, had let them do this to him… In trade for my safety… Which they hadn't even intended to honor.

'What about Yugi…?' I finally whispered, 'How is he holding up?'

'…' He hesitated and I pulled back to question, 'Atem…?'

'He doesn't know… I don't want him to know, not while he's got his music career finally on track, his dreams are out there now and Yami would be damned if it was him to tear them down.'

'But Atemu-'

'It's not open for discussion Tea,' he snapped, and I could tell just how torn up about this he was, and I knew there was no arguing, no matter how wrong I thought this idea was. 'You won't tell him. In his eyes Yami was seen by another music producer and had to go overseas, to New York to see them and produce music there. Do you comprehend me?'

'Atemu…'

'_Do you comprehend me Tea_?'

'Yes!' I whimpered softly. 'Yes…'

* * *

'Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm. Hmm hmm-hmm, hm-hm.' I hummed the traditional Christmas carol softly as I trudged my way through the two inch layer of white, chunky snow that caked the normally concrete pathway beside the now much emptier roads. After all, it was a bit hard to drive bumper to bumper in all this snow and ice, so everyone was staying home, or walking like I was, in my thick brown boots, my tights and snug jeans over the top, my favourite scarf, my green and red mittens and my thick, classily patterned warm white fleece sweater.

I had this smile plastered on my face and a jump and a skip in my walk. I couldn't help it, I was extra excited about going to my workplace today, despite the fact I'd been informed by my boss that I had the Christmas holidays off. I looked down at the bag in my mitten-muffled hands, containing two carefully wrapped presents for both Mokuba and Mr. Kaiba. It had been the hardest thing I've done in a long time to choose their gifts for Christmas. A lot of people love the experience of going out, shopping, finding the perfect gift for their close friends and family members, but honestly, how do you shop for two billionaires?

But it was different today, my gaze lifted to ahead of me absently and with a wistful sweep I let go of the bag with one hand to lift it under my tightly snug scarf to where the scar was still healing, the scar she'd branded me, KC. I felt good, for the first time in awhile, and it was what lay in store that had my heart all swollen with heat that the snow couldn't damper. It was the people waiting for me.

Well, at least I hoped they were waiting, I assumed the two of them would be in Kaiba Corp. as par usual. I don't know how I'd get their presents to them if they'd gone out for the holidays or something, they definitely had enough money to do so with ease.

But I allowed my wishful thinking to drive me forward diligently. If they weren't there I'd just stop into that cafeteria nearby I liked to visit when I had my lunch break, and maybe bring something nice home for dad. He'd been surprisingly well taken care of in prison. It was a very low security one, only for light weight criminals like unarmed robbery and vandalism. He had even said he liked the food they served up there. It made me feel terrible about how I'd snapped at Mr. Kaiba. What had I expected? Of course Mr. Kaiba hadn't put my father in a prison with anyone really potentially dangerous in it, it would have defeated the whole purpose of protecting him, but I hadn't been rational, when I'd heard prison, I guess I just freaked out.

The adversity piling on and on that day must have traumatised me… But that was over now. She was gone now, Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba were safe and well and so was my father and myself. It all turned out okay in the end.

I found myself at the foot of the Kaiba Corp. Building, the shining glass revolving doors opening for me as I slipped inside, trying my best to shake the snow off my boots before I got into the elevator after greeting the bottom level counter girl, Tiff with an exchange of 'Hello's, 'How are you?'s and 'Merry Christmas's.

I had always liked how the elevator interior was such a shining silver that it served as a liquid-like mirror. I punched in the number of the top level and started picking the tiny flecks of snow out of my hair on the way up. As I looked at myself so clearly in the mirror it reminded me of the weeks taken to recover from the things she'd done to me. The acid in my eyes had temporarily handicapped my eyesight for what had seemed to be forever, when I was in bright sunlight my eyes had started stinging sensitively and watering, not to mention my vision started to waver in bars like static aerial interruption on a plasma, for my paranoid state it had almost been too much to bear.

Of all the cuts and breaks in my skin she'd engraved, only one scarred, the one on my neck, almost like she knew the others wouldn't scar, like she knew that one would… I shook my head of these thoughts as I heard the polite 'ding' the elevator made as the doors slid open impressively quietly and smoothly. Kaiba Corp. always did have the latest technology.

Out I marched into the familiar atmosphere I'd almost come to consider my second home and rested the bag on my desk. I quickly switched on the hot jug I'd enhanced the room with so I could make him some coffee quickly and crept towards the door of Mr. Kaiba's office to see if he was in. The door was open, which gave me the impression he was, but when I leaned in through the doorway, peering towards where I knew he'd be sitting in his chair by the wall window overlooking Domino he wasn't there…

I straightened with a disappointed frown, I suppose it was a long shot, carefully I took hold of the handle and eased it closed, aware of the melodic 'click' it made when it locked as it was the only sound in the room besides the steaming of the sleek black kettle.

Now that I'd acknowledged the workplace was empty, it brought about an eerie aura. Ever since… I couldn't be alone without being scared that someone was waiting for me… Waiting to get me. I know I was being paranoid. But I couldn't still my thumping heart or the fear that stopped my breath and chilled my blood.

Oh why hadn't I just asked Tiff if Mr. Kaiba was in? Stupid Leena. I swallowed, afraid to turn around, 'Alright Leena, now this is just silly,' I told myself silently, 'You're alright, you're safe….-'

'Leena!' I whirled around and shrieked in fright, holding up my arms as if to shield myself from an assault. Instead all I saw was the extra energetic little boy I'd come to care about like a brother, Mokuba was grinning at up at me, 'Sorry,' He was quick to apologise, for scaring me I assume, 'Great to see you Leena, Merry Christmas.' He added in a happy tone and I immediately softened at his presence, even though had someone else been here he wouldn't be able to do much about it, I really didn't understand this whole post-traumatic stress syndrome.

He was cloaked up in a dark blue sweater, a warm yellow padded coat and a navy blue scarf, that with both a matching beanie attempting to restrain his wild black hair and keep him warm from the snow and fingerless gloves and dark jeans finished with his usual sneakers. His blue eyes shining, obviously happy (and surprised no doubt) to see me. 'Hey there.' I answered, 'Merry Christmas yourself. What're you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing,' was his cheeky retort as he crossed his arms, 'Talk about timing, if you were five minutes later you'd have missed us! Seto and I were just going to grab some things before we went to the KaibaLand Winter Festival. We were gonna go tobogganing.'

'Oh? That sounds fun.' I ambled over to the bag, 'Since I've caught you then…' I rummaged around in the bag, taking my time to let it sink in as I cast Mokuba a sidelong glance to see the interest sink deeper and deeper into those wide dark blue eyes of his. Eventually he came closer in anticipation and finally I drew his present from the bag and his eyes widened,

'Leena! You didn't have to get me anything! I didn't think to- I'll have to get you something too!' He exclaimed as I waved my hand,

'I know I didn't have to, but I did anyway!' I held it out to him, 'Merry Christmas Mokie.'

As he took it I became aware of the footsteps coming from the elevator area and looked up as Mokuba's older brother walked in wondering aloud, 'What's taking you so long Mokuba-?' He stopped when he saw me and I waved sheepishly,

'Sorry, my bad.'

I would never get used to it, but his cold exterior warmed and his guard lowered when he saw me, and I wanted to melt at the smile that adorned his lips as he greeted, 'I've been trying to call you.'

'My phone died,' I amended, I would have said more, but at that moment Mokuba had finally been able to tear through the box and get to what was inside, he held his up in the light,

'Oh neat! It's got my star sign on it.' He pointed to the crab that adorned the white mug, Cancer written in gold script under it.

'Look, there's writing on a card inside about it.' I jotted and Mokuba immediately pulled it out to read it. I turned back to Mr. Kaiba, 'I have one for you too. You're Scorpio right?'

He smirked as I retrieved his and as I handed it to him, I was suddenly caving under that intense, amazing stare, so I bustled over to the kettle to pour the hot water into the coffee jug and mix it up how my boss liked it. I could practically hear him reading the card after he opened it as I brought the jug over, I knew what it would be saying, I'd read it before I brought it to make sure it had fit him. I wanted it to be perfect, and it was:

_Magnetic, elusive, sexy and determined. That's you Scorpio! You were born under the eighth sign of the zodiac which is referred to by astrologers as a fixed water (ice) sign. In a lot of ways ice sums up your emotional character. But why is this, when you have fiery and warlike Mars ruling you?_

_Your star sign is probably one of the most misunderstood signs of the zodiac. It has had a pretty bad rap over the years, but that's just because what people don't understand, they tend to fear. That cool aloofness is just the surface of your complex nature, and is by no means bad. Below the surface of your cool exterior is a scorching and passionate fire. You know it and others sense it too._

_You're an emotional being, and you take it to the limits. In fact you need overkill to feel really alive. You also want approval, though you don't often verbalize that. You give 100 percent of yourself to those you love, and expect the same, if not more, in return. There are definitely no half measures in your attitude to love._

_You are demanding of yourself and others, but when you give your heart to someone you're very loyal. You are committed to anything you do, including relationships — you absolutely adore the idea of love. It's a challenge that excites you._

_You turn heads whenever you walk into a room — you are the strong, silent type, and you have a magnetic aura. You have something that's hard to put your finger on but makes it nearly impossible for people to ignore you. You know full well that you can manipulate people, and you love it! This magnetic power is really your greatest strength._

_It's well known astrologically that the eyes of a Scorpio can hypnotize. Whether you know it or not, this is your most powerful physical trait. Often people will say that you have amazing eyes. So even though you don't always articulate your feelings, your eyes do plenty of communicating for you — they can express the full range of your emotional states._

_Determination is another of your key characteristics. People can see you as insensitive to others' needs, even obsessive, because you push forward so single-mindedly. There are no half-measures in your life — in friendship, love, family life or work. You want to be the best, and you won't let anything stand in the way. But on the plus side, you like to share your successes with the people you take under your wing, whether they're family or friends._

_You're not afraid of obstacles or challenges, whether they are something unavoidable or foes or competitors. In fact, you thrive on them — you love trying to prove that no one can stop you._

_If someone tries to corner you or put you in a difficult situation, they'd better be prepared to give it their best shot, because you won't give in until you win, and your enemy is totally crushed in body, mind and spirit._

_If that ruthless streak in your character can't be satisfied straight away, you'll wait, patiently, until the proper time to seek revenge. Time is of no consequence to you when it comes to wreaking vengeance._

_Whether you're fulfilling your sensual appetites or your more noble aspirations, pleasure will always be a focus for you. You want it all. You are not afraid of the dark side, even though you seek the light. In appearance you will be well proportioned, strong in body, muscular, and with a broad face and a commanding look. Your eyes, as already mentioned, are your strong point._

_You are a tireless worker and generally achieve great success after the middle part of life. The life of a Scorpio is challenging, but there'll never be a dull moment._

'Coffee?' I offered, holding out the jug as Mr. Kaiba wordlessly, that smirk still on his lips, held out the new mug to be filled, I didn't need anything more for confirmation, I topped the mug with steaming coffee and while he drunk I subtly glanced at what he'd clothed himself in. He was wearing tight black pants and took a pass on the fancy dress shoes he normally wore to work, he wore hardier (But still classy) black leather boots with a dark brown, wool-collared thick coat snug around his torso with felt-lined buttons and a black, soft-looking fleece scarf and blending black leather gloves.

He was always stylish, even when the weather was cold enough to kill your fingers. Even layered up as he was he looked like he could model a winter fashion magazine. But I think I thought this mostly because of how gorgeous he was, looking healthier than ever and alive, not because of what he was wearing.

He finished it and let out a subtle sigh as I smiled at his silent compliment. One thing I was confident in around Mr. Kaiba, was definitely my coffee. He told me, 'I think it's time I gave you a gift from me then.'

'Hm? Oh no, you don't have to-' I held up my hands as he put down the mug, stepped closer, scooped up my cheeks in his gloved hands and cut me off with a husky;

'I think you'll find I do, in fact… I insist,' and placed a hot, coffee-flavored kiss on my cold lips. The sudden twang of boiling coffee stung the flesh of my mouth sensually and I let out a sharp squeaking sound of surprise before my rationality fled me, the bittersweet taste of his favourite drink tickling my tongue, my touch with reality detached from me and I was floating, my eyes closing, until there was only his lips and mine left in my mind.

Mr. Kaiba was a flaunting man by nature, I shouldn't have been surprised when as abruptly as he'd kissed me, teasingly, he pulled me back and I opened my eyes quickly at the harshness of the gesture to see the royal blue galaxy within his gaze. 'Breathe Leena,' He quipped arrogantly and I realised that indeed I'd stopped breathing, and let the breath I was holding out in a quiet, lengthily blow. 'Oh, and just to inform you. That wasn't your present.'

'It...Wasn't my…?' I breathed softly as he coaxed me back with one of his hands he kept on my cheek, the other encircled the back of my neck as he succulently teased me with some soft pecks overflowing with tension that made me ache for more.

'No, it wasn't.' He was perfectly in control and he was loving his position of power. I pouted,

'Then what is…? With all do respect…'

'Your pay rate, as of now, it's been tripled.' He informed me blatantly as I blinked at him,

'Why…?' I muttered dumbly.

'Because Leena,' His eyes gleamed, 'It's Christmas and you cannot say 'no.'

He really is evil… 'Well aren't you the devious mastermind,' I humoured him lightly, smiling and stepping closer to him, savouring the moment, 'Are you sure you're not secretly a government agent? Or a superhero? Or a _god_ while we're at it?'

'I guess you'll never know.' He mused, 'And since I've got you, I have no choice but to take you to the Winter Festival with us.'

'What a _bummer_ right?' I smiled as he let me go with one arm and his hand slid down to my waist as we started walking, I was hypersensitive to everywhere he was touching me, it all felt so right, so natural, I felt safe and complete, like I really just… Belonged.

'Uh, _Hello_! Aren't you forgetting someone?' The two of us glanced over our shoulders to see Mokuba waving his arms and I laughed, joking;

'Keep up Mokie.'

'Haha, you're funny…' He picked up his step to get into the elevator with us and press ground level. 'I'm riding shotgun,' He claimed.

'Is that right?' I cast him a sly look, 'We'll just have to see who can get there first.'

'You're on!' Mokuba relished on the challenge, and as I looked from Mokuba to Mr. Kaiba I saw the look he cast into the reflection of all of us on the cold steel, the inspired glint that adorned him, the glow he emanated… Like he was… Happy.

* * *

**_And that lovely readers, brings us to the end of Am I Lovesick? The fanfiction ^w^ Yes, you heard right! Le Fin! But wait! *little bird flies to you and tells you there will be a sequel* Look out for the next instalment! Our YuGiOh! Friends and foes will be facing their toughest challenge yet in Am I Lovesick?'s sequel; Chaotic Clarity! New friends and new felons and new adventures and plot twists in store for you coming soon!_**

**_I sincerely hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! And if you didn't by any chance, and still read this far for reasons unknown. Tell me what I need to fix!_**

**_Influence review no jutsu!_**

**_Please, tell me what you hope to find in Chaotic Clarity:_**

**_-Angst_**

**_-Humour_**

**_-Romance_**

**_-Action_**

**_-Mystery_**

**_-Adventure_**

**_-Gore_**

**_-Horror_**

**_-Suspense_**

**_Tell me what you liked most about Am I lovesick? :D_**

**_Tell me about the OC's in the story! Were they reasonable? If yours is in here, did I write them well? Would you like your OC to stay within the story? If your OC isn't in here and you would like them to be in Chaotic Clarity?_**

**_Did you like the theme of the chapter?_**

**_Pancakes or Waffles? XD_**

**_Thank you to everyone who even glanced at this story! Thank you a million to those of you who favourited or storyalerted it and there's no way to extend my gratitude humanly possible to all my reviewers, every single one of you! To friends and strangers! You're all amazing!_**

**_Expect another Fanfiction soon! And while you're waiting for Chaotic clarity :3 I suggest you go check out NjJPickleFiend's Fanfiction Just the Secretary, my anti-drug! You won't regret it!  
_**


End file.
